l'Age de Raison ou ma sixième année
by Zazan
Summary: Sixième année de Draco Suite OdP à Poudlard. Aucun rapport avec le vrai tome 6. Nul Gryffondor n'est martyrisé au cours de cette fic...enfin, pour l'instant il n'y a pas de mort...Que dire? Découvrez un Draco furieusement irrésistible...
1. Default Chapter

A l'attention des lecteurs : cette fic retrace la sixième année de Draco Malfoy (le type le plus beau près Sirius^^) de son point de vue et un peu du mien pour ce qui est de l'intrigue. Tous ceux qui ne doute pas encore de la fourberie du personnage vont être servi : je prévois des coups bas à tous les étages. Tous ceux qui ne veulent pas que l'on dise du mal des 'gentils' doivent se mettre en tête que c'est le pont de vue de Draco qui ne les porte pas vraiment dans le cœur (ne tuez pas l'auteur). Enfin à tous ceux qui aiment Bridget Jones, sachez que je n'ai pas le talent d'Helen Fielding et qu'il ne faut pas m'en vouloir.  
  
Disclaimer : rien à moi tout à JK Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard.  
  
1er Septembre  
  
Nombre de Poufsouffles martyrisés : 3 (bien) nombre de Serdaigles : 2 (t.bien) nombre de Gryffondors : 3 (Sang-de-Bourbe les accompagnait); nombre de Serpentard : 0.  
  
11h00 : JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ?  
  
11h02 : Je m'en souviens à présent : j'ai demandé à ce que personne ne me dérange. Mais ils auraient pu faire un effort ! Ces elfes !  
  
11H15 : Sors de la douche, choisit mes habits.  
  
11H30 : Quelle robe prendre ? La bleue ? La noire ?  
  
11H45 : Lavé. Habillé. Valises faites. Bien. Je vais prendre un portoloin de père pour arrivé directement au quai 9 ¾. Efficace pour ne pas croiser les moldus.  
  
11h55 : Où est-il ?  
  
11H57 : Me voici sur la voie mais j'ai oublié de prendre mes valises.  
  
11H59 : Dans le train, sain et sauf. Très bien. Me voilà parti pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Hourrah !  
  
12h03 : Ai viré Serdaigles et Poufsouffles d'un compartiment. Suis enfin seul. Décide de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour cette sixième année. Je prend une feuille et commence à écrire.  
  
13h00 : Fini ! Alors :  
  
A faire :  
  
_ trouver petit ami à Pansy  
  
_ sortir Père de taule  
  
_ remédier à ma kleptomanie  
  
_ quitter l'équipe de Quidditch (aurais plus de temps libre pour m'occuper de Père)  
  
A ne pas faire :  
  
_ tuer Potter, Weasel, Granger, Maugrey, Dumbledore, Lupin, Trelawney, ...  
  
_ tuer de façon générale tous ceux qui font de ma vie un véritable enfer  
  
_ parler de Père montrer que nous y faisons face avec dignité  
  
_ finir mes nuits ivre  
  
_ m'empiffrer de friandises.  
  
Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ai soudain un petit creux : je n'ai pas mangé ce matin.  
  
14h00 : Une dizaine de chocogrenouilles et de nids de cafards plus tard, je m'apprêtai à piquer un petit somme digestif quand Potter, Belette et Sang- de-Bourbe entrèrent dans le wagon. Je les avais presque oubliés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?  
  
_ Eh bien Malfoy, tu ne nous fais plus ta visite annuelle, me lance Belette en souriant bêtement.  
  
_ Vu que son père est au trou, il fait moins le malin, hein ? Ajoute Balafré avec un rictus qu'il voulait méchant.  
  
Pitoyable. Ils croient pouvoir se 'venger' de mes visites annuelles dans leur wagon. Ils auraient pu attendre : la sieste finie, je serais venu les voir.  
  
_ 'eh bien', 'au trou', 'hein' : on reconnaît bien là le manque de culture congénital du Potter et du Weasley.  
  
Bravo Draco, c'est toi le meilleur ! Mais les envahisseurs ne se démontent pas facilement. Pire ils s'installent sur la banquette en face de moi. Quel sans-gêne !  
  
_ T'as reçu des nouvelles de ton père, fouine ?  
  
Le coup bas. Mais qu'espérer d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
  
_ Mais c'est vrai qu'il a été mis en isolement, fit Balafré avec une faux air surpris faisant ricaner Belette.  
  
Comment ai-je pu avoir voulu faire ami ami avec Potty à une époque ? Je devais être bigleux ce jour là ah la naïveté de la jeunesse... Bon il est temps de réagir.  
  
_ Et toi, tu as des nouvelles de ton parrain ?  
  
Je ricane intérieurement il a perdu des couleurs la superstar. Par contre je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle (la star) tenterais de m'étrangler. Dieu merci Snape passait par là. Les trois crétins s'en sont allés en me menaçant du regard. Ils me font de la peine : ils ne savent pas jouer les méchants ceux- là. Le pire est que j'ai dû passer deux heures à écouter mon prof s'escrimer à vouloir que je fasse preuve de diplomatie. Mais c'est moi la victime ! Le pire est qu'il lorgne sur mon avant-bras ! Mais il me prend pour qui ? Il croit que je me jetterai dans la gueule du loup ? Si j'avais déjà la Marque je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard...  
  
23h00 : Dormir. C'est mon seul souhait. Journée merdique. Soirée merdique. Année à venir merdique. Après les Trois Petits Gryffondors, Snape Grognon, est venu Blaise Crétin Zabini. S'est autoproclamé chef de Serpentard, rien que ça. Le pire c'est que c'est vrai : personne ne m'adresse plus la parole. Personne n'est venu me voir dans le train. Vincent et Grégory le suivent comme des roquets qui attendent un os à ronger. Au moins n'ai plus à me préoccuper de Pansy : c'est son bouledogue. Pour me détendre ai grignoté sept chocogrenouilles dans mon lit avec trois bouteille de bierabeurre que j'avais emmené.  
  
3 septembre  
  
Nombre de Poufsouffles : 10 (pour se défouler) nombre de Serdaigles : 6(pour ne pas faire de jaloux) Gryffondors : 15(à mon âge on ne se refait plus) Serpentards : 8 (ils m'emmerdent je les emmerde, quoi de plus normal).  
  
7h00 : Ai reçu trois lettres. La première est de ma mère. Depuis que père est en prison, elle est totalement imprévisible. Complètement cyclothymique. Un jour elle est la femme la plus heureuse du monde dépense des fortunes folles en bijoux et parures, le lendemain elle veux mettre fin à ses jours ou s'angoisse sur le lendemain, s'attendant à une descente du ministère pour saisir tout nos biens. Dans sa lettre je suppose qu'elle est dans sa période on-va-mourir-dans-la-misère-la-plus-noire-pire-que-les- Weasley-qui-seront-milliardaires-en-comparaison : elle veut que je cache tous mes biens précieux dans une malle au fond d'un bois. « On les récupéreras quand ces monstres du ministère viendront nous piller et voler tous les biens de notre famille ». Elle a déjà enterré deux boites pleines de bijoux. Bien.  
  
Deuxième lettre : l'avocat. Je le hais. Nous n'avons pas eu le droit de choisir celui de père : Dumbledore, car Fudge est trop bête, a imposé ce stupide bâtard de Crooks qui bosse certainement pour lui. Il ose prétendre que rien ne peut être fait pour me permettre de voir père.  
  
Tous les Mangemorts arrêtés à Azkaban se sont échappé. Pourquoi pas lui ? Qu'est-ce que cela cache ? A quoi sert-il d'être le bras droit du mage noir le plus puissant au monde si on est en taule ?  
  
La dernière lettre vient de Peter Pettigrew. Ce type est sans doute le plus stupide des Mangemorts que je connaisse après Crabbe et Goyle senior. C'est sûrement le moyen le plus discret de me contacter après hurler mon nom du toit de Gringott. Non, je ne veux pas voir Voldemort, pas temps que mon père ne sera pas libéré peu m'importe comment. Et je ne peux pas répondre, il devrait pourtant deviner que je suis étroitement surveillé.  
  
Voilà comment une journée est gâchée avant d'avoir commencé. Pour couronner le tout, quand j'ai levé les yeux de ma lecture, je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde m'observait. Mon Dieu je ne me souviens pas avoir parlé à voix haute ! Si ?  
  
_ Une lettre de tes copains Mangemorts ?  
  
C'est moi ou Zabini veux que je le tue ? Parce qu'en plus de me piquer ma place (que je suis trop paresseux pour récupérer pour l'instant), il s'est arrangé à me faire virer de l'équipe. Je ne voulais plus en faire partie mais il y a une différence entre partir fièrement et se faire chasser. Bref je ne suis pas bien disposé envers lui.  
  
_ Alors ?  
  
Toute la salle me regarde même les professeurs. On peut dire qu'ils me font une confiance aveugle ici. Cela me rappelle la fois où Belette avait reçu une beuglante de sa mère.  
  
Manifestement, Zabini traverse lui aussi une phase suicidaire.  
  
_ Oui, mentis-je, ils veulent les coordonnées de tes parents pour aller les empaler comme des gorets et les exposer devant le ministère. Mais sinon, rien de bien important.  
  
Sa face s'est allongé d'au moins vingt bon centimètres. Ravi de mon petit effet je fais théâtralement brûler la lettre de Face-de-rat Pettigrew puis je quitte la salle. Ils croient tous que je suis un Mangemort, d'accord. Je n'ai rien à leur prouver.  
  
12h00 : Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore peut être pénible quand il s'y met. J'ai dû montrer mon avant-bras à une dizaine de personnes qui l'ont examiné dans tous les sens, subi les interrogatoires croisés et décroisés de Maugrey et Cie, mais je suis un menteur né et ils perdent leur temps. Je meurs de soif, ai cru qu'on voulait me faire ingérer du verisetarum à mon insu. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai raté les cours du matin (et personne ne veut me prêter ses notes) et suis en retenue demain soir pour menace ( ?) avec ce délicieux professeur de DCFM, Alastor Maugrey Fol Œil. Quand j'ai appris sa promotion (et par la même occasion que ce cours était obligatoire) mon cœur manqua un battement.  
  
15h00 : N'y a-t-il personne sur Terre pour me débarrasser de Potter ? Pourquoi Voldemort ne fait-il rien ? On ne l'a pas ressuscité pour ne rien faire ! Qu'il ne me suive plus pour me provoquer, please ! Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de lui rappeler son statut d'orphelin dont les parents étaient des *******. Pas que j'ai des scrupules à le faire, non mais j'ai le cou fragile. Et qu'est-ce qu'il croît ? Que je vais hurler dans un dérapage incontrôlé que je suis Mangemort (ce qui n'est pas encore le cas) et que j'ai déjà débarrassé la Terre d'une famille de répugnants moldus ?  
  
15h30 : Il m'a encore étranglé et miss Pomfresh qui veut pas me soigner ! C'est scandaleux ! Mon cou est tout couvert de bleus !  
  
17h00 : Me suis soigné tout seul, comme un grand. Ai écris lettre que je crois rassurante à mère si elle n'a pas déjà changé de phase (où elle deviendra hors de propos). Ai aussi envoyé missive à Crooks : il a une semaine pour m'obtenir un rendez-vous avec père ou la presse sera ravie d'apprendre qu'un membre du barreau a un fort penchant pour certains produits illicites.  
  
Je n'ai aucune preuve mais il y a deux possibilités :  
  
C'est vrai et c'est dans la poche : il a la gueule d'un toxicomane. Comment je le sais ? Un de mes cousins éloigné amateur de sensations fortes ainsi que d'une drogue moldue coc-machin chose avait la même. C'est faux mais il croira que je vais créer des preuves de toutes pièces (l'avantage à être un Malfoy est qu'on vous croit toujours capable du pire, et on a raison)  
  
Je suis sûr qu'il n'en parlera pas au vieux fou et qu'il ne le fera jamais pour ne pas être dessaisi du dossier. Il porte comme beaucoup de gens une haine viscérale contre père (allez savoir pourquoi) et il se doute bien que si j'apprend qu'il me trahit (Avantage à être Malfoy : on croit que vous savez tout sur tout, ce qui est vrai) les soi disantes preuves vont se retrouver à la une des journaux par 'un heureux hasard' donc il n'a pas d'autre choix que m'obéir. Je suis génial.  
  
22h00 : Ai caché mes bijoux (gourmettes et ferrets) dans une niche sous mon lit qui ne s'ouvre que grâce à un mot de passe. On ne sait jamais.  
  
5 septembre  
  
Poufsouffles : 3 Serdaigles : 5 Gryffondors : 4 Serpentard : 4 (égalité parfaite t.bien)  
  
Who's the best ? MEEE ! Ai officiellement obtenu un droit de visite hebdomadaire. Quand on vous dit d'être sympa avec les gens ! Après trois mois à broyer du noir je crois que la chance me sourit à nouveau ! Il faut que j'écrive tout de suite à mère.  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Au fait la drogue c'est pas bon, l'alcool aussi et les sucreries il ne faut pas en abuser. Ne dîtes pas que je n'ai pas fait de prévention. Sinon, en vue de me perfectionner, une petite review est toujours la bienvenue. 


	2. Septembre

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit pour une fic. Dix-huit pages World ! Vous me direz tant que la qualité est là...  
  
Je dois beaucoup d'explication au lecteur. Commençons par le ton de la fic. Il est bien moins léger et de nombreux thèmes sensibles seront abordés : c'est pourquoi elle passe R. Pourquoi ? Disons que Draco est plus un démon qu'un ange et va sortir la grosse artillerie (et je pèse mes mots) et puis vu ses positions assez choquantes et ses répliques je ne veux pas que l'on m'accuse de quoi que ce soit. Je m'inspire toujours de Bridget Jones pour alléger le récit (avait commencé à écrire sans : c'était lugubre de chez Lugubre).  
  
Le genre aussi. Je m'efforce de garder quelques scènes comiques mais il faut bien souvent avoir l'humour de Draco (mais moi j'aime et vous me répondez que mon avis...) donc ce n'est plus Humour mais Suspense (trop lu de polars).  
  
Chapitres. Ce sera un chapitre pour un mois à Poudlard d'où leur longueur. Donc il y aura dix chapitres au moins (sauf si l'un compte trente pages).  
  
Je crois avoir tout dit... donc réponse aux reviews :  
  
Cerri cherry : ai lu ton mail. Je suis assez angoissé : et s'il n'aime plus ? (Relit une nouvelle fois le chapitre ajoutant et enlevant des passages). Bon. On se jette à l'eau ! (Relit encore). Cette fois c'est la bonne !  
  
Caliméra : Mais Draco est sympathique^^ ! Si on est un peu comme lui. Cela te fait rire ? J'en suis ravi ! Il est très difficile de faire rire ces lecteurs (moi je ne me fait pas rire, pauvre de moi -_-). Ne sais pas si la suite sera à ton goût, mais tu verras bien.  
  
Alixe : Voila la suite. Merci pour tes félicitations.  
  
2sy : Tu ne vas pas me croire mais c'est aussi mon cas. Ma review typique : Génial. Stop. Continue. Stop. Attend la suite. Stop. Tu as reviewé ma première fic ? C'est trop sympa ! Je croyais que tout le monde l'avait déjà oublié sniff sob ! Tu es une lectrice comme je les adore. Moi aussi je lis les profils des écrivains (oui on dit fanfiqueurs mais écrivains c'est plus classe et il en faut de l'imagination pour écrire une fic). Heureux qu'elle t'ait plût elle aussi. C'est marrant que tu apprécie mon style d'écriture : on ne me l'avait jamais dit et les profs disent que je m'égare bien souvent dans mes dissertations. Je pensais être un type qui lit trop les romans de gare, c'est tout.  
  
Tiens avec les réponses on atteint 19 pages. Incredible !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Septembre  
  
Le 5.  
  
Poufsouffe : 0 Serdaigle : 0 Gryffondor : 1 Serpentard : 0.  
  
7h00 : En route pour Azkaban ! Parti de Poudlard en calèche avec Crooks. Mère qui n'a pas encore eu le droit de visite, a envoyé des vêtements propres pour Père. Je suis d'ailleurs angoissé à l'idée de le revoir. Depuis trois longs mois qu'il y a été envoyé, je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il doit en être marqué. Jamais vu un type aussi hideux que l'avocat : à mon humble avis il est le malheureux résultat d'un croisement entre un Gobelin et un corbeau : tout dans les dents et les griffes.  
  
7h02 : Horrifié, viens d'imaginer « l'acte ».  
  
8h05 : Arrivé à Azkaban. Si je ne me retenais je prendrai les jambes à mon cou. Crooks s'est mis à ricaner bêtement. Je n'aime pas cela.  
  
8h10 : Comment ça : « Interdit d'apporter des présents » ! Mais vous n'avez donc pas vu que cet endroit était crasseux !  
  
9h00 : C'est la quatrième fois que je suis fouillé. Plus le temps passe, plus je sens ma peur augmenter. L'avocat est resté en arrière. Je suis un gardien dans les profondeurs de la prison. Cet endroit est très mal éclairé. Quelque fois, un prisonnier hurle. Et je manque de hurler moi aussi. Allez, un effort, les Malfoy n'ont pas peur, les Malfoy n'ont pas peur, les Malfoy... une souris !  
  
9h30 : Enfin arrivé. Hmmm. Sa cellule est très protégée. Ils y tiennent à mon père. Très flatté. Mais à quoi je pense moi ?  
  
_ Trente minutes, m'annonce le gardien en ouvrant la porte qu'il referme ensuite derrière moi.  
  
Il y fait plus noir que dans un four ici. Il n'y a pas de système d'aération ? Je renifle un peu. Bah ! Une odeur écoeurante emplit mes poumons. Qui peut vivre dans de telles conditions ? Les Weasley ?  
  
Un petit bruit se fait entendre.  
  
_ Père ?  
  
Silence, je m'avance dans la pièce.  
  
_ Père ?  
  
Avec cette obscurité, je ne distingue rien. Je sens un courant d'air sur ma joue. Je tourne ma tête vers l'origine du souffle. C'est froid : je m'avance à nouveau et pose ma main sur une niche dans le mur. Elle est bouchée mais des interstices font office de bouches d'aérations. Eh ! Ce plafond est trop bas. Il est à peine à plus de dix centimètres au dessus de moi.  
  
Le problème est que mon père a trente centimètres de plus que moi. Il ne peut donc pas complètement se redresser. Je suis pétrifié d'horreur : Père a passé trois mois dans cette cellule ?!  
  
_ Père c'est moi Draco, je tente à nouveau.  
  
Rien de rien. On dirait...on dirait qu'il a peur. Non il ne m'entend pas c'est tout. Je suis étonnamment troublé, comme s'il allait arriver quelque chose de grave.  
  
_ Lucius ? Demandais-je, la gorge nouée.  
  
J'entends comme un froissement de tissus dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'y approche et m'accroupis.  
  
_ Lucius, c'est Draco.  
  
_ Draco ? demande une voix que je reconnais aussitôt. Quoi que le ton ne lui est pas familier : très curieux.  
  
_ Oui, fis-je rassuré. Tu me reconnais ?  
  
_ Non.  
  
....  
  
_ Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?  
  
_ Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Draco, calme-toi. Calme toi. Mais il y a quelque chose dans l'intonation de la voix que je ne connaissais pas chez lui.  
  
_ Je suis Draco Malfoy, ton...  
  
_ Je veux sortir ! C'est pas ma faute ! J' y suis pour rien !  
  
_ Père ? Lucius ?...  
  
Me rend compte de la terrible situation : il n'a pas supporté la détention.  
  
_ Père m'a dit de le faire mais j'y peux rien si l'autre si l'autre était là et qu'il ne le voulait pas. C'est pas ma faute, murmura-t-il.  
  
Je le prends spontanément dans mes bras quand il éclate en une soudaine crise de larmes. Il se fige un instant avant de se laisser aller. C'est une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire un jour.  
  
_ Lucius ?  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
Je dois le faire réagir avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou.  
  
_ Tu connais Narcissa ?  
  
Il hoche la tête dans mon épaule.  
  
_ C'est ma copine.  
  
Bon.  
  
_ Lucius, tu as quel âge ?  
  
_ Sept ans. En fait j'aurais sept ans le 9 mai.  
  
...  
  
_ Draco, me demande-t-il.  
  
_ Oui ?  
  
_ Tu es mon cousin ?  
  
_ On peux dire ça, répondis-je en le serrant plus fort dans mes bras. Il est beaucoup plus mince qu'avant. Je sens qu'il porte l'uniforme des prisonnier : une vilaine robe de toile toute crasseuse.  
  
_ Draco, quand tu verras mon père, tu lui diras que je n'ai rien dit aux autres. J'ai même pas pleuré. Rien du tout. J'ai été très fort. Tu lui diras hein ?  
  
_ Oui, promis-je, un peu (beaucoup) perdu. Mais Lucius (n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi : même papa...), tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?  
  
_ C'est Père qui m'a puni. Il recommence à pleurer là, je suis complètement perdu.  
  
_ Il est l'heure, tonna le gardien.  
  
11h00 : Complètement ravagé par entrevue. Essaie vainement de rassembler morceaux de mon esprit perdus à Azkaban. Selon, l'avocat il ne reçoit que les visites des enquêteurs du ministère et de quelques membres de la secte à Dumbledore. Inutile de préciser que Crooks n'a pas jugé utile d'y assister : ce n'est pas la conscience professionnelle qui l'étouffe. Au moins je sais qui sont les autres. Reste le père. Et le sien est mort il y a bien longtemps, quand il était adolescent si ma mémoire est bonne.  
  
12h00 : Dites à Crooks que je ne lui dirais rien sur ce qui s'est passé entre Père et moi ! Si Dumbledore veux le savoir, il n'a qu'à mettre un mouchard dans la cellule. Mais je crois que Dumbledore n'a pas encore ce pouvoir il sert à quelque chose Fudge quoi qu'on en dise.  
  
15h00 : Poudlard. Que faire ? Je suis gouverné par des forces qui me dépassent. Est évident que Père à besoin de soins de toute urgence. Qu'il faut en prévoir pour Mère quand je lui annoncerais la nouvelle. Me rend compte que je suis présentement le seul Malfoy à penser clairement. Bien. Il faut que je me défoule sur quelqu'un.  
  
15h10 : Ai récupéré dans la volière les fientes des oiseaux. Les ai dilués dans de l'eau puis mélanger à divers produits malodorants (denrées ayant péries depuis deux bons mois) jusqu'à obtenir une masse homogène. Une boule puante made in moi. La transporte dans un bac jusqu'aux cachots où les Gryffondors sixième année ont cours de potion.  
  
15h30 : Sachant que la taille moyenne du Gryffondor 6e année est de 1,74m (taille exacte du Potter) je dispose deux tas distants de ladite distance devant la porte et jette un sort de camouflage sur eux. Ils sortent dans vingt minutes. Il me faut une cachette où je pourrais observer la scène en toute tranquillité.  
  
15h40 : Me suis jeter un sort de camouflage à moi aussi et un de silence pour ne pas me faire repérer.  
  
15h45 : Je me rappelle tout à coup que ce cours était commun aux Serpentards. Vais-je prendre le risque de causer du tord à des membres de ma maison ?  
  
15h46 : Oui.  
  
15h55 : Londubat ! Londubat est sorti ! Manchot et pied bot, il s'est pris les pieds dans le premier tas, a fait un magnifique vol plané avant de plonger la tête la première dans le deuxième tas. Génial, merveilleux. Pour couronner le tout, Potter le Bigleux qui ne regarde jamais où il met les pieds lui est tombé dessus, l'enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans le tas. Au moins ma journée n'est pas complètement gâchée.  
  
22h00 : Ai envoyé lettre à Mère en n'omettant aucun détail. Je me vois mal lui mentir sur un sujet aussi important et si elle peut m'aider, ce ne serait pas de refus.  
  
Le 7.  
  
Aucun message de Mère. Inquiétant, très inquiétant. Par contre Pettigrew insiste. Ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne vois pas comment libérer Père, veiller sur Mère et tenir Voldemort à distance en même temps. Voldemort... Et si...  
  
Le 8.  
  
Poufsouffle : 0 Serdaigle : 0 Gryffondor : 1 (mais de taille) Serpentard : 0.  
  
10h00 : Bureau de Dumbledore. Ai besoin d'une permission de sortie. Le vieux fou me regarde comme si il pouvait savoir ce à quoi je pense.  
  
_ Puis-je en connaître les raisons ?  
  
_ Je n'ai pas reçu des nouvelles de ma mère depuis plus d'une semaine (arrondi). Elle sait que je suis parti voir Père (que tu as mis en taule, saleté) et son manque de réaction me fait craindre le pire (soit elle est morte soit elle fait du shopping : dans les deux cas c'est la cata).  
  
_ Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles inquiétantes de votre mère, rassurez-vous.  
  
Tu serais le dernier informé : Mère est totalement imprévisible quand elle le veux.  
  
_ Vous avez déjà eu une permission hebdomadaire pour rendre visite à votre père, Mr Malfoy. Vous en octroyer une nouvelle même à titre exceptionnel, est contraire au règlement. Désolé. De plus vous devez normalement avoir cours...  
  
Ben voyons ! Et si c'était Potter ou un autre Gryffondor, il pourrait s'absenter toute l'année scolaire, au moins.  
  
_ Je peux l'échanger contre une sortie au Pré-au-Lard, plaidais-je encore.  
  
_ Pourquoi tenez-vous tant cette visite ?  
  
En fait, c'est pour partir à une réunion des Mangemorts, quelle question !  
  
_ C'est ma mère, monsieur le directeur, et j'y tiens.  
  
Encore son fameux regard je-lis-en-toi-comme-dans-un-livre-ouvert-me- raconte-pas-des-bêtises.  
  
_ C'est entendu : vous ne participerez pas à une des sorties prévues. Quand voulez-vous partir ?  
  
_ Tout de suite.  
  
13h00 : Me voici au manoir.  
  
13h05 : Mère est en sanglots dans mes bras. Elle me fait une grave dépression, j'en ai bien l'impression. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? Pourquoi tout n'est plus comme avant ? Qu'ont-ils tous à pleurer dans mes bras ? Elle me dit de rester fort pour Père (n'ai pas vraiment le choix), qu'elle m'aideras du mieux qu'elle pourra mais dans son état et vue le désintérêt de nos relations...  
  
14h00 : Galerie du Manoir. C'est là qu'est exposée la majeure partie des tableaux des membres défunts de la famille. Je cherche une réponse à ma question. Certains tableaux me demandent des nouvelles de Père ils poussent tous des hurlements de colère en apprenant la nouvelle (de leur vivant, ils n'auraient sans doute lever qu'un sourcil puis distribution gratis de Doloris). La large majorité se disait scandalisée par le traitement infligé à leur descendant et rassuré qu'il ne semble pas se laisser aller en public (on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas : les faiblesses ne sont connues que de la famille), une minorité d'extrémistes pestent contre ce manque de résistance (je voudrais les y voir). Une de mes ancêtres hurle :  
  
_ C'est à faute Tantale !  
  
_ Ce n'est qu'un faible ! Il ne mérite plus de vivre ! D'ailleurs, je le renie !  
  
Je me rapprochais du tableau qui venait de hurler ces mots. La personne peinte était le portrait craché de Père mais il avait les traits plus durs. Même quand il était très en colère, il n'avait jamais eu une tête aussi constipée.  
  
_ Grand-père ?  
  
Il me toise du regard et ne répond pas. Mais pour qui se prend-il ce tableau ? Il croît que je ne peux pas le jeter au feu ?  
  
_ Il ne te répondra jamais, fit son voisin, mon arrière grand-oncle Samuel dont le visage était plus sympathique. Il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Que veux-tu savoir ?  
  
Je choisis une voie détournée.  
  
_ Comment Père a-t-il connu Voldemort ?  
  
Tous les tableaux se mettent à se murmurer entre eux. C'est assourdissant. Hé j'ai dit Voldemort à haute voix, sans bégayer ! Je suis hyper courageux ! Vive moi !  
  
_ C'était quand il était élève à Poudlard, après la mort du crétin à côté de moi, commença Samuel. Je ne connais pas les circonstances exactes mais c'était peu de temps après l'enterrement.  
  
_ Comment Grand-père se comportait-il envers Père ?  
  
Il y eut un long silence.  
  
_ Je lui ai appris à être fort, tonna enfin mon aïeul sortant de sa réserve. Qu'y puis-je s'il était trop faible ?!  
  
_ On admire maintenant le résultat, fit une voix derrière moi. Draco, retourne-toi et lève la tête.  
  
J'obéis et admirai le visage serein de ma bisaïeule Ursula Malfoy. C'est l'une des rares femmes à avoir dirigé la maison Malfoy. Mais ne vous fiez pas à son visage angélique : brillante duelliste et redoutable manipulatrice, elle avait sans doute tué plus de Sang-de-Bourbes et de moldus que Voldemort, et sans avoir jamais avoir quelconque soucis avec la justice. C'est mon modèle : je l'admire. Son tableau est peu bavard, il se contente de vous lancer des regards souvent moqueurs, mais toujours affables avec moi. C'est un événement qu'il parle.  
  
_ Peux-tu me faire descendre que je te voie mieux ?  
  
Mais bien sûr.  
  
_ Tu ressembles à mon grand-père Rodolphe quand il avait ton âge, c'est stupéfiant. La même fausse innocence, le même sourire moqueur, me dit-elle quand je déposa le tableau sur une chaise et que je m'asseyais à même le sol en face d'elle.  
  
_ Merci.  
  
_ Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Lucius, me dit-elle doucement. Il était très mignon quand il était petit. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.  
  
Ah oui : elle a eu quinze enfants. Une rareté dans la famille. Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était exceptionnelle !  
  
_ Il a fait un transfert d'affection. C'est comment le dire ? Voldemort a pris progressivement la place de ce crétin de Tantale dans le cœur et l'esprit de ton père.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Parce que c'était une brute épaisse. Il a maltraité ton père pendant de longues années le pauvre garçon a tout fait pour le rendre fier de lui, en vain. Il est mort en disant à Lucius qu'il était le plus grand échec de sa vie.  
  
Je suis révolté et jette un regard haineux au tableau de mon grand-père qui le soutient sans flancher. Je comprend maintenant l'obsession de Père à me voir réussir : il a quasiment reproduit le même schéma que son père. Cela n'excuse rien mais je sais au moins que cela ne vient pas de moi. Je me sens étonnamment soulagé.  
  
_ Cela doit encore le poursuivre même aujourd'hui, soupira tristement Ursula. Après l'enterrement, Voldemort a joué insidieusement avec le chagrin de ton père. Comme nous tous il n'aime pas ces bouseux qui se prétendent sorciers ainsi que ces...moldus infects mais de là à devenir Mangemort... Voldemort lui a habilement fait perdre toute dignité pour qu'il devienne sa carpette. Elle renifla de dégoût. Il prend Voldemort pour son père et veux qu'il soit fier de lui.  
  
_ Mais après sa disparition...  
  
_ Nul ne le sait vraiment, peut être s'était-il rendu compte de la stupidité de ces actes. Mais quand Voldemort est revenu, il a replongé. Tout est bon pour lui plaire. Hélas.  
  
Je suis complètement effondré. Que faire quand le modèle de votre vie, celui que vous admirez le plus n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Je me sentais trahi et en colère. Colère contre mon père de s'être fait berner, contre mon grand-père qui ne méritait pas de vivre et colère contre Voldemort qui dès à présent ne m'attire plus. Au contraire, il me répugne et me donne envie de vomir.  
  
_ Ton père n'y est pour rien. N'as-tu pas voulu toi-même tuer Potter l'année dernière ? Il n'y a rien de pire que les sentiments : c'est notre faiblesse. Ils nous font agir contre la raison.  
  
C'était mon trisaïeul qui s'exprimait ainsi. Igor L'Eventreur de dragons.  
  
_ Seul l'honneur doit primer, trancha Ursula. L'honneur. Et la famille. Il t'incombe mon pauvre garçon de restaurer le blason de notre famille.  
  
_ Oui mais comment ?  
  
_ Commence donc par libérer ton père. Ensuite ce sera à toi de voir. Je vais te donner deux conseils mais ils ne seront pas gratuits : primo débrouille-toi pour que Lucius soit déclaré inapte à se défendre il le libèreront. En échange, je veux être placé dans le salon vert de l'aile est, celui avec la véranda et le plafond argenté. Que je puisse admirer les levers de soleil à mon aise.  
  
Accordé. L'élévation de sa requête est surprenante.  
  
_ Deuxième conseil : ne te lie pour l'heure à aucune des parties : joue double jeu tu bénéficieras ainsi de plus d'information surtout chez les Mangemorts qui se méfieront moins. Je doute que tu aies envie de te battre pour l'un des camps.  
  
En effet : pourquoi mourir ou risquer de l'être pour de misérables moldus et de stupides sangs-de-bourbe ? Franchement !  
  
_ En échange, tu m'enlèves le tableau de ma cousine Ella de cette galerie : elle a tenté deux fois de me tuer !  
  
La cousine pousse un hurlement d'indignation : « Mais c'est toi qui a commencé !!». C'est beau la famille.  
  
Le 14.  
  
Poufsouffle : 4 Serdaigle : 3 Gryffondor : 5 Serpentard : 2  
  
9h00 : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je cours commun avec les Gryffondors ? Pourquoi est-ce Mac Go notre prof ? Pourquoi dois-je faire équipe avec Zabini ? Je le hais, l'abhorre, le vomit comme le déchet qu'il est.  
  
Il est assis prêt de moi et nous essayons de transformer un malheureux rat en caméléon. Pourquoi ? je ne sais pas mais j'en ai marre de me poser des questions.  
  
_ Ta blague de la dernière fois n'a fait rire que toi, me dit-il.  
  
_ Tu m'en vois navré.  
  
_ Rends-toi bien compte que tu n'as aucun allié ici. Tu es seul. Si j'étais toi, je la jouerais discrète. Tu veux finir à Azkaban comme ton paternel ?  
  
_ Tu t'inquiètes pauvre chou, répondis-je en transformant mon rat d'un coup : vraiment stupide ce cours. Tu es très mal placé pour me faire la morale. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas faire de la lèche au Potter ? Tu es pitoyable de bassesse.  
  
_ C'est mieux que de faire de la lèche à Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
Quelle est la différence ? Le lèche reste la lèche quelle que soit la personne. Quand je ne dis personne, je crains qu'aucun d'eux ne mérite ce qualificatif.  
  
J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui leur fait tous croire que je vais devenir Mangemort. Mon père ? Je suis retourné le voir hier. Comme je le craignais, son esprit refuse d'affronter la réalité et demeure obstinément à l'age de sept ans. Il me fait un déni de réalité. Il m'est impossible de l'en faire sortir sans la pleine coopération de Crooks. Mais je n'abandonne pas.  
  
_ Pense ce que tu veux de moi Zabini, je m'en tape.  
  
Nous n'avons plus échangé un mot.  
  
17h00 : Alors que je séchais tranquillement le cours de SACM (soins aux créatures magiques) et me promenais dans les couloirs déserts de cette ****** de bicoque croulante, je croisais au détour d'un couloir, un groupe d'élèves plus jeune que moi. L'un d'eux était à terre et les autres lui donnaient des coups de pieds en riant. Nullement intéressé par l'altercation (ai d'autres chats à fouetter) je m'apprêtais à faire demi- tour quand je remarquais que le supplicié portait les couleurs de Serpentard et les autres non. Bien qu'ayant en horreur à présent les membres de ma maison, je me voyais mal laisser des crétins lever la main sur l'un d'eux : après tout je suis encore préfet.  
  
_ Barrez-vous leur criais-je en m'avançant, sortant ma baguette d'un air menaçant.  
  
Les assaillants abandonnèrent leur proie et s'en furent sans demander leur reste : je comptais trois Gryffondors et deux Serdaigles mais ne reconnu aucun visage. Je m'approchais du gamin. C'était Manu Philips, troisième année : un garçon qui doit être encore plus chétif que moi (je dois bien le reconnaître). Il avait des cheveux verts reconnaissables et des yeux bleus. M'étais souvent dit qu'il était aux couleurs de la maison. Il me jeta un regard effrayé.  
  
_ Lève-toi, lui dis-je.  
  
Il obtempéra sans broncher : son visage était bleuis par les coups.  
  
_ Qui sont-ils ?  
  
_ Je ne peux pas le dire.  
  
_ Pourquoi pas ?  
  
_ Personne ne doit savoir... souffle-t-il, en commençant à s'éloigner.  
  
17h10 : Dans ma chambre. Le soigne du mieux que je peux puisqu'il ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie. Dans le fond, je le comprend : comment reconnaître que vous êtes le souffre-douleur de vos camarades (surtout de ces ***** de Gryffondors) surtout lorsqu'on est membre de notre très glorieuse maison ? C'est une honte pour soi-même, pour sa famille, pour Serpentard (je suis parfois grandiloquent).  
  
_ Parles-en au moins à Zabini, lui proposais-je par acquit de conscience.  
  
Cela m'arrive de temps en temps de m'occuper des autres. Je sais que je dois me faire soigner.  
  
_ Je lui ai déjà dit. Ils m'ont dit d'en parler à Weasley qui m'a dit que je devais t'en parler mais... personne ne doit plus t'adresser la parole. C'est Zabini qui l'a décidé, murmura-t-il.  
  
Il n'y a là rien de surprenant.  
  
_ Il y a Pansy !  
  
_ Elle m'a insulté et dit de me débrouiller. Les autres préfets s'en fichaient.  
  
_ Cela dure depuis plusieurs années ?  
  
_ ...  
  
Bon, pas la peine d'insister : j'ai un martyr sur les bras qui ne veux pas que j'en parle. Rien de bien inhabituel, ni de difficile à gérer.  
  
_ C'est à toi tout cela ?  
  
Je regarde autour de moi. Ma chambre est un petit magasin à lui tout seul : j'y entrepose de nombreux artefacts magiques. Depuis tout petit, je me passionne pour la confection de ces objets magiques jusqu'à en inventer moi- même. Il n'y en a évidemment aucun relatif à la magie noire, restés au manoir. Ma dernière étude porte sur Dragon Noir, un balai magique supersonique. Mais qui n'a pas encore volé. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper.  
  
_ Je pourrais y monter quand il sera prêt ?  
  
Et me l'abîmer ? Pas question !  
  
_ J'ai mieux. Je saisis une petite boule sur une étagère et la lui montra. C'est un Mime : il est conçu pour imiter Rusard et sa chatte. Dès que les autres viendront te menacer tu appuies sur ce bouton et on entend Miss Teigne miauler au loin. Efficace pour faire fuir des élèves belliqueux. Prends. Cadeau.  
  
_ Merci. Et il s'en fut.  
  
18h00 : Suis sorti chercher de quoi manger et remarquait une agitation particulière. Le cours des sixième année de SACM mené près de la Forêt Interdite (raison pour laquelle je n'y avais pas assisté) avait été attaqué par des Détraqueurs mais n'avait heureusement (cela dépend pour qui) pas fait de mort mais Deux Serpentards seraient à l'infirmerie. Tout en me félicitant de ma présence d'esprit, je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie (faire acte de sollicitude) quand je vis arrivé vers moi Zabini et ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Aussitôt, ce dernier m'envoie un coup de poing au ventre. Il frappe dur, pauvre de moi.  
  
_ T'était au courant salaud !  
  
20h00 : Me soigne tout seul, dans ma chambre. Suis malheureux. Comme si je pouvais savoir qu'il y aurait une attaque. D'ailleurs c'est Crabbe et Goyle qui devaient être en courant. Qui de nous trois a des Mangemorts de parents en liberté ? Hypocrites tous ces Serpentards. Et Potter qui les prend pour des repentis comme si ne pas me fréquenter est signe de pureté (c'est plutôt le contraire). Je suis très déprimé.  
  
2h00 : C'est à boire, à boire qu'il nous faut !!  
  
Le 15.  
  
Poufsouffle : 1 (pour dessoûler) Serdaigle : 2 (renversé potion par mégarde) Gryffondor : 1 (c'est toujours cela de pris) Serpentard : 3.  
  
10h00 : Note à moi-même : ne plus boire la veille d'une interro de DCFM. Mauvais. T. mauvais. C'était une épreuve pratique et je me suis complètement planté, provoquant l'hilarité de l'assistance. J'ai tellement sommeil...  
  
11h00 : De toute façon, ce cours est d'une nullité effrayante il n'y a pas mieux que la magie noire pour contrer la magie noire. Je vais sécher Botanique cet après-midi.  
  
12h00 : Etonnant l'animosité que l'on me porte. Ceux qui rêvent de l'union des maisons doivent me remercier : je concentre toute la haine de ces pauvres crétins. Je préfère m'asseoir en bout de table car je ne suis pas en état de répondre aux futures insultes. J'y retrouve Philips qui me lance un regard effrayé, puis cherche en vain une place loin de moi. Si même les minables me fuient, je sens que l'année va être longue. Observant la salle, je vois les BBS (Balafré Belette Sang de bourbe) qui me fusillent du regard. Le problème avec les Gryffondors est que quoi qu'ils fassent, ils passent pour des clowns. Même un Poufsouffle ne pourrait avoir peur. Ils croient que j'ai été informé de l'attaque et que pour cette raison je n'ai pas assisté au cours. Mm si je sèche la Botanique, que vont-ils penser ? Je m'en fiche de toute façon. Mais c'est bizarre que Dumbie ne m'aie pas convoqué.  
  
15h00 : Sécher a du bon. Je suis passé à la bibliothèque pour emprunter sous le regard réprobateur de Miss Pince, quelques livres de droit. Alors. Je peux libérer Père si l'examen psychiatrique le montre inapte à comparaître devant une cour. Le hic est qu'il me faut trouver un juge et un médicomage suffisamment neutres qui n'auraient pas peur de se faire cataloguer Mangemorts, puis éviter que Crooks ne me mette des bâtons dans les roues. Le mieux serait d'engager un autre avocat en tant que conseiller juridique mais qui ?  
  
16h00 : Ai envoyer lettre à mère pour qu'elle trouve les noms de possibles avocats en espérant qu'elle va mieux. Les elfes de maison ont l'ordre explicite d'éloigner tout objet coupant ou contondant de sa vue et de l'empêcher de sauter dans le vide ou de s'empoisonner. En revenant de la volière je m'aperçoit que la dernière des Weasley, Je-sais-plus-qui me suit.  
  
_ Je te vois Weasley ! Montre-toi !  
  
Pas de réponse. Une chance que tout le monde soit en cours.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas que cela à faire Machin, alors montre-toi ! Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient courageux, ajoutais-je en faisant mine de partir.  
  
Elle surgit devant moi de derrière une statue d'hypogriffe. Voilà pourquoi on dit que les Gryffondors sont bêtes : ils agissent sans réfléchir. Maintenant j'ai la certitude d'être sous surveillance.  
  
_ Tu m'espionnes Machin ?  
  
_ Je ne m'appelle pas Machin, la fouine !  
  
_ Mal élevée avec cela. Tes potes ne sont pas à tes côtés et tu joues quand même les gros bras, Machin ?  
  
Je m'approche d'elle.  
  
_ Que veux-tu Machin ? Un autographe ? Une photo dédicacée ? Un petit coup de Doloris ?  
  
Elle tressaille perceptiblement sur mes derniers mots : c'est trop facile.  
  
_ Tu...tu ne me fais pas peur, bégaye-t-elle.  
  
_ Tu devrais, lui dis-je en m'éloignant.  
  
Elle va hurler partout que je l'ai menacé d'un Doloris. Tous ceux qui me soupçonnent de pratiquer la magie moire y verront une preuve, certes inutilisable lors d'un procès (je ne suis pas fou non plus), et les plus peureux n'oseront pas s'en prendre à moi. Elle m'aura servi au moins à cela, Machin.  
  
17h00 : Me suis fait pincer par Snape. C'est mieux que Rusard mais il m'a emmené dans son bureau pour une conversation. Dumbledore préfère sans doute passer par lui.  
  
_ Asseyez-vous, m'invita-t-il en prenant lui-même place derrière son bureau. Etes-vous au courant qui court actuellement sur vous dans toute l'école ?  
  
Oui, je suis à la solde des Mangemorts, mais elle court depuis ma première année au moins. Quand votre père s'appelle Lucius Malfoy...  
  
_ Ces ragots ne reposent sur rien de bien sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Meuh non !  
  
Viens-en au fait : je ne suis pas le Gryffondor moyen que l'on peut étourdir de belles paroles. Je suis le Serpentard superior. Me contente de hocher la tête.  
  
_ Il est donc dans votre intérêt d'y couper court. Je vous conseille donc de vous rapprocher de membres de l'A.D.  
  
Pourquoi pas lécher le derrière de Potter non plus ? Ce serait plus rapide !  
  
_ Pas question, lui répondis-je. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire à ces bouseux de Gry...  
  
_ Ca suffit ! Crie-t-il. L'association est en cours de réorganisation et ils recrutent dans toutes les maisons. C'est une occasion en or de vous racheter une réputation. Vous isoler ne résoudra pas vos problèmes. Vous devez montrer patte blanche si vous ne voulez pas passer la pire année de votre vie. De plus, Dumbledore menace de vous retirer votre titre de préfet.  
  
J'ai du me faire mal comprendre.  
  
_ Rien à cirer de Dumbledore. Rien à foutre de Potter. Rien à branler de l'Ordre du Phénix et de qui que ce soit. Je me lève. Qu'il me retire donc le titre de préfet si cela lui chante. Je préfère garder ma dignité, poursuivis-je avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Non mais ! Je m'éloigne rapidement pour qu'il ne cherche pas à me rappeler. Pour qui me prend-il. Je ne suis pas Zabini : si je refuse de faire la carpette de Voldemort ce n'est pas pour jouer les mouchoir en papier chez Dumbledore. Ne savent-ils pas ce que honneur signifie ? Qu'ils crèvent tous !  
  
19h00 : Ma colère c'est un peu calmée. Ai hurlé dans ma chambre pendant une bonne heure des 'Ca va pas non ?!' et des 'Pour qui se prennent-ils !!!', puis dormi un peu. Une pie tape du bec sur la fenêtre. Je regarde et vois qu'elle a un mot accroché à l'une de ces pattes. Drôle de moyens de transport. Et si c'était Face-de-rat ? Dans le doute, j'ouvre ma fenêtre et récupère le message :  
  
« Le Maître est au courant des efforts que vous déployez pour libérer votre père. Il vous fait part de son intérêt et vous propose ainsi son aide.  
  
Son serviteur, Queudver. »  
  
Ben voyons, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas évadé avec les autres ? Un soupçon me traverse l'esprit. Lui aurait-il ordonné de rester en prison ? Mais dans quel but ?  
  
En tout cas, s'il le libère, je vais définitivement le perdre. Je ne pourrais plus cacher qu'il est Mangemort, ni empêcher qu'il ne vire totalement maboul.  
  
Faisons preuve de diplomatie (par les temps qui courent je ne vais pas non plus avoir Voldie sur le dos) : répondons.  
  
20h00 : Impossible de biaiser : il ne peut pas intervenir, je le lui défends. Tant pis :  
  
« Queudver, il m'est impossible de vous laisser libérer mon père sans que cela nuise définitivement à sa réputation. Je vous serai gré d'informer le maître de mon refus de toute collaboration.  
  
D.M. »  
  
Quand la pie s'en va, je me rends compte que je suis plus seul que jamais. On cogne doucement à ma porte.  
  
Manu Philips. Ils l'ont encore frappé.  
  
_ Est-ce que je peux...  
  
Bien sûr. Dans quelques jours, je finirais sans doute à l'infirmerie lynché. Il n'y a aucune justice sur cette terre, hélas.  
  
20h30 : Ben voyons ! Ils l'ont frappé parce qu'il était assis en face de moi. Toutes les excuses sont bonnes.  
  
_ Tu as utilisé ton Mime ? Lui demandais-je, énervé.  
  
_ Ils...ils m'ont déshabillé, répondit-il entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai pas eu le temps...désolé...  
  
Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Je ne suis pas Potter.  
  
_ Tu parles-en à je ne sais pas moi... Potter, dis-je en faisant la grimace.  
  
_ Il ne me croira pas. Ils sont dans l'A.D et y sont amis avec la sœur Weasley. Ils diront que je cherche à les dessouder.  
  
J'en suis sûr : c'est naïf un Gryffondor et puis cela a horreur de se remettre en question.  
  
_ Et le professeur Snape ?  
  
_ Dois en parler aux préfets.  
  
Il ne reste donc plus que moi. Comme si je n'avais pas d'autres problèmes plus grave. Oh non, il pleure à chaudes larmes maintenant ! Eh bien, eh bien...  
  
_ Va voir Dumbledore et j'en parlerais au Baron Sanglant.  
  
Le 17.  
  
Poufsouffles : 12 Gryffondor : 15 Serdaigle : 6 Serpentard : tous les garçons (vive moi).  
  
Ai encore reçu un seau de verracrasses en ouvrant la porte d'un dortoir. Cela devient lassant à la fin. De mon sac je sors un sac de graines de Ravageuses. Ces sympathiques végétaux sont carnivores et étouffent leurs proies avant de les sucer goulûment. J'en met sur tous les lits de chaque dortoir des garçons (ceux des filles sont protégés magiquement pour éviter tout voyeurisme), puis verse de l'eau. Leur croissance est fulgurante. Je ferme vite la porte : tous ceux qui voudront se coucher dans leur lits auront une agréable surprise.  
  
Le 20.  
  
Poufsouffles : 0 (pas le temps) Serdaigle : 0 (pas l'envie) Gryffondors : 0 (pas l'énergie) Serpentard : tous.  
  
C'est une bataille rangée. Moi face aux sixièmes et septième année (les autres ne comptent pas ils ne font pas le poids). Tout cela parce que j'ai retiré au moins cent points à Serpentard ces derniers jours. Mais c'est la faute à qui ?  
  
Ils en viennent aux mains à présent ? Ils vont voir que le fils de Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un vulgaire sorcier. Et voilà quelques sorts à la limite de la magie noire ! Et sans baguette s'il vous plait !  
  
Le 22.  
  
Ils m'ignorent. Je les ignore. On signe un pacte de non-agression. Victoire.  
  
Le 23.  
  
Avec tout cela j'en oubliais Potter. Il faut rectifier tout cela.  
  
15h00 :DCFM, le Harry Potter Show. Faut voir Weasley bomber le torse, genre et-il-est-à-Gryffondor, Maugrey est tout miel avec lui et en profite pour me faire des remarques désagréables (N'est-ce pas le sort couramment utilisé par les Forces du Mal, Mr Malfoy ? Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un l'utiliser, Mr Malfoy ? Mr Malfoy...), mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. Profitant que tout le monde s'extasie sur la perfection du sort employé par le grand Potter (50 cm au garrot si si), je sort ma baguette et attends l'instant favorable une chance que je sois au fond de la salle. Au moment où la star lance un nouveau sort, je lance le mien et toutes les vitres de la salle volent en éclat. Toutes les filles hurlent, Potter semble tétanisé.  
  
_ Mais j'ai juste tourné comme cela, fit le dadais en agitant encore sa baguette.  
  
Eh hop ! Explose la table du prof ! Il en lâche sa baguette d'effroi le débile ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bête !  
  
17h00 : Convoqué chez Dumbledore. Cette **** de Millicent m'a dénoncé. Ils ne respectent plus rien dans cette maison : voilà ce qui arrive quand on se mélange à la fange. Trahison ! Me vengerais. Au moins me suis payé la tête du Potter.  
  
21h00 : Première retenue de la série de dix que j'ai écopé. Quand même il exagère, le vieux. Ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Mais comme c'est POTTER... « Vous êtes préfet et devez montrer l'exemple » et patata comme si cela interdisait de s'amuser. J'ai fait pire avec Ombrage. Bon. Où sont les chaudrons à récurer ?  
  
21h15 : Maugrey me laisse enfin seul. Un peu de magie sans baguette. Au moins l'entraînement de Père me sert.  
  
22h12 : Fini ! Exagère ma fatigue pour rassurer le prof. Me paye aussi sa tête.  
  
Le 24.  
  
Poufsouffle : 4 Serdaigle : 4 Gryffondor : 4 Serpentard : 4.  
  
7h00 : Lettre de mère. A première vue, Queudver lui a fait de l'œil et comme elle n'est pas en mesure de réfléchir calmement elle fonce tête baissée dans le traquenard. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'avocat. Le Maître s'occupe de tout ». Mais il ne doit surtout pas s'en occuper !  
  
7h10 : Réponse avec tout les arguments possibles. Qu'elle en discute avec les tableaux si elle ne me croît pas. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de stopper Face-de-rat.  
  
7h40 : Lettre au Chaudron Baveur. J'y connais un journaliste qui m'en doit une : je l'ai surpris un soir avec une femme mariée et empêcher le mari de le trucider. C'est ce qui s'appelle une dette de sorcier vu que le mari est un ami de mon père, donc versé dans les arts occultes. Il s'agit d'une information à faire paraître dans le journal (avec force détail et exagération):  
  
La surveillance du détenu #55987, plus connu sous le nom de Lucius Malfoy a été renforcée suite aux menaces d'une tentative d'évasion avec l'aide extérieure des Mangemorts.  
  
Voilà de quoi les retarder. Je prend le risque de voir réduites, ou pire supprimées, mes visites mais c'est dans son intérêt. Du moins j'y crois très fort. Et au passage, j'écorne un peu plus mon nom. Aïe !  
  
Je vais être en retard au cours !  
  
Le 25.  
  
7h30 : Comme il fallait s'y attendre, tout le monde a lu le journal et quand je rentre dans la salle, ils me jettent des regards interrogateurs. Nonobstant ce détail, je m'assieds tranquillement en bout de table et commence à siroter un verre de jus de citrouille. Maintien et Orgueil. Surprise Manu s'installe à côté de moi.  
  
_ Dumbledore...sans preuve il ne peut rien ...tu dois t'en charger...désolé...  
  
Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?  
  
16h30 : N'ai jamais pu supporter les cours de l'après-midi : j'ai toujours envie de dormir dans ces moments. Je décidai de me rendre dans ma chambre m'occuper de mon balai quand j'eus la brillante idée de voir mon nouveau protégé. Tant qu'à faire, autant que ce soit vite réglé. Il doit avoir cours de divination.  
  
17h00 : OU EST IL ?!!! Je ne vais pas faire tout Poudlard quand même ! Tiens j'entends pleurer dans cette classe.  
  
17h15 : Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il est un problème ce Manu ? Je ne suis pas infirmière ! _ Ils vont... ils vont m'humilier...  
  
Cela peut-il être pire ?  
  
_ Ils ont dit que... que si je parle...  
  
17h20 : Je ne savais pas les Serdaigles aussi vicieux : faire circuler des photos-montages compromettantes dans l'école, faut le faire. Même moi n'y aurais jamais pensé. Mais ils vont voir ce que peux un Serpentard.  
  
17h30 : Dans ma chambre. Est retrouvé une de mes Oreilles : c'est un artefact de mon cru. De la taille d'un Rappeltout, il a la forme d'un coquillage. Il enregistre les conversations. Manu me regarde avec des yeux ronds.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
  
_ Ils te font chanter ? Tu vas les faire chanter.  
  
18h00 : Nous sommes dans la salle désaffectée où je l'ai retrouvé, plus précisément dans un placard rempli de seau, sans doute pour d'éventuels retenues. Cela me rappelle celle de ce soir. Selon Manu, ces tourmenteurs ont fréquemment rendez-vous ici.  
  
21h00 : Je vais être en retard mais je m'en fous. Ils arrivent enfin et s'installent sur des tables. Je crois qu'ils sont tous en quatrième année mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Ils ouvrent plusieurs bouteilles de bierabeurre (ai soif tout à coup) et commencent à parler chiffon. Je commençais à m'énerver quand ils ont enfin abordé le sujet :  
  
_ Quel larve ce Philips !  
  
Je mets l'artefact en marche.  
  
_ Vous vous rappelez quand on l'a enfermé à poil en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il pleurait le con !  
  
Ils se mettent à ricaner. On apprend tous les jours.  
  
_ Philips n'a pas de cran : c'est bien là les Serpentards. Tous des pleutres, renchérit un Gryffondor dont je retiens immédiatement le visage. Tu te souviens quand il hurlait la fois où on a plongé sa tête dans le tonneau plein d'araignées !  
  
_ Ce gosse ne mérite pas de vivre : il ne sait que geindre et pleurer. Il peut bien se cacher derrière Malfoy cela ne lui servira à rien. Il est lui- même empêtré dans ces problèmes.  
  
_ Vous êtes au courant pour son père ? Il a failli s'évader. A tous les coûts, sa fouine de fils était informée. Comme l'attaque du cours de Hagrid.  
  
_ Il a du en manger sa baguette !  
  
Même pas.  
  
_ Mais Philips ne risque-t-il pas de nous trahir chez Snape ?  
  
_ Il est trop couard pour cela ! Et puis Snape peut bien faire ce n'est qu'un prof ! Rappelez-vous que mon père est membre du conseil administratif de Poudlard et qu'il fait toujours tout ce qu'il me demande.  
  
_ C'est vrai qu'il te gâte !  
  
Après quelques minutes je comprends que le sujet est clos et sort de ma cachette. Stupeur dans la salle.  
  
22h00 : Génial. Tout c'est merveilleusement bien placé. Le premier qui touche un cheveu de Manu et l'enregistrement atterri chez Dumbledore et Fudge et renvoi automatique. Philips était tout content : toute l'école ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé. On leur a piqué des bierabeurres et on allait dans ma chambre quand surgit Maugrey de derrière une statue. Je l'avais complètement oublié.  
  
23h00 : Une semaine de détention de plus ? Mais c'était un cas de force majeure. Je ne fais que mon travail de préfet, m'enfin !  
  
Le 28.  
  
Lettre de mère. Elle a brusquement pris du poil de la bête. T. remontée elle aussi contre Queudver qui a tenté de la duper. A discuté avec les tableaux. M'assure qu'elle trouvera un avocat. Me demande de me méfier des Mangemorts. Et de l'autre camp qui n'attend qu'une occasion de souiller notre nom. Et veux que j'apprenne à tricoter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi.  
  
Le 30.  
  
Un mois de moins. Hourrah ! Cela se fête mais je n'ai plus de bierabeurre ni de chocogrenouilles. Bouh ! Faut aller en chercher. Je m'enfonce dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. C'est un passage que m'a appris Père. Dans le dernier cachot numéroté 125. Tourner à droite puis à gauche le crâne au coin gauche de ladite pièce (il n'y a que lui pour trouver ce genre de passage tordu). Un passage apparaît à la place d'un mur. Le prendre. Sauter dans le puis au bout du chemin. Arrivée près de la forêt qui jouxte Pré-au- lard. Miracle. Magie. Boissons.  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Note de l'auteur : (vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici ?quelle abnégation) vu qu'il ne connaît rien aux moldus les artefacts présentés ne pouvaient s'appeler Micro (Oreille) ou Baladeur (Mime). Cela me semble logique. Autre chose : maltraiter les enfants est l'acte que j'exècre le plus et rien ne peux ni le justifier ni le pardonner. Si Draco dans cette fic ne tourne pas le dos à son père c'est parce qu'il me semble dans les livres (c'est mon point de vue, vous pouvez ne pas le partager) avoir tout de même des sentiments vis- à-vis de lui. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Lucius prenait autant de risque à s'allier avec un gosse de moldu : l'explication donnée par les tableaux est une idée émise après lecture de livre de psycho et je la trouve potable (excentrique mais potable). Enfin l'alcool ne résout pas les problèmes. Il en crée plutôt. (Il y en a qui sont encore là ? Vous êtes géniaux)  
  
Boss Zazan qui aime beaucoup les reviews si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... 


	3. Octobre

Ouf ! Terminé ! Contenteuh^^ !  
  
Caliméra : voilà la suite !  
  
Lizzie : Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que les thèmes abordés sont parfois sérieux mais Draco (que JKR. Ne veux pas me céder zuuut !) affronte ces problèmes avec tellement de calme... Je continue (le faire souffrir me procure autant de bien qu'avec Potter) !  
  
Paprika Star : toujours fidèle au poste ! Salut. La suite prend beaucoup de temps à écrire : je n'ai pas l'habitude.  
  
Lilou : oui j'aime mon Draco ni méchant, ni gentil, juste...Draco Malfoy ! Quand à Crabbe et Goyle, comme ils son bêtes... l'humour noir est de naissance je crois ^^ ! C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il m'est difficile de faire des fics avec un humour...normal.  
  
2sy : Cela tombe bien c'est le mien aussi (j'ai beau tiré, JKR ne veux pas me le prêter même un tout petit peu !). Je se savais pas pour Stephen King : on apprend tout les jours.  
  
Cerri cherry : il t'as plus ? Hourrah trois fois hourrah ! Ne veux pas changer de titre ni de style : c'est vraiment plus drôle ainsi.  
  
Kyûrane : la vie d'un Serpentard est toujours pleine d'imprévue : il doit conserver un brushing impeccable qui résiste aux intempéries, ennuyer Potter sans trop se salir les mains etc.... une vie que pauvres moldus ne pouvons pleinement saisir. Non sérieusement, Draco a de sérieux problèmes et avec ce fichu caractère que la mère Rowling lui a donné...^^ il va en voir de belles, et en faire de belles.  
  
Naw : Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Ai poussé des hurlements de Sioux en reconnaissant ton pseudo ! Ma première fic (passe en mode nostalgie) T_T ! J'aime Draco quand il est comme cela, c'est beaucoup plus drôle.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Octobre.  
  
Mercredi 1er.  
  
Poufsouffle : 5 Serdaigle : 8 Gryffondors : 7 Serpentard : 3.  
  
7h00 : Ma tête ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser ! Pourtant je dois me lever j'ai cours dans une heure... Encore cinq minutes.  
  
7h06 : Déjà ? Ce réveil est détraqué. Deux minutes.  
  
7h15 : Me lève avec difficulté et rampe jusqu'à la douche. Heureusement que je suis préfet. Si on me voyait maintenant, je crois que je n'aurais plus qu'à quitter Poudlard. L'Angleterre. Peut-être émigrer en Patagonie Orientale.  
  
7h25 : L'eau froide à d'excellentes vertus revitalisantes. J'ai si froid que je ne sens plus ma tête. M'habille précipitamment.  
  
7h35 : De ma chambre, ai vue sur les tours. Viens de remarquer un étage de plus sur la plus grande de l'ouest. Pourtant je suis sûr de l'avoir gravie plusieurs fois.  
  
7h36 : Le garde forestier vient de passer sous mes fenêtres. C'est quoi son nom à ce type ? C'est A-Truc mais truc quoi ?  
  
7h 38 : Alastor ? Non. Amédée ? Non. De toutes façons je ne l'aime pas et c'est réciproque.  
  
7h40 : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dans cet étage.  
  
7h45 : Quel cours ai-je aujourd'hui ?  
  
7h50 : Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner aujourd'hui ! Vite ! Au moins un croissant !  
  
7h55 : Même un café sans sucre, ni lait !  
  
7h58 : Silence de mort dans la Grande Salle. M'en suis rendu compte après m'être assis et avoir entamé une tartine grillé sans sel. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté cette fois-ci ? Rapide coup d'œil circulaire : Potter est là ses amis aussi, personne ne manque. Dumbledore prend la parole :  
  
_ Chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous des Mangemorts ont tentés de pénétrer dans Poudlard (Ah bon ? Comme je ne suis rentré qu'à quatre heures du matin...). Cette intrusion a pu être évité par l'intervention de messieurs Potter et Weasley (ben voyons : les cours n'ont commencés depuis un mois et il faut déjà qu'ils se fassent remarquer) ci-présent. Pour éviter tout nouvel incident et assurer donc la sécurité de tous, de nouvelles mesures de sécurité ont été prises (aux abris ! Ils ont pris des mesures). Après avoir discuté avec les préfets (Quand ? Où ? Comment) tout de suite après les incidents (je n'étais pas encore rentré), il a été décidé que toutes les sorties seraient supprimées. Et ce jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.  
  
J'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec ma tartine. Comment je fais pour Père ?  
  
8h05 : Que faire ?  
  
8h10 : Que faire ? Tout d'abord rétrocéder mon droit de visite à Mère. Père a besoin de parler à ceux qui ne peuvent constituer une menace pour lui. Si cela se trouve Voldemort va tenter de se rapprocher et de le faire tomber dans son escarcelle. Misère.  
  
_ Mr Malfoy, pouvez-vous répondre à cette question ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut Mac Go' ? Elle ne voit pas que je suis occupé ! Je pense !  
  
_ Mr Malfoy, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir.  
  
Bien sûr qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.  
  
_ Désolé Miss, lui dis-je.  
  
Les BBS me regardent bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? Soudain la vérité me frappe comme un Cognard : vu que je n'étais pas à la réunion des préfets, ils pensent, certainement tous, que j'étais avec les Mangemorts au moment de l'attaque. Me rend compte que Rogue avait raison sur un point : cette rumeur va me nuire. Tôt ou tard.  
  
8h25 : Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour cirer les pompes de Potter.  
  
8h28 : Qu'est-ce qu'il y dans cet étage ? Cinq pour les salles de classes, deux pour les anciennes arènes de combat, trois de salles vides...  
  
_ Mr Malfoy, prenez la porte. Moins cinquante points pour Serpentard.  
  
Ok je vais vérifier.  
  
9h30 : Gravi la tour deux fois. Il y a toujours un étage de moins que prévu. Faudra faire des recherches. Me rends déjà dans la salle de DCFM.  
  
9h35 : Qu'est-ce que Maugrey fout ici ? Le cours est dans au moins trente minutes.  
  
_ Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? Me demande-t-il.  
  
_ Ai séché, mentis-je avant de me gifler mentalement : comme s'il ne pouvait pas vérifier !  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Pourquoi pas ? Rétorquai-je en m'asseyant. Et vous ? Vous ne devriez pas chasser le Mangemort ?  
  
Il rangea le livre qu'il lisait et me regarda :  
  
_ Mais je suis en chasse, Malfoy.  
  
Monsieur. Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prie. N'avons pas élevé les verracrasses ensemble.  
  
_ Et vous chassez le dragon, fis-je ironiquement.  
  
Il me jeta un regard moqueur.  
  
_ Un dragon couard, très lâche même.  
  
Oh l' e***** ! Respire, Draco, respire.  
  
_ Ce sont les plus retords, tentais-je, méfiez-vous en.  
  
Il sourit franchement avant de retourner s'asseoir sur sa table.  
  
_ Où étiez-vous hier soir, demande-t-il enfin.  
  
_ A Pré au Lard.  
  
_ Et qui faisiez-vous ?  
  
_ C'est le prof, l'Auror ou le membre de l'Ordre qui demande ? Je me soûlais.  
  
_ Vraiment ?  
  
_ Vraiment.  
  
12h15 : Je meurs de faim. Me dirige vers le réfectoire quand les BBS me prennent à parti. En fait alors que je marchais tranquillement et les deux Gryffondors m'ont attrapé chacun un bras, m'ont littéralement traîné malgré mes protestations devant une porte que Sang de bourbe a ouverte. J'ai cru dans un premier temps à un passage à tabac en règle. Mais ils sont là à me regarder avec leurs yeux de merlan frit.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Leur demandai-je.  
  
_ Où t'étais hier soir ?  
  
Comme si je voulais savoir ce qu'ils font de leurs nuits.  
  
_ De quoi je me mêle ?  
  
Bravo Malfoy t'es le plus fort.  
  
_ Tu n'étais pas à la réunion des préfets.  
  
_ Je le sais, merci Potter. Jusqu'à présent mon corps et mon esprit n'ont jamais été dissociés.  
  
_ Arrête Malfoy, menace Ron en sortant sa baguette. Tu vas nous dire où tu étais, et tout de suite.  
  
Dans une autre vie, si je n'avais pas le monde entier sur le dos, je me serais certainement angoissé à l'idée d'être transformé en chose immonde.  
  
Et c'est toujours le cas.  
  
Le mieux est sans doute de biaiser.  
  
_ Tu n'es pas le premier à poser la question. Demandez donc à Maugrey.  
  
Ils se jettent des coups d'œil surpris à les voir, on jurerait qu'ils se croient les seuls à penser dans cette bâtisse.  
  
_ On veut la vérité, rétorqua Sang de bourbe tandis que les deux autres crétins approuvaient de la tête.  
  
_ Vérité ? Quelle vérité ? D'ailleurs, si c'est un interrogatoire il vous faut un mandat : il a encore des lois vous savez qui interdisent voie de faits, violence,...  
  
_ T'es pas en position de menacer qui que se soit !  
  
_ Excaeco !  
  
C'est un sort de magie noire qui rend temporairement aveugle. Il faut les voir : ils ont totalement perdus leur repère et comme ils ont peur de se lancer des sorts l'un sur l'autre...  
  
_ Je compte sur vous pour ne le dire à personne. Dans votre intérêt car il vous faudra expliquer ce que vous faisiez à trois contre un dans une salle abandonnée. Légitime défense vous connaissez, leur lançais-je avant de sortir.  
  
Bon, j'ai vraiment l'estomac dans les talons aujourd'hui.  
  
Vendredi 3.  
  
Poufsouffles : 4. Serdaigles : 6 Gryffondors : 7 Serpentards : 5.  
  
8h00 : ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Queudver (dans le genre têtu on n'a pas fait pire) : dans sa grande mansuétude, Son Eminence, Sa majesté, Sa Sérénissime Mocheté Voldemort décide de ne pas tenir compte de mon comportement à l'encontre du bon sens, « pour le moment ».  
  
10h00 : convoqué par Dumbledore. Etaient présents Snape, Maugrey et suprême humiliation Potter. Dans sa grande mansuétude, le Très Saint, l'Honorable, et le Grand Sage Complètement Sénile Dumbledore décide de ne pas tenir compte de mon comportement à l'encontre du bon sens, « pour le moment ».  
  
C'est moi ou il y a vraiment de l'écho ?  
  
12h00 : Ai la désagréable impression d'être pris au piège. Cela m'a même coupé l'appétit.  
  
12h30 : Viens de lire un livre de droit (note à moi-même : les rendre à la bibliothèque). Ai appris que si un membre d'une famille représente une menace à la sûreté de l'Angleterre sorcière, toute la famille peut être dépossédé de tous leurs biens.  
  
13h00 : Mère avait raison : on va finir dans une misère plus noire que les Weasley qui seront millionnaires en comparaison. Si je ne cède pas à Voldemort il peut faire courir le bruit que je travaille pour lui : dans ce genre d'histoire, une simple suspicion... De l'autre, jamais Potter et Cie ne m'accepteront : ils me considéreront comme un espion : je ne peux pas prétendre du jour au lendemain ne plus détester Potter, avoir toujours été fasciné par les moldus et les Sangs de bourbe (je mens bien mais il y a des limites). Dans les deux cas, c'est la cata.  
  
15h00 : Viens de faire l'inventaire de tous mes artefacts : cela me détend souvent. Retrouvé les plans d'un projet abandonné : l'Absorbeur de magie. Comme son nom l'indique, une fois mis en marche aucune baguette ne fonctionne dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres. C'était une idée de blague : en mettre un sur Potter...  
  
Samedi 4.  
  
Poufsouffle : 6 Serdaigle : 9 Gryffondor : 9 Serpentard : 6.  
  
10h00 : A cette heure-ci Mère doit être en train de discuter avec mon père. J'ai beau lui avoir bien décrit la situation de Père, je crains une dangereuse réaction. J'ai moi-même été assez choqué en le voyant, alors elle, dans son état...  
  
Je monte au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie pour prendre l'air. La vue est magnifique ! J'aime sentir le vent souffler dans mes cheveux. Mais il faudra les brosser plus tard.  
  
En tournant la tête je distingue un immense nuage gris qui jure avec le bleu parfait du ciel. Il progresse avec une rapidité impressionnante vers le château. Je n'aime pas cela. Comme il se rapprochait, je compris mon erreur : ce n'était pas un nuage mais un troupeau de Dragons Nains.  
  
C'est rare de les voir voler aussi nombreux il doit bien en avoir des centaines. Ce sont des dragons très pacifiques : mesurant moins d'un mètre cinquante de long pour une envergure de deux mètres à l'age adulte, ils se nourrissent de rongeurs et parfois d'oiseaux. Ils ne leurs viendraient pas à l'idée de s'en prendre à l'homme sauf s'ils se sentent menacés et d'ailleurs à la différence des autres dragons, ceux-ci ne peuvent cracher de feu. Je les regardais donc sans appréhension se rapprocher de l'école. Ils volaient plus bas que je ne le pensais, trois mètres en dessous de là où je me trouvais.  
  
Un incident incroyable s'est alors produit : ils se sont jetés dans les fenêtres, les brisant et s'engouffrant par dizaines dans les brèches ouvertes. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre les hurlements des élèves. Je me baissais aussitôt pour ne pas me faire repérer et me rapprocha des remparts pour ne rien perdre du spectacle. Il y avait tellement d'assaillants que je ne distinguais que par à-coups les jardins intérieurs. Certains élèves, affolés sortaient, poursuivis par des dragons qui les mordaient et griffaient férocement.  
  
Je ne savais pas comment il s'y était pris mais il semblerait que Voldemort aie reçu la coopération de dresseurs de dragons très doués.  
  
Mais les Aurors semblent enfin se réveiller : des baguettes lancent de partout des sortilèges sur les dragons qui s'effondrent sur le sol. Et voilà Harry Potter, Premier Crétin de l'Ordre de Merlin, qui joue encore les sauveurs. Suivi par les membres de son fan-club, l'A.D : Assemblée des Débiles. Les pauvres dragons qui ont perdus l'avantage de la surprise se font tuer les uns après les autres mais attaquent toujours. Je crois avoir compris : c'est une attaque suicide. Ils vont se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.  
  
11h00 : Tous les dragons sont morts. Paix à leur âme s'ils en ont une. Je descendais les marches de la tour d'astronomie. Le spectacle terminé, mes pensées revinrent sur mes parents. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire.  
  
12h00 : Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Azkaban.  
  
13h00 : Rien. M'énerve. La rencontre s'est achevée depuis longtemps ! Alors que je revoyais les plans de mon Absorbeur, on a frappé à ma porte. Philips.  
  
_ Le professeur Snape veut te voir.  
  
J'imagine assez bien ce qui m'attend.  
  
13h15 : Bureau de Snape. Le directeur semble dans un de ces jours fastes, de ceux où Gryffondor perd au moins cinq cents points. Il ne me propose pas de m'asseoir et m'attaque dès mon entrée.  
  
_ Où étiez-vous, stupide !!  
  
Heureusement que Philips est retourné à son nouveau hobby : tourmenter ses anciens bourreaux.  
  
_ Dans ma chambre. Je...  
  
_ Mais vous êtes malade mon pauvre garçon ! Poudlard se fait attaquer et vous vous cachez dans votre chambre ! Je vous savais peureux mais certainement pas couard et stupide, me crache t il au visage. Votre rôle de préfet est de veiller sur la sécurité de vos camarades !  
  
Non, à ce moment j'étais sur la tour d'Astronomie et, dans le règlement il n'est écrit nulle part que je dois me faire dévorer par des Dragons Nains pour des types qui ne m'adressent la parole que pour m'insulter...  
  
_ Rien à foutre (depuis quand il connaît et emploie un tel langage : enseigner aux Gryffondors provoque des effets secondaires dangereux) ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que vous ajouter de l'eau au moulin de...de... Il s'assied à son bureau et soupire bruyamment. Draco (j'aime pas quand il m'appelle comme cela), mon petit Draco (encore moins), es-tu Mangemort ?  
  
_ Bien sûr que non !  
  
Même lui ! Mais où va le monde ? Et d'ailleurs n'en est-il pas un lui- même ?  
  
_ Mais étais-tu au courant de l'attaque de ce matin ?  
  
_ Non !!  
  
Oups : je me suis emporté. Calme.  
  
_ C'est dans ton intérêt. Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir eu la moindre égratignure et comme tu ne sembles plus te soucier des commérages, sache que tout Poudlard te croies au courant de l'attaque, ne parlons pas de celle de la veille. Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ?  
  
Peut-être ai-je une veine de Détraqueur ?  
  
_ Je ne suis pas Mangemort, dis-je le plus doucement possible. Je n'ai jamais été au courant d'une quelconque attaque. Vous voulez voir mes avant- bras, ajoutai-je en remontant les manches de ma robe.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas à moi de les montrer mais à Dumbledore. Tu passes en conseil extraordinaire de discipline ce soir. Tous les professeurs y seront. Tu risques l'exclusion définitive. Sans parler d'éventuelles poursuites judiciaires.  
  
c******* de f*** de p**** !!!!  
  
15h00 : Chambre dévastée. Lit explosé, tentures arrachées, table défoncée, parchemins déchiquetés, artefacts détruits. Je n'ai plus rien sous la main. Le plafond ? Je levai déjà ma baguette qu'apparut Moby, un de nos elfes de maison.  
  
_ Maître Malfoy ! Votre mère...  
  
15h15 : Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? N'aurais jamais la permission de sortir ! Je fais quoi ?  
  
15h17 : Re-Bureau de Snape. Absent ? Je force la porte, avise la cheminée et le pot de Poudre de Cheminée.  
  
15h30 : Manoir dévasté. Meubles défoncés, tapis persans déchirés, toiles de maître refaites... Je retrouve Mère toutes sanglotante sur son lit. Je m'allonge derrière elle et l'entoure de mes bras.  
  
_ Draco ?  
  
_ Oui, c'est moi. Ca va aller, ça va...  
  
_ Il était si...il ne m'a même pas reconnue !  
  
...  
  
_ Il...il est comme un gamin... Draco qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
  
_ Sais pas. Mais tout va s'arranger. Crois-moi. On va s'en sortir.  
  
_ Il croît qu'il à sept ans. Merlin ! Comment va-t-il pouvoir se défendre devant le juge, hein ?  
  
Il ne pourra pas. Il faut trouver une solution.  
  
17h00 : Ai quitté Mère après l'avoir consolé du mieux que je pouvais. J'ai l'impression que l'enfer m'ouvre déjà ses portes.  
  
17h10 : Mon départ n'est évidemment pas passé inaperçu. Conseil dès mon arrivée. Je suis debout devant les profs tous assis, Dumbledore au centre.  
  
_ Monsieur Malfoy, me dit-il d'une vois doucereuse, savez-vous dans quelle délicate position vous vous êtes placés ?  
  
Un peu, mon neveu !  
  
_ Je n'ai de moi-même rien fait pour aboutir à cette situation. Ce sont les rumeurs qui...  
  
_ Parlons-en, attaque Maugrey (Merlin, le renvoi se précise). Vous disparaissez à chaque attaque des Mangemorts. Vous refusez tout contact avec vos camarades...  
  
_ C'est eux qui refusent tout contact.  
  
_ Le professeur Snape ne vous a-t-il pas conseillé de rejoindre l'association du jeune Harry Potter ?  
  
_ Si.  
  
_ Et vous ne l'avez pas fait.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas une obligation.  
  
_ Monsieur Malfoy, reprend le vieux fou, à chaque attaque vous étiez absent. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, comme vous l'avez prétendu, avouez qu'à ce niveau, on peut difficilement parler de coïncidence.  
  
_ Ecoutez, je commençais à sentir la moutarde me monter au nez. Tout ce que vous avez contre moi est que mon père se trouve présentement en prison. Le reste n'est que suppositions bâties sur le postulat que je suis déjà Mangemort.  
  
_ Vous ne l'êtes pas ?  
  
_ Non.  
  
_ Vous ne le serez jamais ?  
  
_ Non.  
  
19h00 : Ils n'arrêtent pas de poser des questions à tord et à travers. J'ai mal aux jambes. Je suis fatigué. A croire qu'ils le font exprès pour me pousser dans les cordes.  
  
_ Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas secouru vos camarades ce matin ?  
  
_ Il y des gens qu'on paye pour cela.  
  
_ Les Aurors ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
Qui d'autre ?  
  
_ Pourquoi étiez-vous au sommet de la tour ?  
  
_ Je vous ai déjà répondu : besoin d'air. Je ne guettais pas les dragons, ni ne les aiguillais. Cela arrive à tout le monde de vouloir souffler un peu, c'aurait pu être n'importe où.  
  
Et j'ai présentement besoin de prendre l'air.  
  
_ Oui mais pourquoi cette tour précisément ?  
  
Marre. Marre. MARRE.  
  
_ Et pourquoi pas ? Minaudais-je alors que voulais lui hurler « ta gueule ***** ! »  
  
20h00 : Délibération du conseil. Comme ils n'ont rien à se mettre sous les dents, ils profèrent des menaces, rappellent les textes en vigueur relatifs à la magie noire, puis comme je ne bronchais pas m'ont libérés.  
  
Tout ce bruit pour pas grand-chose.  
  
Mercredi 7.  
  
Poufsouffles : 0 (même pas un) Serdaigles : 0 (pitoyable) Gryffondors : 0 (une honte !); Serpentards : 0 (jour noir)  
  
Seules les profs m'adressent la parole et uniquement pour me dire des trucs blessants. Au moins les BBS semblent avoir d'autres soucis que de me faire enrager.  
  
Mardi 15.  
  
Gryffondors : 2 (timide retour à la normal).  
  
7h30 : Suis rentré dans la Grande Salle, me suis assis et commençais à badigeonner généreusement un toast grillé de confiture quand je constatais que tout les regards étaient braqués sur Belette qui avait l'air bien énervé. Qu'a-t-il encore fait cette fois-ci ?  
  
_ Calme-toi Ron, tenta Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela ne sert à rien de s'emporter.  
  
_ COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ?!!! Hurla-t-il en se levant. TOUT CELA A CAUSE DE...A CAUSE DE PAUVRES CRETINS COMME LUI, ajoute-t-il en me pointant du doigt.  
  
Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'on m'insulte, surtout quand je n'ai rien fait pour. Enfin, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un à insulter.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu nous fais une crise de delirium, Weasley ? Ma foi, cela ne m'étonne pas.  
  
_ IL SE PASSE QUE TES COPAINS ONT... il grimpe sur la table mais se prend les pieds dans un plat et s'effondre lamentablement sur ces camarades.  
  
Je grignote pensivement ma tartine : il faudrait faire une étude ethnologique sur les mœurs des Gryffondors.  
  
8h00 : Au secours, je suis en binôme avec Potter (merci Snape, du fond du cœur). Il s'est assis à côté de moi. Enfin, cela ne me fait rien : qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole me fait plutôt du bien.  
  
_ Tu n'es évidemment pas au courant de l'attaque des Mangemorts chez les Weasley, dit-il en découpant ses limaces.  
  
_ Evidemment non.  
  
_ Ni que sa mère se trouve présentement à Sainte Mangouste dans un état critique.  
  
A la limite, je m'en fous.  
  
_ Evidemment non, fis-je en comptant mes larmes de crocodiles. Une, deux, trois...  
  
_ Evidemment. Et personne ne te croie, évidemment.  
  
Il se tait mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas se taire aussi longtemps.  
  
_ Le Terrier a été complètement détruit.  
  
On a tous nos petits problèmes. Dix, onze, douze...  
  
_ Tu as sans doute remarqué que Blaise et tous tes anciens copains ont rejoints l'A. D. Il y en a qui ne sont pas prêt de lécher les pieds de Voldemort.  
  
Mais te lécher les fesses il peut.  
  
_ Mais c'est vrai que toi, tu feras tout ce que ton père souhaite. Comme un bon chien.  
  
Deux pétales d'immortelles séchées.  
  
_ C'est vrai que beaucoup de Serpentards sont réticent et refusent toute approche. Ils parlent de dignité, d'honneur...  
  
Des notions qui vous échappent. La potion devient bleue comme prévue. Tourner tout doucement.  
  
_ Mais je ne crois pas que ceux-là sont forcément des Mangemorts. Même Ron est d'accord sur ce point avec moi. Sauf toi qui n'a aucune dignité.  
  
_ Depuis quand fais-tu confiance aux Serp...Tu n'es pas Potter ! Sors de ce corps, esprit sors, dis-je en sortant ma baguette.  
  
_ Un peu de silence Mr Malfoy et rangez votre baguette.  
  
_ Oui, monsieur.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas changé, chuchote-t-il quand Snape s'en retourna pour terroriser d'autres élèves. Tu ne peux pas changer, tu es trop bête pour cela. Mais crois-moi tu as choisi le camp des perdants. Tu iras bientôt rejoindre ton père à Azkaban, mon petit Draco.  
  
...  
  
_ Appelle-moi Malfoy.  
  
Jeudi 17.  
  
Poufsouffle : 4 Serdaigles : 9 Gryffondors : 15 Serpentards : 6.  
  
7h00 : Ma mère est géniale. Je l'aime, je l'adore, je l'admire. Elle a trouvé LA solution.  
  
Déposer une demande de mise sous tutelle. Ainsi Père sera examiné par un psychomage. Si la mise sous tutelle est acceptée toutes les charges contre lui seront abandonnées.  
  
12h00 : Mais le médicomage sera-t-il impartial ? Ne parlons pas du juge... Enfin, comme c'est Mère qui s'en charge, inutile de paniquer : elle s'est ce qu'elle fait, c'est une Serpentarde.  
  
17h00 : Je panique complètement. Une bouteille de bierabeurre pour passer l'angoisse.  
  
Lundi 21.  
  
Poufsouffles : 3 Serdaigles : 6 Gryffondors : 7 Serpentards : 2.  
  
7h00 : Merveilleusement bien dormi. Sorti frais et dispos du lit comme Granger d'un bain de boue. Quoique la comparaison s'arrête là. Mais la journée est magnifique : je sens que rien ne pourra m'arriver.  
  
7h10 : Ne trouve pas mes fringues. Où sont ces ****** d'elfes de maisons ? Et on devrait les payer ?? Stupide Sang-de-bourbe !!!  
  
17h30 : Doit me rendre au stade de Quidditch. M'énerve Snape. M'a glissé malicieusement :  
  
_ Monsieur Malfoy, voudriez-vous bien avertir Mr Zabini que je l'attendrais dans mon bureau à six heures précises ?  
  
Et la pauvre cruche que je suis doit se rendre au terrain de Quidditch à l'heure de l'entraînement des Serpentards. Vais subir les sarcasmes de tous ces moins-que-moi peut-être vont-ils m'écarteler, me traîner dans la boue... Tiens ils ont déjà fini ?  
  
17h40 : Y a personne ? Je suis au milieu du terrain. Je suis assez nostalgique bien qu'ici j'aie reçu plus de bleus qu'autre chose.  
  
C'est quand même bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne.  
  
_ Vous voilà enfin, fait une voix derrière moi.  
  
Je me retourne. Pettigrew ?  
  
_ J'ai failli attendre, reprend-il.  
  
Je regarde autour de moi ? Il prend beaucoup trop de risques : si on me voie avec lui...  
  
_ L'entraînement c'est terminé plus tôt. Personne ne viendra nous déranger.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas prudent de venir ici. Qui sait ? Je pourrais hurler : il y aura bien un Auror pour entendre.  
  
_ Très drôle, jeune Malfoy. Mais vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Il ne tient qu'à vous que je me taise : vous vous en allez s'en faire de vagues et peut-être, je dis bien « peut-être » ferais-je comme si je n'avais pas eu à souffrir l'horrible spectacle de votre sale gueule.  
  
Il semble avoir l'habitude de ce genre de remarques puisqu'il sourit niaisement.  
  
_ Mais vous savez pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il est bouché ou quoi ? Encore un Gryffondor. Je jette un coup d'œil sur les gradins désespérément vide.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais je vous serai gré de ne plus me harceler comme vous le faites.  
  
Il a un mouvement de surprise.  
  
_ J'ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir à supporter vos enfantillages. J'ai toute une école de débiles profonds sur le dos, alors vous direz à votre maître qu'il a mal choisi le moment pour m'*****.  
  
_ Mais vous devez...votre père.  
  
_ Parlons-en de mon père. Le salopard dont vous léchez les pieds a plus qu'abusé de la confiance que Père a placé en lui. Dîtes-vous bien que je ne travaillerai jamais avec ce Sang-de-bourbe !  
  
Sur ce, je quitte le terrain et rentre à Poudlard.  
  
Non mais !  
  
20h00 : Dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré moi et ma grande gueule ? Il faudra que j'apprenne un jour à me taire. Résumons logiquement la situation :  
  
_ Ma mère veut libérer Père mais si cela se trouve elle voulait user de l'aide de plusieurs Mangemorts et j'ai fait foirer le plan.  
  
_ Voldemort va sans doute nous ficher Père, Mère et moi sur sa liste de personne à abattre.  
  
_ Les BBS n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards...interrogateurs. M'auraient- ils vu ?  
  
Si cela se trouve, ce bœuf bourguignon est sans doute mon dernier repas.  
  
Mardi 22.  
  
Poufsouffle : 9 Serdaigles : 4 Gryffondors : 3 : Serpentards : 0 (pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?).  
  
12h00 : Pas faim. Je me dirige vers la salle commune quand Manu me prend à parti. Quoi encore ? Ils ont recommencé ?  
  
Il me montre son balai en piteux état.  
  
_ Tu peux le réparer s'il te plait ?  
  
Où a-t-il vu que j'étais un des jumeaux Weasley ? Il n'avait qu'à en acheter un autre.  
  
_ Mais on a pas le droit de sortir. Le match contre Gryffondor est dans une semaine...  
  
_ Tu joues dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?  
  
Il est soudain très embarrassé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment : frêle comme il est il doit être...  
  
_ Tu es le nouvel attrapeur ?  
  
_ Oui, pardon, désolé, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant. Je demanderais à quelqu'un de me passer son balai...  
  
12h15 : Dans ma chambre. Fixe les fibres sur le manche du balai. C'est très long vu que l'opération se fait brindille par brindille. Et il ne faut pas se tromper de position ou sinon la vitesse et la maniabilité du balai sont altérées. D'ailleurs je les ai numéroté selon leur taille et leurs différents emplacements sur le manche.  
  
_ Tu es sympa, me dit Manu assis sur mon lit en me regardant faire. Qu'est- ce qu'il avait ?  
  
_ Plusieurs lots de brindilles se sont désolidarisés du manche. C'est un phénomène récurrent sur les Nimbus, surtout de cette année.  
  
_ Tu t'y connais en balais !  
  
_ Je m'y connais en artefacts de tout genre, oui.  
  
Il hésite un peu je sens qu'il a peur de moi. Comme si j'allais lui jouer un mauvais tour à l'aide de ce balai.  
  
_ Je ne vais pas endommager ce balai pour que tu t'écrases sur le terrain, le rassurais-je. On me soupçonnerait aussitôt.  
  
_ Non, c'est juste...tu te souviens de l'attaque des dragons ? J'ai aidé à faire disparaître les cadavres. Ce faisant, j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient tous un truc enfoncé dans le cou.  
  
Je m'arrêtais aussitôt.  
  
_ Un truc ?  
  
_ Oui. Il sortit une grosse épingle verte de sa poche. Je la pris dans mes doigts.  
  
_ Ils en avaient tous sur le cou. Comme cela ressemblait beaucoup à une écaille, je ne sais pas si d'autre que moi l'ont remarqué. Je l'ai retiré à l'un des dragons.  
  
_ Tu l'as montré à quelqu'un demandais-je, en ouvrant une boite où je rangeais loupe, pinces et aguilles.  
  
_ Non. Je ne savais pas à qui en parler et au début je croyais que cette excroissance était naturelle chez les Dragons Nains.  
  
Ce n'est pas le cas : ce truc est d'origine humaine. Je le posais sur ma table, prit des gants, une pince et une lame pour tenter de l'ouvrir. L'épingle ne semblait pas posséder de système particulier de défense...  
  
_ Mais j'ai vu la description d'un de ces dragons dans un livre...  
  
_ C'est un artefact de magie noire, lui dis-je simplement.  
  
Il sursauta et s'approcha.  
  
_ Comment tu le sais ?  
  
_ Regarde, lui répondis-je en montrant l'épingle charcutée. Tu vois cette toute petite fiole sur la pointe ? Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle contienne un produit hypnotique. Et maintenant cette boule : c'est un récepteur spécial : les informations sont directement transmises au cerveau. Ce récepteur est interdit par la loi, de même que l'usage de produit hypnotique en dehors du cas médical et judiciaire. Ce qui nous donne un artefact de magie noire. C'est aussi simple que cela.  
  
_ Et donc les dragons étaient manipulés ? Ils n'ont pas attaqués de leur plein gré ! Les autres élèves prétendent que c'est grâce à l'aide de dresseurs de dragons très doués.  
  
_ Il faut bien sûr des dresseurs. Pour au moins réussir à poser ces épingles. Mais comme ce n'est pas dans la nature de ces dragons d'être autant agressifs, il fallait forcément utiliser ces épingles.  
  
Nous restons silencieux quelques instants. Le but de Voldemort n'était pas de tuer mais de montrer l'étendu de ces pouvoirs : quel mégalo ce type !  
  
_ Ce truc peut fonctionner sur un sorcier ?  
  
Je regarde à nouveau l'artefact. Dire ou se taire ?  
  
_ Bien sûr, lui répondis-je. Plus besoin d'Impérium.  
  
Il frissonne et passe machinalement la main sur son cou.  
  
_ Tu crois qu'il faut prévenir Dumbledore ?  
  
_ Dans ce cas ne lui dis rien à propos de cette conversation dis-je en revenant au balai. Je ne voudrais pas à avoir à m'expliquer sur le pourquoi de mes déductions.  
  
_ Pourtant tu n'es pas un Mangemort.  
  
_ Qu'en sais-tu ?  
  
_ Je t'ai vu discuter avec un Mangemort hier au stade. J'ai tout entendu !  
  
_ La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Mr Philips dis-je en prenant la voix de Snape. Cinq points seront retirés à Serpentard.  
  
Il me regarde en souriant.  
  
_ Je ne peux plus rien dire de toutes les façons : tu l'as dépecé. Il n'y a plus de preuves.  
  
Oups  
  
_ Désolé. Ton balai est prêt. Tu as intérêt à gagner, lui dis-je en lui remettant son Nimbus.  
  
_ Aucun problème.  
  
Et pas modeste avec cela.  
  
Vendredi 24.  
  
Poufsouffles : 2 Serdaigles : 5 Gryffondors : 7 Serpentards : 5.  
  
Cela me fait bizarre. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je sens qu'à présent c'est à moi de veiller sur mes parents. C'est trop...bizarre.  
  
10h00 : Voilà Weasley. Dit Belette. Il est seul. Bien. Il se rend aux toilettes ? Magnifique. Je le suis de loin. Il est dans l'un des cabinets. Sans bruits je me rapproche. D'un tour de baguette, je ferme le cabinet où il se trouve.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ouvrez ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! OUVREZ !!! Hurle- t-il.  
  
J'ouvre la boite que j'avais prévue à cet effet et la glissa rapidement sous la porte.  
  
_ DES ARAIGNEES !! AU SECOURS !!!  
  
Je sors précipitamment. Eloignons-nous du lieu du crime.  
  
Samedi 25.  
  
10h00 : Ai lu le livre toute la nuit : « Poudlard : Cinq cent ans d'architecture » édition 1502. Il n'existe plus que trois ou quatre exemplaires dans le monde. Mère y a d'ailleurs glissé un mot : « tu l'abîmes, je te tue ». Passage très intéressant sur l'énigme de l'étage manquant. Les constructeurs de la tour ont voulu créer un étage spécial pour le directeur de l'école mais il n'a que très peu servi. Faut que j'y jette un œil pourquoi pas ce soir ?  
  
23h00 : Patrouille des préfets. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner un seul instant du préfet de Serdaigle.  
  
Jeudi 31.  
  
Halloween. L'occasion de voler quelques bierabeurres pour mon bar personnel. Pour l'occasion, il n'y a pas eu cours aujourd'hui.  
  
Ai pu terminer mon balai. Dragon Noir I. J'en suis très fier. En théorie, il doit être aussi rapide que l' Eclair de Feu.  
  
En théorie.  
  
10h00 : J'ai retrouvé Manu dans la salle commune et l'ai traîné d'autorité jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.  
  
_ Mais pourquoi tu ne le teste pas toi-même ce balai ?  
  
_ Il me faut un cobaye ! Comment veux-tu que j'étudie son vol si je suis dessus. En plus j'aurais l'avis d'un amateur : très important !  
  
_ J'y suis pour rien si on a perdu le match. Il y avait du vent...  
  
Mais certainement.  
  
10h30 : Infirmerie. On dirait qu'il a un problème de maniabilité mais je sais qu'il est rapide.  
  
11h00 : Ai croisé Londubat dans un couloir. Il m'a jeté un regard haineux. Comme ce n'est pas exactement le genre de chose qui puisse m'effrayer, je continuais mon chemin quand il s'est écrié : « Sale Mangemort ! ». Je me suis retourné lentement.  
  
_ Vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement, toi et toute ta famille ! Tôt ou tard, vous paierez pour tous vos crimes.  
  
Voilà le genre de discours typique du Gryffondor : sans finesse ni réel fond.  
  
_ J'enverrai ton bonjour à ma tante Bella : cela lui fera plaisir, dis-je simplement.  
  
Il voulut se jeter sur moi mais Mac Go' (j'adore ce petit nom) est apparut :  
  
_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
  
_ Rien Miss, nous discutions. Et je m'en fus.  
  
15h00 : C'est surprenant de voir l'évolution de Londubat. Il semble avoir prit confiance en lui. Mais il s'attaque à forte partie : ma tante n'est pas une enfant de cœur. Les dernières vacances, je l'ai vu torturé un elfe de maison : le pauvre. En tout cas elle s'est fait une joie de me montrer certains sorts mais si je les utilise à Poudlard, je vais me faire renvoyer. Dommage : éventrer quelques Poufsouffles m'aurait détendu.  
  
Le problème est que maintenant elle va certainement vouloir me tuer. Zut !  
  
Je vais faire un petit somme en attendant la fête de ce soir.  
  
18h00 : Le dîner n'est malheureusement qu'à huit heures. Ai un petit creux. Je grignote toute ma réserve de chocogrenouilles allongé sur mon lit. Manu qui s'est remis de ces émotions est venu en profiter. Dans notre orgie, nous avons reparlé de l'affaire des dragons :  
  
_ Si cela se trouve, Tu-Sais-Qui va s'en servir sur des sorciers. On devrait vraiment en parler à Dumbledore.  
  
Je n'aime pas cette idée. Je les considère comme des ennemis au même titre que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Nous poignarder dans le dos c'est tout ce qu'il cherche.  
  
_ Comment veux-tu que l'on prouve que ce truc était bien sur les dragons ? Répliquais-je.  
  
_ C'est vrai mais peut-être Potter...  
  
_ Ce sera sans moi !  
  
_ Tu es incroyablement têtu, dit-il un peu pour lui-même.  
  
Non, juste méfiant. De plus, le premier visé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est lui, donc pas la peine de se mouiller inutilement.  
  
21h00 : Quel ennui ! J'ai déjà transféré dans ma chambre suffisamment de sucrerie et d'alcool pour tenir tout le mois prochain. Remarque avec désarroi que tous les élèves de ma promotion sont tous casés. Sauf Crabbe. Goyle. Londubat. Non Londubat est amoureux de Machin Weasley, cela se voit comme le nez sur la figure. Sauf évidemment pour des Gryffondors, des Poufsouffles et autres attardés congénitaux.  
  
C'est bête un Gryffondor : sous prétexte qu'elle sort avec un ami, il souffre en silence. Regardez-moi ses yeux de chien battu, cette mine pitoyable à guetter le moindre sourire de ... Faut que je me rappelle son nom, cela peut toujours servir. Pitié.  
  
Mais en attendant, je suis aussi célibataire que les trois crétins de Poudlard.  
  
Honte sur moi !  
  
22h00 : On organise à la va-vite un bal : que ne faut-il pas faire pour détendre des élèves angoissés avec des Mangemorts qui entrent et sortent de cette école comme bon leur semblent.  
  
Je n'ai personne avec qui danser.  
  
Je suis malheureux.  
  
Je lève la tête et observe le plafond enchanté. Le ciel est bien éclairé cette nuit. On voit toutes les étoiles et la lune est toute ronde. Je me souviens avoir lu que les esprits communiquaient avec les vivants aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant c'est l'occasion de faire la fête. Pourquoi pas ? Je me concentrais à présent sur les décorations, les citrouilles, les bougies, les trucs bizarres avec des horloges...des horloges ?  
  
D'un coup de baguette, je fis descendre l'une des horloges.  
  
_ C'est pour le décompte jusqu'à minuit m'expliqua Manu assis près de moi.  
  
Assez courageux quand même : il sait pourtant que c'est se placer en état de Mangemort débile avancé que de me côtoyer d'aussi près. Voyons un peu ce truc.  
  
22h15 : C'est une bombe.  
  
22h16 : Elle explosera à minuit. Dois-je avertir les autres élèves ? Qui gagnerais-je ? Vont-ils me remercier en pleurant à chaudes larmes ? Me taper dessus en m'accusant de les y avoir placé ?  
  
Et soudain je décide de me jouer des deux camps.  
  
Je sors de la Grande Salle et me dirige vers la volière.  
  
Sur le chemin, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne à plusieurs reprises mais il n'y a personne.  
  
Je reviens rapidement sur mes pas. Il me faut du papier.  
  
22h45 : Retour vers la volière avec deux messages en main. A nouveau des bruits de pas. J'en ai marre. Je me retourne rapidement et crée un mur de glace qui obstrue le passage. A moins d'utiliser un Incendio et donc de se montrer. J'attends quelques instants mais personne je reprends donc mon chemin jusqu'à la volière.  
  
23h00 : J'envoie deux messages.  
  
Un à Voldemort.  
  
« Votre plan a échoué. Combien donneriez-vous pour remporter la guerre ? »  
  
Le deuxième est pour ce cher vieux fou.  
  
« Il y a des bombes dans la Grande Salle. Combien donneriez-vous pour battre votre ancien élève ? »  
  
J'ai confié ces deux messages à des hiboux de Poudlard. Le premier ira au repère de ma chère tante Bella, l'autre à Dumbledore qui préside le bal. Si tous les deux mordent à l'hameçon, cette année risque d'être très intéressante.  
  
24h00 : Tous les élèves ont quitté le bal et on a entendu une très forte explosion qui a ébranlé toute l'école. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mes couvertures. Je souris. Vous allez voir tante Ursula. Vous serez fier de moi.  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Boss Zazan qui adore les reviews si vous voyez ce qu'il veux dire... ^____^ ! 


	4. Novembre

Suis vraiment pas sûr de mon nouveau béb : très souvent remanié, l'histoire a énormément changé au gré de mes humeurs. En plus, il devait y avoir une séance de torture qui je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à retranscrire comme je le souhaitais. La reporte à plus tard. Dommage pour les amateurs de gore. Il y a aussi une certaine difficulté à décrire des sentiments. Je fais comme je peux. Mais je crois que je peux publier ce nouveau chapitre en me disant que j'ai fait l'impossible.

Et puis j'ai trouvé comment on up-date avec le **gras **et l'_italique_. Cool, non ?Mais la mise en page à foirer. !

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**Paprika Star** : Moi aussi je l'aime. A tord ou à raison, mais je le préfère à tous. Si le plan va marcher. Il n'a plus tellement le choix. Quand au balai, il va connaître un petit problème technique. Qui sait ? En mars peut-être. Avec le printemps. Ou pour la Saint Valentin. Kissous

**Kapuis** : (relit les tomes). Tu as bigrement raison. J'ai légèrement sous-estimé Lucius (Lucius : légèrement ?!). En fait, je voulais que cette année, Draco grandisse un peu et donc me débarrasser de l'image du père (c'est ma sœur qui parle dans ma bouche ne fais pas attention). C'est comment dire initiatique. Comme Rally dans GunsmithCats' ou d'autres. Désolé. Ici j'essaie de m'expliquer un peu plus (Lucius : c'est confus ! T'es sûre de toi ?). Ne fais pas attention à Lucius : il déteste la fin.

**Cholera** : j'aurais dû y penser comme surnom. Zut alors ! C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui lui arrive, je tente de le montrer plus distant des événements que Harry. Il commence à se faire des amis, mais…timidement. TROUILLARD ? Je lutte contre ma Dracomania pour paraître objective mais d'une façon générale, je lui trouve du cran. Reviens-moi.

**Alisa**** Adams** : Tu as quelques choses contre les blondes ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens se moquent toujours des blondes ce n'est pas dans ma culture…c'est français ? Je suis ravie que tu apprécies de la manière dont je décris Draco. Moi-même parfois il m'inquiète. Merci pour la review.

**Calimera** : Aucun rapport, je n'y avais même pas song mais s'il s'y réfère c'est pour une idée bien précise.

**Alixe** : Merci beaucoup. Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que c'est un hérisson comme Shinji.

**Naw** : Je suis en retard ! Gomen ! Sorry ! Excusa me ! J'avais mes examens (et j'ai lamentablement foiré l'épreuve de physique, l'info est dans le trou, ne parlons pas du reste bref on verra bien). Il va se passer que Draco après une cuite impressionnante va tenter d'occire tout ses ennemis dans un combat…nan pas tout de suite il met en place dirons-nous. C'est vrai qu'il est seul mais je crois qu'il va se faire beaucoup d'amis d'ici à Noël. Une petite virée chez les moldus, cela te tente ?

**Syl2Sy** : Merci beaucoup TT ! Je suis toute émue ! Je suis en retard. Pardon. Tu es vraiment sympa. Des revieweurs aussi sympa, toujours là pour vous soutenir alors que vous tremblez devant votre boîte e-mail en vous demandant à quelle sauce vous serez mangé. Ze t'aiiiime, ma nouvelle copineuh à moâm !

**Flo007** : Je fouille dans ma mémoire. Où est-je vu cet agent très spécial ? (Fouille dans ff.net) Tilt ! Oh salut ! Je me souviens très bien : ta fic est sous surveillance, tu ne le sait peut-être pas. Un lecteur rôde sur le site se demandant quand des fics géniales comme la tienne vont être up-datées (bruit de vent bouhouhou). Ce n'est que moi car je suis en vacances mo ! Depuis la deuxième semaine de mai ! Yeah ! enfin j'attends le résultat de mes exams…Bisouxes.

**Novembre.**

**Samedi 1.**

_Poufsouffes__ :4 Serdaigles : 2 Gryffondors :4._

**7h50** : La Grande Salle était dans un état lamentable. Il n'y avait plus de plafond enchanté, plus que des poutres brûlées. Tous les élèves avaient une triste mine, même Crabbe et Goyle semblaient affectés : inouï non ? Je m'attendais à une nouvelle agression verbale, voire physique avec Harry et compagnie, mais rien. Ils semblaient inquiets. Quand on pense que les Gryffondors sont réputés pour leur courage. Alors que moi, je ne suis nullement impressionné par cet attentat. Stoïque, calme. Serein. Malfoy.

Je cherche en réalité un plan d'attaque. Pour commencer je devrais pouvoir me renseigner sur les agissements des uns et des autres. Autre point critique : la défense. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me défendre.

-Chers élèves, commença Dumbledore,…

Oh pitié, pas de discours !

-Chers élèves, comme vous le savez sûrement tous, Poudlard a été touché dans son cœur. Des bombes ont explosées dans la Grande Salle où nous nous trouvons actuellement, ne faisant heureusement pas de blessés, grâce à la vigilance des Aurors (et puis quoi encore ? C'est grâce à moi oui !). Mais Poudlard ne fermera pas ces portes. Les mesures de sécurité ne seront que plus renforcés : le ministère a alloué de nouveaux Aurors pour assurer votre sécurité (et la tienne). Et c'est pourquoi une perquisition générale aura lieu dès aujourd'hui. Nous recherchons évidemment si d'autres bombes sont dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je vous demanderais donc de ne faire aucune difficulté. Les cours seront d'ailleurs suspendus.

Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Rien du tout. Je suis aussi blanc que neige. Net. Nickel.

Ma réserve de bierabeurre !

J'ai du faire une drôle de tête car ils me regardent soudain tous bizarrement. Weasley s'imagine déjà que je suis suffisamment stupide pour laisser des artefacts interdits dans ma chambre. Quel crétin ! Devinez quelle sera la première chambre perquisitionnée ?

**8h10** : Une vingtaine de ces bouseux d'Aurors ont envahi mon espace vital. Ils ont embarqués tous mes artefacts, alors qu'ils sont parfaitement légaux et que rien interdit aux élèves du second cycle d'en avoir. Même le nouveau prototype de Dragon Noir I ! Le pire c'est que je n'ai même plus de bierabeurre. Confisqués. Heureusement que j'avais déjà jeté l'artefact des Dragons Nains. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passer sinon .J'étais tranquillement adossé à la porte, les observant transformer ma chambre en dortoir des Gryffondors, quand une Auror s'est avancée vers moi :

-Où étiez-vous hier soir ?

-Alors, j'étais à la fête et ensuite dans mon lit. Pourquoi ?

-De nombreux élèves vous ont vu quitter la salle vers 22h et revenir une heure plus tard. Juste avant que la Grande Salle ne soit évacuée. Où vous rendiez-vous ?

-À la volière, voir mon grand-duc.

Elle me jette un regard suspicieux.

-Pas de courrier à envoyer ?

-Non.

Elle fait mine de réfléchir. Il est évident qu'elle a du mal à me croire mais comme je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, pour quelle raison sauverais – je la vie de sangs – de – bourbe ? Et pourquoi ferais – je marcher Voldemort, « mon Maître que je vénère, béni sois le jour où il vint au monde » ?

**10h00** : Ai tout repasser au peigne fin, d'ici à ce qu'ils m'espionnent… J'ai beau avoir jeter de nombreux sorts sur ma chambre, je ne suis pas sûr d'y être en totale intimité. Il va me falloir trouver un endroit où travailler tranquille. Je me demande à quelle conclusion ils vont aboutir. Sans plus attendre, je dépliais un large parchemin pour reconstruire mon Dragon Noir. Encore plus beau, plus rapide, plus…

Tout d'abord, le choix du bois du manche et des brindilles. Il faut que le premier soit antidérapant, je choisis du noyer qui compte comme avantage d'avoir un poids convenable pour résister au climat sans être trop lourd. Pour les brindilles, sans doute du frêne, quoique les Saules Cogneurs aient leurs avantages mais c'est plus difficile pour moi de m'en procurer. Dans ma situation…

**10h40** : Comment faire pour espionner tranquillement Dumbledore ?

**11h00** : Je trouve rien ! Entre dans ma douche pour prendre un bain réconfortant avant de déjeuner. J'adore les miroirs, non, me regarder dans un miroir. Je me trouve très beau, magnifique. Mais pourquoi suis-je toujours célibataire ?

**15h00** : La perquisition continue dans toutes les pièces. Beaucoup d'élèves ont choisi de flâner dans le parc, ou de travailler à la bibliothèque. Je me dirige vers les tours ouest. Les couloirs sont vides. Je deviens sans doute paranoïaque mais j'ai la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Je décide donc de courir soudainement, empruntant plusieurs couloirs avant de me cacher derrière une statue. J'entend des bruits de pas mais je ne vois personne. Puis des murmures. Des pas qui s'éloignent et puis plus rien. Etrange.

**Dimanche 2.**

_Chocogrenouilles : 10 (un petit peu plus en fait) Nids de cafard : 30 ( c'est si croquant) Bierabeurre :0 (surveille ma ligne)._

**6h30** : Si tôt ? Je vais me recoucher : crev !

**8h00** : Plus de chocogrenouilles. Les effets du manque se font sentir : irascibilité, frisson, anxiété. J'ai besoin de sucreries.

**12h00** : Chocogrenouilles, nids de cafards…

**23h00** : La plupart des Serpentards sont endormis. Je me glisse hors des dortoirs.

-Où tu vas ?

Manu ? Crie plus fort, on ne t'entend pas !

-Si tu te fais prendre seul dehors, tu risques de te…

J'ai compris.

**3h15 : **Mes friandises à moi, mes chéries, mes bébés. Il faut se rationner.

Encore une…

**Lundi 3.**

_Poufsouffles : O (je n'en ai pas croisé) Serdaigles : 6 Gryffondors : 3 Serpentards : 2._

**7h00** : Poudlard a encore les honneurs des journaux et évidemment Potter est en première page. C'est énervant cette manie qu'ont les crétins de toujours glorifier des types comme Potter. Un type qui ne respecte rien ni personne. Un malade congénital qui aime se faire remarquer : je – suis – Potter – sans – famille- et – pourtant – je – risque- ma – vie – pour – vous – cher – public. Moi aussi je risque ma vie : je vis sous le même toit que lui. Les bombes ont été livrées soi-disant pour un don du ministère. Le ministère dément formellement et accuse Voldemort. Il a bon dos le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le plus drôle est que les Serpentards auraient pu aussi être tués. Ou peut-être pas : la dose totale devait être choisi avec précision. Il n'y aurait peut-être pas au de morts mais des blessés. Voldemort veux vraiment nous traumatiser. Les dragons, les bombes…et après ?

Une lettre de mère. Au courant des deux attaques, me recommande la plus grande prudence. Le message est laconique : nous nous doutons bien que le courrier, surtout le mien est passé au peigne fin.

-Alors ?

Que me veut donc Pansy ? Mais ne louche pas ainsi sur ma lettre, tu vas la salir !

-Draco, il faut qu'on parle toi, et moi.

Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec les traîtres. Oh, professeur Snape ! A propos d'une potion…

**12h00** : Bibliothèque. Ai prit tout les exemplaires possibles des journaux parus durant la première guerre. Mme Pince m'a jeté un regard mauvais auquel je répondis par un coup d'œil tout aussi amical. De quoi je me mêle ? En sortant, j'ai croisé le Balafré. Très déprimé, il a quand même eu la décence de me jeter un regard assassin. Bien. Sa mort n'en sera que plus douloureuse.

-Tu as encore tué quelqu'un ? Lui lançais-je.

-Et toi ?

-Cela dépend : peut-on considérer les moldus comme des personnes ?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur voire d'horreur avant de reprendre leur morne teinte verdâtre. Eh oui, je blaguais. Pas de chance.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine, me jette-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Fouine peut-être crétin non. Je ne fis que quelques pas quand une Auror m'est tombée sur le dos. M'a jeté un regard très mauvais.

-Malfoy.

Où ont-ils été tous élevés ? Monsieur Malfoy ! Est-ce que je l'appelle…comment elle s'appelle ?

-Et vous êtes ?

-Nymphodora Tonks.

Drôle de nom. Elle semble guetter une réaction mais je ne vois pas pourquoi : nous ne nous connaissons pas et je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontrer une fille aux cheveux rose de cet âge du moins.

-Que me vaux le plaisir, lui demandais-je en reprenant ma route vers ma chambre et l'invitant du geste, _Miss_.

Déplaisir.

-Vous êtes bien parti pour suivre les traces de votre père, me dit-elle en m'emboîtant le pas.

-C'est bien mon intention. Un poste très intéressant au ministère.

En fait plus depuis un bon mois. Cela me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire plus tard. Travailler au ministère était une idée de Père, mais franchement…

-Vous savez pourtant où cela l'a mené.

Ne t'énerve pas Draco.

-Je ne crois pas que mon sort et celui de mon père vous intéresse et si c'était le cas ils ne vous concernent pas.

Si un peu.

-En effet.

Elle s'en fut visiblement énervée mais s'emmêle lamentablement les pieds. Ne voulant pas passer pour un goujat, je lui proposai ma main qu'elle refusa. Tant pis. J'ai mieux à faire.

**Vendredi 7.**

_Poufsouffles : 4 (si j'avais su j'aurais fait beaucoup mieux) Serdaigles : 5(idem) Gryffondors : 5 (ils vont me manquer ceux-là) Serpentards : 3()._

**8h00** : En lisant tous les anciens articles, j'ai découvert que de nombreux attentats avaient eu lieu durant la Croisade comme le dit si bien Père. Ils furent tous mis sur le compte de Voldemort bien sûr mais on n'a jamais démasqué le responsable. Je me giflerais presque. Père en parlant de mon intérêt pour les artefacts déclarait souvent que je finirais poseur de bombes (idée de métier à creuser). Je n'avais pas vraiment fait le lien.

Je suis sûr que lui et Père se connaissait bien.

**16h00** : Botanique avec les Poufsouffles. Merlin quel ennui !

Il y a de nombreux points à régler :

-Je n'ai aucune idée pour espionner sans risque.

-J'ai une dizaine d'Aurors sur le dos.

-Je déteste les Poufsouffles.

J'en viens à espérer que les Mangemorts nous attaquent. Il fait encore jour, ils ont tout le temps pour venir, tuer deux Poufsouffles et repartir. Ils ne sont que trois Aurors dans cette serre !

**17h00** : Ils ne sont pas venus. Zut ! J'arpentais les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de Manu qui m'avait emprunté Quidditch Magazine. J'entendis Potter et ses amis qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Je me cachais derrière la porte d'une salle de classe que je laissais entrebâillée.

-Et qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

-Qu'il n'en savait pas plus pour l'instant.

-Je n'en reviens pas que Snape soit…

-Pas si fort Ron !

-Quand même !

-C'est inquiétant que Voldemort ne se manifeste pas plus. Il doit nous préparer une attaque gigantesque…

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles 'Mione ! Tu me donnes la chair de poule !

Qui que quoi ? Snape est quoi ? Ils sont déjà trop loin pour que je puisse les entendre. Snape est sans doute Mangemort mais cela ne devrait pas surprendre la Belette qui en a mauvaise impression (il ne se regarde pas dans la glace lui). Et Dumbledore ne le laisserai pas enseigner si il était au courant à moins que…

Je me rendais dans ma chambre quand je vis un Auror en face de moi. Je ne me préoccupais réellement de lui que lorsqu'au moment où j'ouvris la porte de celle-ci, il me poussait violemment à l'intérieur. Je tombai à terre, et quand je tentais de me relever un coup de pied sur les reins m'envoya rouler jusqu'au bureau que je heurtais. Je l'entendis fermer ma porte et jeter un sort d'intimité. Mis ma main dans ma poche à la recherche de ma baguette. Une poigne de fer se ferma sur mes pauvres cheveux et voulut me relever. Je sortis ma baguette mais un coup de pied indignement placé me fit lâcher ma prise. Je me retrouvais violemment projeter contre le mur. Je crus défaillir mais il me maintint debout contre le mur. Il avait un visage extrêmement fixe. Il m'étranglait. Un Mangemort ? Rien sur ces bras.

Je me dégageais en le projetant loin de moi d'un genou dans le ventre. Mais avant que je n'atteigne la porte pour m'enfuir, mes pieds se nouèrent et je m'effondrais de tout mon long sur le sol. Je maudis Dumbledore pour m'avoir privé de tous mes artefacts, mais je me souvins de presse papier sur mon bureau. Je me sentais atrocement mal, ma tête me faisait souffrir. Je sentais les coups sur mon dos.

Le presse-papier.

Wingardium Leviosa.

Un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour repérer le… qui s'arrêta. Se pencha vers moi et me souleva. Il ouvrit d'un sort la fenêtre. Salazar il va me jeter dans le vide !

« Le jeune héritier Malfoy se suicide !! Ses camarades ont fait part de son comportement étrange les derniers jours qui ont suivi cet incident : « c'était un Mangemort » a sobrement énoncé le jeune Harry Potter, célèbre jeune sorcier qui a tenu en échec Vous-Savez-Qui il y a… »

Presse-papier !

Mon assassin s'arrête soudain, puis s'effondre.

Sauvé. Je ressens une violente douleur à la tête et puis plus rien. Merlin, dites-moi que je ne vais pas mourir ! Je n'ai jamais connu de femme !! C'est trop bête…

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Le plafond blanc et la lumière vive m'agressent mais je refuse de les fermer encore. Je me lève. Je suis dans une pièce, une chambre mais aux murs à nu, sur un lit d'infirmerie au chevet couvert de seringues et fioles. Ce n'est ni Poudlard, ni Sainte Mangouste à vu d'œil, encore moins le manoir : je suis donc chez des Mangemorts et ma baguette n'est évidemment pas là. Je descendis mes pieds nus rencontrèrent le sol glacial. Horreur. Me rapprochant tout de même d'une large fenêtre, je vis les landes écossaises s'étendrent devant moi. Qui parmi mes connaissances possèdent un château en Ecosse ? Des dizaines. Je peux être n'importe où.

Je dois sortir d'ici.

Je porte une horrible robe, comme celle de Père en prison et mes cheveux sont en bataille. Répugnant. Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? Est-ce un Mangemort qui a tenté de me tuer ? Mais dans ce cas, il ne m'aurait pas gardé aussi longtemps. Evidemment porte et fenêtre sont fermées. Il me faut attendre une visite. Je me colle à la porte dans l'espoir de quérir le moindre son suspect une seringue et une énorme bouteille auparavant à mon chevet comme uniques armes. Il y a beaucoup de passage, mais personne ne semble s'arrêter devant la porte. Ce ne sera pas facile de sortir. Soudain des pas se rapprochent franchement de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Je me plaçais derrière celle-ci prêt à frapper le nouvel arriv

Que… Devant moi, un homme en robe noire se tenait. Un homme, c'est beaucoup dire. Un bipède, un mammif…non certainement pas. Blanc. Très. Il se retourne vers moi. Des yeux…rouges ?

-Jeune Malfoy, que d'impétuosit !

Langue fourchue. Bien. C'est son droit. Je suis pétrifié à en lâcher ma bouteille.

-Nous ne vous espérions plus parmi nous.

Voldemort. Salazar, de là où vous êtes, une pensée pour moi s'il vous plaît. Je m'inclinais profondément. Que vais-je bien pouvoir inventer pour me sortir de cette situation ? Mieux vaut attendre qu'il prenne la parole en premier.

-Vous n'êtes sans doute pas au courant de la libération de votre père.

-Non…Excellence (je me donne envie de vomir).

-Cela a été une partie de plaisir de le faire sortir d'Azkaban.

Il s'en est mêl le fumier l'a évad ! Heureusement que j'ai la tête baissée. Et qu'il m'effraie au plus haut point.

-Mère m'a pourtant informé que…

-J'ai compris votre aspiration. Pas de scandale, surtout pas de scandale, dit-il doucement mais je pouvais entendre son sourire moqueur. Il est vrai qu'il faut prendre des risques mais, pour une institution comme votre famille avec toutes les rancoeurs et les jalousies qu'elle génère, le scandale… est inadmissible. Pettigrew a indubitablement manqué de tact dans son approche.

Non. Hormis l'expropriation, que risque-t-on ?

-Je…je suis flatté de votre attention.

Lèche-lui bien les pieds, cela ne se voit pas assez. Beurk.

-Votre père bénéficie d'une abandon totale des charges.

Comment a-t-il fait cela ?

-Nous bénéficions de moyens de pression puissants.

L'imperium ?

-Tsssss... Inutile de frapper si fort pour si peu (SI PEU ? On parle de Mon Père, là). Suffisamment de personnes pour que sa présence lors de l'attaque s'explique par un malheureux concours de circonstances et sa Marque lui ait été provisoirement retirée pour ce faire.

Que dire ?

-Merci, Y Lord.

La honte ne tue décidément plus. « Etre conciliant », répètent les tableaux à longueur de temps. Je suis plus que conciliant. Je suis pitoyable.

-Mais votre fidélité à l'instar du reste de votre famille pour notre cause ne nécessite en aucun cas un tel usage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment en serait-il autrement ? Moldus et Sangs – de – bourbe ne méritent que la mort. Leur existence est une aberration qu'il faut combattre. Et vous seul, pouvez accomplir ce grand dessein.

Je me connaissais un talent de flatteur mais là, cela dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent.

-Si tout le monde pouvait partager Ma vision. Mais bientôt, j'aurais terminé de rassembler toutes mes forces. Les Ombres, le Commando Sanglant, la Guilde de la Pureté et tous les anciens corps de ma force sont en pleine reconstruction. Bientôt ils seront tous réunis, plus nombreux et plus déterminés que jamais. L'heure n'est plus aux hésitations : Dumbledore et tous les cloportes qui travaillent pour lui seront balayés. Le sang et ses liens reprendront la place qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter dans le monde sorcier et les moldus seront à jamais rayés de la face de la Terre où ils n'auraient jamais dû paraître (il est un peu…enfin, un peu…détermin ?). Je n'ai gardé avec moi que les plus fidèles, les plus déterminés. Ton père en faisait autrefois parti. Lucius fait à présent parti du passé.

**Mercredi 12**.

**2h00** : Manoir Malfoy. On peut dire qu'à peu de choses près, je me retrouvais marqué. Fort heureusement, ma mère est arrivée avec sa sœur à qui elle détaillait la dernière mode parisienne, robe avec entrelacement (me demandez pas ce que cela peut signifier) et éventail assorti. Quand aux cheveux, relevés en chignon.

Note à moi-même : Ma tante ne s'intéresse pas du tout à la mode.

Après d'autres courbettes, ai regagné la maison. Mère m'annonça qu'un haut représentant du ministère s'était porté garant de Père avec une histoire d'infiltration rocambolesque pour mon esprit épuisé par ce coma. En tout cas, il dort à présent chez lui. Cela me tue de le reconnaître mais Voldemort a bien arrangé son coup. Il n'empêche : Mère dit que de voir son corps après tout ce temps dans une quasi-obscurité (c'est une atteinte à la dignit : je vais porter plainte) l'avait profondément choqué. Mais pourquoi Voldemort l'a-t-il fait libérer ? Je sors de mon lit. Certainement pas pour moi. Je lui suis moins utile que Snape qui a eu l'air fort surpris de me revoir. Qu'est devenu l'Auror au fait ? Il faudrait penser à retourner à Poudlard.

Je vais manger quelque chose, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons.

**10h00** : Quel plaisir d'être en vacances !!...Ah non ? Dommage…

**11h00** : Descends allégrement les trente-deux marches qui mènent à une des terrasses. Père s'y trouve, assis devant une table en sirotant un jus de citrouille. Bon…Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Je fais quoi, moi ?

-Bonjour.

Bien.

-Bonjour.

Bon. Je m'assieds à côté de lui. A première vue, il a reprit ses esprits.

-Narcissa m'emmène faire un examen clinique à Sainte Mangouste.

Le ton est sérieux. Bien.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, ajoute-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un moment…c'est passé.

Bien. Cela signifie « Silence, il n'y a rien à voir.». Pourtant cette remise en forme est étonnamment rapide. Il est mon père mais tout de même. Mère arrive. Je lui lance un regard implorant.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard pour toi. Apparemment, on te reproche d'avoir fugué. Tu passeras en conseil de discipline. Il n'est pas fait mention de l'agression.

Encore ? Quelle injustice !

-Ils auraient sûrement du mal à expliquer pourquoi ce type faisait dans ta chambre. Pour ce que je sais, il a reçu un presse-papier dans son épaule. On devrait lui retirer son poste. Voilà pourquoi le Maître vaincra : ils sont trop indisciplinés.

-Tout à fait Lucius, reprend Mère. Ces bouseux n'ont que trop vécu.

Mère, auriez-vous oubliez ce que les tableaux ont…Je profite que Père quitte la terrasse pour le lui demander.

-Quelle discussion ? Mais enfin, ton père n'a en aucun cas eu des problèmes à Azkaban. Il va toujours parfaitement bien. Tu dois encore être épuisé avec tous ces événements. Retourne te coucher.

Elle ment. Merlin, dîtes-moi qu'elle ment !

**11h20** : Tante Ursula fronce les sourcils et s'évente bruyamment.

-Ils font comme si rien ne s'était pass ?

Oui.

-Ils bluffent sans doute.

Mère, je ne dis pas non, mais Père… c'est incroyable. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse se remettre aussi rapidement d'un séjour à Azkaban. Et quand je l'ai visité, il était vraiment mal.

-Je passe une main sur mes cheveux. Ma tante semble réfléchir un instant.

-Ils sont peut-être drogués ? Amnésie partielle, rapide récupération. Montrait-il des signes de malnutrition ?

-Non.

-Manipulation mentale sous l'effet de l'hypnose. Brillant ce Voldemort.

Elle prononce son nom ? C'est vrai qu'elle est déjà morte.

-Sous l'effet de certaines drogues, il est très facile de manipuler la psyché de bon nombre de gens et d'augmenter leur force magique et physique. Je l'ai très souvent utilisé (c'est le diable cette femme) cette technique permet aussi de modifier la mémoire. Mais il requiert un entraînement spécial pour cette dernière option. Tes parents ont dû la subir. Cela explique bien des choses…

-Mais pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser sur moi aussi ?

-Je l'ignore : c'est un malade mental ces gens ne font rien comme tout le monde. Il y a pire.

-Quoi ?

-Mais notre nom ! Suis un peu ! Ton père l'a entaché une fois de plus ! Un ex-taulard…je doute qu'il reprenne sa place au ministère et même…Quelles sont vos moyennes, jeune homme ?

« Lucius fait à présent parti du passé. »

J'ai traité Voldemort de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il le savait sûrement quand nous…

Merlin !

**12h00** : Sainte Mangouste. Ai demandé la salle où ils se trouvaient au guichet et évidemment ils m'ont fait attendre. Note à moi-même : les étrangler à mains nues. Salle 103, premier étage. Je cours à perdre haleine. Salazar, saint patron des Serpentards…

Salle 103. J'ouvre la porte. Ils sont tous les deux là. J'ai eu si peur. Père me jette un regard intrigué, torse nu. Le médicomage sourit et ouvrit une boite. Et tout devint blanc.

* * *

Ne me dîtes pas que je suis encore dans le coma ! Non, je peux ouvrir les yeux. Sainte Mangouste. Bien. Me lever.

Ouch ! Cela fait mal. Alors…un bras cassé et un prodigieux mal de crâne (encore une fois). Mon magnifique visage…aucune égratignure.

Que s'est-il donc pass ? Où sont mes parents ?

La porte s'ouvre. Dumbledore ? Oui, je vais bien, cela saute aux yeux pourtant. Répondez à ma question.

-Vos parents ont été victimes d'une bombe qui a explosé dans la salle…ils sont morts.

Cela devait arriver. Mais pourquoi ne me suis-je pas méfi ? J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte : Père ne va jamais se faire examiner à Sainte Mangouste. Et pourtant, Voldemort avait été très clair. J'en pleurerais de rage.

D'ailleurs je pleure tout court. J'ai mal partout et ma tête va exploser. Me touchez pas ! Sale vioque ! Pourquoi êtes vous encore en vie vous ? Salaud, je suis sûr que c'est de sa fauuuuute…

**Vendredi 14**.

**16h00** : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un enterrement soit aussi éprouvant. Je suis crevé. Merlin… il n'y avait heureusement personne. En toute intimité. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas que quiconque se serait déplacé. Je me couche. Voilà. Je souffre. Mon tuteur, vu que je suis mineur est ma tante Claudia. Le problème est qu'elle est en Patagonie. Le temps qu'on lui mette la main dessus, un autre Malfoy m'aura tué pour s'emparer de la fortune de Père. Quel est l'ordre de succession déj ? De toutes les façons je m'en fous : j'aurais droit à mille gallions par moi pour subvenir à mes besoins. Une paille quand on sait que je devrais m'occuper de l'entretien du manoir et autres.

Je souffre. Je veux que la porte s'ouvre et que Père rentre en se moquant de moi : « c'était pour rire ». Je voudrais les étrangler et puis on irait flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je souffre, l'ai-je déjà dit ?

Beaucoup.

Je n'y crois toujours pas. Toute la presse prétend que c'est l'œuvre de Voldemort, d'une purge dans le rang des Mangemorts pour certains, d'autres qu'il détenait des informations compromettantes qu'il aurait voulu confier au ministère en échange de sa libération, mais ce sont des spéculations.

Je me sens coupable. Si je n'avais pas douté de Voldemort, si j'avais fait l'imbécile qui ne voit rien ni n'entend…

Mon côté Serpentard me souffle que Voldemort souhaitait les abandonner de toutes les façons. Mais tout de même. Je crains bien d'être le prochain sur la liste. Inutile de demander de l'aide à ce vieux fou : ses sbires vont me poignarder dans le dos.

Ils auraient pu transplaner ?

Non, j'ai vu les corps.

Ou les remplacer et…arrête de te torturer !

Ouin…

Je veux mourir…

Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas directement attaqué à moi ? Va-t-il me droguer ?

Un elfe de maison débarque dans ma chambre. Des Aurors ? Ici ? Maintenant ?

**17h00** : Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Même Maugrey ne m'avait pas fait senti autant Sali. Perquisitionner le jour de l'enterrement, même des chiens ne feraient pas une chose pareille. Et pourtant nous avions déjà été perquisitionné pendant les vacances. Quelle excuse le délégué du ministère a-t-il sorti : « des protections magique pourraient s'être levées avec le décès… ». Les idiots : aucune protection ne peut se retirer ainsi au manoir Malfoy. Qu'ils crèvent dans d'atroces souffrances, maudits soient le jour où ils sont nés ainsi que leurs descendants, jusqu'à la millième génération !

Je suis assis devant la cheminée de ma chambre, par ailleurs dévastée comme cela ils n'auront pas à le faire. Tous les artefacts de magie noirs se sont transformés en inoffensifs objets. Pour les retransformer, mon sang est à présent nécessaire vu que mon Père est mort mais cela vous semblez l'ignorer !

Le feu dans la cheminée est très intéressant. Les flammes montent, les Aurors gravissent les marches, des crépitements, ils cassent des meubles antiques qui valent plus cher que leurs misérables existences…Qui ose entrer dans ma chambre ?

Je ne me retournerai pas : moins je les verrais, mieux je me porterais.

-Veuillez nous suivre.

Dans tes rêves.

-Malfoy.

On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Monsieur Malfoy. Je l'entends soupirer puis s'approcher de mon fauteuil.

-Nous avons découvert une chambre dans votre salon.

Lequel ?

-Et nous pensons que seul un Malfoy peut l'ouvrir. Alors…

-Pourquoi ne déterrez-vous donc pas le corps de Père ? Il est encore frais. Vous en tirerez quelque chose.

Je me suis un peu énervé. Calme, Draco, calme.

-Nous le ferons certainement si vous n'obtempérez pas et vous serez poursuivi pour entrave à la justice.

Que dit le Code Pénal ? Une amende de mille gallions pour les mineurs ? J'ai suffisamment d'argent, je crois.

Il me prend le bras. Costaud l'Auror. Il veut me traîner jusqu'où comme cela ?

-C'est combien pour violence policière ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me jette un regard furibond et s'arrête. Me demande de ne pas bouger. Et puis quoi encore ? Je discute avec des tableaux scandalisés. « Ils ont posé leurs sales pattes sur mon cadre », « ils m'ont posé des questions ». Qui pouvons-nous ? J'appelle un elfe de maison.

-Quand les Aurors seront tous partis, nettoyez tout des caves aux greniers. Passez partout, derrière les meubles s'il le faut. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste la moindre trace de ces sinistres individus.

-Ce n'est pas flatteur pour nous.

-Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vous offre le thé, dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à, semble-t-il, le supérieur hiérarchique des envahisseurs. Je croyais que les investigations cessaient avec la mort des suspects. Cela s'appelle du harcèlement judiciaire.

-Appelez cela comme vous voulez mais il est sûr et certain qu'il y a ici des éléments qui permettront au ministère de combattre efficacement Vous-Savez-Qui. Que vos parents aient échappés ou non à la justice des sorciers. Et justement ouvrir cette chambre, selon nos sources, est nécessaire.

Ben voyons. Devant la fameuse chambre, je ris intérieurement. Il faut une clé. Clé se trouvant dans un coffre de Gringott, sous une pile de gallions. Mais cela il ne le savent pas. Je tente alors d'ouvrir la porte. Elle ne s'ouvre pas ? Quel malheur ! Mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où peut bien se trouver cette cl : vous n'avez qu'à perquisitionner encore, vous le faîtes si bien.

**22h00 : **Veuillez cesser de maltraiter ce portrait : c'est un Banks.

Il vaut plus cher que ce que vous gagnerez jamais dans votre vie.

**Dimanche 16.**

_Sucreries : 1398 (au moins) Bierabeurre : 35 Firewhisky : 435 verres (en douze heures) Nombre de verres par minutes : 1/2 Risques de coma éthylique : 90%._

Perquisition finie. Souillé. Je suis souillé. Quand tout va mal, que tout semble moche et triste, vider sa cuisine est nécessaire et battre le record du monde de bouteilles de firewhisky vidées en vingt minutes une nécessité.

Et soudain je décide que non.

Je ne me laisserais pas abattre. Je suis un Malfoy et j'ai le sang des Blacks dans mes veines. J'en ai l'orgueil, l'intelligence, la puissance, bref. Je suis la quintessence des sorciers de ce monde.

Je ne laisserais pas deux centenaires gâteux souffrant d'incontinence urinaire me transformer en Londubat ou en outre avinée. Je vais me faire une place au soleil.

Je choisis la vengeance. Et le pouvoir. Et la partie va être serrée.

Après ma toilette pour me débarrasser des relents d'alcools puis prend la potion pour rester lucide, je vais demander conseil.

-Laisse-moi deviner : ils n'ont rien trouvé, me dit tante Ursula en gloussant à mon entrée. C'était une opération de déstabilisation classique : attention on vous à l'œil ?!

Rien du tout. Mais ils s'entêtent une chocogrenouille qu'ils vont faire le tour des résidences. Les pauvres. Une vie ne suffirait pas pour découvrir les milliers de passages secrets du manoir alors les autres…si nous avons échappé à tout les procès de Mangemorts et autres mages noirs, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Maintenant, il te faut trouver une femme. Une jolie sang-pur comme ta mère. Pas la Parkinson, elle est moche. Une blonde. Serpentarde. Toutes moches ? Ne soit pas si dur : le maquillage fait des miracles mais c'est vrai : les pauvres gosses…et à ce propos, désolé de te le dire mais tu vas en voir des vertes et pas mûres. Les gens sont si bêtes : attends-toi à ce que ces bâtards t'insultent et cherche à t'humilier. Ne fais confiance à personne. C'est ainsi que j'ai vécu cent quarante trois ans.

J'avais perdu l'habitude d'être le mouton noir mais je crois que je vais recommencer à…un hibou ?

_Ils ont été tués par des Aurors_.

C'est quoi ce message ? C'est vraiment de la déstabilisation, des deux côtés. Mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. Je vais relancer l'opération chocogrenouille. Je n'apprécie pas d'être manipulé. D'ailleurs il ne faut pas oublier qu'un Auror a failli me tuer.

-Pour la drogue, il y a des livres à ce sujet, dans la bibliothèque. Quels débiles ces Aurors : ils n'y connaissent rien en magie noire. Mais que leur apprend-on à l'école ? Une dernière chose : révise ton escrime et tes sorts : il y en a beaucoup qui louchent sur ton héritage. Il va y avoir du sport !

Elle est toute excitée.

-Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est qu'avec tout cela, tu n'auras pas le temps de te lamenter, me souffle-t-elle. Ella, elle, a complètement perdu la raison après la vivisection de son fils unique. Je dois reconnaître ne pas y être allée de main morte. On a retrouvé des petits morceaux dans tout le pays. Je suis sûr qu'une oreille n'a pas été retrouvée, ainsi que deux orteils et…

Vraiment excitée.

**Lundi 17**.

_Poufsouffles : 2 (je viens juste d'arriver) Serdaigle : 0 Gryffondors : 1 (qui ne perd rien pour attendre) Serpentards : 0._

**10h00** : Poudlard, me voil ! Tes tours innombrables (dont la tour à l'étage manquant), tes couloirs par milliers et tes élèves…

-Encore en vie Malfoy !

Mal élevés. Nott, cela faisait longtemps ! J'adore : comme comité d'accueil je ne pouvais rêver pire. Comment cela, le nouveau préfet ? Où vais-je dormir ? Pas question que je remette les pieds dans le dortoir. Je vais me faire tuer dans mon sommeil. Je croise Manu tandis que Nott se rend en cours. Alors on sèche ? Vilain garnement !

-Tu verrais l'ambiance, me souffle-t-il. Serpentard est divisé en clan : Zabini et les pro - Dumbledore, Parkinson et ceux qui estiment que s'abaisser à familiariser avec les Sangs de bourbe est indigne de la maison, ceux comme moi qui n'ont pas d'opinion ou qui ne veulent pas la donner, ceux…

-Il y a des Mangemorts déclarés ?

-Non. Zabini dit que Pansy en est une mais il n'y a rien sur son bras. D'ailleurs, on reconnaît les membres de son groupe : ils ont tous les manches relevés pendant les cours.

-Ils doivent avoir froid.

-C'est tout ce que cela te fait ?

-Où ont-ils mis mes affaires ?

-Dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, mais je crois savoir qu'ils ont été jetés. A propos, toutes mes condoléances.

Je souris. Le rapport entre le décès de mes parents et mes affaires jetées n'est pas précis mais bon…Je me dirige vers la salle commune, mes cinq valises sous les bras de Manu. Finalement, ce serait lâche de refuser de dormir avec eux. Je ne suis pas courageux mais je ne vais donner une occasion de se foutre de moi. On verra bien.

**12h00 **: Vraiment divisée. C'est affreux. J'ai honte pour ma maison. Ils répartissent sur la table en petits groupes s'ignorant complètement. Pauvre Snape. Il doit s'arracher les cheveux.

Avantage : étant pestiféré, ils sont trop occupés pour s'occuper de moi. Ils doivent me considérer comme fini.

Je reprends les cours demain mais je vais avoir du mal je suis en retard et je n'ai personne pour me prêter des notes. Pansy ? Elle a suffisamment de problème. Je suis de son avis, cela me coûte de le dire. Mais son groupe est minoritaire et elle doit avoir les Aurors après elle. Un fils de Mangemort et elle va se faire lapider. Zabini ? Je préfère m'arracher un bras. Je crois que je vais engager une élève pour m'aider à me rattraper. Il y a plein de petites annonces sur le tableau d'affichage. Je vais prendre une Serdaigle pour plus de sécurité. Sang - pur. Blonde si possible. Je lève les yeux de mon plat, délicieux, et je croise le regard de Potter. Il a l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude.

**13h00** : Anna, Septième année, Serdaigle. Jolie nom. Cinq gallions par semaine. Pas cher. Vu mes finances (si on note les frais d'entretien des résidences et autres, je n'ai que cent gallions par mois ils auraient pu faire un effort), c'est l'idéal. Au moment où je retournais dans la salle commune je fus percuté par deux attelages bondés, ou plutôt Vincent et Grégory. Aïe !

**15h00** : Je sens que je vais passer ma vie à l'infirmerie.

**16h03** : Phase I. Dns ma poche j'ai une dizaine d'Oreilles que je place tranquillement sous des tableaux. J'ai encore réduit leur taille de vrais petits pois. Mine de rien, en vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne alentour, je les glisse sous les cadres et miracle (plutôt grâce à de l'extrait de branchiflore) ils s'imbriquent dans le cadre même. Camouflage génial : il n'y avait que moi pour trouver cette astuce.

Je croise alors Granger. Elle semble avoir quelques problèmes affectifs vu qu'elle semble secoué.

Magnifique. Qu'elle en crève.

-On a perdu ses dents ?

Tu me fais peur avec ses yeux-là. Je t'assure.

-Et toi ton cerveau ?

Cela manque de vigueur, très chère.

**16h05** : Elle m'a couvert de pustules. Je vais la crever.

**17h00** : Soigné. Bien. Ne perd rien pour attendre. Elle avait déjà oser lever la main sur moi…ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille que je vais passer l'éponge. Les salopards sont des salopards.

Le dortoir est vide. Ils sont tous en cours. J'ai toujours une boule dans l'estomac. Je décide de ne pas me morfondre comme un Poufsouffle et d'aller trouver la Serdaigle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je suppose que si elle n'est pas en cours, elle doit être à la bibliothèque.

**17h15** : Voilà pourquoi mon père n'aime pas les Serdaigles. Ils sont tous cinglés à force d'étudier. Cette fille est cinglée. Loufoca Lovegood est cinglée. Donc tous les Serdaigles sont cinglés. Elle a oublié son annonce postée au début de l'année : j'aurais dû me méfier, tous avant moi ont du s'enfuir en courant. Elle est très jolie, brune aux longs cheveux avec des yeux rieurs. Tendance maladive à toujours dormir mais ces notes sont excellentes. Je décide de la prendre. On verra bien.

**22H15** : Ai tout compris ! Entre deux chocogrenouilles et une sieste (à vingt et une heures), j'ai fait plusieurs exercices d'arithmancie et de métamorphose. Elle explique mieux que les professeurs…

-Je crois qu'on a oublié le couvre-feu, me dit-elle soudain.

C'est vrai que nous sommes dans une classe isolée. Nous sortons et elle se dirige vers son dortoir en faisant plus de bruit qu'un Weasley sur un terrain de Quidditch. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir et soudain me cache derrière une statue. Lupin ? Les loups-garous sont de sortie ? Me dîtes que la pleine lune est pour aujourd'hui ? Ses sales bêtes avec leur odorat, il m'a repéré.

-Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu.

Tu as plutôt intérêt.

**Vendredi 28.**

Rencontre avec Weasley. Dire que Vincent et Gregory me manque est peu dire. J'ai un très mauvais souvenir vis-à-vis des autres sorciers dans mon enfance. C'est dans ses moments où je regrette d'avoir mon corps. Trop malingre. Et c'est dans ses moments où je me dis que je devrais étudier un peu plus les sorts de magie blanche parce que dans ces instants les seuls sorts qui me viennent à l'esprit sont de magie noire. Et je ne peux pas les utiliser. C'est affreux de se sentir à ce point impuissant.

Cette rencontre était dans un endroit affreux : la Grande Salle. Bondée. Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Pour une fois, je n'avais rien fait. Du tout, je le jure !

J'engloutissait avidement une glace au chocolat (j'étais d'ailleurs l'un des rares à prendre une glace alors que les températures chutaient) et je tournais le dos à la table des Gryffondors. J'avais passé une magnifique matinée, loin des soucis, puisqu'une lettre de tante Claudia m'était parvenue. La sœur de mon père. Elle devait bientôt rentrer. La glace était succulente et Manu m'observait comme un moldu. Le conseil de discipline ne pouvait pas me renvoyer : je ne rejoindrais certainement plus les Mangemorts et il doit s'imaginer que je supplierais Potter de me prendre à ses côtés pour laver mon nom. Idiot. Toutes mes Oreilles étaient en place dans Poudlard, jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors grâce au Polynectar. Bientôt, je serais au courant de tout ce qui se dit ou fait à Poudlard. Et c'est à cet instant, en cette paisible journée d'automne, alors qu'une nouvelle cuillérée chocolatée allait finir dans mon assiette, que les hostilités ont débutés.

-Les Malfoy n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêter de battre. Qu'il s'est même brisé en deux car j'ai perdu mon souffle. Il y a eu des murmures que j'entendis à peine.

Une raison parmi tant d'autres de mépriser les Weasleys. Je déposais à regret ma cuiller sur mon bol. Avais déjà vécu des situations pareilles. Lors de sortie, quand mes parents me laissaient seuls un instant. Dans une foule franchement hostile. Et même une fois…

Je prends une inspiration et me lève, me tournant vers Weasley. Il a sans doute du se rendre compte de la stupidité de ses propos, sensé passé inaperçu dans le brouhaha. Mais crétin fini, il s'est exprimé trop fort. Snape s'est immédiatement levé mais avant…

-Pour une fois, je dois reconnaître Weasley que je suis sans voix. Tu m'as coupé le sifflet. Attends…je fouille dans mes poches et en sort trois gallions. Tiens va t'acheter du savon.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux, mais cela a l'avantage de l'estomaquer. Je dépose les pièces sur la table et sort.

Je suis bête. Bête. Bête.

Je n'ai pas démenti ! Zut alors !

Fin du chapitre.

Zazan : Affreux, c'est affreux ! Ouinnn… Je voulais qu'ils vivent, bouhouhou…mon Luciuuuuus ! Je t'aiiiiiiime ! Cela m'a fendu le cœur ce chapitre…

Lucius : Silence stupide moldu. Qui t'y a forc ? Tu m'as déchiqueté, broyé.

Zazan : (sanglote hystériquement) tu devais mourir, depuis longtemps. Ai voulu retarder mais Voldie voulait pahahahas (prononce des mots sans queue ni tête). Tu veux revenir en fantôme ?

Lucius : Tu m'as bien regard ?!

Zazan : Je t'offre des sardines grillées au piment et le reste de glace au chocolat qui est au fond de mon frigo ?

Lucius s'en retourne en enfer. L'auteur est désespéré. Si cela se trouve il doit faire une psychothérapie.

Draco : Bientôt, ce sera mon tour si rien est fait.

Zazan : Au tour de « Chibi Serpentards » à présent. (Se mouche bruyamment).


	5. Décembre, partie I

Me revoil !  
  
Réponses aux reviews.  
  
Syl2Sy : Je suis un peu en retard. Un peu beaucoup même. Désolée. Merci de me suivre. Je suis aussi tes fics j'ai lu ton dernier chapitre de De Mauvaise foi. Très bien ! J'ai honte, je devrais reviewer plus souvent.  
  
Alixe : merci de tes conseils. Voilà la suite.  
  
Paprika Star : Me revoilou ! J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus courts car la vie de Draco va à cent à l'heure. Il a beaucoup de problèmes certes mais il se défendra bec et ongles, t'inquiète. J'essaie de le montrer sans super pouvoir comme dans HP et la source mais avec plus de méchanceté. Je me demande toujours si il reste fidèle au livre dans ses rapports avec ce qu'il méprise. Je le crois foncièrement indifférent à la souffrance des autres. Et aux avis des autres...  
  
Caliméra : te dire que cela va en s'arrangeant peut-être pas mais il ne subira plus les événements. Au contraire dans quelques chapitres il provoquera les situations. Merci de me lire...  
  
Tsarévitch : votre review a flatté mon ego, je l'avoue. Il est vrai que rares sont les fics qui mettent Draco en vedette hors les slashs ou les romances où son caractère n'est souvent pas fidèle au livre. Néanmoins certaines de ces fanfics sont réellement excellentes du point de vue de la trame et de l'écriture comme celle d'Ivrian ou d'Elehyn. Quand aux autres je l'avoue humblement, je ne m'intéresse qu'à Draco et aux slashs Draco/ ? donc je ne saurais me prononcer mais je suis sûre qu'il en existe de très bonnes. Les BBS et Dumby sont plus méchants je dois le reconnaître mais ils sont plutôt à cran à cause de la guerre et si ils peuvent taper du Malfoy...mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit un nouveau Harry – je – souffre – je – suis – incompris – etc ! Je suis navrée si cela paraît ainsi mais cela va changer, promis ! Merci donc pour votre review. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer.  
  
Flo007 : Merci. De rien c'est un plaisir. J'espère que tu l'as eu ton brevet.  
  
Alisa Adams : merci pour ta review. Bisouxes. Il est triste forcément mais il essaie d'avancer. J'ai un problème avec Lucius et Cissa : leur caractère sont trop forts (surtout Lucius) et je crois que si Draco veut grandir, il doit avoir une place au soleil pas à l'ombre de son père (gros délire métaphorique) mais je les aime beaucoup ces deux-là mais il n'y a pas assez de fics sur eux. Plein sur James et cie mais moi je préfère Lulu et Cissa...là il fait une énorme « gaffe »...  
  
Naw : ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis toujours en retard, moi et parfois je ne reviews même pas TT...merci de me suivre, Naw et bisouxes bien baveux. Draco ? Il s'en remet en tapant du gryffondor...  
  
Décembre, Partie I.  
  
Le 1er.  
  
Gryffondors : 10 ; Poufsouffles : 05 (inclus les Aurors) Serdaigles : 7 Serpentards : 2.  
  
3h00 : On ne peut pas dire qu'il fasse chaud dans ce dortoir. Entre Zabini et compagnie qui flirtent outrageusement avec Potter, les mini- Mangemorts qui se réunissent eux aussi pour s'entraîner et les amoureux transis qui se bécotent dans quelques classes obscures – heureux soient-ils – il n'y a bien que Nott et moi à encore passer la nuit ici.  
  
Ce n'est pas surprenant s'agissant de Nott.  
  
Je retournais dans mon havre de paix savourant ce silence. Je mis la main sous mon oreiller et en sortit un médaillon vert et or. Je l'ouvris sous la photo d'un voyage en Italie, il y avait une Oreille spéciale que je plaçais dans mon pavillon gauche et un bout de parchemin que je dépliais. Je m'installais en tailleur sur le lit, prit une plume et écrivit un code. Chacune des Oreille installée à Poudlard porte un code. Chaque chiffre ou lettre a une signification précise : le premier la nature du lieu (couloir, salle de classe, dortoir, etc.), le bâtiment où il se trouve (j'ai découpé Poudlard en zone), l'étage. J'ai un mal avec les bureaux de Snape et Dumbledore : ils ont du les trouver et les détruire. Mais ils n'ont pas touché au reste du système : ils se prennent pour le centre du monde ?  
  
Je retranscris donc un des numéros : 0 G 605 pour dortoir des Gryffondors, dortoir des sixièmes années, cinquième Oreille. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour la placer. J'ai « malencontreusement » rebondi sur le ventre proéminent (je vous assure !) de Londubat qui m'ai tombé dessus. Pour me débarrasser de cette encombrante masse spongieuse je lui ai passé la main sur ses cheveux poisseux (si si) et suis resté avec des cheveux dans la main tandis qu'il s'en allait en bombant le torse et en menaçant Salazar sait qui. Enfin, le jeu en valait la chandelle car profitant qu'il était en cours et de la condescendance des profs (« Mr Londubat, votre dortoir est par l » ont grommelé Mac Go', Filtwick...) et de la grosse cinglée qui garde l'entrée.  
  
Merlin, l'affreuse décoration qui m'a accueillit ! Hideux, toutes ces couleurs criardes, on se serait cru dans une maison de parvenus. Mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela : cette maison grouille de Sangs – de – Bourbe. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde et que les soi – disants systèmes de sécurité ne feraient pas fuir tout cambrioleur qui se respecte.  
  
Zut...je viens de me comparer à un cambrioleur. Je ne suis pas un voleur. J'ai vaincu ma kleptomanie, je n'ai plus rien chipé depuis des lustres !  
  
Bon. Les Gryffondors dorment et...qui ronfle ainsi ?!  
  
Londubat...tu m'étonnes que même...Virginia ( ?) Weasley n'en veuille pas.  
  
Bon, je repasse en boucle. Mes Oreilles enregistrent toutes les conversations et je les ai pourvues d'un système pour n'en garder que les plus intéressantes elle garde en mémoire tout ce qui s'est dit cinq minutes avant et après que les mots « Voldemort » et ces dérivés, « Malfoy » (toujours savoir ce qui se dit sur vous), « Dumbledore », « Snape », « ministère », « Fudge », et divers. Donc :  
  
Conversation n°1  
  
« Verbiages sans intérêt sur le temps, les filles, les cours.

-Tu es sûr qu'il détient ce livre ? Demande une voix criarde que j'identifie comme étant celle de la Belette.

-Non, mais je sens que Vol...

-Harry ! (Soupir) Vous – Savez – Qui fait tout pour que le ministère et encore moins Dumbledore ne mette la main dessus. Ce livre a un rapport direct avec eux selon lui, alors je suis d'avis que la fouine (Enfoiré) le garde précieusement.

-Mais dans ce cas pourquoi il ne le lui donne-t-il pas ? Fait une troisième voix.

-Réfléchis Dean. Il ne peut pas ! Avec tout les Aurors qui le surveillent, c'est beaucoup trop risqu il attendra le moment propice.

-Mais il ne va pas passer ces vacances à Poudlard qui l'en empêchera alors ?  
  
Silence gêné.  
  
-Neville a raison.

-On peut demander à Zabini de fouiller dans ses affaires.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr : mon père m'a dit que malgré toutes les informations dont ils disposaient, la perquisition n'a rien donné. La fouille de toutes les résidences n'a rien donné de probant. Cet imbécile s'en est tiré avec une simple amende pour l'extension illégale d'un pavillon en Espagne. Il semblerait que les Malfoy aient un train d'avance en matière de magie noire et de camouflage par rapport aux Aurors. Dans ce cas, tout Serpentard qu'il soit, Zabini n'y arrivera certainement pas.  
  
Re silence. Un juron se fait entendre.  
  
-On trouvera un moyen. »  
  
Le reste n'est que verbiage sans intérêt.  
  
Je crois que la preuve est faite : les Gryffondors sont les créatures les plus stupides de la nature.  
  
La perquisition des Aurors s'explique. Mais par contre je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils cherchent. Si je l'avais...  
  
7h05 : Convoqué par Dumbledore, je me rends à son bureau et y retrouve Weasley. Sous l'insistance de Dumbledore, il me présente ses excuses avec un enthousiasme impressionnant. On imagine bien que cela vient du fond du cœur. Le vieux fou nous demande d'éviter une escalade en me fixant du regard comme si j'étais le seul incriminé. L'opinion d'un Weasley est peu de chose pour un Malfoy. Je prends néanmoins l'air le plus concerné qu'il soit. En sortant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'amuser.  
  
-Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Malfoy, gronde-t-il. Tu veux finir défiguré comme l'année dernière ?  
  
Il faudrait que je pense à régler ce détail.  
  
-Je me renseigne. C'est comme cela que l'on se comporte dans le monde civilisé. ... Je suppose donc qu'elle se porte bien. Quel dommage...  
  
Ma robe ! Il va me la froisser !  
  
-Fais attention à toi, Malfoy.

-Tu as pris du bacon ce matin ?

-Tu as de la chance que le professeur Dumbledore m'ait demandé de rester calme mais n'abuse pas de ma patience, petite fouine, murmure-t-il avant de s'en aller.  
  
7h20 : Quelle merveilleuse journée en perspective. Je regagnais la salle où se tiendrait le cours de métamorphose quand je croisais Pansy. Elle avait l'air ennuyée. Soucieux de m'informer des derniers potins, je l'abordais.  
  
Elle poussa un soupir que n'aurait pas renié Mimi Geignarde. Tout allait mal : n'y avait-il plus d'hommes d'honneur dans ce pays ? Un ramassis de voyous, menteurs et hypocrites, des larves sans...je l'arrêtais dans sa lancée et nous arrivâmes à la salle de cours où elle continua.  
  
-J'ai discuté avec le professeur Snape. Cette ordure ! Il a commencé à tourner autour du pot comme un sale vicelard. Je lui ai dit et répété que je n'avais pas rejoint Tu – Sais – Qui, mais non ! Il faut tous lécher les bottes de ces sales bâtards de Sangs – de – Bourbe sinon vous êtes suspects. Si on m'avait dit que Snape avait cédé à la pottermania...enfin ! Quand l'information est enfin arrivée à son cerveau, Merlin sait comment – il lit dans les pensées sans doute – il me demande comment se porte ma famille ! Oh mais je le voyais venir avec ses gros souliers... Il voulait que tu joues les espionnes ? Tu te rends compte ! Il est visiblement à cran ! Sauf si cette idée n'est pas de lui.  
  
Comme si Pansy pouvait espionner : elle est trop carrée pour cela. Dans tout les sens du termes...Non ne commence pas à pleurer j'ai horreur de cela.  
  
Ouf ! C'est passé.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Draco...j'ai les Aurors et tous les autres élèves sur le dos. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Je te rappelle que tu es parti de toi-même t'acoquiner avec Zabini...

-Ce sont mes parents ! Il fallait bien montrer pattes blanches ils sont nombreux à l'avoir fait comme les deux idiots...mais c'est trop dur ! Je ne peux pas me mettre en tête de faire plaisir à....à eux !

-...  
  
Si je dis « oui », elle va encore m'affubler de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Mais Manu est trop petit pour faire mes devoirs...quoique je puisse les faire moi-même ?  
  
En plus j'ai une drôle de sensation. Un danger imminent.  
  
Je sortis un parchemin et commençait à graver une combinaison de Runes : il est temps de s'amuser un peu.  
  
Le 2.  
  
Gryffondors : 9 (ce n'est pas un exploit ils sont tellement...Gryffondors) ; Poufsouffles : 4 (no comment); Serdaigle (plus dur à énerver mais quand ça part...).  
  
10h30 : Je m'ennuie.  
  
10h45 : Je m'ennuie.  
  
10h50 : Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà dit : je m'ennuie.  
  
Les cours de DCFM sont d'un ennui à faire pleurer. J'errais entre rêve et réalité quand ma voisine, en l'occurrence Pansy me pinça. Maugrey te regarde. Et alors, grommelais-je.  
  
Nous restâmes un temps silencieux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- A chaque fois que tu es aussi calme, c'est que tu prépares quelque chose.

- Tu exagères, dis-je en riant. Quel est le cri de ralliement ? Chocogrenouilles...  
  
Elle est déstabilisée. Mes soupçons se confirment sûrement j'appose le coup de grâce.  
  
- Chocogrenouilles, Potter tête de nouilles ! chuchotais-je joyeusement.  
  
Elle est surprise avant d'approuver vigoureusement de la tête. Je lui souris puis prend congé en prétextant une envie pressante. Dans le couloir je me mes à courir pour atteindre les toilettes où je m'enferme.  
  
Pansy avait convenu l'année dernière d'utiliser une phrase « mot de passe » par méfiance. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale n'étaient pas bien vus.  
  
Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe...  
  
Pansy a été remplacée mais par qui ? Elle a passé plus d'une heure à mes côtés sans boire ni manger, donc c'est un métamorphomage.  
  
Voldemort ? Certainement pas : il serait trop ravi d'utiliser sa nouvelle drogue et d'ailleurs il n'aurait nul besoin de ce procédé avec Pansy. Non, c'est un coup de Dumbledore : un parfait cheval de Troie pour recueillir des informations que ne pourrait avoir Zabini.  
  
J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas tuée. Cela voudrait signifier que mon tour arrive bientôt : serais-je remplacé moi aussi pour espionner ma famille ?  
  
...  
  
Je ne vois que cette possibilité.  
  
C'est effrayant. Je me sens mal...oh, mon cœur

...

Fausse alerte : je n'aurais pas du prendre deux fois de tourte au potiron.  
  
Le 5.  
  
Gryffondors : 6 Poufsouffles : 7 Serdaigle : 4 Serpentards : 2.  
  
12h40 : Après le déjeuner plutôt frugal, je me suis dirigé vers le stade de Quidditch où Manu s'entraînait. Il est bizarre ce gosse, complètement obsédé par ce sport. Comment peut-il bien vouloir rechercher le vif dans cette neige ?  
  
Et ton balai, me demande-t-il en atterrissant près de moi.

Je m'en occuperais bien mais je n'ai nulle part où le construire. C'est vrai.  
  
J'orientais la discussion sur Parkinson : son humeur ou son comportement avait-il changé récemment ?  
  
- A vrai dire, commença-t-il, elle agit bizarrement depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Zabini.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle oublie des noms, des lieux, elle traîne assez longtemps dans la Grande Salle je l'ai surprise en train d'écouter aux portes une conversation entre Nott et Zabini.

- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils se racontaient ?

- Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de mon père, fait une voix derrière nous.

- Théo vient prendre l'air avec nous ? Tu n'as pas peur de nous faire une crise d'agoraphobie ?

- Draco...si j'étais toi Phillips je m'éloignerais de ce type : il se met toujours dans des situations inextricables pour lui et ses voisins !

- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille de moi ?  
  
Il s'assit près de nous sur les gradins.  
  
- Tu devrais arrêter de te faire remarquer : j'ai compté sept Aurors autour de toi. Et j'ai ramené les quatre qui me suivent tout les jours.

- Au moins, ne risquons nous pas de nous faire agresser.

- Il faut qu'on parle mais seuls.

- Je voudrais bien mais tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes encerclés.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'acharnent contre vous, s'indigna Manu.

- Mais toi aussi tu es suivi, dis-je en même temps que Nott.  
  
Surpris, il prend le temps de réfléchir.  
  
Le professeur Snape m'avait bien prévenu, lança-t-il en souriant. Tant pis. Il n'est pas un peu cinglé, Draco ?  
  
18h15 : Je montais au sommet de la tour ouest jusqu'au dernier étage où j'ouvris la fenêtre. N'ayant plus de balai, je me plaçais au rebord de la fenêtre, prit appui sur es jointures des pierres avec mes mains et mes pieds et atteignis la toiture couverte de neige. Une vue très intéressante pas plus imposante que celle de la tour d'Astronomie beaucoup trop fréquentée.  
  
Je suis épuisé.  
  
Mentalement. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses ces temps – ci, avec une certaine frénésie je l'avoue.  
  
Maintenant qu'il faut mettre au point une formidable stratégie, j'ai la tête vide.  
  
Lentement je respirais pour évacuer la tension.  
  
Je devrais prendre des vacances, prendre le temps de bien construire mon plan dont les grandes parties sont bien définies, avec plusieurs entourloupes et échappatoires...je ferais bien une sieste mais avec ses nuages menaçants, ce n'est pas prudent. Je me relevais doucement pour ne pas glisser quand je vis quelques Poufsouffles traîner en bas.  
  
...  
  
Et un peu de neige sur la tête.  
  
Hé hé...Je me cache quand ils levèrent les yeux.  
  
19h15 : Je passais presque une demi-heure à balancer de la neige sur la tête des passants et j'ai une excellente technique. Mais il n'y avait presque plus de neige. En amorçant une descente je remarquais une trappe quasi invisible parmi les tuiles en ardoise.  
  
Après de multiples efforts elle s'ouvrit. Je regardais autour de moi. Invisible dans la pénombre du soir, je lançais un Lumos. On aurait dit une cheminée. C'était peut-être la clé que je cherchais. Dans la vie il faut savoir prendre des risques. Allez Draco, tu as affronté la forêt interdite, un hypogriffe, et un Gryffondor particulièrement agressif.  
  
Je sautais dans le vide et atterrit moins de cinq mètres plus bas, dans la poussière.  
  
Merlin mon uniforme, il est couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.  
  
La pièce est glacée ma baguette éclaire des murs pleins de livres, des fauteuils couverts de draps lourds. Avisant des chandeliers en argent j'illuminais deux minutes plus tard un large salon aux couleurs ternies par le temps. Plusieurs portes refermaient des chambres, un bureau, une salle entièrement vide certainement un débarras. Je ne vis aucun tableau mais ce fait s'explique aisément. A l'autre mur, face à la cheminée, une fenêtre sur la cour. Une dernière porte et je me retrouve sur un palier des escaliers. Jetant un coup d'œil alentour, je remarquais une pierre enfoncée.  
  
20h00 : Je crois avoir compris le mécanisme de cette porte. Je suis...génial.  
  
J'ai trouvé un coin tranquille. Arrivé en bas de la tour, je sifflotais une balade.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Vous me cherchez Mr L'Auror ? fis-je avec une petite voix.

- Où étiez-vous ?

- Dans la tour, M'sieur. Je ne vous y ai pas vu ?

- Pourtant j'y était M'sieur...sur le toit et puis je me suis promené.  
  
Regard je – suis – innocent – foutez-moi – la paix – ou – je – hurle – au – viol.  
  
Le 9.  
  
Gryffondors : 3 Poufsouffle : 7 Serdaigle : 2 Serpentard : 4.  
  
10h00 : Ai donné à la fausse Pansy tous mes devoirs à faire en plus des siens. Que cela serve à quelque chose. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec Théodore mais sans doute le ferais-je. Ai recensé toutes les drogues hypnotiques : il y en a près de cinq cents possibles sans parler des dérivées. Et pour le moment, je ne peux en exclure aucune. Je traînais près du lac gelé. J'ai fini par mettre des noms sur chacun des Aurors qui me suivent dès que je fais un pas hors de mon dortoir, de la grande Salle, des cours. Je constatais que Potter avait aussi son lot de parasites sur le dos et semblait aussi ravi que moi. Cela me soulage : à chaque fois que je les vois, je pense au Balafré et à sa tête d'abruti entouré par ses chiens de garde. C'est très relaxant. Je l'ai conseillé à Manu qui l'a tout de suite adoptée.  
  
Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'occupe de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose.  
  
15h00 : Au cours de Botanique, je me dépêchai d'arriver le premier pour glisser la combinaison de Runes sous un bac de plantes.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Je sursautais. Ouf, ce n'est que Londubat !  
  
- Tu es en avance, Londubat.

- Réponds.

- Voyez-vous cela ? Mais c'est qu'il veut m'impressionner. Je ne suis pas la Weasley, Londubat.  
  
Comme prévu, il rougit et se défend, bafouillant de gêne, espérant bêtement que la Weasley soit effectivement intéressé. Il est trop simple de détourner la conversation d'un Gryffondor ce n'est même plus drôle. Je m'assieds loin de lui sortant mes affaires.  
  
- Sujet, verbe, complément. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Enfin pas pour tout le monde...Tu as une drôle de façon de draguer. A moins que tu attendes les vacances. Dommage je ne serais pas là...  
  
Son regard se fait plus intéressé.  
  
-On a un rendez-vous entre Mangemorts ces vacances. Je ne veux pas le manquer.

- ...

- En plus, il va y avoir une petite expédition chez les moldus le 24. On mettra le feu à un quartier et quand ils sortiront...

- Merlin...

- Et puis il y a les intronisations des nouveaux membres du club : deux filles de sept ans, une excellente promotion. Pour se faire, elles égorgeront leur mère ave un couteau rouill  
  
C'est une blague ? Bien sûr. ... Aucun sens de l'humour. C'est navrant.  
  
Pathétique.  
  
15h30 : Le cours obtient le premier prix en matière d'inepties. A plusieurs reprises, je sens le regard de nombreux Serpentards dont Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle se poser sur mon sac. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus ce sont les membres de l'A.D autour du bac, donc de mon parchemin. Mac Millan, Potter, Granger, que le gratin, ricanais-je. Neville a complètement oublié ce détail, retranscrivant toutes les notes de Chourave. Si j'ai pris cette option, c'est pour l'usage des plantes mais le niveau n'est pas intéressant.  
  
Je possède la recette du verisetarum. Ai identifié toutes les plantes qui me permettraient de produire un antidote fiable à 100%. Maintenant, le tout est une exacte proportion.  
  
Comme je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi pour faire des tests, je calcule d'abord chacune des quantités par rapport à leur réaction l'une par rapports aux autres. Ainsi il est préférable d'utiliser les graines de gindre bao plutôt que leurs plantes car en réaction avec les bulbes de...  
  
Pour permettre à la plante de mieux repousser, il est d'usage d'en brûler les extrémités...  
  
Je stoppe le bras de Théo. Avant qu'il ait pu m'en demander les raisons, l'air s'emplit de feu. Je me baissais précipitamment sous la table.  
  
- Harry !

- A l'aide, je brûle, hurla Mac Millan.  
  
Arrivée en fanfare des Aurors. Je glousse alors que Théo me jette un regard désespéré.  
  
- Mais que va-t-on faire de toi ?!

- Je n'en sais trop rien mais je sais où être tranquille à Poudlard. Remontons.  
  
Alors des brûlés un peu partout, surtout la bande à Potter. Le parchemin a du complètement disparaître comme prévue, quand à Londubat et bien...c'est Londubat. Une parole contre une autre...Je m'en tire avec une manche abîmée.  
  
Une manche abîm ? Il faut que je me change.  
  
Ce soir, tout Poudlard bruissait d'une rumeur inquiétante : un attentat à la bombe. L'école fermera-t-elle ses portes ?  
  
J'ai peut-être exagéré...  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Making – of du chapitre : j'ai au départ été beaucoup gênée car j'avais beaucoup trop d'idées qui ne pouvaient servir ici. Ensuite je suis parti voir HP3 et j'étais déçue à un point : Draco n'était pas suffisamment odieux à mon goût. Il y avait le script mais dans le fond...ne parlons pas du reste...bref ! J'ai traversé une crise de doute. Après, j'avais envie de faire une fanfic sur DBZ mais je manquais de trame. Grosse déprime. Et pis il y eu l'annonce du prochain livre et là je me suis dit que l'important c'est de s'amuser ! et pis même si JKR n'aime pas Draco moi ze l'aime beaucoup trop.  
  
En plus j'ai fait des tas de tests marrants sur le net alors je suis Evil !Draco (comment ça rien d'étonnant, soeurette ?) mais je vais à Ravenclaw ! Le pire c'est que comme prof je suis...je suis...non je peux pas le dire ! C'est trop affreux...TT  
  
Bref après quelques nuits agitées, la première partie du mois de décembre qui sera long, long...  
  
Boss : Si j'existe, j'exige...c'est d'êeeeetre fan...  
  
Draco : Mayday...(lit le script)...t'es sûre de ton coup ?  
  
Boss : C'est à nouuuus dèèèèès demaiiiiin (fan de chansons à l'eau de rose)...huh...bien sûr !  
  
Draco : Mais tu es sûre ? C'est un peu...fort...je suis oblig ?  
  
Boss : T'occupes ! Nous dooonne l'enviiiie d'aimeeeeer...


	6. Décembre partie II

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Syl2Sy** : merci pour ta compréhension. Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal qu'il me donne ce Draco : toujours à se plaindre et dire tout un tas de choses que je me devais de censurer. Les décomptes journaliers me font aussi bien rire. C'est le meilleur moyen d'adoucir le caractère et de montrer qu'il ne se prend décidément pas au sérieux. Enfin il est sérieux mais…pas trop.

**Morganne** : Merci. L'idée de converser avec les tableaux s'est imposée d'elle-même vu qu'il est fils unique. Je trouve la tante Ursula fort sympathique, un peu psychopathe mais sympathique. Je crains d'ailleurs que Draco ait hérité de cette mauvaise manie. S'il va s'en sortir ? Je peux pas le dire mais…il va en imposer à plus d'un car j'adore quand Draco est malin et…je peux pas te dire….

**Lyrathena** : merci beaucoup. Cela me fait énormément plaisir. Draco est…comment dire, très…très Malfoy, avec une certaine distance vis-à-vis des événements et un niveau de priorité très…particulier. Je cherchais à voir comment il pourrait tourner le dos à Voldemort mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il diffère trop du personnage du livre. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi…Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est une transition.

**Alisa Adams** : merci beaucoup pour te reviews. Je tarde dans mes updates mais c'est que les choses se corsent, en plus sa famille va bientôt apparaître, sans parler du retour de Vous – Savez – Qui - C'est – Celui – Dont – On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer – Le – Nom, du ministère…mais tant qu'il y aura des chocogrenouilles, de la bierabeurre, des élèves et des profs à embêter, il leur en fera voir des vertes et des pas mûres !

**Flo007** : Ce n'est pas ma fauuuute TTTT ! L'inspiration part, elle vient, vous avez beau avoir le déroulement de la fic bien en place, si vous ne disposez pas de l'ordinateur au bon moment, rien ne va. En plus je pensais à une fic de DBZ. Mais la fic avance, en voilà un aperçu.

**Alixe** : C'est drôle : j'ai failli la retirer car elle ne me plaisait pas. J'ai eu cette idée en regardant la CdS où il avait des attitudes de chapardeur.

**Décembre 2e Partie.**

**Le 9.**

**18h00 : **J'ai peut-être exagér

**18h30 : **Dumbledore a réunit tout les préfets pour une réunion importante. Plus tard, une délégation du ministère, Fudge en tête est arrivé.

**18h35 : **Me suis mis dans de beaux draps. Si ils apprennent que c'est moi, j'irais à Azkaban sans passer par la case renvoi.

**18h36 : **Relativisons. Je suis un Malfoy et aucun Malfoy n'a jamais été renvoyé de Poudlard.

**18h37 : **Enfin si : deux mais il y a bien trois cent ans de cela. Un pour avoir abattu un impur lors d'un duel qui a mal tourné, l'autre , Rodolphe Malfoy, parce qu'il était devenu le chef de la maison Malfoy en plein guerre fratricide et dont les absences fréquentes lui avaient valu de quitter les lieux précipitamment.

**18h38 : **En plus que serait Poudlard sans moi ? Rien.

Et je suis plus utile au ministère dehors qu'en prison : « Nous pistons un dangereux espion (notoire) de Vous – Savez – Qui ». Et je peux toujours hurler au complot.

Enfin…

…

**18h45 : **C'est dans ces moments qu'une friandise serait nécessaire.

Là...

**19h00 : **Surtout avec l'autre Pansy qui est infiniment plus insupportable que la vraie. Alors que j'essayais de la semer (« Va faire mes devoirs », « Mais Drakichouminou (argh) ») pour essayer de suivre les débats dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je croisais Maugrey, le dos tourné en train d'ausculter un mur. Complètement malade, ce vieil imbécile.

Je fis quelques pas dans son dos.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, Mr Malfoy.

Il se retourna.

- Que savez-vous ?

- A quel propos ? fis-je innocemment.

- L'attentat.

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

A près de quatre – vingt – dix ans…il serait plus que temps de prendre « réellement » sa retraite.

- Un Auror restera toujours un Auror.

La déformation professionnelle est le pire des maux. Je devrais sans doute ne jamais travailler…

**19h30 : **Je suis décoiffé. Le gel, avec ce vent glacial, ne tient que peu de temps. Je retournais dans mon dortoir et pris le pot de gel. C'est un produit de première qualité composé à base de graisse de baleine blanche. Normalement il est interdit d'en tuer mais comment voulez-vous avoir de beaux cheveux sans faire de sacrifices. L'ouvrant, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir qu'un individu au culot incroyable avait adjoint à MON gel une mixture rougeâtre d'aspect et d'odeur repoussants.

Me retournais furieux vers le lit de Crabbe et tirait les tentures du baldaquin. Se goinfrant de friandises comme à son habitude, ce porc répugnant affichait un visage noirci par les tonnes de chocolat ingurgité.

- Qui a fait ça, Vincent ?

- …

- Crabbe…

- Millicent…

Je quittais la pièce, à la recherche du professeur Snape. Comment vais-je faire, moi, sans gel ? Il y a bien des sorts mais ils les abîment. Je ne veux pas finir chauve ! Ce gel a des propriétés de régénération et de protection unique…L'infirmerie ! Il doit s'y trouver…

**19h45 : **Comment cela interdit ?

**20h15 : **Après une demi-heure d'attente, le professeur Snape est enfin sorti ; je me fiche de savoir si les Serpentards vont bien ou pas, pas plus que des Gryffondors dont la mort est souhaitable et souhaitée. Je veux la peau de Bullstrode comme manteau tendance cet hiver…elle…il…a détruit mon dernier pot de gel ! Un produit si rare qu'on ne retrouve qu'en sous main dans les magasins lapons. Il y a bien un dernier exemplaire au Manoir mais Dumbledore ne voudra jamais me laisser le récupérer.

- Mr Malfoy, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il ait des événements plus graves ?

Comme quoi ?

- Vous devriez montrer plus de compassion pour vos camarades, fussent-ils des Gryffondors, et je n'ai pas à vous rappeler pourquoi.

D'accord.

Je compatis.

Maintenant renvoyez Bullstrode.

- L'apparence extérieure n'est pas le plus important, Mr Malfoy.

Pour vous qui n'avez plus aucun espoir de vous reproduire, votre apparence est effectivement sans importance.

- Envoyer une lettre à votre tutrice.

- Elle est partie en France hier. Je n'aurais pas de gel avant la semaine prochaine. Et ils vont se dessécher et…

- Il suffit Mr Malfoy ! Vous me faîtes perdre mon temps en viles sottises !

Le...

**20h20 : **Oh mes cheveux, mes cheveux…

Alors que je me lamentais sur mon triste sort devant le miroir d'un des toilettes du deuxième étage, je me retrouvais bientôt encerclé par une dizaine d'élèves. Quelle horrible soirée…

- C'est pour un autographe ? Demandais-je.

- A ton avis ?

Alors qu'ils sortaient leurs baguettes pour très certainement me pendre par les cheveux (Salazar, pitié), les couinements caractéristiques de Miss Teigne se firent entendre. En moins de vingt secondes, ils avaient disparu. La tête de Manu apparut dans l'embrassement de la porte, un sourire moqueur flottant sur son visage, un Mime dans la main.

- On dirait que je tombe à pic.

Très drôle…

**Le 10.**

_Gryffondor : 24 (Sachant qu'un Londubat en compte pour trois) ; Poufsouffles : 2 (très mauvais) ; Serdaigles : 5 (ils ne répondent jamais : où serait le plaisir) ; Serpentards : 6 (bien) ; Nombre d'objet volés : 6 (très mauvais)._

**2h00 : **Froid. Très froid. C'est affreux comme il fait froid.

J'étais couché sur le dos, écoutait les conversations de la journée : j'étais à présent sûr que Dumbledore avait fait remplacé Pansy mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer le lieu où elle était détenue. Bref, pour l'instant rien de bien utile. Je tuerais bien le métamorphomage…Une main se posa sur les tentures et fut immédiatement repoussé par le sort de protection que j'y avais placé. Je rangeai mon dispositif, sortis une tête entre les tissus et vit Zabini à terre se tenant la main droite.

- Un problème, Zabini ?

- Sale…

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le dortoir.

- Il n'y a personne. Même Crabbe et Goyle ont préféré passer la nuit ailleurs.

- Il y a Théodore.

- Trop tard, je suis déjà réveillé, grommela une voix ensommeillée. Blaise ! Tu n'es pas au fan-club Harry Potter?

- Non et tout cela c'est de ta faute, Malfoy !

Il est…deux heures, Zabini. Le bureau des plaintes et réclamations est fermé.

- Qu'ai-je _encore_ fait ?

- L'incident de cet après-midi ! Je SAIS que c'est toi ! Il ne peut pas y avoir d'esprit plus vicieux et fourbe que le tien dans cette école.

- Tu oublies Théo.

Un oreiller me frappa de plein fouet. Je le lui rendis. L'affaire aurait pu dégénérer en bataille de polochon si sérieux comme un Serdaigle, notre préfet avait pris la parole :

- Laisse-moi deviner : tous les Gryffondors ont accuser les Serpentards présents, tu as essayer de les tempérer et ils l'ont mal pris.

Zabini hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est donc pas une grande perte, Blaise.

- Je suis d'accord avec Théo.

- Arrête de m'appeler Théo.

- Bonne nuit Théo !

- Bonne nuit Drakichouminou !

Alors que je me recouchais, Blaise s'emporta.

- Mais vous rendez-vous seulement compte des conséquences ?!

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je en ouvrant Hypnose par Cédric de la Molle.

- Serpentard passe pour un nid à MANGEMORTS !

Quel scoop ! Tu l'as trouvé tout seul ?

- Arrête de crier, Blaise, c'est insupportable, dit Nott en sortant comme moi à nouveau la tête de son lit. On a un contrôle de métamorphose demain et…

- DEMAIN ! M'exclamais-je.

J'avais complètement oublié.

- Tu as oublié? Toi alors…

- Théo, tu me laisseras copier sur toi ? Dis ?

- CE N EST PAS LE MOMENT !

- Blaise, nous ne sommes pas sourds, par le bouc de Salazar !

- Tu as tout gâch ! Vous croyez que cela me fait plaisir de supporter les humeurs de la Belette à longueur de journée, toujours à nous insulter, à m'insulter ? Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour VOUS !!!

Ne m'étrangle pas. Tu as dix secondes : dix, neuf, huit…

- Peut-être n'aurais –tu pas du? Suggéra tranquillement Nott. Je ne suis, personnellement, pas de son côté et je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Surpris, il me lâche.

Je souffle.

- On parle quand même de Gryffondors : tout ce qui n'est pas aussi simplet qu'eux, ils s'en méfient, expliquais-je. En plus, on ne t'a effectivement rien demandé.

- Tu as quand même bien dû te rendre compte qu'il se servait de toi pour espionner ta propre maison ?

- …

- Tu as joué le jeu en te disant que pour la « bonne cause », il fallait faire des sacrifices, etc. Et voilà le résultat. Ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est que tu fasses de la lèche à…Harry Potter, cracha-t-il.

- Théo, je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Tu es un sale traître et le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard t'a puni. Craint son souffle vengeur, bouhouhou, m'exclamais-je.

- Vous êtes stupides tous les deux, cracha Blaise. Vous êtes fichés. Que vous vous mouchiez deux fois, que vous serviez de votre main droite ou gauche aux toilettes (Hein ?), ils le savent. Et au lieu de remédier à cela, vous vous enfoncez ! Toi Draco (tiens c'est Draco ?), je croyais que l'honneur de ta famille t'étais cher…mais tu ne fais rien pour le restaurer !

Résolution n°1 pour l'année prochaine et sans doute plus tôt : tuer Zabini.

- Restaurer sans honneur en jouant les lèche-bottes me semble totalement ridicule.

- Draco, tu viens de dire quelque chose de sensé. Retenons cette date dans la mémoire commune, railla Théodore.

Ce fut mon tour de lui envoyer mon oreiller.

- Blaise, mon ami, lui dis-je, comment as-tu pu croire échapper à la surveillance des Aurors. Nous. Sommes. Tous. Fichés. Des premières aux septièmes années.

- Laisse traîner la situation, conseilla Théo. Si la bande à Potter ne vient pas s'excuser, alors cela signifie qu'ils ne changeront jamais d'avis sur les Serpentards et tant mieux. Vous nous imaginez, serrant la main de Gryffondors sans arrière pensée ? Ce serait horrible !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Blaise qui semblait hébété avant de disparaître sous les tentures. Bien fait. Je ressens un plaisir sadique à le savoir pris entre deux feux. Il l'a bien cherché. C'est bizarre de se sentir épier à longueur de journée.

Tout de même, dans les toilettes…

…A quoi cela peut-il bien servir…

**7h15 : **Je suis épuisé. Ai du utiliser un sort de fixation sur mes cheveux. Je sens que ce devoir va mal se passer…

Le courrier est arrivé: trois lettres de menaces de mort…sûrement des élèves dépités. Me taper dessus ne leur suffit pas ? Faut-il que j'y laisse ma vie aussi ? Une boite de chocolat. Ma cousine Antigone, de France. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Ces chocolats sont délicieux…

**8h05 : **Annulé! Annulé! Ce doit être Mère qui veille sur moi du paradis des paresseux.

**10h00 : **Je ne sais absolument pas comment mais trois encriers, deux paquets de friandises et une montre à gousset se sont subrepticement glissés dans ma poche. Comment, je ne sais pas.

**10h01 : **Sans doute tombés par hasard.

**10h04 : **Ne nous voilons pas la face : j'ai rechuté.

Pourquoiiiiii …C'est l'approche des fêtes : ils vont avoir plein de cadeaux, alors une montre ou deux…

Je crois que pour lutter, le mieux serait de faire du shopping, mais à Poudlard ce n'est pas évident.

**10h10 : **Je me demande ce que ma tante va m'offrir, ses lettres sont si rares…Le nouveau ministre est un illustre inconnu dont j'ai oublié le nom. Il faut que je le demande à Théo. Que je lui donne rendez-vous dans l'appartement. Et …des dragons ?

Je sors de l'enceinte de l'école en même temps que de nombreux élèves. Je vais tuer Dumbledore si ces choses ne restent une minute de plus à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres de moi…

**10h30 : **Salazar, regarde ce qui est advenu de ton école ! Garder par des dragons dressés et dirigés par un Weasley. Un Weasley ! WEASLEY !! Et pour couronner le tout, on va avoir un cours spécial du garde forestier demain…

Je vais mourir…

Je meurs…

Aïe ! Je suis tombé de ma chaise.

**Le 11.**

_Nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité la mort de Potter : 345 (en net progrès) ; Nombre de fois où il est mort : 0 (très mauvais pour mon foie)._

Et qui va avoir l'honneur de toucher la sale bestiole. Vous avez deviné.

Tue Potter, tue Potter...saleté de dragon. Je suis dégoûté.

**Le 15.**

_Gryffondors : 3 (puis-je mettre ce mauvais score sur une possible trêve hivernal ?...non) ; Poufsouffe : 6 (bien) ; Serdaigle : 4 (quand on veut, on peut) ; Serpentard : 7 (bien) ; Nombre d'objets volés : 3 (bien) ; Nombre de confiseries : 3500 (suis - je dépendant ?)._

**7h30 : **Blaise s'est réconcilié avec les BBS : j'aurais cru qu'il avait beaucoup plus de respect pour lui-même. Les journaux ne parlent plus que des attaques de Voldemort dans tout le pays. Hier, il s'en est prit à plusieurs villages, une ambassade en France et une bombe a explosé près du ministère.

A part cela tout va bien.

- Draco ?

Plus maintenant.

- Pansy, tu as cinq secondes. Sujet, verbe, complément.

- Tu vas rester à Poudlard ces vacances ?

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

Pansy, où comment vous abaisser le moral dans les meilleurs moments.

- Moi je reste.

- Dans ce cas, je vais partir.

Je me levais quand elle m'agrippa le bras.

- Je pourrais venir avec toi.

- Tu n'as pas de famille ? Et toi, Théo -Théo ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rentrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'occupe.

- Et toi Manu ? M'enquis-je en me rasseyant.

- Je vais skier en Autriche avec mes parents, annonce-t-il joyeusement.

- Les Alpes… pensais-je rêveusement.

Je n'ai jamais su skier. A tous les coups je tombe. Père aura eu beau faire…

- Ramène nous des pâtisseries autrichiennes. Des bretzels, par exemple.

- Les bretzels sont alsaciens, Draco.

- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ?

**10h00 : **Interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du château. Couvre-feu avancé d'une heure, détecteur de magie noire partout. Faîtes pas ci, faites pas cela… Ombrage est de retour et je n'ai pas de laissez-passer. A la bibliothèque, je potassais sur Dragon Noir I Le retour quand Neville s'est assis en face de moi, masquant la fenêtre près de laquelle je me trouvais. Attention, attention, éclipse solaire, je répète éclipse…

- Malfoy.

Le bureau des plaintes et réclamations est ouvert.

- Londubat, énonçais-je avec condescendance.

- Le coup dans la serre c'était toi.

Ah bon ?

- Tu dois faire erreur, Londubat.

- Je t'ai vu.

Zut !

- Je pourrais te dénoncer.

Résolution n°2 : tuer Londubat.

- Tu ne peux pas me dénoncer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? Demande-t-il, légèrement surpris.

- Primo, je suis innocent mais de cela tu t'en fiche : je suis le coupable idéal aux yeux de tous alors inutile de chercher plus loin (culpabilisation du sujet et mise en doute de ses acquis). Deusio, ce serait ta parole contre la mienne (fragilisation de la confiance). Tertio, tu espères me faire chanter donc tu ne le feras pas (mise à mort du sujet).

- Je t'ai vu glisser un papier sous un bac. Hermione a dit que tu aurais écrit des Runes qui…

- Peux-tu prouver qu'il y avait des Runes dessus ? Qui te dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'anti-sèches ?

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

- On devait avoir une interrogation le lendemain, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Tu mens.

- Prouve-le.

Je commençais à ranger mes affaires.

- Que me voulais-tu au fait ? Pas que je traverse Poudlard à poil tout de même ? Parce qu'il fait affreusement froid, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas (emmitouflé dans ta graisse).

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Tu vas alerter cette vieille fille de Miss Pince !

- T'imaginer nu dans la grande salle bondée, hoquette-t-il.

- Niveau ridicule, la façon dont tu bloques avec la Weasley est de haute volée, elle aussi.

- …Il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi ! Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Ginny ? Elle s'appelle Ginny ?

- Laisse tomber.

Le nom de nulle. Je croyais que c'était Virginia.

- Donc que souhaitais-tu ? Cela a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas su quoi te dire. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois faire mes valises.

- On ne part pas avant une semaine.

Tu sais compter ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore voulait te donner le bénéfice du doute mais il est à présent certain que tu sois dans le mauvais camp.

C'est le moment où je suis censé avoir peur. J'ai peur.

Le vieux fou voulait m'accorder le bénéfice du doute ? C'est pour cela que le manoir a été fouillé un jour de deuil ? Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte ?

- Qui te dis que je suis dans le mauvais ? Je suis blanc comme neige.

- En tuant des moldus ? En blessant tes propres camarades.

- Non. En les laissant se faire tuer. Cela a l'avantage de ne pas se salir les mains et de ne pas prendre de risques.

Il serra les poings comme pour ne pas me frapper. Ose lever la main sur moi, je hurle.

- Mais en amour, Mère m'a toujours assuré qu'il faut savoir en prendre des risques.

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Etude sur la reproduction des Gryffondors. Chapitre premier : la parade nuptiale !

Miss Pince apparut pour se plaindre une nouvelle fois de notre vacarme assourdissant, coupant net à toute revendication. Je quittai la salle, un brin égayé par cette rencontre, croisait une Sang-de-bourbe irrité qui se ruait dans la bibliothèque non sans un regard assassin sans doute pour morigéner Londubat, puis le Balafré et la Belette qui s'y rendaient l'air de rien. Je me retins de leur lancer un sourire moqueur mais je devais définitivement avoir un visage radieux car ils s'assombrirent à mon passage.

Je suis un génie : ma seule présence nuit à la bonne santé du Potter. J'espère qu'il en fera un ulcère d'estomac et en crèvera.

**11h00 : **Ouch ! Ma tête…elle cogne encore et encore. Le manque de sucre. Vite l'infirmerie…

**11h20 : **Cela va beaucoup mieux. Ce doit être la pression.

Merlin, faîtes que je puisse rapidement rentrer chez moi.

**13h00 : **Je rangeais une nouvelle fois mes affaires : profitons de ce samedi matin. Ainsi je peux vérifier si quelque chose m'a été dérobé ou pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout était rangé. Ai fouillé dans mon agenda magique, dans le cas où le nom du nouveau ministre me reviendrait à l'esprit. C'est à cet instant que le professeur Snape est entré dans le dortoir. Je rangeais le carnet dans ma poche et le suivis jusqu'à son bureau. En chemin, je repensais à la discussion qu'avaient eu les BBS il y a bien deux mois. Ma confiance pour lui n'était déjà pas à son plus haut niveau : que faisait-il alors que Voldemort projetait de tuer mes parents ? Comment ose-t-il encore se présenter comme un ami de ma famille ? Croit-il réellement que je ne lui tiens aucune rigueur ? Sans doute est-ce lui le Concepteur, avec toutes ses mixtures.

Je ne suis hélas pas capable de lire dans les pensées, comme ma mère, mais je doute qu'avec les cours d'occlumencie reçus depuis l'enfance il puisse lire dans les miennes.

- Le ministère a changé de cap, si j'ose dire. Dans le bon sens, évidemment, souffla Snape en s'installant à son bureau.

Ils vont virer tous les sangs de bourbe de cette école ? Ce serait trop beau.

- La lutte contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va entrer dans une phase…active.

Raids contre les demeures des suspects, arrestations sommaires, interrogatoires musclés, rapts contre informations ou trahisons…

Les Mangemorts, eux, sont depuis fort longtemps en phase active : raid contre les amis des moldus, assassinats, tortures, éliminations des moldus et assimilés…

Nous vivons dans un monde merveilleux. Pourquoi « dans le bon sens » ? C'est mauvais pour Voldemort, non ?

- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour Dumbledore, déclarais-je. Il ne finira pas à Sainte Mangouste.

Chez les cinglés.

- Je vous défends de parler ainsi du professeur Dumbledore.

Le bon toutou qui a bien appris sa leçon.

- Mille excuses.

Je scrutais les murs de la pièce. Je ne vivrais pas ici même pour tout l'or du monde. Je suis sûr que le ménage n'est fait qu'une fois par an.

- Pour votre sécurité, vous devriez passer ces vacances à Poudlard.

- Le système de protection du manoir est à son niveau maximum. Même une mouche ne pourrait y entrer. Mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

- Pouvez-vous seulement faire confiance à votre famille ?

- Bien plus qu'aux Aurors.

Il se frotte un instant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- L'attaque dont vous avez été victime n'est qu'un incident isolé.

Quel manque de tact.

- Je rentre chez moi pendant les vacances. Qui me dit que votre incident isolé n'en est pas un ?

- Draco…Il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes à même d'accomplir cette besogne.

- Je passerais mes vacances au Manoir Malfoy.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à rentrer chez vous ?

A votre avis ?

- Je refuse de passer mes vacances à partager le même air que Potter et ses laquais.

- Et quelle est la véritable raison ?

Ton humour me désopile. Ho. Ho. Ho…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Votre Maître. En plus il essaie de ma pousser dans mes derniers retranchements.

- Vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il me veut.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Merci Merlin !

**Le 21.**

_Nombre de pot de gel : 1 (ouf) ; Nombre de cheveux perdus : 20 (catastrophique mais cure de régénération prévue) ; Nombre de confiseries : 3 (très bien pour régime d'avant fêtes).Nombres de fois où j'ai pensé à mes parents : 18500 (sans commentaires) ; Nombres de fois où j'ai maudit l'humanité toute entière : 18501 (mauvais pour esprit de Noël mais bon pour le moral)._

**8h00 : **Grande Salle. Les vacances de Noël ont cette année me dégoûtent au plus haut point. Voir tout ce beau petit monde hurler leurs bons sentiments : « Nous sommes tous frères », « paix sur terre » et afficher leur bonheur m'écoeure. Les Gryffondors m'écoeurent. La Grande Salle fut la veille recouverte de décoration. Elle m'ecoeure : on se serait cru chez Honeydukes en période de solde.

- C'est magnifique s'extasia Pansy, excitée comme une puce alors que j'étais pétrifié d'horreur à l'entrée.

Ne perds rien pour attendre. Je vais m'ôter cette épine du pied, et aujourd'hui même.

- N'est-ce pas, renchérit Manu.

- C'est tellement dégoulinant de guimauve que je vais faire un coma diabétique.

- Je vous prierais de garder vos commentaires désobligeants pour vous, Mr Malfoy, intervint Mac Go'. Regagnez immédiatement vos places, le directeur va bientôt s'exprimer.

La peste soit des Gryffondors. Si jamais il nous demande de tenir compagnie à Mimi Geignarde, je fugue. J'en ai marre de cette école, de ces élèves, de ses profs, je ne supporte pas leurs têtes d'enfarinés…Théo si tu as le moindre problème, envoie-moi un hibou.

- Ce sont très certainement des consignes de sécurité.

**11h00 : **Poudlard Express. Dans cinq heures, je serais chez moi…plus que cinq minutes. Le train regorge de sorciers, des parents ayant même souhaité de faire le trajet avec leurs gosses. Je recherche désespérément un wagon vide. Non. Non. N…

- Potter.

Sur tous les élèves, il a fallu que je tombe sur la bande à Potter.

- Malfoy.

Instant dramatique. Il a une sale mine. L'absence de Sirius Black lui manquerait-elle ?

« On n'a pas les mêmes problèmes, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on tous des problèmes », me répétait à l'envie Mère.

Qu'il se démerde.

- Dégage Malfoy, s'emporte la Belette en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu as grandi Weasley, félicitations. Mais personne ne t'a enseigné les principes fondamentaux de la politesse.

- Tu te prends pour qui, petite fouine ? D'ailleurs, tu n'es même plus préfet.

Si tu joues à ce petit jeu, tu vas te brûler les pattes. Léger coup d'œil vers le couloir. Snape en vue.

- Ce que tu viens de me dire me fends le cœur, réellement, plaidais-je sur un ton contrit et portant la main sur mon coeur. Pour Noël, je t'en enverrais une fourrure de ce charmant animal pour qu'avec toute ton immense famille, vous ayez de quoi vous réchauffer cet hiver.

- Comment…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Parfait timing Snape ! Il peut encore être utile.

**11h15 : **Ai trouvé une place tranquille. Manu traîne avec ses petits camarades, Pansy traîne avec Millicent.

Tranquille...

Fin du chapitre.


	7. Décembre, partie III

Je sais, je suis en retard, mais la faculté demande plus de travail que prévu. Je suis désolée.

Réponses aux reviews.

**Paprika** **Star** : ma fidèle lectrice. Kikou ! Elle est morte en novembre, le troisième chapitre. La pauvre…Pansy est vivante. Son fier chevalier Draco I va enfourcher son blanc-destrier et franchir des déserts brûlants…pas du tout ! Enfin lis, la solution est plus…malfoyenne…Kisses.

**Manehou** : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments (blush). J'essaie de faire coller Draco au personnage des livres. C'est dur : parfois j'ai envie de lui donner des super-pouvoirs ou de le rendre plus aimable. Mais il n'y a alors plus de plaisir à écrire. Il est bien trop marrant ainsi.

**Alixe** : merci pour ta fidélité. J'espérais que ce sera aussi ironique bien que pour le pauvre Draco, la situation ne s'y prête pas réellement dans un chapitre.

**Syl2Sy** : J'espère que tes rattrapages se sont bien déroulés. Vive Draco !! Draco Super Star. Dans ce chapitre, il fait une BA mais un peu (beaucoup) pour se débarrasser d'un gêneur. Mais il reste toujours le garçon profondément égocentrique et arrogant. Heureusement JKR lui a donné l'humour (très second degré certes mais bon)…les choses vont commencer à bouger mais dans le prochain chapitre seulement. Je chauffe juste les bancs.

**Demoiselle** **Altanien** : merci. Dire que c'est réaliste est le plus beau compliment sur cette fic. J'ai parfois l'impression de surfaire les situations. Acide ? Faut remercier Draco !

**Alisa** **Adams** : Evil ! Draco en force. Tendrement manipulateur et totalement superficiel, ce petit dragon. Merci pour ta review. Kisses. PS : Sorcière Barjo ?

**Draya** **Felton** : je tape aussi vite que je peux TT !! Mais j'ai plein de devoir à faire (la fac n'est plus ce qu'elle était lol). Merci pour les encouragements.

**Ayu4ever** : Tout s'arrange petit à petit pour le BEAU Draco mais pas trop vite. Faut lui laisser le temps de mûrir…

**Smirnoff** : Tu m'as mis le pied à l'étrier toi. J'ai retiré Chibi Serpentard et Un portrait de toi tellement j'étais touchée (auteur caractériel). Vais essayer de les arranger. Merci pour les reviews.

**Saramie** : Je cours, je galope, je vole…

**

* * *

**

**Décembre IIIe Partie.**

**Le 21.**

**12h00** : Le train file à toute allure entre les collines écossaises survolés par des Aurors à balai (j'espère pour eux qu'ils ont réclamés une augmentation). A l'intérieur, on pouvait compter un Auror pour cinq élèves avec une mention spéciale pour la Potter Cie et Zabini.

**12h04** : Lissais ma robe avec attention.

**12h30 **: Cela risque d'être moins aisé pour le métamorphe. Voire impossible.

**12h32** : Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

**12h40** :Visite de Snape. S'est assis en face de moi et m'a détaillé de haut en bas comme une créature de concours.

Soupir. Regard perplexe, puis vague avant de briller d'une froide détermination. Ces changements rapides m'effraient un peu.

Enfin, ils reviennent vers moi et se fixe. Je crois que c'est le moment de la révélation-qui-tue.

- Ne m'en veux pas mais c'est pour ton bien.

Il a bondit de son siège et m'a plaqué un chiffon sur le nez. C'est quoi ce truc ?

Je me sens toute chose…

**Quelque** **part**. Marre de me faire assommer à tout bout de champ. Cela risque de finir par devenir une habitude fort ennuyeuse au demeurant.

Je suis dans une cellule. Avec un lit de paille pleine de vermine, un sol sale et, luxe ultime, sans toilettes. Pas de lumière. C'est génial. Au moins il n'y a pas de rats, c'est déjà cela.

Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une cache de Voldemort, bien que je ne vois pas comment mon absence ait bien pu passer inaperçu.

Sauf si c'est ce que souhaitait Dumbledore. Donc cela signifierait qu'il couvre les agissements de son employé. Contre rétribution.

En un mot, être un espion pour l'Ordre. Je pleurerais de rage si je n'étais pas en mauvaise posture. Merci pour l'aide Snape ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'à la première torture je courrais me précipiter dans ses jupons et ceux de Dumbledore. Je suis un Malfoy ! Les Malfoy ne supplient pas…

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant.

Au secours !!!!!

**Une** **heure** **plus** **tard**. Je me relevais péniblement. Et il paraît que c'est un avant goût…

Cherche quelques objets secs mais ne trouve rien. Retire ma première robe de travail noire. Et la bourre de paille (dégoûtant) avant de l'installer dans un coin. A tâtons toujours découvre une large brique disloquée du mur par l'érosion. Je me mis derrière la porte et d'un mouvement de main, mit le feu à la paille. Une épaisse fumée monta, me faisant tousser.

**Une** **heure** **cinq** **minutes**. Quand est-ce qu'ils viennent ?

**Une** **heure** **dix** **minutes** .Je vais m'étouffer !

**Une** **heure** **onze** **minutes**. Dépêchez-vous il y a le feu !

La porte s'ouvre enfin, mettant un peu de clarté et d'air, un Mangemort entra, sortit sa baguette et commença à circonscrire rapidement les flammes.

- Non mais quel abruti, se plaignit-il. c'est toujours à mon tour de garde que ce genre de chose arrive…

Avec la plus grande puissance possible, je lui assénais la pièce sur le crâne. Il y eut un craquement d'os avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Fermant la porte et bénissant le ciel de ma chance inouïe, j'entrepris de lui prendre sa robe noire (la mienne était brûlée par sa faute) et sa cagoule.

Je sortis en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé. J'atteints ce qui semblait être le rez-de-chaussée d'une maison que je connaissait fort bien, vu qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Pansy. Je vis ma tante Bellatrix passer en trombe devant moi, l'œil égayé.

Une attaque prochaine ? C'est toujours bon à savoir. Je la suivis l'air de rien jusqu'à aboutir à un laboratoire où Voldemort surveillaient un système de distillation avec de nombreuses fioles aux contenu de différentes couleurs. Quelques gouttes vertes tombaient lentement dans une petite fiole.

- Jeune Malfoy, Bellatrix.

Merlin, faîtes qu'il ne m'est pas reconnu, je promet de ne plus…de ne plus critiquer les goûts vestimentaires de Pansy.

Il m'a envoyé un sort de foudre dans les dents. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ; me suis rattrapé à la poignée de la porte.

- C'était bien essayé, ricana-t-il en m'enlevant la cagoule d'un mouvement de la baguette.

- Sale petit traître ! Rugit ma tante en s'approchant dangereusement de moi. Comment as-tu pu trahir ton sang ?

- Ne m'insulte pas, hoquetais-je.

Je n'ai rien avoir avec un Weasley.

- Silence Bellatrix, intervint Voldemort qui revenait avec une seringue pleine du produit verdâtre. Approche.

Non merci, je fais une allergie.

Il fit un signe de la main et je décollais du mur pour être positionné à un mètre de lui. Sans l'avoir voulu, mon bras se tendit et il injecta la substance.

Il faut que je me dégage de son emprise ; il doit y avoir un truc ; il y en a toujours. Si Potter s'en tire aussi souvent, c'est qu'il y a un truc.

Je me sens léger, ma tête semble se libérer d'un carcan. Mon corps est envahi de sensations. L'air, contre ma peau, l'haleine de Voldemort près de moi…

L'haleine de Voldemort ?

Je lui envoyais un coup de pied instinctivement dans le ventre et je tombais au sol. Ma tante hurla et je sentis un sortilège frôler ma tête avant que je ne m'engouffre derrière une porte. Une salle de bains ? Tant pis. Je poussais une commode contre la porte.

Je m'effondrais dans la baignoire. Je suis coincé et j'ai dû mal à rester éveillé. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour contrer l'envoûtement. J'observais mes mains. Il doit y avoir un moyen.

Potter s'en tire toujours : il y a forcément un moyen.

Je vais essayer l'auto – suggestion. Je fis comme si j'avais une arme dans la main. Concentrons-nous…

**Manoir** **Malfoy**. Ouvre les yeux. Suis dans ma chambre ? O ? Comment ?

Ma tante Claudia me rejoint avec un deux tasses de thé sur un plateau.

- Tu es enfin réveill ! Tu te sens mieux.

- Mais…

- C'est ce charmant professeur Snoop qui t'a ramené au manoir. J'étais si inquiète ; j'ai fait fouillé le train de fond en comble. Bois, c'est une tisane de mon cru. En un rien de temps tu seras sur pied.

Je nage en plein délire. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est Voldemort se penchant vers moi avec un sourire mauvais.

Il m'aurait conditionn ?

Je passe la main à mon cou. Rien. Soupir.

**Le** **22**.

_Masque capillaire : 1 ; Chantage : 1 ; Sucreries : 13 ; Humeur : moyenne._

**10h00** : **Bureau** **de** **Père**. M'étire comme un chat après avoir lu le journal. Pas une ligne sur moi, mais les corps calcinés des Parkinson. Rien sur Pansy mais on suppose qu'elle est vivante. Pour l'instant. Faudrait vérifier. Je pris une carte de l'Angleterre de Père et l'étendis sur le bureau. L'avantage est qu'elle se réactualise magiquement. Alors, les zones où règne une barrière anti-transplanage. Pense pas que Dumbledore est poussé le vice jusqu'à mettre ses prisonniers dans un autre pays.

Après les barrières anti-transplanage, les barrières anti-balais pour éviter les fuites possibles. Cela se réduit sensiblement.

Quels autres critères ?

Doit être connecté au réseau de cheminée car je doute qu'il est traîné le corps à travers Poudlard même avec le couvre-feu. Bien.

On enlève le manoir, Poudlard, et diverses maisons de Mangemorts comme chez les Nott,…

Il en reste tout de même beaucoup. Maison assez vaste ? Non.

Fouille dans les dossiers de Père pour trouver une liste non exhaustive mais toujours fort intéressante de tout ceux ayant combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Prend la liste des morts. Normalement le lien entre leur maison et réseau de cheminée doit être coupé depuis le temps sauf si il y a de nouveaux locataires…vérifions dans le bottin.

Touche ! Deux maisons déclarées inhabités sont toujours connectées : le 12, Grimmaud Place et le 23 Cooker Street.

Si ma mémoire est bonne, le 12 appartient aux Blacks ; je n'aimerais pas me tromper et tomber sur ma tante Bellatrix au lever du jour.

Comment entrer dans cet endroit ?

**10h45** : Je ne vois toujours pas.

**10h50** : Peux pas y diriger Voldemort, ils les tuera sans autre forme de procès.

**11h00** : Cela m'énerve de ne pouvoir rien faire.

**11h20** : J'en ai marre !! Je déteste les obstacles.

**Le** **23**.

**13h00** : Traîne paresseusement dans mon lit, le regard un peu vague. On ne peux décidément faire confiance à qui que ce soit dans ce pays. Tout mon univers part à la dérive. Les Serpentards, m'ignorent, me trahissent, mes parents meurent…cela fait tout de même beaucoup pour une seule personne.

Mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas abattre.

**16h00** : Fini antidote verisetarum. C'est un liquide poisseux incolore, inodore, et sans aucun goût. Pourrait en enduire des friandises.

**16h20** : Ministère. L'ambiance est chaleureuse. Je vais me faire assassiner dans un coin sombre, j'en ai bien peur. Arrive chez les Aurors. Là les regards ne sont plus assassins. On y lit une envie folle de m'arracher les bras et de me frapper avec.

Sourions.

**16h22** : Demande à parler au responsable de la communication. On m'oriente avec un sourire mauvais chez Mondingus Fletchey. Qui lui ne met pas les petits plats dans les grands.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Me lance-t-il la main vissée sur sa baguette.

- Je voudrais des renseignements sur l'enquête.

- Quelle enquête ?

- L'enquête sur la mort de mes parents.

Il me toise de haut en bas.

- Vous pensez que nous n'avons que cela à faire ?!

Ce n'est pas parce que vous brillez tous par votre incompétence qu'il faut vous défouler sur moi.

- Il y a une guerre dehors, au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarquez. Quand elle sera finie et que, je l'espère, nous l'aurons gagné, nous déterminerons les responsabilités de chacun. Maintenant si vous voulez bien disposez.

Je viens de me faire jeter comme un vieux torchon. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup. Je quittais l'aile des Aurors et remontait jusqu'au bureau du procureur. Tous les regards convergeaient vers moi. J'ai une tache sur ma robe ?!

**16h40** : J'arrivais au secrétariat du procureur général, qui « malheureusement » était en pleine réunion.

- Dîtes-lui que je souhaiterais lui parler de la petite Eloise. C'est vraiment important. Il serait vraiment dans de mauvais draps si je ne lui parle pas tout de suite.

Je pris mon regard – dans – ton – intérêt – fais – ce – que – je – te – dis. Réticente, elle partit pourtant avant de revenir tout miel vers moi. « Il vous attends dans son bureau ». Je lui fis un sourire moqueur avant de retrouver Willem Strikemoon, monsieur le procureur général, une repoussante outre de vin.

- Vous n'êtes plus en réunion ? Ils se sont enfuis par la fenêtre ? Raillais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Je croyais en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire.

- Ma foi, il n'y a pas prescription dans ton cas, si ma mémoire est bonne, donc il y en a encore pour un bon bout de temps, dis-je en m'asseyant sur son bureau juste à côté de lui. Comment vont les autres membres du club des Hirondelles Blanches ?

- Ils se porteraient mieux sans toi.

- Ce n'est pas gentil !

Je me levais en avisant un gramophone posé sur une commode contre le mur. Je le mis en marche et une valse, s'éleva dans les airs.

- Une petite danse, mon cher Willem, proposais-je.

- Non.

- Tu ne faisais pas la fine bouche dans le temps. Serais-je devenu trop vieux pour toi ?

- …

- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un tout petit service, dis-je d'une voix boudeuse en me penchant sur lui. Je voudrais avoir accès aux dossiers instruits par les Aurors ces vingt dernières années. Allons ! Un grand procureur comme toi ! Tu as envoyé une pléiade de Mangemorts à Azkaban. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas la confiance du ministre et évidemment du très Saint Dumbledore.

- Je ne peux pas te signer une permission. Il faudrait faire une enquête de probité qui…

- Tu veux vraiment que je rompe notre petit arrangement ? A cinq ans de la retraite, ce serait bête de tout perdre maintenant. Tu pousseras sans doute le vice à me tuer. Mais voilà que quelques années plus tard, certaines photos avec un certain honorable procureur dans une position ma foi fort peu honorable font leur apparition. Je te laisse imaginer le scandale. Le peuple est terriblement changeant, Willem, en plus d'être amnésique. Et si tu te retrouves en compagnie de ce que tu auras incarcéré, tu auras une fin de vie vraiment douloureuse. J'ai pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires. Crois-moi, les Gobelins sont des créatures vraiment dignes de confiance quand il s'agit d'argent et de contrat.

Je lui passais la main dans les cheveux graisseux.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Mais si tu ne m'es plus utile…

Il s'est levé et à appuyer sur un des livres de lois qui encombraient la bibliothèque en face du bureau. Aussitôt un grondement se fit entendre et elle coulissa contre la porte. Une entrée béante se fit voir et il me fit signe de le suivre.

**17h00** : **Manoir**. Ai fait une copie de plusieurs dossiers sur les Mangemorts. Mes parents tout naturellement, Snape, les Lestrange…par pure curiosité je pris aussi le dossier de Sirius Black. Ai eu la visite surprise de Dumbledore. Venu seul.

Je le rejoignis dans le salon Madeleine. Il était installé devant la cheminée, et se retourna vers moi en souriant.

- Je voulais vous féliciter personnellement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir sauvé votre amie Pansy. Beaucoup n'aurait pensé qu'à sauver leur peau.

Il s'assied dans son fauteuil.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir sauvé qui que se soit.

- Cette malheureuse enfant se retrouve sans famille. Et sans toit.

Tu vas me faire pleurer.

- Elle a de la famille en Australie. Quand au toit, pourquoi ne pas la garder à Poudlard ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il y a des enfants de Mangemorts ; elle pourrait mal réagir. Je pensais à vous la confier pour le reste des vacances.

Je ne suis plus un fils de Mangemort ? Quelle surprenante révolution !

- Hors de question. Elle demandera de l'aide à Zabini.

- Mais c'est vous qui lui avez sauvé la vie. Après le traumatisme subi, il lui faut une image rassurante. Après tout elle est votre amie.

Amie, c'est vite dit. Disons que sa présence a certain avantage comme faire mes devoirs.

Je jetais un œil vers le fauteuil où il était assis.

- D'accord. J'en parlerais à ma tante mais je suis sûr que la réponse sera positive.

Il se leva et disparu. J'envoyais un elfe chercher une loupe et examinais le dossier du fauteuil. Ne voilà-t-il pas quelques cheveux fort utiles ?

**Le** **24**.

_Sucreries : 876 ; Unités d'alcool : 76 ; Nombre de Serpentard sauvés : 1._

**9h00** : Le Polynectar bout paresseusement dans mon chaudron. Depuis hier, le métamorphomage traîne dans les couloirs mais je le tiens à l'écart sous prétexte qu'il doit se reposer. Ma tante remet en état la serre. Elle n'en est pas ressortie depuis trois jours. Une vraie passionnée.

Plonge quelques cheveux dans un verre de potion. Voyons le résultat…parfait.

**16h00** : Invitais à prendre un verre le métamorphomage. Il but la soi-disante limonade en souriant et nous discutâmes Quidditch. Bientôt, il commença à sombrer dans la torpeur, la léthargie provoquée par un mélange de somnifère et de verisetarum.

- Ca va, demandais-je innocemment.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, voilà tout.

- Tu veux bien me dire un secret, dis-je en me penchant vers lui.

- Oui.

- Quel est le mot de passe du 23 Cooker Street ?

**16h10** :Dans la place. Prétend avoir à discuter avec Parkinson pour une information de la plus haute importante. J'arrivais dans une chambre reconvertie en cellule à mille lieues de celles de Voldemort. Pansy avait une triste mine pourtant. Une vraie dépression à première vue. Elle me jeta un regard de chien battu.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, gémit-elle. S'il vous plaît professeur Dumbledore...

- Juste une question. Quelle est la suite de : « Chocogrenouille… »

Regard surpris puis embué de larmes. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle va encore se mettre à pleurer.

- Merlin…

- Réponds juste à ma question.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Chocogrenouille et la cellulite andouille, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant, fais-moi sortir de là avant que je ne te viole !

Effrayé par cette perspective, je sortis de ma poche une mini-bombe (l'attentat de novembre fut à ce niveau fort instructif) et la plaçais contre la fenêtre condamnée donnant sur une allée sordide. Je pris aussi une cape d'invisibilité. Elle appartenait à Mère qui m'avait toujours interdit de l'emmener à Poudlard, allant jusqu'à faire elle-même ses mes valises et me fouillant de haut en bas avant de me laisser monter dans le Poudlard Express.

Comme si j'allais faire des bêtises avec…

Je nous en recouvris et reculais derrière la porte.

Il y eut une déflagration qui éventra le mur. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, les hommes brandirent les épées, hurlèrent des ordres et descendirent comme des fous. Je nous poussais jusqu'au salon, où le plus simplement du monde nous prîmes le réseau de cheminée.

**17h00** : Leur renvoyait le métamorphomage dans les vapes. Ces vacances s'annonçaient fort bien.

**17h10** : Ma tante, herboriste fanatique qui passe ses journées dans la serre monta me voir en compagnie de l'oncle Igor, le chef de la famille Malfoy.

- Comme tu n'as pas grandi, sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je serais venu te prendre à la gare… commença l'oncle Igor. Mais qui est cette jeune enfant, demanda-t-il en voyant Pansy.

- Je suis sa petite amie !

- TU AS FINI DE RACONTER DES BETISES ????!!

Il n'y a rien de drôle.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, je suis sûre que mes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

Ils ne sont pas morts d'inquiétude, très chère ; ils sont morts. Littéralement.

**18h00** :

- Je crois que j'aurais dû attendre.

- Elle l'aurait appris tôt ou tard, me répondit mon oncle en sirotant son verre.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Laquelle, Draco ?

- Comment fonctionne la manipulation mentale ?

Il tira sur sa pipe.

- C'est un large sujet. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

- Sous l'effet d'une drogue. C'est pour un exposé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (si si).

- C'est très simple en théorie. Le drogué est plus réceptif aux ordres, on peut modifier sa mémoire mais généralement il est conditionné pour réagir à certains stimuli. Je te donne un exemple : un homme a peur des loups-garous. Il suffit de lui faire croire que ceux-ci fomentent un complot et qu'Untel est un loup-garou. On lui dit qu'il doit sauver le monde et que pour cela il doit le tuer. Quand il le verra, il tentera de le tuer. Mais il faut une grande expérience pour cela. N'essaie même pas.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Bien sûr. Pauvre enfant ! Le problème est que tout ce que l'on pourra dire ou faire ne l'empêchera pas de se sentir coupable.

Je m'adossais contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et jetai un coup d'œil vers le plafond enchanté où tombait de la neige. Cela fait plus de deux mois déjà. C'est long, mais c'est comme si c'était hier. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais, ni ce que je vais devenir dans les prochaines années. La logique voudrait que je me place sous la protection du vieux cinglé, en priant pour que ce qui lui sert de cervelle vienne à bout du cinglé d'en face. Mais c'est contre tous mes principes et vu leurs résultats, je ferais mieux de me chercher une ïle paradisiaque comme refuge en attendant qu'ils achèvent de s'entretuer.

Il y des centaines d'archipels inhabités dans le Pacifique…Je ne parle pas maori mais cela s'apprend…

- Claudia sait trouver les mots pour consoler. Ta petite amie est entre de bonnes mains.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

- Il faudrait peut-être le lui dire, ricana-t-il.

- Je ne fais que cela, boudais-je.

**Noël**.

Ai dormi dans le lit de mes parents. C'est totalement puéril mais cela requinque. Réveillé aux aurores par Pansy.

**10h00** : Sommes allés devant sa maison en ruine. Elle est restée immobile pendant de longues minutes dans la neige. Il n'y avait plus que des murs calcinés dressés comme des pics. Je me rends compte alors que cela aurait pu arriver au manoir, si il n'y avait ses conditions draconiennes de sécurité.

- Et maintenant ? Dit soudain Pansy.

J'observais son visage fermé. La perte d'une demeure n'est pas grand-chose en définitive. Il y a beaucoup de souvenirs perdus, mais cela ne reste que de la pierre et du ciment. Le plus dur est la solitude que l'on ressent.

- Maintenant, on essaie de garder pied, murmurais-je.

- Rejoindre Dumbledore ?

- J'ai passé l'âge de croire au Père Noël.

- Je veux qu'ils paient pour cela. Père m'avait demandé de me rapprocher de Potter par mesure de précaution. Il disait que Voldemort y verrait une simple tentative d'infiltration mais je l'ai fais uniquement pour eux. Je savais qu'il avait raison et j'ai fait d'énormes compromis. Pour rien.

- Ce n'était pas inutile. Ils n'ont pas été tués par des Aurors mais par un type moche et mal habillé.

Nouveau silence.

- On peut rentrer ? Gémis-je. Je suis gelé.

- …Quelle petite nature, toi vraiment !

- Keuf !

**10h30** : Grondés par ma tante hystérique et inquiète.

**14h00** : Un peu d'escrime…

**Le** **26**.

_Sucreries : 23 ; Gryffondors : 2 ; Bonnes nouvelles :1 ; Mauvaises nouvelles : 3._

**10h00** : En ai marre. Pourquoi dois-je faire les courses ? Je n'ai certes plus aucun livre et Pansy non plus…mais pourquoi moi ?

- Tu ne fais rien de ta journée ; Pansy étudie les cours de DCFM et moi je suis dans la serre (pour ne pas changer).

Je ne fais pas rien. Je réfléchis.

**10h15** : **Librairie**. Monte à l'étage et commence à chercher à travers les rayons. Une explosion se fait entendre dans la rue. Je fouillais dans ma poche pour y trouver le portoloin…qui refusait de fonctionner. J'entrepris d'éteindre les flammes qui montaient et repris ma place d'observation. Les Mangemorts étaient en pleine opération, armés de baguettes et d'armes blanches.

Les cris se firent strident. Mes pauvres oreilles…

J'entendis des voix au rez-de-chaussée. Risquais un œil.

Potter et ses amis. Un vrai porte-malheur. La Weasley commença à sangloter. Londubat, avec ses gros doigts, tenta de la consoler. Il y avait la Belette, la Sang de Bourbe, Tonks La Maladroite, Lupin le Lycanthrope…et vous voulez que je me mêle à ça ?

Tonks lève les yeux vers la rambarde où je me tenais et m'aperçut. Automatiquement elle leva sa baguette vers moi, imitée instinctivement par le reste de la bande.

- Pas un geste Malfoy, m'avertit-elle.

Vous devriez essayez le thé à la rhubarbe, cela détend.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lança Neville.

- Disons que j'attends la fin des hostilités.

- C'est bon, dit Lupin. Rangez vos baguettes.

- Mais Remus…

- Rangez vos baguettes. Il n'est pas dangereux.

Mais c'est qu'il en a de l'autorité sur sa petite troupe ! Ils sont montés à l'étage me gratifiant au passage chacun d'un regard haineux. Je repris mon observation de la rue ensanglantée. Les Aurors venaient de faire leur apparition et je devinais que des membres de l'Ordre devaient agir en civil.

- Comment cela se fait que tu ne sois pas en bas avec tes comparses, demanda la Belette pleine de fiel. Tu n'as pas le courage de tes opinions ?

- Ron !

- Mais j'ai raison ! On sait tous que c'est ce qu'il espérait, cette sale fouine !

- Comment se fait-il, dis-je sans me retourner, que nos vaillants Gryffondors se cachent au lieu de défendre leurs misérables Sangs – de – Bourbe ?

- Répète un peu…

- Ca suffit, dit encore Lupin.

Nouveau silence durant lequel j'analysais l'organisation du commando plus bas. Ils travaillent par paires. Il y a un couple particulièrement actif. Leurs esprits combatifs et meurtriers sont perceptibles ; je suis certain qu'il s'agit de ma tante et de son mari. Dans ce cas, se serait le Commando Sanglant en bas. Les Aurors qui n'ont pas encore saisis la démarche brillent par leur inefficacité.

- Le spectacle est à ton goût ?

Cela ne se voit pas que je suis occupé ?

- Un problème Potter ?

- Ca y est ? Tu t'es arrangé avec Voldemort ?! Tu lui as donné ce qu'il voulait pour sauver ta misérable carcasse ?! Tu me dégoûtes !

De quoi il parle encore ? Oh…il croit que j'ai remis le fameux livre à Voldemort en échange de ma vie. Note mentale : trouver le livre.

- Le spectacle, comme tu dis est très instructif, je te conseille vivement d'y venir voir…

Mon nez ! Je saigne. Je vais faire une hémorragie cérébrale. J'ai des vertiges, je le sens. Les hurlements de la foule montèrent crescendo et mon mal de tête aussi. Je levais les yeux sur Potter.

- Si tu es si doué pour la boxe, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire preuve de ton talent en bas ? Ma tante n'attend que cela. Le grand Harry Potter, raillais-je en me levant.

- Harry…couina Machin Weasley.

- Ce serait un moyen de mettre en pratique toutes vos petites leçons apprises à l'A.D. Tu as des adversaires qui t'attendent dehors, Potter. A moins que vous ayez oublié un petit détail qui a son importance : ce n'est pas en couvrant de pustules que vous viendrez à bout d'adeptes de la magie noire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Tu as peur ?

- Malfoy ça suffit.

Je m'essuyais le nez d'un revers de la manche. Les cris s'étaient tus. Je suis soulagé.

Bon. Reprenons nos courses. Ils sont descendus pour aider les survivants. Je fis de même (je descendis les marches ; j'ai déjà fait ma bonne action de l'année en sauvant Pansy) et déposais quelques gallions sur le comptoir. Je me sentis observé et Potter me dévisageait durement. Je mis la main sur mon portoloin.

- Je n'ai passé aucun accord avec Voldemort, navré de te décevoir. Pas plus que je n'ai oublié ma promesse, Potter.

**12h00** : Manoir. Ai oublié les livres de botanique.

**12h03** : Retourne vers l'unique pièce encore raccordée au réseau de cheminée quand je fus stoppé par un tableau. Grand-père ?

- J'ai besoin de toi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, répondis-je sans m'arrêter.

- Je sais ce que cherchait les Aurors.

Tu m'intéresses. Je revins sur mes pas.

- Ils cherchent deux livres qui se trouvent dans ma collection très privée. Ta tante le recherche aussi mais il ne faut pas qu'elle les trouve.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ces livres sont dans notre famille depuis quatre siècles. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils finissent dans les mains d'un ami des moldus. Cette petite dinde a reçu Dumbledore il n'y a pas une heure quand tu étais à Londres.

- Où sont-ils ?

**12h30** : **Bibliothèque**. Je me retrouvais au centre du labyrinthe des rayons (la bibliothèque s'étend sur deux étages de l'aile sud). Il y avait gravé dans le sol, le blason de la famille ainsi qu'un pentacle doré. Je m'y plaçais dessus et fermais les yeux et visualisait une porte. Je tendis la main confiant et au lieu de rencontrer le vide, je trouvais une poignée de porte que je tournais.

Derrière elle, une nouvelle bibliothèque dans une pièce aux murs couvertes de fresques à la gloire de la famille et éclairé par des cierges éternelles ( garantie mille ans satisfait ou remboursé). J'y pris deux livres d'Albert le Bâtisseur, traitant respectivement de Poudlard et d'Azkaban.

**13h00** :

- Pourquoi m'avoir dévoilé ce passage ?

- Ta tante Ursula prétend que tu en auras besoin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle te fait confiance.

**13h15** : Dans ma chambre. Impossible de le garder avec moi comme cela.

Prends les livres à deux mains et de nouveau concentre mon influx magique.

**16h00** : Je suis tout de même monté chez mon grand-oncle pour lui en parler mais la porte de son appartement était fermée.

Près de la porte, il y avait un tableau, un paysage de Banks représentant un château écossais perdu dans la brume. Sur le donjon, un drapeau où le blason de notre famille claquait sous un vent imaginaire. Je mis le doigt dessus et le panneau s'effaça devant un couloir sombre. Je le pris et il se referma derrière moi. Il y a avait des fentes dans les murs et de l'une d'elles je pouvais observer le petit salon Sébastien de l'appartement occupé par l'aïeul. Mon oncle n'y était pas seul. Il y a tous les autres membres éminents de la famille. Mes différents oncles Paul, qui vit en France et travaille dans le ministère français, Franz, un allemand qui tient une entreprise immobilière, Anna la rentière influente d'Autriche et quelques autres célébrités. Si ils sont tous là, c'est que oncle Igor les a convoqué. Et pas pour se raconter leurs vacances au soleil.

- Ce gosse est imprévisible ! Tempêta Paul. Il faut l'enfermer dans un internat ; cette situation n'a que trop dur !

De qui il parle ?

- Paul a parfaitement raison. Draco (évidemment) est trop jeune et pas assez mûr pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Il aurait dû se joindre à Dumbledore plus tôt. En jouant la neutralité (je ne joue pas la neutralité mais la prudence, nuance), il nous met tous dans une situation insupportable avec nos ministères respectifs.

- Je sais tout cela, Claudine, répondit le chef de famille en tirant sur sa pipe. Claudia a déjà amorcé un rapprochement avec le ministère (O ? Quand ? Dans la serre ?) . Pour le moment, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

- Il faut faire un geste publique !

- Quel genre de geste ? S'énerva tante Claudia. Quoiqu'on fasse cela paraîtra comme de la poudre aux yeux. Que dira la foule ? « Ils nous prennent pour des demeurés ; on sait bien qu'il est pour Vous-Savez-Qui ».

Je suis d'accord avec vous.

- Voilà pourquoi je dis qu'il fallait agir plus tôt.

- C'est trop tard maintenant pour se plaindre, ricana Franz. Je suis pour l'envoi dans un internat, un lieu où il sera oublié. Il faut s'en débarrasser et faire place nette. Montrer qu'il ne s'agit que d'un cas isolé pour que cela ne remonte pas sur nous.

- C'est pour cela que Claudine doit l'envoyer à Durmstrang. j'enverrais mes enfants à Poudlard sous prétexte de leur sécurité. Ils sont suffisamment intelligents pour montrer à l'Angleterre et donc au monde que notre famille est contre les Mangemorts, expliqua Paul. Franz et Claudine sont d'accord avec moi et ils ont prévu de faire la même chose. Il faut isoler Draco, maintenant. Si jamais il fait un geste, s'il a la moindre déclaration tonitruante – et nous savons tous ici que ce gosse n'a pas sa langue dans la poche – il faut que cela paraisse une pure fantaisie. Je veux qu'il soit marginalisé partout où il se rendra.

On parle de moi comme d'un abcès plein de pus.

- C'est une bonne idée, admit l'oncle Igor. C'est de loin la meilleure solution après l'éliminer.

C'est beau de se sentir soutenu.

- Vous vous entendez ?

Enfin une âme charitable. C'est Frédéric Malfoy. Le chef de la contrebande mondiale. Tout ce qui est illégal transite par son organisation dans le monde entier des créatures protégées aux œuvres d'art. Officiellement il est Auror de première classe. C'est assez ironique.

Il était avachi sur son fauteuil, les jambes posées sur la table basse, Grand Seigneur.

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin de seize qui vient d'avoir ses parents réduits en pâté pour chat (flatteuse comparaison). Et vu tout ce que la presse avait écrit sur Lucius, sa femme et son fils depuis juin dernier, aucune personne ayant un peu de dignité n'aurait rejoint le vieux maboul. Au contraire, j'aurais penché pour qu'il rejoigne Voldemort.

- En définitive, Frédéric, s'impatienta Igor.

- En définitive, on ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille.

- C'est ridicule !

- Le choix est limité et le temps nous est compté, conclut Igor. Envoyez vos enfants à Poudlard mais Draco n'ira pas à Durmstrang. Cela ferait trop en un seul coup.

**18h00** : Salle d'escrime. Exercice de victoire. Les elfes envoient des projectiles que je détruis en plein vol. Excellent exercice ; on peut s'entraîner tout en réfléchissant. Je déteste mes cousins. Pas tous, mais la majorité me sort par tous les pores de la peau. En parlant de famille, il y en a un qui croit que je ne sais pas qu'il m'espionne.

- Tu t'entraînes ?

Non, je joue aux cartes.

- Oncle Frédéric. Que me vaut le plaisir ? Ca suffit Becky, nettoie tout cela.

- Tu progresses. C'était assez impressionnant ? Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

**22h00** : Entraînement très enrichissant mais je suis crevé. J'ai l'impression que mon niveau a diminué, devrais reprendre plus sérieusement mon entraînement.

**22h30** : Monte voir Pansy. Elle est plongée dans l'étude de sorts en DCFM.

- Tu veux jouer aux échecs ?

- Non.

- Au backgammon ?

- Non.

- Au Quidditch ?

- Non. Je travaille, Draco.

J'allais lui fendre le crâne à grand renfort de coups de poing quand tante Claudia est rentrée en coup de vent dans la chambre. Le ministère a décidé d'interrompre Mes vacances et de renvoyer tous les élèves à Poudlard. Cela veut dire que je vais passer le Nouvel An en compagnie de Potter, Zabini…et mes cousins…

NOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !!!!!!!

**Le** **27**.

_Gryffondors : 2 ; Serpentard : 3 ; Poufsouffles :3 ; Serdaigle :1._

**10h00** : Arrivée sur le quai en compagnie de ma tante qui fusillait méthodiquement du regard quiconque oserait m'adresser la parole. Elle ne cessait de me donner des conseils :

- Evite de manger trop gras ou trop sucré : à ton âge l'obésité est si vite arrivée. Et fais du sport ! As-tu de l'argent pour t'acheter quelque chose durant le voyage ? Tiens dix gallions mais promets-moi de prendre une salade au lieu de toutes ses cochonneries…

Quel âge pense-t-elle que j'ai ? Cinq ans ?

**12h00** : Dans le train. Ai retrouvé Manu qui avait une mine incroyablement bronzée.

Il a eu un Eclair de Feu.

- C'est magnifique ! Tu vas écraser Potter avec ce balai ! Fis-je tout sourire hypocrite.

Je suis mort de jalousie. J'ai envie de tuer.

Pansy, elle, était tendu comme un arc. Elle faillit s'évanouir quand miss Mac Gonnagal est venue la chercher pour une réunion entre préfet. Je lui ai pourtant dit que Dumbledore n'oserait plus l'enlever. Ou plutôt, n'avait plus intérêt à le faire. Ai commencé à engloutir les sucreries autrichiennes de Manu. Ch'est bon…

- Qu'est-ce que Pansy a ?

- C'est une longue, très longue histoire…

- Tu portes encore ce type de robes, ricana-t-il.

Quoi mes robes ? Ce sont des robes traditionnelles je l'avoue mais j'aime porter ce genre de robes.

Critique pas mes goûts ou je détruis ton balai.

**18h00** : Poudlard. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! Ils n'ont pas mis le chauffage ? Je me réchauffais à la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Le dîner n'aurait lieu que dans une heure.

- Mais qui voil ? Déjà de retour Malfoy ? Comment sont passées tes vacances ? Bien j'espère…

- C'est assez pitoyable de le voir maintenant vous ne trouvez pas ? Il a perdu son petit papa, le pauvre petit ? Il est tout seul ? Il veut du lolo ?

C'est vraiment un plaisir. Je me redressais et eu un petit sourire en voyant les enfoirés qui venaient m'empêcher de réchauffer mes pauvres articulations. C'étaient deux clowns de septième année. Comme ils sont mignons !

- Que serait Poudlard sans des imbéciles comme vous, soupirais-je en frottant mes mains pour conserver de la chaleur.

- Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore a laissé une merde (Merlin, quel langage odieux dans la bouche d'un Serpentard) comme toi regagner Poudlard. Oh, laisse-moi deviner : c'est toi qui a livré tes parents à Tu – Sais – Qui n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà quelque chose qu'il ne faut surtout pas me dire, surtout que ma dernière bièrabeurre remonte à trois jours. Il y avait déjà un attroupement.

- Vous comptez rester en vie encore combien de temps ?

- Mais il veut nous faire peur !

Je levais la main et fis mine de serrer quelque chose. Aussitôt il porta les mains à son cou comme une main invisible l'étranglait. On ne provoque pas un Malfoy, surtout quand ils sont fait comme moi. Je le soulevais lentement dans les airs.

- Au risque de me répéter : tu comptes encore rester en vie combien de temps ?

- Malfoy lâche-le, intervint Zabini.

- Trésor, le temps que tu lances un sort, je lui aurais déjà brisé la nuque.

- Tu ne le feras pas. Dois-je te rappeler que tu finiras à Azkaban pour un type qui n'en vaut certainement pas la peine.

Pour avoir la paix, un rapport de force est toujours nécessaire, disait Père. Si je veux avoir la paix un trimestre de plus, il va falloir faire un exemple.

- Relâche-le.

- Blaise chéri, va lécher les fesses du vieux parchemin et laisse les grandes personnes s'occuper, veux-tu ? Je veux juste voir jusqu'où sa nuque va-t-elle tenir…et pour répondre à tes menaces, je parie dix gallions que je peux me débarrasser de tous les témoins avant que vous ayez pu donner l'alerte.

- Malfoy…

- Chiche.

- …argh…

Je le laissais tomber comme un sac de patates.

- Tu sors encore une absurdité de ce genre et je me débarrasse de toi…avec pertes et fracas, ajoutais-je en claquant des doigts.

Nul besoin de préciser que cette menace s'adressait à tout le monde présent. Snape entra soudain dans la salle commune, lança un regard assassin à la foule qui se dispersa et me fit signe de le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Me demanda-t-il dans les couloirs.

- Je leur ai enseigné le respect.

- La peur n'est pas le respect.

- La peur entraîne le respect.

- Le monde ne fonctionne pas ainsi.

- On ne vit pas dans le même monde.

- Tu respectes Voldemort ?

- Je respecte le génie machiavélique. Mais je déteste l'homme.

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui se préparait pour le dîner. Très seyante la robe rouge. M'a proposé un siège. Pris soin de ne pas m'adosser.

- Quelles vacances pleines de rebondissements n'est-ce pas ?

- Très éprouvantes en effet, professeur.

- Harry m'a dit que vous étiez présent lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et que vous aviez eu un petit accrochage.

- Un petit accrochage, on va dire cela comme ça, commentais-je.

- Harry fait face à de nombreux problèmes avec beaucoup de sérieux mais parfois…

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour parler de Potter j'espère ?

- Draco !!!

- Je n'ai ni le cœur ni l'envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit sur Potter ni tout ce qui a trait à cet énergumène, avertis-je. Vous avez interrompu mes vacances, mieux vous m'avez pourri mes vacances. Alors on va faire vite, court et simple : que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous avez vraiment un sale caractère, s'exclama une voix.

Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence d'un troisième comparse. Je me dirigeais vers l'origine de la voix. C'était un homme de bel taille (vous me direz c'est facile d'avoir une grande taille : ma croissance n'est pas finie) avec une large robe noire à capuche laissant découvrir un pantalon de cuir noir. C'est plutôt sombre comme style. J'observais un visage émacié et long. Et en plus il s'est fait pousser une fine moustache.

Ce type ressemble aux représentations des inquisiteurs que l'on trouve dans les livres pour enfants.

- Je ne me suis pas présent : Pollux di Pazzi, reprit-il avec un accent chantant. Je représente les ministères européens auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je constate que cela s'organise un peu. Je serrais la main de l'oiseau de proie.

- Monsieur di Pazzi va demeurer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il animera un club de duel en compagnie du professeur Maugrey et donnera des cours d'escrime, expliqua Dumbledore.

- On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, me dit-il.

Ce type doit avoir une réputation de Don Juan.

- Nous voulons des renseignements sur les activités de votre père.

Il est très spontané aussi. Quel joli surnom lui donner…Face de Lune ? Non. Quartier de Lune ?

De la Lune !

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce sujet. Je me retournais vers le professeur de potions : « vous n'avez qu'à lui demander ».

J'allais quitter la pièce.

- Vous ne pourrez pas rester indéfiniment spectateur, Malfoy. Un homme, un vrai, agit quand il le faut.

- Faut croire que mon heure n'est pas encore venue.

**Le** **31**.

_Gryffondors : 12 (pour terminer l'année en beauté) ; Serpentard : 7 (pour préparer l'année à venir) ; Poufsouffles : 10 (pour le plaisir) ; Serdaigle : 5 (pour ne pas faire de jaloux)._

Ai une folle envie de retourner au manoir. Pansy s'est encore évaporée dans la nature. La vérité est qu'elle et Dumbledore ont du inventer un bobard énorme pour qu'à nouveau elle rejoigne l'A.D. Mais si elle tient tant que cela à se venger et à mourir bêtement, cela ne me concerne pas. « Ne m'en veux pas mais je le dois à mes parents », n'importe quoi !

En plus l'ambiance est incroyablement tendue.

**23h30** : Sur la tour d'Astronomie avec Manu et Théodore.

- Arrête de t'empiffrer de glaces, Draco. Tu me donnes la chair de poule, se plaint Théodore.

- Tais-toi et profites du spectacle. On a un magnifique clair de lune.

- On serait mieux à l'intérieur, non ? Frissonna Manu.

- Il reste une demi-heure avant la nouvelle année. Je n'ai pas envie de la passer avec des abrutis. On rentrera juste avant que les cloches ne sonnent. Profitez un peu de ce calme.

La vue est magnifique. Le château couvert de neige ressemblait à une forêt noire. La pâleur lunaire rendait l'atmosphère reposante.

- Quelles sont vos bonnes résolutions, demanda Manu.

- Ne plus fréquenter Malfoy.

- C'est plus fort que toi, Théo. Reconnais mon charme ravageur, gloussais-je.

- Rejoindre Dumbledore, ajouta le préfet.

- C'est une épidémie ou quoi ?

- Moi aussi.

Je suis trahi. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je n'ai même plus faim.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Je suis contre Voldemort. Alors, je suis pour Dumbledore.

- Théo, tu ne me dis pas tout.

- …

- Dis tout à ton papounet !

- Arrête tout de suite.

Vexé, je lui tirais la langue.

- Et toi Manu ?

- Je veux devenir suffisamment fort pour défendre ma famille, dit-il avec conviction.

Je m'absente une semaine et voilà le résultat.

Merlin, si ils sont aussi décidés, c'est qu'ils sont sûrs de leur choix. Ce doit être une décision mûrement réfléchie. Après tout, Père a rejoint Voldemort parce qu'il recherchait de la reconnaissance. Ce n'était pas la plus idéaliste des raisons. Et je suppose qu'il y était d'une certaine façon heureux. Même si ce n'est pas dans l'esprit de notre famille.

Mais ce n'était qu'un homme après tout.

Voilà que je progresse.

Mon père n'était qu'un homme.

- Je n'ai pas à vous juger, concédais-je. Si c'est votre trip.

- Ne te méprend pas. Je ne vais pas pour reconnaître une quelconque supériorité de Potter, ni de ces idées, avertit Nott. Mais je dois protéger mon père.

Je savais bien qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche avec son père. Ils sont comme cul et chemise la plupart du temps. Le tout est de savoir dans quel bourbier il s'est placé.

- Je ne dirais rien sur toi. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

- Tu m'en veux.

Soupir.

- Manu, nous sommes des Serpentards. Nous cherchons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nos intérêts. Je critique Blaise mais dans le fond, je suppose que c'est dans son intérêt et qu'il y a mûrement réfléchi. Je n'aime seulement pas le principe. Manu, si tu ne prends pas la peine de prendre soin de toi, personne ne le fera pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rejoindre Dumbledore ?

Je terminais ma glace.

- Je ne serais plus Draco Malfoy.

Nott haussa un sourcil.

- Et c'est quoi être Draco Malfoy ?

- Cela ne peut pas s'expliquer par des mots. Mais disons que Draco Malfoy est un être exceptionnel.

- Ta tête est encore plus grosse que les fesses du moine des Poufsouffles !

- Répète un peu pour voir !

**Minuit**.

**Résolutions** :

- prendre vingt centimètres et dix kilos de muscle

- étudier sérieusement

- limiter consommation sucreries et boissons

- trouver une petite amie pour faire comme tout le monde

- faire pleurer de rage les personnes suivantes : Dumbledore, Voldemort, Potter, Lupin, Maugrey, Snape, De la Lune, les cinquante Weasley, ma famille, la Sang de Bourbe Aux Grandes Dents…

- terminer Dragon Noir

- reprendre l'escrime

- trouver un métier.

**Fin** **du** **chapitre**.

Voilà un chapitre fort éprouvant pour Draco. J'espère ne pas l'avoir rendu trop courageux (se relit) non il ne se bat pas ; il est juste arrogant.

J'aime beaucoup les reviews. Comme il est le héros, ce cher Draco aussi.

Faîtes un geste envers deux pauvres nécessiteux…

Boss Zazan.****


	8. Janvier, partie I

**Salut à tous et à toutes. Bonne et heureuse année !**

Je m'en fiche d'être en février! Il n'y a pas d'heure pour se souhaiter plein de bonnes choses et je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses!

**Alisa Adams **: Bonne année ! Encore heureux qu'il ne se prenne pas au sérieux : il a suffisamment la grosse tête comme cela.

**L'ange blanche** : c'est drôle que tu écrives cela le jour où je le poste, le septième chapitre.

**Draya Felton** : Je n'ai que deux mains pour taper. Et en plus dans la tête c'est tellement embrouillé que parfois je me perds.

**Her-mio-neu **: Tu as compris mon appel. Trop de fic avec les Gryffondors pour héros. Disons que j'étais un peu saturée : Draco change de camp comme moi de chaussettes, parfois des papouilles avec Harry ou Hermione, mais là son personnage diffère trop du livre : beaucoup trop sympa. C'est vrai que tout le monde est contre lui mais il faut voir que personne n'aimait Lucius alors comme il n'est plus là…Mais Draco n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire sans rien dire.

**Titania :** Au contraire les reviews sont très importantes. Enfin, moi je me fiche des mauvaises mais les bonnes…cela fait un bien fou ! Il est cynique Draco mais avec une famille comme la sienne (tu verras), il faut l'être.

**Demoiselle Altanien** : Tu as tout compris ma copineuh!

**Smirnoff** : la situation bouge ; aujourd'hui, on se débarrasse des gêneurs. Un huit clos à Poudlard, moi ça me tente.

**Syl2Sy :** A toi aussi. J'avance bon an mal an, mais l'essentiel est que cela avance. Soutiens !

**Paprika Star** : en matière de retard, je détiens la palme. Mais tu m'as fait peur : j'ai cru que tu n'aimais plus T T. Un vrai mafieux, notre petit Draco, j'aime beaucoup cette partie. Il devient plus dur avec le temps. Blaise risque d'avoir chaud dans les prochains chapitres.

**Nina :** Pas de cadeaux chez les Malfoy. Draco est en deuil. Je n'ai pas encore finalisé le principe du deuil chez les sorciers mais j'ai décidé que toute manifestation festive était à bannir. L'autre raison est que je ne savais pas quoi offrir -…Merci pour ta review.

**Alixe :** Et oui. Lui qui pensait pouvoir profiter de ces vacances pour dormir et inventer de nouvelles farces…enfin il a toute une année pour cela.

**Esyla **: Merci ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer. J'envisage sérieusement de poser un copyright sur l'idée géniale que j'ai eu…non en fait c'est Helen Fielding (Bridget Jones) qui a eu l'idée.

**Chromosome et j en suis fiere** : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments.

**

* * *

Janvier et tout commence.**

**Nouvel an.**

_En raison d'événements indépendants de notre volonté, le décompte quotidien n'a pu être effectué._

**2h00 : **

_C'est l'histoire de la Marie qui avait un joli cul_

_Elle travaillait dans la rue_

_Et tous les jours ont lui pétait le cul_

_Et le cul de Marie est devenu une avenue_

_C'est le cul, le cul de la Marie_

_C'est l'histoire de la Marie qui avait un joli cul…_

- Malfoy ?

- M'euh… ?

- Ta gueule !

**10h00** : Grande Salle. Dumbledore demanda l'attention de tous.

Chers élèves, j'ai appris avec joie que vous vous étiez tous dès à présent inscrit à l'Association de Défense (tous ? Et moi ? Je ne compte pas ?). Je suis ravi que Poudlard se soit lancé dans la voie de l'union et de la fraternité (n'importe quoi). Rappelez-vous : seul nous ne sommes rien, ensemble nous sommes une armée.

Applaudissement de circonstances.

- Voldemort, dis-je à haute et intelligible voix.

La salle se figea en un parfait ensemble.

- Voldemort, répétais-je. Pour une armée de courageux guerriers, cela ne fait-il pas mauvais genre de se pisser dessus rien qu'en entendant le nom de l'adversaire ?

…

- Si on faisait une nouvelle tentative : Vol – de – mort… ? Bon, tant pis. Vous allez donc vous battre, sans rien savoir sur l'adversaire, et surtout en ayant une peur bleue de lui. C'est magnifique. Je vous admire : vous allez tous devenir des héros…

- La ferme Malfoy !

J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

**10h15** : Salle Commune de Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Malfoy ?

- Qu'ai-je encore fait ? Soupirais-je alors que Zabini m'avait traîné jusque là. Tu veux parler de ce que j'ai dit dans la Grande Salle.

- A ton avis ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de mal : juste que Dumbledore va faire construire des statues pour les morts et des hospices pour les survivants. Je trouve que j'étais très encourageant.

**15h00** : Toilettes de Poudlard. Alors que j'assouvissais un besoin bien naturel, j'entendis un bruit comme si la porte des lieux se fermait. Mais le silence qui le suivait était assez effrayant. Je me rhabillais en silence. Il devait y avoir au moins trois personnes dans la pièce. Je me concentrais. Il y eut un murmure et la porte de mes toilettes vola en éclat. Je sautais pour éviter les éclats, pris appui sur le rebord du mur avant de m'élancer.

Mon pied s'enfonça dans la tête du premier, et saisissant ma baguette, je lançais un expelliarmus au deuxième. Je fis un bond de côté pour éviter le troisième encagoulé et son sort avant de lui envoyer mon genou dans le bas-ventre. Il poussa un cri étouffé avant de s'écrouler pour reprendre son souffle. Je reculais de quelques pas.

Le premier intervenant se releva et je lui envoyais mon poing deux fois au visage avant qu'il ne me prenne le bras. Je lui envoyais un coup de pied qu'il bloqua.

D'accord.

Mon deuxième pied au menton lui fit lâcher prise. Je pivotais sur moi-même et un nouveau coup de pied en pleine face lui fracassa le nez et il s'effondra contre le miroir qui se brisa.

Ils sont hors d'état de nuire à présent. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et le Balafré, la Belette, la Sang de Bourbe, le Weasley aux dragons (William ?), sa sœur et Londubat se sont jetés dans la pièce, en hurlant. Ils ont l'air très intelligent comme cela.

Je me tournais vers celui qui était en état de parler.

- Qui t'envoie ?

Il resta immobile quelque instant, avant de se prendre la tête à pleines mains et dans un rapide mouvement, se briser les cervicales.

Les Gryffondors eurent un haut-le-cœur collectif alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Je me penchais sur son corps, ôtais le masque. Visage inconnu. Rien sur les bras qui lui permettait d'être identifié. Je lui pris les mains et tâtais les paumes.

- Malfoy, ce type vient de mourir.

- J'ai remarqué Potter.

Les poches. Dix gallions, un billet de gare, une photo de moi. Sortis de leur léthargie, les autres commencèrent à s'agiter.

- Il faut aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Ginny, vas-y. Harry, aide-moi à stupéfixer ce qui sont encore en vie. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se tuent, eux aussi !

- J'y vais Hermione.

- Je l'accompagne.

Les observait faire en silence. Ce n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. une fois réveillés, ils ont peut-être une capsule de poison entre les dents.

Tant pis pour eux. Je vais faire une sieste.

**15h30** : Même pas droit à une petite sieste. Dumbledore s'est empressé de confiner tous les participants dans son bureau tandis que Maugrey s'occupait des trois criminels.

- Il semblerait que ces individus aient profité de la réunion que j'ai eu ce matin avec le ministre ; ils ont pris la place de ces gardes du corps pour entrer à Poudlard, explique le directeur.

- Il ne connaît pas ses gardes du corps ?

- Par mesure de sécurité, ils changent fréquemment.

- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir vos stupides réunions ailleurs que dans une école ; cela éviterait ce genre de désagrément.

- Malfoy !

- Qui vous adresse la parole, stupides ! rétorquais-je aux BBS. Je veux voir ma tante.

- Draco, je te conseille de surveiller ton langage, approuve le vieux fou. Ta tante ne devrait plus tarder.

Quelles sont ces familiarités ?

**15h35** : Ma tante apparaît dans les flammes de la cheminée, salue à la ronde. Je me lève alors, m'approche des flammes.

- On a des choses à se dire, sifflais-je avant de traverser les flammes.

_Home sweet home_.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria ma tante alors que j'éteignais la cheminée.

- Trois criminels de seconde catégorie ont tenté de me tuer.

- …Te…tuer ? Merlin !

- Pourquoi être si étonnée ? Vous étiez au courant, pourtant.

- Comment oses-tu m'accuser !

- Vous voyez cette photo ? Elle vient des albums qui sont dans la bibliothèque. Je vous rappelle que seuls les Malfoy peuvent y entrer et surtout en sortir avec ce genre de bout de papier.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Sauf si des membres de notre famille sont venus récemment. Je me souviens récemment l'avoir vu à Noël.

- Tu divagues : elle peut venir d'un article de journaux.

- Je ne pose pas pour les journaux et je POSE sur cette photo. J'ai fermé la cheminée pour que cela reste dans la famille : je sais que ce n'est pas vous. Qui est-ce ?

Elle tourne en rond.

- Comment peux-tu accuser la famille de vouloir te tuer ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu devrais avoir honte! Et les Mangemorts ?

- Même les Mangemorts auraient besoin d'une aide pour avoir cette photo. C'est qui ? Grondais-je. Qui est venu au manoir ?

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Presque tous les membres de la famille : cela pourrait être n'importe qui.

- Et qui est entré dans la bibliothèque ?

- C'est moi.

Je me retourne.

- Oncle Paul. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

L'oncle de France. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas.

- J'avais voulu avoir une photo de mon neveu préféré dans ma bourse. Hélas, on m'a fait les poches la semaine dernière. Quel malheureux concours de circonstances. Sans doute des hommes qui ont eu affaire avec ce cher Lucius et qui cherchait à se venger.

- Quel malheur, fis-je avec condescendances. Enfin, je suis rassuré. Et puis j'aurais dû y penser, je m'approchais de lui, tout miel : « il faut être particulièrement stupide de confier ce genre de contrat à des amateurs, et la stupidité n'est pas chose courante dans la famille, n'est-ce pas ? ».

L'oncle eut un rictus méprisant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur notre île ? Une réunion interministérielle, sans doute, souris-je.

- En effet. Avec toutes ces attaques, je voulais en plus m'assurer que la famille se portait bien. Et d'après ce que je vois, tout va pour le mieux. Au revoir donc.

- Mon oncle, dis-je alors qu'il franchissait la porte. Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année.

- A toi aussi neveu.

La porte se referma et je me retournai vers ma tante. Elle semblait sous le choc.

- Le salaud, lâcha-t-elle. L'oncle Igor lui a formellement interdit de faire cela ! Draco, je te jure que je n'en savais rien !

- Vous comptiez me parler de leur visite à quel moment ?

- Quand la situation s'y prêterait. Le salaud, le salaud…oh mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je vais le dénoncer.

- Cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'y a aucune preuve et l'oncle Igor a toujours été trop laxiste pour que cela serve à quelque chose. Mon oncle Paul veut sûrement se placer pour lui prendre sa place. Il n'est plus tout jeune.

- Il est même à l'article de la mort, déclare un tableau.

- Tante Ella ?

- Je l'ai vu cracher tout son sang dans les toilettes. Et je peux te dire que ce n'est un secret pour personne, n'est-ce pas Claudia ? Ces enfants ! Ils ont même fait des pronostics pour savoir qui prendrait sa place. De toutes façons il n'a jamais su se faire respecter. A notre époque, le chef de la Maison Malfoy était plus puissant que bien des ministres, l'une des personnes les plus influentes d'Europe et même du monde. Mais depuis que les russes ont repris ce poste, ce n'est que compromissions sur compromissions : il a payé pour avoir cette place ! Dans un siècle, on ne nous respectera plus jeunes gens. Et je ne suis pas la seule à y penser. Il faut un homme, ou une femme forte. Paul veut être celui qui règlera le problème « Draco » pour marquer des points et avoir des voix, le cas échéant.

- Comme si Dimitri accepterait de l'idée de vote.

- Quand la situation politique est aussi confuse, il y a toujours un vote. Il ne pourra pas refuser.

- En tout cas, il n'aura pas ma voix, conclus-je en me rapprochant du sapin.

Les elfes ne l'on pas encore retiré ? Je caressais les branches pensivement.

- Vous souvenez-vous de l'accident, demandais-je pour faire conversation.

Je l'ai quand même accusé d'avoir voulu me tuer.

- Quel accident ? Demande tante Claudia en rallumant les flammes.

- Celui où Père a été brûlé. Le sapin était trop près de la cheminée et il a pris feu.

- C'était une bombe, pas un accident.

- Quoi ?

- On t'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un accident parce que tu étais trop petit et qu'il ne fallait pas t'effrayer. Il y avait un cadeau piégé et c'est Lucius qui l'a ouvert. Mais ta mère s'était occupée de le venger, rassure-toi.

- Une bombe dans un paquet cadeau ?

- …Ce n'est pas la même personne Draco. Comme ton père y a perdu son habilité en escrime, elle a fait appel à Frédéric et crois-moi : Frédéric a pris l'affaire à cœur.

- Comment s'appelait celui qui a fait cela ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais su. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, ta mère a fait le vide alors...

Faire le vide : éliminer tout les membres de la famille, de l'aïeul au nouveau-né. Pratique courante dans la famille Malfoy depuis des générations.

Mais peut-être que l'un d'eux a pu s'échapper.

**16h00 :** Retour à Poudlard. Ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

- Affaire réglée.

- Comment cela ?

- Secret de famille. Si on me cherche, je serais dans mon dortoir. Messieurs…

**17h00 :** Enfin une sieste.

**18h00 :** Je ne peux pas aller dans la Grande Salle. On pourrait me tuer.

Je vais devoir finir toutes les sucreries que Blaise a cachées sous son lit. Pas de chance, vraiment…

**Le 2.**

_Gryffondor : 8 (stable). Serpentard : 4 (en recul). Serdaigle : 5 (en net progrès). Poufsouffle : 4 (stable)._

**10h00 :** Bibliothèque : Voldemort m'a injecté un désinhibant. C'est assez bizarre comme procédé. Mais le plus intéressant est que ce produit est une exclusivité de Sainte Mangouste.

Bizarre, bizarre…

- Pardon ?

- Je me parlais à moi-même, Vincent. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais encore ?

- Tu n'as pas à me parler, ainsi ! Blaise a dit que j'étais…plus…plus…inestimable que tu voulais prétendre.

- Inestimable, c'est un nouveau mot pour toi. Tu peux l'épeler ?

- …I…N…A ?...I…

- Tu n'étais pas censé faire semblant d'être avec Potter ? Demandais-je à brûle pourpoint.

- Oui mais Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais faire semblant de faire semblant. Alors je fais semblant de faire semblant…de faire semblant.

- (soupir) Blaise t'aide à faire tes devoirs au moins ?

- Non. Il n'a pas le temps pour un…inadapté, comme moi.

**11h00 **: Comment me suis-je retrouvé à aider ces deux idiots à faire leur devoir ?

**15h00** : Je fis faire de l'exercice à mon grand-duc sur ce jardin. Il volait au-dessus des tours, descendait en piqué, faisait quelques rondes avant de redescendre vers mon bras. Il semblait visiblement apprécier. Il ne lui manquait qu'une cible à chasser et il serait le plus heureux des rapaces. Pour l'encourager, je traçais des croix dans la neige où il plongeait. Au fur et à mesure, je me rapprochais de la fenêtre. Quelques élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour observer l'évolution de mon rapace. Une fois qu'il revenait et qu'il goûtait à sa récompense bien méritée, un lambeau de chair fraîche, les BBS arrivèrent avec une touffe de poils orange particulièrement moche.

"Toujours à faire l'intéressant", entendis-je murmurer.

Je leur fis un sourire moqueur avant de me pencher dans la fontaine. Il y avait une source magique sous une dalle. J'imagine que le vieux fou y trouvait son intérêt. D'un mouvement de main, je sortis de ma manche l'artefact. A peine déposé sur la dalle, il s'enfonça dans la pierre.

Un sourire entendu à Titan et il s'éleva à nouveau dans les ailes, tournoya paresseusement avant de se jeter sur le chat des BBS, et de le soulever sous leurs hurlements.

- Oups !

- Descend tout de suite ! Descend sale bête ! Hurle le roux.

- Malfoy, dit à ton volatile de laisser mon chat tout de suite, menaça la Sang de Bourbe.

- Plait-il ?

- Faîtes ce qu'elle vous dit Malfoy ou j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard, fit Di Pazzi surgit de nulle part.

- D'accord. Titan, LAISSE !

…-le tomber de vingt mètres.

La brave bête revint à moi.

- Vilain – vilain garçon, le grondais-je pour la forme. Allez, fini de jouer maintenant, ajoutais-je en baissant respectueusement la tête devant De la Lune.

**21h00 **: La carte des Maraudeurs, voilà un nom bien choisi pour des Gryffondors.

Potter a une carte, un artefact qui lui permet de repérer toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard. Ce type d'artefact nécessite un double, sans doute caché au centre géographique de Poudlard, soit…la fontaine située dans la jardin intérieur de Poudlard. Mon Pirate est un artefact que l'on utilise fréquemment pour réparer de plus gros et difficile d'accès. Je vais y porter quelques améliorations, à sa carte.

**Le 3.**

_Gryffondors bernés : 6. Gryffondors martyrisés : 1. Gryffondors stupides : tous (mais ce n'est pas une surprise)._

« - C'est drôle, il y a de nouveaux noms sur ma carte.

- Fait voir…sans doute de nouveau Aurors. Tu vois Ginny ?

- Ron, ta sœur est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait !

- Je me renseigne juste Hermione ! Les femmes, je vous jure…elle est où ? »

Ginny se faisait conter fleurette par un Serdaigle. Je me plaçais derrière Londubat qui l'épiait, la larme à l'œil.

- Et si tu en faisais autant, lui soufflais-je.

- Et que lui dirais-je…Malfoy !

- Chut ! Une chance que la guerre s'arrête aux portes de cette école. Propose-lui de l'aide pour vos entraînements.

- De quoi…

- Neville ! Malfoy…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fait la Weasley attiré par le bruit.

- Vous formez un très beau couple. La clocharde et la bête.

Je m'éloignais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Rien..rien…dis…si on s'entraînait ensemble, toi et moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Ce soir ?

Je suis un génie de l'amour et le pire est que je ne le savais même pas.

**Le 4.**

_Nombres de fois où les Gryffondors m'ont fait rire : 4. Nombres de chocogrenouilles : 5 (t.b). Nombres de bierabeurre : 0 (excellent)._

**9h00 :** J'ai librement pris une forme passe-partout avec épaisse perruque brune sur la tête, longue robe noire. Ai usé de fond de teint mat et grâce à un enchantement mes yeux ont virés au brun commun.

**10h00 :** Je fis un passage éclair auprès de Granger :

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle Granger.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire.

- Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous remettre ce pli à Monsieur Amadeus Heinz, je dois m'absenter de suite. Une urgence.

- Bien sûr.

**13h00** : Bibliothèque. Le problème est que beaucoup de familles ont été sauvagement assassinées durant cette période. Je ne m'en souviens pas parce que je passais mes journées à sainte Mangouste avec Père. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu embêter les infirmières. C'était l'époque bénie où il suffisait de sourire tendrement pour avoir tout ce que l'on voulait…il y a tout de même les Mac Lagan qui sont morts une semaine après l'attentat.

**18h00 :**

« - Harry, je peux voir un nom sur ta carte s'il te plaît ?

- Lequel ?

- Amadeus Heinz. C'est un Auror.

- Il est…au troisième étage de l'aile ouest. Harry, tu veux bien m'accompagner avec ta cape ? Rusard est devenu fou, ces derniers temps. »

**18h15 :** Modifiais encore mon visage en prenant un ton plus clair, des yeux verts, des pommettes hautaines et saillantes. J'ai toujours adoré me grimer.

Je fis attention à placer « Draco Malfoy » dans son lit et prit le nom de Amadeus Heinz.

**18h30 :** Je me tins près d'une porte en tapotant nerveusement. La Sang de Bourbe arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Je lui fis sourire sec et manquais de lui arracher le pli. Elle roula des yeux mais son regard se figea sur mon avant-bras droit.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, aboyais-je.

- Non…non…

- Alors retournez dans votre chambre. Et plus vite que cela !

**20h00 :** La marque des Ténèbres a du mal à partir. Vais prendre une douche pour faire partir l'encre magique.

**Le 5.**

« - Hermione, enfin, aucun Mangemort ne peut s'infiltrer dans Poudlard. Dumbledore les a personnellement choisi.

- Ron, j'ai vu son bras comme je te vois. Ce Heinz a réussi à s'infiltrer et peut-être aussi l'Auror que j'ai croisé ce matin. Ils préparent quelque chose.

- Mais on ne peut pas le dire à Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas une preuve.

- Tu crois que tous les Aurors qui sont arrivés récemment sont au service de V…Vo…vous m'avez compris !

- On ne peut pas le savoir mais on va le surveiller. »

Pas de chance. Je le retire momentanément de la carte.

Les cours ont repris et c'est vraiment dur de ne pas sauter sur Snape et lui couper la tête.

**Le 6.**

_Nombre de génies à Poudlard : 1 (moi). Nombre de Don Juan à Poudlard : 1 (encore moi). Nombre de crétins à Poudlard : tous (sauf moi)._

**10h00 :**

« - Harry, aucun Auror n'est venu en renfort, ces derniers jours à Poudlard, voyons. Il y a déjà fort à faire dehors. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de rester vigilant ! Vigilance constante !

- Mais Monsieur Fol-Œil…

- Ecoute, c'est moi qui suis tous les Aurors présents à Poudlard. et ils sont suffisamment nombreux. Tu n'en n'aurais pas reconnu un, cela arrive…mais il ne faut pas céder à la paranoïa.

- Oui monsieur, au revoir monsieur…

- Et n'oublie pas ! Vigilance constante ! »

**12h00 :** Il faut porter une dernière touche à l'ensemble. Il y a un exercice de simulation d'une attaque part Voldemort tous les cinq jours à l'insu des élèves. Il s'agit de fermer les entrées et sorties du château, se positionner sur les remparts, et préparer la résistance à l'envahisseur.

Ils ont des baguettes, certes mais aussi plusieurs projectiles, et même des explosifs.

Je repris mon précédent costume, en ajoutant une barbe. Il y avait un interrupteur d'alerte caché dans le mur qu'auscultait Maugrey le mois dernier (N/A : admirez le soin du détail ! Sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs, bien sûr).

Je l'appuyai et gagnais une pièce située plus loin. Le centre des Aurors qui commençaient à se disposer pour l'exercice. Certains portaient les explosifs et je me portais volontaire pour en transporter un paquet.

Ou comment voler vingt kilos d'explosifs au nez et à la barbe du ministère…

**12h45 :** Dumbledore pique une crise de nerfs.

**13h00 :** Maugrey fait une crise d'angoisse.

**13h30 :** Pansy veut que je la protège d'une éventuelle attaque et s'agrippe à moi comme une sangsue. J'étouffe ! Au secours!

**14h00 :** Potter vend la mèche.

**14h15 :** Dumbledore hurle de rage et convoque tout les Aurors.

**14h30 :** Organise une battue mais ai enlevé tout les noms.

**15h00 :** Tous les Aurors ont quitté Poudlard.

**Malfoy : 1. Reste du monde : 0.**

**Fin du chapitre**.

Pour la chanson, elle est de moi, un soir où j'avais abusé de sucre et de télévision...


	9. Janvier, partie II

**Reposté pour un problème de mise en page.**

**Note importante : **Certains trouveront Dumbledore et Harry OOC dans ce chapitre mais je rappelle que c'est le point de vue de Draco et que du point de vue de Harry et Dumbledore, il représente une menace potentielle.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Her-moi-neu **: C'est son activité préférée, toujours mettre à mal ce que les Gryffondors font. A croire que c'est inconscient. Je suis ravi que cela te plaise.

**Berlioz** : Merci de tes reviews (rougit violemment). Hélas, le problème avec Draco est qu'il est d'une superficialité. Je vais commencer à le faire changer petit à petit. Déjà, il n'est plus intéressé par Voldemort. Et Dumbledore va apprendre qu'il ne faut pas non plus lui forcer la main…c'est susceptible un Draco Malfoy…

**Paprika Star** : Salut ! En effet, la famille de Draco arrive en février mais là, j'explique déjà pourquoi la situation est tendue. C'est une famille mafieuse de toutes façons.

**Draya Felton : **C'est vrai qu'il était un peu trop courageux. Ai failli le retirer il fallait montrer qu'il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, si tu le crois courageux, quand tu liras le chapitre, tu verras qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un fou furieux complètement cinglé! Enfin, la peur donne des ailes, dit-on…

**Alisa Adams : **Il ne s'ennuie pas et je dois faire un tri entre tous ce qui doit lui tomber sur la tête. C'est ce qui prends du temps : de l'imagination, il y en a. Mais on ne peut pas tout mettre hélas…

**Titania : **Dallas, c'est rien à côté de cette famille. On s'entretue depuis huit siècles. Et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Rendre dingues les Gryffondors ? A croire qu'il est né pour cela !

**Yonara :** Il va faire des bonnes actions (plus pour lui que pour les autres, enfin). Mais ce sera le mois prochain. Il n'aura pas vraiment le temps.

**Nymphomaniac Fantasia** : Il est fort Draco. Mais avec un père pareil, il était formé pour.

**Alixe** : Il veut le chasser les Aurors parce qu'ils polluent son espace vital. Disons que pour pouvoir aller de son appartement à son dortoir il y avait trop de monde à éviter (et que l'auteur voulait se débarrasser d'eux pour la suite).

**Leviathoune** : Je cherche une petite amie (ou un petit ami, soyons fou) potable. Avait commencé avec une Serdaigle, mais en fait elle était trop âgée. Il faut quelqu'un avec un mauvais caractère, pas trop de verve pour ne pas l'énerver, et suffisamment pour pouvoir l'intéresser.

**Syl2Sy** : Ouf ! Ai eu peur que tu n'aimais plus ! Les reviews positives, ce qui fait le plus plaisir c'est d'en avoir. Ne t'inquiète pas : je commence à standardiser mes reviews, pauvre de moi, tellement je n'ai jamais d'idée.

**Yochu **: c'est l'intention qui compte ! Merci de ta review…

**Janvier II.**

**6 Janvier.**

**20h00 : **Je fis une entrée discrète dans la Grande Salle.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Zabini et Potter, nombrils du monde, qui sont arrivés avec force démonstration, encadrés par des élèves surexcités, prêt à stupéfixer le premier quidam qui éternuera.

**20h30 : **Dumbledore est rentré, suivi des professeurs en traversant la salle de long en large et fendant la foule comme un requin le ban de sardines.

« Chers élèves, des rumeurs me sont parvenus dit-il de sa place habituelle. Un bruit courrait affirmant que nous aurons essuyé une attaque de nos ennemis et que pour cette raison que les Aurors auraient quitté notre école. Vous êtes je crois suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre que si une attaque avait lieu, nous aurions au contraire renforcé le nombre de nos Aurors (si c'est si évident pourquoi tu viens te justifier ?). Les Aurors quittent Poudlard car leur présence sera plus nécessaire en dehors de nos murs. Nous avons tous dehors une famille, des amis, des connaissances qui ne peuvent compter comme nous sur des sorts de protection millénaires. Certes, ce n'est pas un remède miracle mais croyez-moi, l'entraînement que beaucoup d'entre vous suit est tout à fait satisfaisant pour faire face à la plupart des situations (c'est de l'humour ?). Même Beaux-Bâtons et Durmstrang ne bénéficient pas de votre chance et certains de leurs élèves les plus exposés vont même venir se réfugier parmi nous. Je vous prierai de les accueillir avec bienveillance.»

**23h00 : Dortoir des Serpentards**. J'ouvris le dossier des Mangemorts.

Ils n'avaient jamais rien trouvé sur mes parents. Cela devait les faire enrager, les pauvres Aurors. Mais enfin, comme pour tout le reste, il faut savoir où chercher.

Ma tante Bellatrix avait un dossier plus fourni : elle avait tout avoué après la chute de Voldemort et les photos macabres ornaient son dossier. Ecoeurant. Son mari avait lui aussi le même curriculum vitae.

Sirius Black. Je me demande comment on a pu l'envoyer en prison : il n'y a rien dans ce dossier.

Donc les Aurors ne savent rien. Ce n'est pas une surprise mais à ce point, c'est affligeant. Je le refermais avant de le ranger dans ma sacoche. Je pris les coupures de journaux sur Mac Lagan.

Il y avait deux Mac Lagan. Des jumeaux : Alexander et Andrew Mac Lagan. L'un était un méchant Mangemort qui s'est repenti et l'autre un Auror plusieurs fois décoré. Ils ont fait l'actualité pour leurs engagements face aux Mangemorts, Alexander se faisant même tuer par ses anciens camarades. Andrew fut tué par ma mère : on a découvert son corps découpé en morceaux placés artistiquement sur son lit pour former le mot « bâtard ».

L'affaire s'arrête là pour les Aurors et les journalistes.

Question à mille galions : pourquoi a-t-il tenté de tué mon père ? Et si il est mort, qui a fait le boulot à sa place en novembre ?

**Le 7.**

_Nombre de cadavres : 1. Gryffondor : 3._

**10h00 : Bureau de Dumbledore.**

« Tu veux quitter Poudlard ! »

« Pour une journée, bien sûr. Comme vous le savez, j'ai hérité des biens de mon père à sa mort. C'est le début d'une nouvelle année fiscale et je dois signer certains papiers à Gringott. »

« Nous pouvons te les faire amener par courrier. »

« En ces temps troublés, ce genre de courrier ne peut pas transiter par volatile interposé. Beaucoup de gens seraient trop heureux de mettre la main sur ces papiers et je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez me garantir une totale confidentialité. »

« On n'a pas besoin d'une journée pour signer des papiers. »

« Cela dépend : si on lit ce qu'on signe, si on prend des décisions et si il faut en prendre énormément. J'emporte le préfet Théodore Nott avec moi, en gage de ma bonne volonté. »

« Je pencherais plutôt pour une personne…moins subversive. »

« Théodore vient de rentrer dans l'association de votre cher élève Potter. De plus, c'est mon préfet, donc la personne la mieux placée pour le faire. »

**10h15 : **Je suis sorti et ai croisé Potter sur mon chemin. Je lui gratifiais d'un regard haineux (qu'il n'oublie pas que dès que l'occasion se présentera je l'égorgerai avec une cuillère à café), avant de passer mon chemin.

« Tu n'as pas le choix », me dit-il dans mon dos. « C'est soit nous, soit la mort. »

Me retourne lentement.

« Mais voilà notre grand héros, le formidable Potter », commentais-je en me retournant. « Je croyais qu'après l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, tu n'oserais plus te balader sans ta petite troupe de comiques. »

« Range ton orgueil et remet à Dumbledore ce livre : il fera en sorte de sauver tes fesses jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il est beaucoup plus conciliant que moi. »

« Mais c'est que Potter est devenu un vrai petit guerrier ! Tu passes encore par les portes avec ton énorme balafre ? »

« Mêmes tes piques sont pitoyables, Malfoy. Cependant, tu as raison : ici j'ai le pouvoir et toi tu n'es rien. Si je le veux, je dirais aux membres de l'AD de faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi et d'après les talents dont tu as fait preuve l'année dernière, je ne doute pas du résultat. »

« Et vu tes talents de chef démontré lors du ministère je suis sûr que tes amis peuvent compter sur toi. »

Il me prend à la gorge.

« Je vois clair dans ton jeu. »

Non, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire cela ?

« Mais je vais t'éclairer ta lanterne. Voldemort veut ta peau. Si Snape n'était pas intervenu durant les vacances, tu boufferais les pissenlits par la racine. Alors tes scrupules de merde, ton égoïsme à deux balles et ton orgueil mal placé vont se taire et tu vas faire ce que l'on te dit. »

« Derrière toi, Potter. »

« Sans blague. »

« Bonjour, professeur Snape. »

Alors que son instinct de Gryffondor l'obligeait à me relâcher, baisser sa garde et se retourner, je lui envoyais mon pied dans l'entrejambe.

« Voilà mon scoop Potter : tu me touches ou tu envoies quiconque me toucher et c'est Voldemort qui va empocher la mise. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce livre parle de Poudlard et des moyens d'y rentrer. Je te laisse donc essayer d'intégrer cette donnée, Potter. En te souhaitant une merveilleuse journée. »

**15h00 : **Nous utilisâmes la poudre de Cheminée pour arriver dans le Hall Spécial de la Banque Gringott, utilisé par ceux qui n'aiment pas être déranger par la masse et qui ont les moyens de ne pas l'être.

**Salle d'entretien**. Je suis avec l'un des principaux responsables de la banque alors que je relis le récapitulatif de mes avoirs. Tout est exactement comme je l'avais calculé.

Je signais le renouvellement des nombreuses polices d'assurances, ordres de bourses, etc.

« Par contre, je ne vais pas renouveler les virements aux associations de bienfaisance tout de suite. Pourriez-vous faire une enquête préalable à chacune d'elle ? Je ne voudrais pas financer des activités illégales. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et j'aimerais ouvrir un compte Double Tour. Aujourd'hui. »

« Mais bien sûr. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Nott et moi sommes conduits à une salle où je signe à nouveau et l'on me donne une clé.

Arrive un Weasley. Il y en a combien ?

« Mr William Weasley est l'un de nos meilleurs briseurs de sorts. Il va s'assurer que vos items sont en parfaite sécurité. »

**17h00 : Salle des Comptes Double Tour.**

Je me rendis au n°913, l'ouvrit et y mit deux livres anciens (regard soudain plus intéressé de Weasley) et le referma. Il jeta plusieurs sorts dessus et nous quittâmes la pièce. A peine quelques pas plus tard :

« Laissez-moi passer ! Vous m'entendez ? Je veux voir mon fils ! »

« Père ! » s'écrie Nott avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Je m'éventais avec un papier tout en me demandant qui l'avait informé de notre présence. Au moment où j'allais rejoindre Théo, son père lui sourit, se prit la tête à deux mains et dans un craquement sinistre se brisa le cou. Mon camarade poussa un hurlement, prit le corps qui s'effondrait avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Je réprimais un violent frisson d'effroi.

Il faut être d'une cruauté sans faille pour monter un plan pareil. Autour de Théodore, les briseurs de sorts restaient interdits.

Il n'y avait plus que les sanglots de Théo pour briser le silence. Puis le crépitement d'un flash. Je me retournais pour voir Rita Steeker en compagnie d'un photographe qui mitraillait la scène. D'un mouvement de la main, je fis exploser l'appareil et me retourna vers la foule.

« Il faudrait installer le corps ailleurs en attendant le ministère et les médicomages pour constater le décès. Monsieur Weasley (c'est le seul que je connais de nom), pourriez-vous les prévenir ? Et en chemin, éloignez les insectes, fis-je en montrant Steeker du doigt. »

Il obtempéra sans broncher (évidemment je suis un Malfoy), donnant quelques ordres à ses collègues. On le déposa sur le bureau qu'un Gobelin voulut bien céder, continuant à aligner les feuilles de calculs à même le sol. Et si on pouvait demander à notre camarade de pleurer moins fort pour ne pas le déconcentrer.

Je m'approchais du corps et mit ma main sous son cou. Il y en avait bien un. Je le pris et le glissais dans ma poche discrètement.

**20h00 :** Arrivée des Aurors, des médecins, de la morgue et toute la clique. Le préfet se soutenait en me serrant l'épaule. Dumbledore apparut de nulle part, suivi de très près par Snape et ils foncèrent sur nous comme la misère sur le pauvre monde.

Complètement à l'ouest, Théo se remit à pleurer sur l'épaule du directeur qui le berça comme un enfant.

« Je vous ramène à Poudlard. Vous y serez en sécurité. »

Je ne voulais pas paraître désobligeant et nous sortîmes au perron.

« C'est quoi ces trucs ? »

« Des Sombrals. Je sais, cela fait un choc la première fois mais c'est comme les Poufsouffles : à la fin on ne les remarque plus, le rassurais-je. »

Théo monta dans la calèche et Dumbledore me fit signe de le suivre.

**21h00 :** Théo s'est endormi et je plaçais sur lui une couverture afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

« Quelle triste expérience », commenta Dumbledore. « Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre une telle épreuve. »

Bientôt ce sera de ma faute.

« Pourquoi l'avoir pris avec toi ? »

Bingo !

« Il n'allait pas bien ces derniers jours. »

Le voyage se poursuivit et je regrettais de n'avoir pas de livres sur moi. Je devrais m'acheter des fringues. Ou demander à ma tante d'en acheter pour moi. Mais avec ma chance, elle choisira des couleurs criardes. Les Serdaigles, franchement…

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'allait pas bien ? Parce qu'il voulait changer de camp ? »

« Comme si je le savais. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est une belle idiotie. Elle a tué son père. »

« Nous n'avons pas forcé son père à devenir un Mangemort. »

« Mais vous saviez ce qui arriverait et vous auriez du vous arranger à ce que son engagement à vos côtés soit le plus discret possible. »

« Cela suffit ! Nous avons fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire ! Dîtes-vous que nous sommes en guerre », siffle furieusement Snape. « Aussi pitoyable que soit sa mort, Nott senior est avant tout un ennemi en moins. »

Et maintenant Junior une recrue en plus, n'est-ce pas ?

**Le 8.**

_Nombre de problèmes : 1. Nombre d'ongles rongés : 10. Nombre de friandises : 44(pour compenser). Nombre d'objets volés : 14 (mauvais). _

**10h00** : Cours de DCFM. Maugrey fait une crise de paranoïa en direct : il a hurlé des imprécations pendant vingt minutes, loué l'AD, une association de « cœurs vaillants et purs, incisifs comme une rangée de poignards » tandis que des « âmes de chacals vils et impies » (et me regarde à ce moment) menacent les fondements même de notre société. Enfin, c'est ce que Pansy m'a dit car je me suis endormi.

**15h00** : « Professeur Snape, je souhaiterais vous emprunter Monsieur Malfoy. »

Et mon avis alors ? Grommelant, j'abandonnais mon chaudron à Pansy qui s'empressa de faire tourner la potion, et suivit Maugrey dans le couloir.

**Bureau de Dumbledore.** Me demande avec inquiétude pourquoi m'avoir réveillé pendant le cours de Snape. Ma tante ? Mon argent ? Dumbledore me regarde assez méchamment et dans une petite explosion est apparue une dame fort élégamment vêtue.

Cela commence à sentir mauvais.

Elle salue Dumbledore, me jette un regard méprisant, s'inquiète de la santé de Maugrey, me jette un nouveau regard méprisant, avant de s'asseoir.

Sentant que je ne ferais pas l'effort diplomatique de la saluer de mon plein gré, elle toussa légèrement.

« Bonjour Madame », dis-je le plus doucement possible.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Professeur Dumbledore, le lui avez-vous déjà dit ? »

« Non mais je vous en prie. »

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Vous ne semblez pas me reconnaître mais je suis Amelia Bones. »

C'est votre problème.

« Je travaille au Département de la Justice. »

Ils ont trouvé qui travaille à Sainte Mangouste pour Voldemort ?

« Nous allons vous arrêter pour la mort de vos parents. »

« Vous êtes folle ? » Demandais-je sans réfléchir.

« Nous sommes on ne peut plus sérieux. Vous avez disparu la veille de la libération de votre père, vous avez été vu en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous savions qu'ils voulaient tuer vos parents. Et le lendemain, vous êtes apparu à Sainte Mangouste avec un appareil explosif que vous avez jeté dans la pièce où se trouvaient Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et vous avez joué la comédie de l'orphelin éploré. Vous les avez tué pour prendre la place de votre père auprès de votre maître. »

L'orphelin éploré, c'est Potter. Et…vous saviez qu'il allait les tuer ? Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

« Vous avez le choix : coopérer avec nous ou finir à Azkaban, exproprié de tout vos biens. »

A-t-on avis ? Si je dis oui, ce serait comme si j'étais coupable. Si je refuse, mes chances d'avoir un procès équitable seraient encore plus minces que celles d'un Weasley de ne pas être roux.

« Nous vous laissons bien sûr le temps de la réflexion. »

**13h00. Toilettes.**

« - Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte. Ce n'est pas Lucius ; il serait assez fou pour risquer le procès, dit Snape. Il est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour cela.

Moi aussi, c'est pour cela que vous allez partir ce soir avec Monroe à Edimbourg où une attaque des Mangemorts aura lieu dans le quartier de Scottish Array. Monroe portera leur vêtement et aura l'apparence du jeune Malfoy. Vous prendrez des photos de lui et vous arrangerez pour que des survivants puissent attester l'avoir vu. Il ne doit pas avoir d'autre choix que de coopérer.

Excellente idée, professeur Dumbledore. Je partirais ce soir à deux heures. »

**23h00 : **Suis descendu dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre. Je poussais une pierre de la grande cheminée et son pivota en son centre, faisant une ouverture dans le mur. Je m'y engouffrais et fermais la porte derrière moi.

Je lançais un Lumos et traversais le mince couloir qui menait au bureau de Snape. A vingt mètres, j'estompais le sort, réduisit mon aura pour la rendre imperceptible et avançais. Je regardais à travers les fentes de la bibliothèque encastrée dans le mur.

Monsieur Snape se prépare à faire une petite virée nocturne. Il dépose son masque de Mangemort sur la table ainsi qu'un appareil photo. Je pointais ma baguette à travers la fente. Il s'agit de faire attention, agir vite et bien. Ce n'est pas le plus doué des Mangemorts au combat mais il ne faut pas prendre de risque. Pas le temps de faire une amorce de sort : c'est comme le tir au pigeon.

**23h20 :** Ai envoyé un expelliarmus au cou et il s'est effondré KO. Faisant glisser la bibliothèque, je suis entré dans ces appartements. Lugubres et sans aucun style. Je le traînais jusqu'à sa chambre et l'y enfermais.

**23h25 :** Ai revêtu le masque des Mangemorts et attendit le fameux Monroe

Monroe débarque et sursaute en me voyant.

Snape ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Sous mon masque je retins un sourire. Ce type est affreusement banal, insignifiant au possible : des yeux bruns, des cheveux bruns, un visage jovial. Il respire la bonne humeur mais il est définitivement et irrémédiablement trop banal.

Ah, vous avez l'appareil photo !

Ce disant il se transforme en moi. Je suis vraiment aussi petit ?

Je prends ma baguette et l'assomme à son tour.

**Le 9.**

_Nombre de fois où je me suis pincé : 5 (pour voir si je ne rêvais pas). Nombre de rats : 10 (et seulement ce que j'ai aperçus). Nombre de cancrelat : 3 (répugnant). Humeur : suicidaire._

**2h00** : Excellente opération. Armé de l'appareil - photo placé judicieusement placé sur une fenêtre, je pris plusieurs photos de Severus Snape (le Polynectar est vraiment très utile) au milieu d'un charnier.

Je glisse les photos dans une lettre-portoloin. Dans deux jours, elles apparaîtront dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Maintenant, un somme réparateur.

**8h00** : Bureau de Dumbledore.

« Malfoy, tu es officiellement en état d'arrestation. »

Je croyais qu'on devait attendre que je donne mon avis ?

« Commençons par les meurtres de Lucius Tantale Lawrence Alexander Malfoy, de Narcissa Blanche Elizabeth Mary Black, épouse Malfoy et du médicomage Sigismond Poudlfire. »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir refusé votre offre »

« Tu as été aperçu à une réunion de Mangemort le 16 novembre, la veille du jour où tu les as tués. Ce qui nous amène à votre deuxième accusation : association et participation à une entreprise terroriste, association et participation à des activités de nature terroriste. »

Je suis tellement estomaqué que j'en suis resté bouche bée.

« En plus tu as attaqué le professeur Snape hier soir pour te venger de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es toi-même mis. »

Moi-même !

**20h00** **: Azkaban. Cellule d'isolement**. Cet endroit est encore plus morbide que la dernière fois. Ai passé une humiliante fouille au corps où j'ai été tripoté tout nu par des Aurors aux doigts graisseux.

Je n'arrête pas de frotter ce bout de tissu qu'on appelle robe contre la peau pour faire partir cette désagréable impression de saleté.

Il fait noir dans ce cachot. Et ça pue : je suis sûr que ce truc est plein de rats.

**20h05 : **Je crois que je viens de toucher le fond. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et m'effondre au sol. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer…

**20h10 : **Je craque. Je pousse un hurlement déchirant en frappant violemment le mur de mon poing qui se couvrit de sang.

Je vais tuer Dumbledore : lui arracher les yeux et les donner à bouffer à Potter, le dépecer vivant et l'abandonner couvert de miel sur un nid de fourmis magnans.

La cellule où je suis n'offre aucune intimité : trois murs couverts de sang séché et une rangée de barreaux qui donnent sur un couloir on ne peut plus lugubre. Au fond du couloir se trouve les Aurors chargés de la surveillance qui doivent sûrement s'adonner à des jeux intellectuellement stimulants pour eux comme un concours de flatulence ou de rot. La seule lumière provient d'une torche provenant de leur salle.

D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je suis à vingt mètres sous terre.

Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à attendre. Je m'allongeais sur ma paillasse avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'a pas de preuves que ce soit moi qui suis attaqué Snape, mais je suis celui qui a le plus de mobile.

**21h00 : **Réveillé par un cancrelat qui montait sur mon nez. Je poussais un hurlement avant de secouer à nouveau mes vêtements. Quel endroit répugnant !

**Malfoy : 1. Reste du monde : 1.**

**Le 10.**

_Nombre de plats consommés : 0 (drôle d'odeur, de couleur, de texture). Nombre de douches prises : 0. Etat des cheveux : lamentable. Nombre de fois ai maudit Dumbledore : 234 (en net progrès)._

J'ai faim. Je veux prendre une douche. Je veux rentrer chez moi !

En plus, je devrais vous être redevable de ne pas me faire torturer.

Je devrais peut-être essayer de m'évader vu que mes chances d'être innocenté sont nulles.

**17h00** : Des cris se font entendre au bout du couloir puis un long silence, et de nouveau des pas. Je lève les yeux sur Mac Nair et Avery.

« Hey v'la-t-il pas le p'tiot Malfoy ! Par les couilles de Salazar, dire que j'l'ai porté sur mes genoux pour faire tantôt le ch'val, tantôt la bourrique ! Pour m'finir comme un voleur de poules dans c'teuh porcherie ! Hey ça va là-dedans ? Attends on va te faire sortir de là ! File moi-les clés, bourriquot, avant qu'les autres là-bas ne se réveillent ! Dit-il à son voisin qui grommelle mais obtempère. »

Je reste immobile. J'ai envisagé bien des morts mais mourir des mains d'un abruti, c'est trop dur.

« Fais pas ta pute le p'tiot ! Le Maître, il a pas que ça à faire, nom de non ! Faut qu'on parte, il veut te voir. »

Qui ?

« Dépêche-toi donc ; mais qu'est-ce qu'z'ont tous à se traîner ces jeunes ! D'la graine de vaurien, bon à rien, moi j'vous l'dit ! D'mon temps, on était les premiers debout et les derniers couchés. On vous a trop gâtés, c'teuh gâchis ! Allez vite, faut qu'on soit parti, j'te dis ! Il aime pas trop attendre, ajoute-t-il en agitant sa baguette sous mon nez. »

Il me sort de la cellule en me tirant par le manche de ma robe.

Ok.

Je fais quelques pas pour voir les Aurors allongés au sol.

« Ils sont morts ? »

« Juste endormis. Allez, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! »

« Par où êtes-vous entrer ? », demandais-je en m'approchant de la sortie.

« …tu verras bien l'petiot ! Eh ! Attends nous ! »

Trop tard. Ai fermé la porte qui condamnait le quartier d'isolement. Dumbledore choisit mal ses comédiens : un vrai Mangemort les aurait tué. Profitant que les Aurors soient peu nombreux (sans doute affecté ailleurs pour les besoins de ma pseudo évasion), je traînais jusqu'au bureau du directeur où je frappais à la porte.

Putain, ce vieux fou a des schémas vraiment tordus dans sa grosse tête pleine de sucre.

**17h30 : Bureau du directeur d'Azkaban.**

« Entrez ! Malfoy ! »

« Monsieur le directeur. Vous n'auriez pas ma baguette ? »

« Fils de… » Il brandit sa baguette et lança un stupéfix qui passa près de moi.

Je lui lançais un vase égyptien (imitation Moyen Empire) en pleine face et il tomba. Je lui enfonçais mon pied gauche dans son entrejambe et repoussais de l'autre sa baguette. Il poussa des grognements de porc.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as déjà des enfants », dis-je en appuyant plus fort. « Où est ma baguette ? »

« Grahhh… »

« Plus précisément. »

« Dans…mon tiroir…gauche… »

« Merci. »

Un coup de pied sur le menton et il heurta le plancher ciré et sombra dans l'inconscience. Vérification faîte : il avait menti. Je découvris de nombreuses baguettes des individus en détention provisoire mais pas la mienne.

Je passais dans les appartements du directeur : il devait bien y avoir des vêtements propres dans le coin. Et une douche.

Alors que j'inspectais dédaigneusement la garde-robe du directeur une sirène retentit. Amusé, je voulus utilisais la poudre de cheminée mais elle refusa de fonctionner.

Ai trop tardé.

Suis retourné au bureau où le directeur se réveillait. Un nouveau coup de pied le renvoya dans les vapes alors que je cherchais une solution. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Paniqué, je me précipitais sure la table où se trouvais de nombreux leviers. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux les empêcherait d'ouvrir la porte ; je poussais un premier levier, puis un deuxième.

Sans succès, la porte céda et pris de panique je sautais à travers la fenêtre.

Du troisième étage.

Je me rattrapais à une rambarde avant de courir sur les toits du premier étage. Un coup d'œil en bas m'informa que j'avais libéré tous les autres détenus qui se battaient avec les Aurors. Je brisais une nouvelle fenêtre pour débarquer à l'infirmerie, des Aurors sur hypogriffe à mes trousses. Je zigzaguais entre les lits et les sortilèges avant d'arracher une grille d'aération et m'y engouffrer.

La peur donne des ailes ? Moi, elle me donnerais plutôt des muscles.

Je bénis Mère de m'avoir refilé son corps de guêpe (si un jour on m'avait dit que cela me servirait) et tournais rapidement pour ne pas recevoir les sortilèges des Aurors. Il fait plus noir que dans un four ici !

« Les Mangemorts arrivent ! »

Ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux ! Ma situation ne pouvait vraiment pas être pire. Quoique.

Je soupirais avant de jeter un coup d'œil à travers un interstice. Mine de rien, les détenus, même sans baguette, se défendent pas mal. Beaucoup tentent de passer par la mer (pourtant gardée par poulpes, sirènes et autres créatures aquatiques), d'autres d'enfourner les hippogriffes des Aurors. J'aperçus pourtant des Mangemorts, arrivés par dragons bleus migrateurs de Nouvelle Calédonie.

Les dragons…ça c'est intéressant.

Toujours trottant gaiement dans les conduits d'aération je sortis dans les toilettes des Aurors désertés. J'ouvris doucement la porte avant de voir passer ma tante qui faisait avancer devant elle un garde transi de douleur :

« Avance, plus vite que cela ! J'ai un neveu à aller redresser », ricane-t-elle. « N'est-ce pas chéri ? »

« Tout a fait, très chère », approuve son époux (un personnage fort sinistre aux jeux de mots douteux). « Alors avance plus vite si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe l'autre main.»

Tiens, je n'avais pas…oh que c'est moche à voir ; ils passèrent devant ma porte sans me voir avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Je soupirais d'aise : j'ai toujours détesté les réunions de famille. Pourtant un détail me chiffonne dans l'allure de ma tante. Elle ne serait pas enceinte au moins ?

Remettant à plus tard les questions, je me rendis dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient prises pour me retrouver à l'entrée du bâtiment où les Mangemorts protégeaient leurs dragons et tuaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Toute cette expédition pour moi !

Je suis flatté. Au moins Voldemort reconnaît mon inestimable existence.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

Mais comment atteindre les dragons, sans me faire remarquer ?

Je fis demi-tour et remarquais un Mangemort mort dans le coin. Il devait avoir à peu près ma taille ; ni une ni deux, je pris ces vêtements, rabaissait la capuche sur mon visage et couvrit ses cheveux d'un large chapeau. Son visage avait été à moitié explosé par un sort.

« Poussez-vous », criais-je en avançant à découvert. « Je l'ai ! Il est blessé ! »

« Mais les Lestrange sont partis le chercher ! »

« Il faut les avertir ! Il est blessé, il saigne ! Je dois immédiatement partir le faire soigner ! »

« D'accord ! Prenez ce dragon ! »

Pas le temps d'avoir peur de la bête. Je montais dessus et aussitôt il s'éleva dans le ciel, avant de s'éloigner.

**Milieu de la nuit.** Nous survolâmes alors Londres endormie. Mais un dragon bleu de vingt mètres de long ne passa pas inaperçu en pleine ville et je fus pris en chasse par une armada de balais surmontés d'Aurors. Mais le dragon avait de l'expérience, et une folie sans pareille, se mit à zigzaguer entre les immeubles. Je me penchais vers son oreille, entre deux nausées.

« Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends, mais si tu pouvais te glisser entre ses deux immeubles, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Fascinante bête que les dragons. N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs pour cela que je fus si admirablement nommé ? Il glisse entre deux immeubles et profitant de la pénombre je me laissais tomber à l'un des balcons et m'y accroupis. Les Aurors passèrent rapidement devant moi.

**L'appartement de Miss Bones.** A en juger par les couleurs, c'est une Poufsouffle.

Je pénétrais dans sa chambre où elle dormait. Il y avait des photos de sa fille et d'elle un peu partout ; j'aurais du le remarquer pourtant, qu'elles avaient le même visage bovin.

Je m'assis sur elle et posai un couteau (déniché dans la cuisine) sur sa glotte. Le contact froid la fit frissonner et elle commença à s'agiter et gémissant.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon genre, dis-je gêné. »

« Que…Malfoy ! »

« Le monde est petit, Miss Bones. »

« Mais…comment… »

« Il faut croire que la formation des Aurors laisse à désirer », dis-je en appuyant la lame. « Je crois qu'ils ont entendu un bruit deux étages plus bas ou qu'ils ont piqué un petit somme. Mais puisque nous somme devenus très proches ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, j'ai une question à vous poser : avez-vous touché à mon héritage ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir Malfoy ! Je suis prête à donner ma vie… »

« Arrêtez les violons, je ne suis pas Poufsouffle, moi », fis-je en prenant une photo. « C'est votre fille ? Elle vous ressemble beaucoup. »

« Je jure que si vous touchez… »

« Je ne sors pas avec les guenons et de plus si vous êtes prête à mourir maintenant, je ne vois pas comment votre cadavre va pouvoir m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« … »

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser vous intéresser. Ainsi que les Mangemorts. Ce serait dommage que mon choix soit influencé dans le mauvais sens par quelques événements que ce soit. Vous comprenez mon point de vue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« …je crois… »

« Tant mieux. J'ai eu une dure journée aujourd'hui et je tombe littéralement de fatigue. En plus j'ai perdu ma baguette : si la voyez, vous seriez aimable de me l'envoyer à Poudlard. Je vais devoir vous quitter. Bonne nuit. »

J'appuyais un point de son cou et elle s'évanouit. Voyons si elle possède un moyen de transport efficace.

**Le 11.**

_Minutes passées dans la douche : 120. Nombres d'elfes martyrisés : 13. _

**Clarence House, Irlande.**

**13h00** : J'ai dormi autant ! Je me lève précipitamment avant d'éternuer.

**13h05** : Dois prendre un bain.

**13h10** : Dois réparer la baignoire. Va pour une douche

**15h30** : Je fais apparaître un copieux petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger et descends tout en me séchant les cheveux. Cette modeste retraite irlandaise est bien utile, bien qu'un brin poussiéreuse. Il n'y a que quelques elfes pour s'occuper de cette propriété perdue dans la lande anglaise.

**15h30** : Regarde avec appréhension le Daily Prophet. Lire ou ne pas lire.

**16h00** : Le journal est là.

**17h00** : Il est encore là.

**18h00** : Il est toujours là à me narguer.

**19h00** : Je craque et l'ouvre. Mangemort, évasion, Potter, mais pas un mot sur moi. Réclame les anciens exemplaires : aucun message sur la disparition de Draco Malfoy ou de la saisie de ses biens.

**21h00** : Ayant laissé mon Nimbus 2001 au manoir et Dragon Noir en rodage, et le balai poussif de Bones ayant montré ses limites, je vais devoir trouver un moyen plus traditionnel de voyage. Je pris le coussin que je tenais en main et le déchirais. Dans les plumes, il y avait une bourse de vingt mille galions. Une paille, mais les temps sont durs pour tout le monde.

**Port International de Dublin.** De là, je rejoints un port écossais et quelques heures de calèche je serais à Poudlard.

**Le 12.**

**Poudlard. **Ce qui me tue est que personne n'avait remarqué mon départ. Dumbledore m'aurait-il fait remplacer par un de ses métamorphomages ?

**8h00 : Cours de DCFM.**

« Aujourd'hui, nous étudierons les Patronus. »

A quoi sert un Patronus :

a) A faire des dissertations psychologiques sur la forme de ces charmantes créatures : probable.

b) A se vanter dans tout le monde sorcier : possible.

c) A se protéger des Détraqueurs, que l'on croise, comme chacun le sait, à tout les coins de rue : aléatoire.

d) A m'énerver : certain.

Franchement, comment se rappeler d'un sentiment peut faire apparaître un ectoplasme luminescent censé vous protéger d'un monstre grand consommateur de ces mêmes sentiments ? Cela dépasse toute logique. Voilà pourquoi je n'arrive pas à en faire.

Sans parler que je n'en garde pas d'excellents souvenirs. Suivez mon regard.

« Magnifique ! Regardez ce que Harry arrive à faire ! »

Je suis maudit….

« Alors Monsieur Malfoy. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, seuls les sorciers DOUES arrivent à faire un Patronus. Regardez : Monsieur LONDUBAT a réussi le sien. »

Donnez-moi un poignard que je me tranche la gorge.

**10h00 : **Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Un dragon est en train de pondre un œuf. Il pousse et pousse et pousse encore des hurlements à faire fuir des loups-garous jusqu'en Transylvanie orientale. Et je suis là à me boucher les oreilles tandis que le garde forestier et un Weasley (Charles) s'agitent autour de lui en l'encourageant de la voix.

Si je devais moi aussi sortir un œuf d'autruche par le chas d'une aiguille, je les aurais déjà brûlés vif.

Je regardais machinalement le dresseur de dragons quand il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Et je vis.

Une excroissance sur son cou.

Mais oui, j'ai bien vu. Par les couilles de Salazar…je viens de trouver un des dresseurs de Voldemort.

**Le 13.**

**23h00** : Port International de Dublin. Cheveux bleu ciel, pupilles vairons et vêtu d'un ensemble de cuir de dragon, je montais dans un trois-mâts : L'insubmersible.

Cela sonne super bien.

**Le 19.**

**Bangkok. Thaïlande.**

**12h00 :** Quelle chaleur écrasante !

Je marchais protégé par un large chapeau des photographes, des espions et surtout du soleil écrasant.

**12h45 : Corail House.** La maison de mon arrière grande tante Olga. Ce petit bout de femme de cent cinquante ans, énergique comme un dragon bronzait seins nus sur la plage.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

« Bonjour. »

Elle se redressa. Je souris en la voyant aussi souriante : elle n'avait pas une vie facile, avec un mari violent et des enfants qui tentèrent de la tuer pour toucher l'héritage. Mais l'oncle Samuel se débarrassa d'eux et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas Malfoy par le sang, elle bénéficiait d'une rente de vingt mille gallions par mois que Tantale, Père et maintenant moi lui versions.

« Sexy, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Et elle a toujours le moyen de me faire rougir.

En moins d'une heure elle avait trouvé tous les composants de la drogue présente dans l'artefact du cou de Nott senior ainsi que leurs proportions. Car ma tante est Maîtresse des Potions et que son laboratoire ferait pleurer de dégoût Snape.

« C'est un produit vraiment dangereux, mon petit serpent. Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« On a essayé de m'en faire boire. Peux-tu me faire un contrepoison ? »

« …Cela prendra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais j'y arriverais. »

**14h00 : **Je bus un jus de papaye absolument savoureux et elle me racontait sa vie loin de la métropole. Ce délicieux moment fut interrompu par l'oncle Paul.

« Que veut-il, celui-là ? Je vais lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »

« Attends ! »

Voyons ce qu'il peut bien raconter.

Je montais à l'étage et me tiens prêt de l'escalier. Oncle Paul entra comme en pays conquis, déposant manteau-là et attaché caisse ici avant de s'installer comme s'il était chez lui.

« Ma tante, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Cela va faire vingt ans que tu n'es pas venu me voir, remarque tante Olga, acide. »

« Toutes mes excuses…je suis vraiment navré, j'avais mille choses à régler. Attendez, je vous aide à vous asseoir. »

Tu la vexes, là. Elle n'est pas du tout impotente.

« Et les enfants ils vont bien ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. »

« Ils ont dû bien grandir. Mais tu n'es pas là pour me parler d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hélas, non. Depuis la mort de mon cher cousin Lucius (je vais vomir) et avec cette guerre, la situation en Europe est confuse. Je vais devoir envoyer mes chers enfants (pourri gâtés oui) à Poudlard pour pouvoir dormir l'esprit tranquille (pauvre petite chose). Et pour ajouter à cette situation, Igor se meurt ; son médecin ne lui donne pas deux mois à vivre. Sa mort risque de jeter la confusion dans toute notre famille…qui doit se positionner dans cette guerre, ce que Igor se refuse toujours à faire. »

« Et selon toi, il a tord ? »

« La place de notre famille est auprès de Dumbledore. Sur le long terme, c'est la meilleure solution. »

Il n'y a qu'à voir les Weasley et tout les amis des moldus…

« Et tu es venu d'aussi loin pour me dire cela ? Fait ma tante en mimant un bâillement. »

« Non, évidemment. Il y aura un vote pour élire le nouveau chef : Dimitri ne pourra pas s'y opposer. Et j'espère être élu. Mais pour cela, il me faut des voix. »

« Je ne vote pas, neveu. C'est le petit Draco qui votera pour tous les membres de la diaspora anglaise. C'est lui que tu dois voir. »

« Je ne compte pas sur sa voix (tu ferais bien). L'Espagne et l'Italie sont avec moi. Franz est en passe de devenir ministre en Allemagne et ne peux cumuler les deux fonctions. L'Autriche votera comme lui et nous sommes très amis, comme tu le sais. Par contre Pologne, Bulgarie, Russie seront assurément contre moi : tu les connais. J'ai la majorité. Mais Draco a un droit de veto. Il faut que vous le dissuader de faire une chose pareille, qui ne ferait que compliquer la situation. »

Je remercie bien chaleureusement mes ancêtres. Au fur et à mesure que le nombre des membres de la famille grandissait ainsi que les problèmes d'influence, il fut décidé, dans la forêt de Brocéliande, que l'on voterait le chef de famille. Les votants sont les meneurs (hommes ou femmes) au sein de zones d'influences bien délimités (Angleterre, France, etc.). Ce droit fut légué à leur descendant, maintenant chefs de chaque branche, ainsi créées qui ont le droit de voter. Si une majorité n'atteint pas la majorité des deux tiers, un votant peut opposer son veto jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à un consensus.

« Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? »

« Il ne veut pas d'un rapprochement avec Dumbledore et il ne le voudra jamais. Il ne sait pas faire passer ses devoirs de Malfoy avant ses sentiments et c'est très grave. »

Et nous laissez embrigader par ce vieil imbécile, c'est le devoir d'un Malfoy. Moi qui croyais que nous devions avant tout veiller à notre indépendance. Travailler avec Dumbledore, pas POUR Dumbledore. On ne gagne qu'à ce qu'il mette le nez dans nos affaires, il demandera à ce que l'on partage certains de nos secrets les mieux gardés, et donc nous affaiblir. En tout cas, c'est mon point de vue.

« Vous pensez qu'une vieille grand-mère comme moi peut influencer un grand garçon comme lui ? »

« Si vous le menacez de passer sous la compétence d'une autre branche. Rejoindre la mienne par exemple. »

Après son départ, ma tante me sert dans ses bras.

« Tu sais ce que je pense de Dumbledore et je sais que tu partages ma vision. Alors je ne te dirais rien. «

« Merci ma tante. »

« Et si on parlait de toi. Une petite amie ? »

**Le 27.**

_Gryffondors : 5. Serpentard : 1. Poufsouffle : 6. Serdaigle : 6._

Ai fait le tour du monde : du Canada à l'Afrique du Sud, en passant par l'Inde pour rappeler que le principe de fidélité est immuable, que lorsqu'ils ont un problème, MA famille était, est et sera là et que si il s'écartent du droit chemin, le cyanure, la corde et le couteau seront leurs justes récompenses.

Ai même hésité à tuer quelques-uns pour faire un exemple.

**10h00 : Bureau de Dumbledore.**

« Vous avez quitté Poudlard sans ma permission ! Vous désobéissez à toutes les règles de cet établissement je devrais vous renvoyer pour cela ! »

« C'est vrai que je ne m'appelle pas Potter! »

« Silence ! Ne me prenez pas de haut Malfoy ! Vous pourriez le regrettez ! »

« C'est de n'avoir pas trouvé le bon livre dans le coffre qui vous met dans cet état ? »

« … »

« Ou bien vous croyez que Voldemort l'a trouvé avant vous ? Je suis déçu que vous puissiez penser que je remette un livre aussi important à des Gobelins. Ils sont d'une intégrité sans faille, mais ceux qui travaillent pour eux ne le sont pas forcément. »

« Ce n'est pas le bon livre ? »

Il est sourd ?

« C'est fascinant ce que l'on peut trouver au fond d'une bibliothèque…en plus c'est pratique les livres ensorcelés. Un coup, ils sont là… »

Le fis apparaître dans ma main.

« …Un coup il n'y est plus. »

Il disparaît.

« Et je peux l'envoyer où je veux. Et à ma mort, faîtes que cela n'arrive pas avant longtemps, il est programmé pour atterrir chez…Celui-Qui-Ne-M'a-Pas-Tué. Soit lui, soit vous, soit lui, soit vous…la magie fait vraiment bien les choses, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« … »

« Je profite que vous soyez sans voix pour vous dire qu'il fait affreusement froid dans mon dortoir par rapport à ma chambre de préfet. Et Pansy a tant de choses à faire avec son association ; et Nott qui a besoin d'être soutenu, tss le pauvre garçon, c'est terrible ce qui lui arrive et je suis passé par là moi aussi…ce serait bien si vous faisiez quelque chose. »

**19h00 : **Réunion des préfets.

J'ouvre la porte. La Sang de bourbe pousse un cri étouffé, Les Belettes s'étrangle dans leur jus de citrouille alors qu'ils ouvrent tous des yeux ronds. Bref tout le monde est sous le choc.

Je suis revenu ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Draco Malfoy, préfet de Serpentard.

**Faire chier Dumbledore : c'est fait.**

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Note :** 17 pages World, un chapitre recommencé intégralement dix fois, des larmes et de la sueur…ce chapitre m'aura donné du mal. Entre le besoin de mettre Draco en situation difficile et une certaine tendance à vouloir l'épargner, il a fallu faire des concessions de part et d'autres. Il a failli y avoir un viol, mais c'était trop violent pour le jeune Malfoy. J'ai renoncé à une intervention en pleine Grande Salle : trop héroïque pour le personnage. Sûrement les mois prochains.

Enfin, le plus dur est fait. Les cousins débarqueront le mois prochain : faut lui laisser le temps de respirer au pauvre petit blond…


	10. Fevrier

**Le 1.**

_Nombre de points retirés à Gryffondor : 75 (bien). Titre de préfet : 1 (t. bien)._

**21h00 : **Salle Commune. Rêvasse béatement dans un lourd fauteuil de cuir, une tasse de thé menthe à la main.

Ai décidé de prendre un temps de repos après ce mois de janvier particulièrement éprouvant pour mes pauvres petits nerfs. Je vais me détendre et profiter de mon titre de préfet pour enlever une centaine de point à Gryffondor…

- Malfoy !

- Quoi ?

- Notre tour de garde commence dans un quart d'heure

J'avais oublié ces idioties. Je déteste faire les rondes : il fait froid dans ces couloirs.

**Le 2**.

_Gryffondor : 13 (pour leur retirer des points). Poufsouffles : 5 (pour les effrayer). Serdaigles : 2. Serpentard : 7._

**9h00 : **Cours de Métamorphose. Transformer un pigeon en canard. Quelle est l'utilité de la démarche ? Hormis bien sûr l'intérêt culinaire de la chose.

Je laissais à Zabini le soin de s'amuser avec le volatile et somnolais paisiblement. Ai dit que je me reposerais, alors je me repose.

- Malfoy, je ne sais pas encore comment tu as fait pour redevenir préfet, mais je te tire mon chapeau.

- Zabini, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Bien sûr, si tu crois que l'on va se mettre soudain à te respecter, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Comme si votre avis ne m'avait jamais intéressé.

- Tu devrais.

- Sûr. Alors il vient ce canard ?

- Ta gueule.

Un canard à trois pattes.

- C'est très original, Zabini très original.

- La ferme.

Un pigeon à tête de canard.

- Malfoy, silence.

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !

Un canard.

- Fais-en autant.

Je tapote mon pigeon de sa baguette et il se transforme en colvert. Celui-ci voit le canard de Blaise et ils commencent à se battre. Cela alerte les autres canards qui se mettent aussitôt de la partie. Le cours se termine dans une bagarre générale de canards.

**10h00 : **Pourquoi retirer des points à Serpentard ? C'est cette peau de vache racornie qui aurait du penser que ces stupides volatiles auraient des velléités territoriales.

**17h00 : **Ai enlevé exactement le même nombre de points à Gryffondor. Na !

**Le 3**.

_Points retirés aux autres maisons : 125. Position de Serpentard dans la classement des maisons : 1 (comme s'il pouvait en être autrement)._

**10h00 : **M'étire comme un chat. Ai formidablement bien dormi. Je n'ai même pas entendu le réveil sonner…

Il est quelle heure ?

Zuuuuut…

Me recouche. Autant en profiter un maximum.

**13h00 : **Réveillé par un tremblement de terre. Je me redresse vivement. A défaut de catastrophe naturelle, il y a quelqu'un qui tambourine violemment à ma porte. Je m'enroule dans ma robe de chambre avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

J'avais raison à propos de catastrophe naturelle.

- Pansy.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! Tu as oublié quel jour on est ?

- …Tape pas le sol du pied comme cela, tu me fais peur.

- Tu as oublié quel jour on est !

- C'est ton anniversaire ?

- …

- Bon, j'ai oublié.

- TU AS OSE OUBLIE, hurle-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la sélection.

- Sélection de quoi ?

- Celle du club d'escrime !

…

- Comment on peut oublier un jour pareil ? Le professeur Di Pazzi a accepté de nous apprendre l'escrime façon sorcier, tu l'as déjà oublié !

- M'en fous.

- Comment tu t'en fous ? Il est triple champion du monde d'escrime ! Il a gagné Merlin sait combien de concours ! Et il a un charme…Comment peux-tu ne pas vouloir apprendre quelque chose de lui !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans mon armoire ?

- Tes vêtements, quelle question ! Maugrey et lui font passer des tests pour voir le niveau de chacun. Ils en sont aux cinquièmes années.

- Quelle partie dans 'm'en fous' tu ne comprends pas ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas voir le niveau de Harry ?

- Qui ? Potter ? Tu appelles Potter par son prénom ? Mais c'est dégoûtant !

- Quelle importance ?

- C'est se mettre à son niveau de crétin congénital mal élevé.

- Par les couilles de Salazar…Tu n'as pas de vêtements d'escrime ? Oh quelle belle robe…elle vient de Paris ? Mes parents m'en avaient offert une, tu te souviens la rose pastel que je portais pour le bal de quatrième année ?

- Comment l'oublier ?

- Si tu savais comme ils me manquent…

Que répondre à cela.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

**13h30 : **Salle d'escrime. Je ne vais pas m'inscrire à ce club mais je suis curieux de voir comment certain vont sans sortir…

Di Pazzi va avoir du boulot. Ils ne sont pas vraiment doués. Je dirais même qu'ils sont carrément nuls.

Je ricanais alors que Londubat se faisait envoyer au tapis, adossé contre le mur quand Snape vint près de moi :

- On apprécie la vue, Mr Malfoy ?

- Des Gryffondors qui se ridiculisent c'est fréquent mais toujours distrayant, dis-je en voyant Potter s'avancer vers Di Pazzi.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu sur l'estrade.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de leçons.

- Vous êtes-vous jamais dit que si des Mangemorts se décidaient de vous faire la peau, nous pourrions décider de ne rien tenter pour vous sauver et ainsi récupérer le livre ? chuchote-t-il.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. Pitoyable. Votre champion tiens son épée comme un balai à chiottes.

- Pensez-vous que votre Père serait fier de vous si vous vous entêtez à tenir tête à Dumbledore ? Il ne vous a jamais aimé : il n'est pas prêt de vous témoigner plus d'affection du fond de sa tombe.

- Ce que j'aime chez vous, professeur, c'est votre tact. Regardez-moi ce minable : comment ils peuvent applaudir alors qu'il est aussi nul ?

- Potter est de très loin au-dessus de la moyenne.

- Qui se situe très loin en-dessous zéro. Pourriez-vous cesser de vouloir lire dans mes pensées ?

- …

**14h00 : **Tous les élèves se sont retrouvés au niveau des novices. Pour leur montrer l'étendue du travail à faire, Di Pazzi leur a fait une petite démonstration. Il a fendu l'air, casser des briques, découper une carotte en fines lamelles en un seul mouvement…Toute l'assistance fit des 'oh' et des 'ah'.

J'ai faim.

**14h30 : **Je déteste Snape. C'est exactement le genre de trucs que je n'aime pas entendre. Evidemment, Père ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras ni fait ce genre de trucs plein de guimauve qu'affectionnent les parents au départ de l'Hogwarts Express, mais s'il ne m'aimait pas, il me l'aurait dit.

Bon, il a dit que je lui faisait honte, que je n'avais aucun talent, que j'étais une aberration congénitale et qu'il se demandait parfois pourquoi il ne m'avait pas égorgé à la naissance. Mais comme il ne s'est pas non plus chargé directement de mon éducation (ni ma mère d'ailleurs), il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Mais des « je ne t'aime pas », il ne me l'a jamais dit. Donc c'est qu'il m'aimait.

Il m'aimait, non ?

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire un autre enfant et de me tuer. Il aurait raconté partout que je serais tombé gravement malade, etc. Quoiqu'une fois, il m'a regardé longuement avec des yeux que je trouve encore franchement bizarres…

Merlin, je suis en train de m'assurer que mon père n'a jamais essayé de me tuer.

**Le 4.**

_Nombre d'heures de sommeil : pas assez. Cadavre : 1._

**Minuit**. Sors silencieusement de ma chambre pour me glisser tout aussi discrètement au fon des cachots.

**1h00, Londres**. Le portoloin m'a emmené au Chemin de Traverse. Je remontais la rue, bien encapuchonné. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues.

**1h25 : **Arrive devant un immeuble et monte jusqu'au quatrième étage pour m'arrêter devant l'appartement 4C. Il était fermé à clé mais avec une simple épingle à nourrice, je forçais la porte.

Charmant petit salon. S'il n'était aussi petit, je pourrais presque y vivre. C'était l'appartement du médicomage qui s'était fait tué en même temps que mes parents. Je commençais à regarder les photos qui ornaient la cheminée. Des photos de ses parents. Pas de petite amie, comme le précisait son dossier.

**1h40 : **Ai commencé par la chambre. Ce type était vraiment un célibataire : une brosse à dent, un paquet de dentifrice, des culottes pliées en quatre. Une proie facile pour quelque Mangemort. Je fouillais son bureau. Il y avait des commandes d'herbes et de potions, des lettres administratives, des listes de courses. Ce type était d'un désordonné. Soudain, une odeur attira mon attention. Cela venait d'un mur cloisonné. Cette odeur…je tapotais. Il sonnait creux. Je frappais plus fort. Un pan s'effondra. Il y avait un corps en putréfaction. Depuis très, très longtemps à mon avis.

Notre brillant médicomage a des squelettes dans le placard. En d'autres circonstances, cela m'aurait bien fait rire.

Mais qui était ce mort ? Je pris ma baguette et jetais une incantation sur le visage du mort.

Les chairs se recomposent et…c'est pas possible…prend un photo du médicomage. Ce n'est quand même pas lui ! Il est mort en même temps que mes parents !

Il y a une embrouille.

Je revins vers son bureau. Regarde les récentes commandes. Il a pris de nombreux produits, comme le désinhibant que m'a injecté Voldemort.

Essayons de reconstituer le puzzle. Monsieur a accès à la pharmacie de Sainte Mangouste et peut emprunter de grosses quantités de produits. Voldemort a besoin de l'un de ses produits et décide de ce servir de Monsieur. Mais Monsieur présente certaines difficultés (peut-être résistait-il à l'Imperium) alors on le tue et quelqu'un prend sa place pour continuer le boulot. Mais pour le remplacer, il faut quelqu'un qui le connaît bien, pour imiter la signature et gruger ses copains.

Etant célibataire, je pencherais pour quelqu'un qui travaille à Sainte Mangouste.

Le Mangemort le remplace puis Voldemort décide de tuer mes parents et…se tue ? Non, il s'est donné beaucoup trop de peine.

A moins qu'il en ai eu marre de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, ou qu'il a trouvé une meilleure place où il peut continuer son trafic.

Donc, il faut trouver les supérieurs du…de ce qui reste puis voir qui a disparu de l'organigramme de Sainte Mangouste. Ainsi que ces rivaux : un Mangemort aime toujours faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je vais me débrouiller pour que Dumbledore cherche à ma place.

Allez, dodo.

**3h00 ; Poudlard**. Ai sommeil…

**6h00 : **Déjà ?

**8h00 : **Cours de DCFM. Comment ça un devoir à rendre ? Quel devoir ?

Je vais pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée…

**11h45 : **Bureau de Snape. Il me regarde avec des yeux en forme de meurtrières. Pourtant, c'est moi qui suis sensé être énervé contre lui.

- Vous vous êtes endormi en cours d'Enchantement.

- Flitwick m'a jeté un sort ?

- …

- J'essayais de faire de l'humour.

- …

**12h15 : **Sors du bureau. Qu'est-ce que j'ai sommeil : je suis tellement fatigué que je ne pourrais même pas me faire une potion anti-fatigue. Tiens Londubat. Pourquoi il traîne dans les cachots ? Il s'arrête devant moi, me regarde fixement de ces petits yeux porcins (si si !).

- V…V…Vo…commence-t-il.

- V V quoi ?

- Voldemort !

- …Quoi Voldemort ?

Il me regarde avec d'énormes yeux.

- V…Vo…Voldemort est…est…un…est idiot !

- Et ?

- … ?

- Je ne dirais pas idiot : il a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait un cerveau et qu'il savait s'en servir. Mais tout de même inconscient qu'il a réussi à me mettre à dos.

Car JE suis un Malfoy. Et il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Malfoy. Même quand il manque de sommeil.

La stupeur de Londubat est palpable. Puis la perplexité :

- Tu comptes rester longtemps à me regarder comme une carpe ?

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De quoi ? Tu vois Voldemort dans le coin ?

- Mais...mais…tu es…c'est un piège ! Tu fais semblant pour qu'on croit que…

- C'est toi qui viens me voir pour bégayer et c'est moi qui monte un complot ? Tu as déjà pensé à consulter un spécialiste ?

- Londubat me regarde quelques secondes hébété (ce qui semble d'ailleurs être son état naturel) avant de se reprendre, secouer la tête, me regarde soupçonneux :

- Tu ne me rouleras pas dans la farine. Je sais que tu es un Mangemort.

- Tu ne sais même pas boutonner correctement ta robe, lui dis-je en pointant les boutons de sa robe mis n'importe comment.

Pitoyable.

- Et pour quelle raison serais-je Mangemort ?

- C'est évident !

-Mais encore.

-Tes parents étaient des putains de Mangemorts !

-Et ?

-Ta tante est une psychopathe !

- Et ?

- ET tu es d'accord avec tout ce qu'ils font !

- Et ?

- Comment 'et' ?

- Et quelle serait ma motivation personnelle ?

- …

- Je traduis pour que tu comprennes : qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

- …Tu veux te venger de Harry !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Voldemort pour le faire. Et le bigleux ne mérite pas un tel sacrifice. Tu imagines un tatouage sur ma peau de pêche ? Touche comme elle est lisse et douce !

- …Tu n'es pas Mangemort ? Dit-il soudainement.

Tiens, j'ai remonté ma manche sans m'en rendre compte.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'AD ?

- Je ne supporte pas les Gryffondors en cours, je ne vais pas en plus en reprendre une couche. Et je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de débiles consanguins.

- On n'est pas des débiles consanguins !

- Je retire 'consanguins'.

- Tu parles mais Harry est beaucoup plus fort et rapide que toi.

Merci de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

- Il faut bien compenser sa bêtise par quelque chose.

- …

- Tu comptes occuper le passage encore combien de temps ?

**16h00 : **Dans mon lit. Quel bonheur…

**Le 5**.

**2h00**. Me suis réveillé frais comme une rose. Je vais me commander une omelette aux cèpes avec une brioche au citron et de la crème fraîche pour mouiller le tout.

**3h00 : **Ch'est bon. Tout en prenant mon premier repas de la matinée, j'écoutais mes oreilles. Je commençais bien évidemment par les Gryffondors.

« - Neville, la fouine peut très avoir masqué sa marque.

- Oui mais Ron, il n'a pas bougé quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Vo..Vo…

- Raison de plus, fait la voix criarde de Granger. Cela prouve bien qu'il est certain qu'il ne risque rien. N'oublie pas que son père avait menti lors de son procès. Les Mangemorts peuvent dénigrer Voldemort ouvertement pour nous berner.

- Il n'empêche que le livre, il ne le lui a toujours pas remis.

- A t'entendre, on dirait presque que tu espères qu'il ne soit pas Mangemort.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Mais…Pansy et les autres ont bien changé alors…

- Malfoy, c'est Malfoy, Neville. Les autres Serpentards eux, font des efforts pour rentrer dans le rang. Si Malfoy n'était pas Mangemort et s'il était de notre côté, il serait venu nous voir pour nous supplier de l'aider à venger ses parents. Or ce n'est pas le cas.

- Et le livre ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas déjà remis à son maître ?

- Neville…rien ne dit qu'il ne l'a pas déjà remis.

- …Et pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? fait une voix chevrotante.

- …

- Peut-être que Malfoy est chargé de s'en occuper.»

Je pris le livre en question entre mes mains. De la sécurité de Poudlard, par Albert Malfoy dit le Bâtisseur. De faible constitution, il compensait son éternel état maladif par une vive intelligence. Il a construit de nombreux châteaux dans toute l'Europe. Il a été invité par le directeur de l'époque pour étudier le fonctionnement du service de sécurité de Poudlard.

Ce livre a été écrit de sa main, avec de multiples croquis.

Poudlard est une merveille. Tous ces sorts, enchantement, runes, trappes et autres pièges se complètent merveilleusement.

Il va me falloir du temps pour tout décortiquer.

**Le 8**.

_Ennuis : 1 (de taille). Nombre de jour avant la Saint Valentin : 6. Nombre de petites amies : 0 (t. mauvais)._

**7h45 : **Une lettre est arrivée ce matin. Elle est portée par un aigle à deux têtes tout blanc. La lettre a le sceau des Malfoy mais celui-ci est noir. Un Malfoy est mort.

_A Draco Lucius Tantale Orion Malfoy_

_Par la présente lettre, nous avons la tristesse de vous annoncer le décès de Igor Petrovitch Malfoy qui rendit l'âme le7février 19.. à dix heuresdes suites d'une longue et pénible maladie._

_Votre présence est attendu au plus tôt pour les obsèques._

_Avec toute notre considération,_

_Dimitri Nicolaïev Malfoy._

Je soupire. Il va falloir se rendre en Russie. Il ne pouvait pas attendre ? Il avait encore deux mois ! Il était si pressé de partir ?

- Un problème Draco ? Demande Manu.

Je le regarde. Ce gosse n'est pas normal : il est à l'Assemblée des Débiles qui m'a mis en tête de leur liste des personnes à abattre. Ne serait-il pas déjà corrompu et tenterait de me soutirer des informations pour les donner à la Touffue aux Longues Dents ?

Méfiance, méfiance…

- Non, il n'y a aucun problème.

Mais cela pourrait le devenir.

**11h30 : **Quel est le mot de passe de Dumbledore ? Phénix ? Mangemort ? Harry Potter ? Tas de bouse ? Pauvre type, crâne d'œuf…mais il va s'ouvrir ce passage !

Tape du pied sur la statue en poussant une série de juron quand arrive Mac Go'.

- Que faîtes-vous là ? Souhaiteriez-vous parler à Dumbledore ?

Non, j'aime frapper les statues.

- En effet. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

- Et ce serait à quel sujet ?

De quoi je me mêle ?

- Ce serait à propos d'une affaire familiale de la plus haute importance.

- Caramel.

- Plait-il ?

C'est le mot de passe. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

**11h35 : **Bureau de Dumbledore. Mon directeur a une capacité fascinante à faire croire qu'il a une solution à tout, qu'il sait tout sur tout et que rien ne peut l'atteindre. Avec son volatile braillard et doré qui passe son temps à pousser des sons incohérents. Absolument rien à voir avec Titan, mon grand-duc, qui, lui, reçu une éducation tout à fait convenable. Actuellement, le vieux fou le regarde gravement, comme s'il comprenait les piaillements insupportables de son pigeon (parfaitement !).

- Igor est mort, Merlin, s'exclame-t-il enfin. Cela ne me rajeunit pas, dites donc ! J'ai à peine cinq ans de moins que lui. C'est vraiment très triste…des nids de cafards ?

- Non merci, sans façons. Je dois me rendre à ses obsèques et j'aimerais avoir votre accord.

- Comme si tu en avais besoin.

- Un accord écrit. Je n'aimerais pas avoir une mauvaise note lors de mon absence. Ni que l'on retire injustement des points à ma maison pour les mêmes raisons.

- Sais-tu ce que Fumseck a dit ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est Fumseck.

Et je m'en fiche.

- Fumseck est mon phénix. C'est l'une des plus intelligentes créatures que j'ai rencontré. Il pense que ce voyage te fait une peur bleue.

Disons que je ne sais pas si je reviendrais vivant ou si Paul ou un autre ne va pas m'égorger au détour d'un couloir.

- Les routes sont si mal fréquentées de nos jours, fis-je.

- En plus d'avoir à voter.

- …Votre pigeon connaît bien les us de notre famille.

Le phénix pousse piaillement.

- Tu l'as vexé (pauvre bête : qu'il me fasse un procès en diffamation s'il n'est pas content). Regarde il est tout rouge ! Mon trésor…

Il est pas bien le vieux… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de faire tout ce cinéma ? C'est sensé me rassurer ? Il a tord : cela m'effraie plus qu'autre chose. Il est peut-être schizophrène…

- Je pense que vous aurez besoin d'un garde du corps, me dit-il enfin. Pour veiller à votre sécurité.

- Ce ne sont que des obsèques.

- Mais il vous faudra voter. Et de ce vote dépendra l'attitude de votre famille à l'égard de Voldemort. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il y mette son grain de sel.

- Je vois que vous y avez beaucoup réfléchi. Mais je pense que vous surestimez beaucoup l'influence du chef de notre Malfoy. Il n'a d'influence que celle que ceux qui ont voté veulent bien lui donner. Mais j'accepte volontiers un garde du corps.

**18h00 : **Devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Ma valise en lévitation derrière moi, j'arrivais dans le couloir où Potter et ses amis se donnaient une nouvelle fois en spectacle en se jetant dans les bras de Remus Lupin. Ces Gryffondors ne sont vraiment pas sortables…je passais devant eux en mettant mes gants en daim noir avant de me placer devant l'entrée. Où est donc ce fameux garde du corps ?

- Si tu es prêt nous pouvons y aller.

- …Mr Lupin ? Hoquetais-je.

- Quoi ? Fit Potter. Que…

- Vous êtes…mon…garde du corps ?

- En personne. Dumbledore m'a chargé de sa sécurité durant son voyage, explique Lupin aux Gryffondors.

- Et où est-ce qu'il va ?

- Tuer du moldu.

Franchement de quoi je me mêle ? Je pris ma valise en main tandis que le loup-garou expliquait la situation à ses petits amis courroucés.

- Mais la fouine a…mais pourquoi tu me marches sur les pieds, geins la Belette en sautillant.

- On te souhaite bonne chance, dit Granger précipitamment en lançant des œillades pas du tout discrètes à ses amis. Malfoy aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas.

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta splendide dentition de lapin.

- Répète un peu…

- Un peu de calme ! Draco, nous partons.

- Draco ? Fis-je les yeux écarquillés.

Mais quelles sont ses familiarités ?

**17h15, Manoir Malfoy**. Je laissais Lupin discuter avec ma tante et montais dans les appartements de Père. Mes parents n'avaient en commun que la chambre à coucher qui était au centre de l'étage.

J'ouvris le tiroir du chevet de Père et sortis un écrin avant de m'asseoir sur le lit.

Pourquoi Père n'est pas là ? Ce genre de décisions, je ne me sens pas prêt à les prendre, encore moins à en assumer les conséquences. J'ai suffisamment de problèmes : Dumbledore ne peut pour l'instant rien faire pour me nuire mais il trouvera sûrement un moyen. Ne parlons pas de Voldemort : je ne sais même pas s'il veut me tuer tout court, me torturer et me tuer, ou encore me torturer, prendre le livre et me tuer ou me torturer, prendre le livre, me droguer et me tuer. Et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir non plus.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir à me retrouver au centre d'une querelle familiale. Ce genre de truc finit généralement en carnage.

Le problème est qu'Igor laisse derrière lui une génération entière (mes oncles et tantes) qui ont tous été plus ou moins préparer à lui succéder. Et ils ne vont pas laisser cette chance leur filer sous le nez. Oncle Paul a déjà annoncé la couleur.

J'ouvris l'écrin de velour noir. Une chevalière avec le seau des Malfoy s'y trouve. Je la regardais longuement avant de me la mettre au doigt.

Je n'ai pas envie que l'on dise plus tard que je me suis défilé.

**18h00 , Ma chambre**. Laisse le pendentif qui contient le contrôleur des Oreilles dans un vase Ming et ouvre ma penderie. Ai besoin de quelques dizaines de robes et d'au moins vingt chapeaux…

- Mais enfin, dépêche-toi, s'écrie ma tante en entrant dans la pièce suivie de Lupin. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour prendre la poudre de cheminée jusqu'à notre hôtel à Saint Petersbourg et nous rejoindrons le palais par calèche.

Notre hôtel ? C'est mon hôtel.

**18h15. Hôtel particulier de Saint Petersbourg**. Mes parents l'utilisaient durant la saison pour assister tranquillement aux opéras, concerts et y organisaient parfois de somptueux bals. Il dépose sa malle près de son lit.

- Quel est le programme ?

- Nous nous rendrons ce soir au palais, présenter nos condoléances à la famille et saluer la dépouille. Vous resterez deux pas derrière moi, sauf si je vous le permets. Ne m'adressez pas la parole sauf si je vous y autorise, ne donnez surtout pas votre avis car il n'intéresse personne.

- Je te trouve impertinent.

- Les membres de ma famille savent pour qui vous travaillez et si je ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir voulu de votre présence, ce sera considéré comme une ingérence et si vous persistez à ne pas donner du votre, ils vous livreront en pièces détachées à Dumbledore.

- Vouloir de ma présence consiste à me traiter comme un elfe de maison ?

- A peu de choses près.

**19h00. Palais Volia**. Sommes arrivés en calèche et Dimitri nous a reçu sur le palier. Il a embrassé ma tante, à peine regardé Lupin, et m'a broyé la main en guise de salutation.

- Nous n'attendions plus que toi.

- Toutes nos excuses pour ce retard. Et toutes nos plus sincères condoléances pour ce triste événement.

- Nous sommes ravi que vous ayez pu venir malgré les événements qui endeuillent l'Angleterre.

- C'eut été terrible de ne pouvoir nous recueillir devant sa dépouille. Grand-oncle Igor fut pour nous un modèle.

Lupin haussa les sourcils devant cette avalanche de 'nous'. Mais se tint coi. Je lui en fus reconnaissant bien qu'il mit un pied d'honneur à se tenir un pas derrière moi et non deux comme le veut la tradition. C'est vraiment pénible un Gryffondor : ça ne respecte rien.

**20h00 : **Mes oncles et mes tantes ont été charmants avec moi. On ne tue pas durant les obsèques : encore une superbe tradition familiale. Il paraît qu'à la mort de Remus Malfoy, on tenta de déstabiliser son jumeau terriblement touché par sa mort. Romulus, le jumeau, en fut choqué et décida, le contrôle de la famille rétabli, que l'on respecterait la douleur des parents du défunt, en ne tuant personne d'autre.

Il avait oublié de préciser de ne pas torturer non plus.

**21h00** : Je discutais avec Oncle Frédéric quand Dimitri est venu vers moi.

- Ce serait un honneur de vous inviter à résider dans notre humble demeure. Les routes ne sont pas sûres (regard en coin à Oncle Paul) et je tiens à ce que vous soyez en sécurité.

- Nous en serons ravi.

**Le 9**.

_Nombre de fois ai cru mourir : 25 (mauvais). Nombre de fois suis mort : 0 (t. t. bien)._

**8h00 : **Ai dormi avec Lupin. N'en reviens pas qu'il est réussi à convaincre ma tante que, pour ma sécurité, je devrais dormir avec lui, dans SA chambre. Dans son lit.

Je n'ai jamais dormi avec qui que ce soit. Surtout pas quelqu'un qui ronfle à faire pâlir le tonnerre et qui bouge tellement qu'il a failli m'éjecter deux fois du lit. Merlin, je dois avoir des poches énormes sous les yeux.

**8h02. Douche**. Ai d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Tout est de la faute de Lupin. Je le déteste.

Lupin affirme avoir dormi comme un bienheureux. Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui est heureux.

**8h45. Ma chambre.** Ai décidé de prendre mon petit-déjeuner au lit. J'adore prendre mon petit déjeuner au lit. Un caprice dont je ne profitais, du vivant de Père, que le dimanche.

Ch'est bon…

- Lupin entre dans ma chambre en coup de vent, suivi par ma tante.

- Un problème ?

- Ton oncle Paul est là. Il veut discuter avec toi.

- Tout de suite ?

- Evidemment.

**8h53. Salon**. Je m'excusais de l'avoir fait attendre. Ce voyage si éprouvant, ce stress entre l'annonce de la mort, les dispositions à prendre, les Mangemorts qui m'attendaient le long du chemin avec d'énormes couteaux pour me poignarder (j'exagère beaucoup : on a utilisé la poudre de cheminée)…

Paul fit un vague mouvement de la main (mais pour qui il se prend ?) et s'assit au fond du canapé. Lupin se tenait près de la porte et tante Claudia dans un fauteuil.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu possèderais quelque chose qui intéresserait le professeur Dumbledore.

- On vous aurait mal renseigné, déclarais-je en m'asseyant face à lui.

- Mes sources sont pourtant très sûres.

- Ma foi, on raconte de ses choses en Angleterre. Mon ministère, par ailleurs sous la coupe de Dumbledore, ne s'est pas gêné de faire faire de multiples perquisitions du manoir. Si je possédais ce que vous avancez, il l'aurait déjà en sa possession. Si je possédais quelques effets de la plus haute importance, croyez bien que je le remettrais au professeur Dumbledore (dans ses rêves).

- Je n'en doute pas.

Les sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas.

- Il y aura bientôt le vote. Quelles sont tes intentions ?

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il soit un peu tôt pour parler de cela ? Les funérailles n'ont même pas encore eu lieu.

- Pour qui penses-tu voter ? Répète-t-il encore.

Je choisis mes mots avec attention :

- Pour ce que j'ai pu comprendre, dans le meilleur des cas pour vous, mon oncle, six voix vous sont possibles, mais cela risque de provoquer une fracture avec les pays de l'Est qui semblent pro-Dimitri.

- Sans doute. Mais Dimitri se pliera au vote. Il n'a pas le choix.

- Oncle Dimitri a été élevé pour succéder un jour à son père. Il se pliera peut-être au vote mais ne tiendra sans doute jamais compte de vos ordres. Une scission ne ferait que nous affaiblir comme cela fut toujours le cas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela : surtout pas en période de guerre.

- Et à quel est ton idée ? Obtenir au moins une voix de la Pologne ou de la Bulgarie ? C'est impossible. Vladimir est son compagnon de débauche ! Quand à Stanislas, ma foi, il est beaucoup trop endetté et ne peut pas se passer de l'aide de la Russie. Sans oublier qu'Igor avait déjà tué son père quand celui-ci avait tenté de s'émanciper.

On pourrait tuer Oncle Vladimir (un autre pervers) et financer oncle Stanislas (Bulgarie) en sous-main.

- Que proposes-tu donc ? Demande tante Claudia.

- Moi je pense (début de phrase typique d'oncle Paul), que ces trois zones sont sans intérêt : ils passent leur temps à se marier entre eux. Evidemment Dimitri peut poser problème. Mais j'espère bien qu'il se dissocie de la famille, ainsi nous pourrions tous les éliminer.

Qui ça, 'nous' ?

L'entretien finit, ma tante soupire un « il ne manque pas de culot » en s'éventant.

A peine eut-elle terminé ses mots qu'un elfe de maison surgit de nulle part annonça que le maître de maison, sieur Dimitri, demandait à me voir.

Lui ai raconté exactement l'inverse de ce que je pouvais dire à oncle Paul. Lupin est resté bouche bée devant tant d'hypocrisie.

**13h00. Couloirs du Palais**. Ai décidé de voir Frédéric pour lui demander se s'entraîner avec moi. Rémus Lupin marche à côté de moi : pas derrière, à côté.

Ai envie de lui exploser le crâne.

**13h08. **En descendant un escalier, je suis tombé sur la femme de Vladimir, Natacha. En fait ce mariage est consanguin. Son père est le grand frère de celui de son mari : ils sont donc de très, très proches cousins. Ce mariage avait été décidé par leurs parents : le père de tante Natacha était l'héritier ruiné et celui de Vladimir le riche second.

Je saluais ma tante en russe et nous avons entamé une longue discussion jusqu'à :

- C'est la première fois que tu vas voter, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une nouveauté pour nous tous, admis-je. Cela fait soixante ans qu'un tel événement n'avait lieu.

- J'espère que vous trouverez rapidement un accord.

- Mais vous faites parti des Electeurs, ma tante. Si vous le voulez…

Non, mon mari me représentera.

- Pourquoi ?

A son regard blessé, je me dis que j'avais touché un point sensible.

- Je suis navré, m'excusais-je. Vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre : excusez encore mon impertinence.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Et je pense que tu peux nous tutoyer à présent, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais qui est celui qui t'accompagne ?

Oups… Ai oublié Lupin !

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs, commençais-je en anglais. Ma tante je vous…te présente Mr Remus Lupin. Mr Lupin, ma tante Natacha Malfoy. Mr Lupin est un de mes anciens professeurs de Lutte contre les Arts Noirs et a été chargé par Dumbledore de veiller à ma sécurité. Ma tante Natacha, est la femme de mon oncle Vladimir et est une très grande archère.

- Enchanté, dis Lupin en lui serrant la main.

- Un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal chez les Malfoy, murmure ma tante. C'est très ironique, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Je n'osais le dire, madame.

**17h00. **Ai trouvé Oncle Frédéric et je lui ai mis la raclée de sa vie !

- Tu as avalé un loup-garou ou quoi ? Se plaignit-il. Tu étais moins efficace la dernière fois ! Regarde dans quel état tu as mis ma robe ! Elle est toute fripée : un modèle unique qui vient de Milan ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne respectent plus rien ! De mon temps, on laissait gagner les anciens pour ne pas les vexer ! Je suis humilié, chouine-t-il avec tellement d'exagération que l'on ne peut définitivement le croire.

- Mais mon oncle, personne ne nous a vu, dis-je en riant.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à me faire seppuku !

- N'exagère donc pas, pouffais-je.

- Comment ? Tu me tutoies ?

- Ben…oui ?

- C'est pas trop tôt, s'exclame-t-il en m'envoyant une violente tape à l'épaule (ai distinctement entendu mes articulations céder) . Tu es presque un homme, dis donc ! Raconte tout à ton oncle favori : avec qui tu couches ?

De quelle vie sexuelle parle-t-il ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore puceau !

…

- C'est pas possible ! Tous les gamins de ton âge ont déjà commis 'la chose' ! Ta place est dans un musée ou dans un zoo ! S'exclame-t-il avec une nouvelle gifle dans le dos.

Je veux mourir. Là. Tout de suite.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'avoir une femme, avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, et elle te fera de ces trucs que même les vieux pervers n'ont pas idée, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

L'humiliation est à présent totale. C'est moi qui vais me faire hara-kiri. Heureusement, il choisit de changer de conversation.

- Au moins, quand tu vas rentrer à Poudlard, je suis sûr que tu ne te laisseras pas marcher sur les pieds par tes cousins.

- Mes cousins ?

- Paul a envoyé son fils et sa fille hier soir à Poudlard. Anna a envoyé Marie-Cécile, ma garce de nièce, et Franz son fils aîné, les autres étant trop jeunes. Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ?

Ils s'en sont bien passés.

**Dîner**. Dire que l'ambiance est glaciale serait un euphémisme. Un ours polaire grelotterait de froid s'il venait à passer dans la pièce. Pas un mot, pas même le cliquetis des fourchettes ne vint troubler un silence à couper au couteau. Et chacun s'est dépêché de regagner ses appartements pour se coller contre la cheminée.

**Le 10**.

_Sucreries : 0. Elèves à embêter : 0 (mauvais pour le stress)._

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des funérailles. Une suite d'opérations longues et fastidieuses, qui demandent de la distinction et de la précision.

Après avoir enfilé douze robes noires (comme le veut la tradition), je mis une boucle à mon cou. C'était une pièce montée d'un rubis sang de pigeon de la taille et de la forme d'un œuf de poule, sertie de diamants, le tout monté sur de l'or massif. Voilà une pièce discrète, parfaite pour un enterrement.

Je mis à mon doigt la chevalière marquée du sceau de notre famille. Le chapeau enfin, très simple : noir, décemment pointu (la pointe dirigée vers le bas), bord large et à peine recourbé, sans fioriture.

Je suis fin près.

Mr Lupin est, Merlin merci, tout à fait convenable.

**18h00. Bureau d'oncle Dimitri**. Suis crevé. Ai du faire au moins une dizaine de courbettes et suis resté debout durant quatre heures.

Je somnolais béatement du fond de mon fauteuil en observant discrètement mes oncles. Ma foi, ils sont tous bien nerveux. Il est amusant de voir que Paul, Anna, Franz, Alessandro et Juan se trouve d'un côté et Dimitri, Vladimir et Stanislas de l'autre.

Cinq contre trois. On pourrait croire que la situation est déséquilibrée mais on aurait tord. Pour que Paul puisse passer sans problème, il faudrait qu'il ait au moins six voix. Dans le cas contraire, n'importe qui peut poser son veto par deux fois sans même avoir à se justifier. Un point que Dimitri connaît parfaitement.

Evidemment je pourrais voter pour Paul, mais je devrais donner le livre à Dumbledore. Sans oublier le fait que je ne l'aime pas et qu'il ne fait rien pour que j'en eusse envie.

D'un autre côté, je pourrais voter Dimitri. Il devrait alors pouvoir mettre son veto. Mais cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance à moins que l'un des partisans de Paul ne meurt 'accidentellement'…

Mais est-ce que Dimitri aura le courage de le faire ? Je hais ce type : il a déjà envoyé trois femmes au cimetière, sans parler des malheureuses prostituées et autres qui ont eu le malheur de croiser cet immonde pervers.

Il régnait donc dans la pièce un lourd silence morbide souhait jusqu'à ce que :

- Je pense que nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là, dit enfin Oncle Paul. Je pense que nous devrions faire ce que nous avons à faire le plus vite possible.

- Quelle fébrilité cousin ! Nous n'en sommes pas à quelques minutes près, susurre Dimitri.

- Nous l'entendons bien, Dimitri. Mais cela fait bien cinq minutes que nous observons dans le blanc des yeux. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, dit Franz en jouant avec sa baguette.

Nonchalamment, Dimitri quitta la pièce et revint avec une urne qu'il posa sur le bureau.

**22h00. Un des nombreux salons**. Ai voté pour Dimitri qui a comme prévu poser son veto. Chacun est retourné chez lui. Dimitri nous convoquera dans les semaines qui suivent pour un nouveau vote. Oncle Paul m'a lancé un regard assassin : on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à me lancer un Doloris.

Je regardais l'arbre généalogique de notre famille. Il est immense, je distingue à peine mon nom tout en haut. Je sens que l'on se place derrière moi :

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais voté pour Dimitri.

- En effet, mon oncle, dis-je en reconnaissant la voix de l'oncle Alessandro.

- Les couloirs ne sont pas sûrs. Tu devrais te rendre dans tes appartements.

- Je suis chez un Malfoy : je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur.

- En effet. Ce doit être dur de se retrouver seul avec autant de vieux.

- J'ai l'habitude, mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi voter pour Dimitri alors que Paul gagnera à coup sûr. Qu'espères-tu à retarder l'échéance ?

- Je n'espère rien. Pour l'heure, je ne vois pas qui pourrait remplacer Igor voilà tout. J'ai vaguement cru comprendre qu'il n'y aurait que mes oncles Paul et Dimitri qui seraient intéressés par cette dignité. Je trouve cela curieux : pourquoi ne te présenterais-tu pas par exemple ?

- J'ai envie de mourir vieux !

Je pouffais de rire.

- Ta tante est moins difficile que toi. Paul pense qu'elle ne poserait aucune difficulté à voter pour lui.

- C'est bien possible.

- Il lui suffirait alors… de te tuer pour avoir la paix.

- C'est tout à fait plausible. Il va falloir réussir à me tuer. J'ai moi-aussi l'intention de vivre encore très longtemps.

Sur ce, je quittais la pièce suivie de près par Lupin.

- Je suis bien content de ne pas faire parti de votre famille.

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

- Je suis étonné de vous voir aussi calme. Votre oncle vient de vous menacer et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il plaisantait.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. S'il le dit, c'est qu'il y a déjà sérieusement pensé. Connaissez-vous Mac Laggan ?

- And…mais… Ne change pas de conversation !

- Je savais que vous le connaissiez !

- Je l'ai connu : c'était un héros et il est mort. Mort.

- Vous avez répondu oui alors que je parlais au présent.

- Tu m'as pris au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, et encore moins des connaissances.

- Vous sautez du coq à l'âne.

- Qu'est-ce que ces animaux ont à voir avec notre conversation?

- Expression moldue. Cela veut…

- Une expression moldue dansune demeure ancestrale des Malfoys ! Vous voulez vous faire tuer ! Une chance qu'il n'y ait pas de tableaux dans les parages, ce serait l'apocalypse sinon, dis-je en joignant les mains. Où en étions-nous au fait ?

- Tu me demandais pourquoi je te tutoyais.

- En effet. Vous utilisez mon prénom en me tutoyant, ce qui prouve que vous avez reçu une bonne éducation, pas comme Potter qui a du être élevé chez les cochons et…

- Mais tu en fais autant à son égard.

- Je n'ai aucune considération pour cette dégénérescence, je peux me le permettre.

- Harry est un garçon formidable ! Il n'a pas eu une vie facile comme vous !

- Que savez-vous de ma vie ? D'ailleurs vous remarquerez que vous me tutoyez quand vous êtes en colère.

- Je ne suis pas en colère.

- La mère à Potter est une Sang de Bourbe !

- Retirez immédiatement …!

Il s'arrête en me voyant pointer un doigt vers lui.

- Vous voyez que vous êtes en colère !

- …J'ai compris, dit-il en avançant rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc compris ?

- Rien !

- Comment cela, 'rien' ?

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, dit-il en s'élançant vers sa chambre.

- Mais on commence à peine à communiquer !

Il m'a claqué la porte au nez. J'y suis sans doute allé un peu fort avec la mère à Potter. J'ai sous-estimé sa réaction : l'année dernière, c'était logique avec Potter. Les Gryffondors ont décidément le sang plus chaud que les Serpentards. Je me serais contenté de glisser de la belladone dans la tisane, moi…

**Le 11.**

_Crétins en plus à Poudlard : 4. Nombre de cauchemars devenus réalité : 1. Envies de meurtres : 444 (bien)._

Lupin ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis hier. En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir pu regagner Poudlard en entier après un détour au Manoir (pour récupérer mon pendentif).

**12h30. Couloir de Poudlard**. Me suis arrêté net. Eux.

Ici.

Mes cousins.

A Poudlard.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal dans ma vie pour justifier que le sort s'acharne sur moi avec autant de cruauté ?

Essayant de masquer ma consternation, je m'approchais d'eux. Ils discutaient avec Dumbledore aux anges devant cette bande de vipères sur pattes, venus ici pour me faire mourir de rage.

- Draco !

Paul Malfoy, fils de oncle Paul Malfoy, petit-fils de Grand-oncle Paul Malfoy…un matin, un de leurs ancêtre s'est réveillé un beau matin et décida que les premiers mâles nés prendraient le prénom de Paul. Cette tradition stupide et sans fondement perdure encore et, aujourd'hui, Paul LXVI me broie la main sous prétexte de l'émotion. Il a une tête de plus que moi, vingt kilos de muscles de plus que moi, il a marché avant moi, parlé avant moi, a appris à aller au pot avant moi.

Môssieur est le soi-disant meilleur poursuiveur du monde, l'espoir du Quidditch français comme Père me rappelait pompeusement, Môssieur a quantité de petites amies dont il se permet d'oublier les noms et qu'il charme avec ses p d'yeux violets, Môssieur est champion du monde junior d'escrime, Môssieur est major de sa promotion.

Môssieur m'exaspère. Je hais Paul. Et il le sait.

- Paul, quel plaisir de te revoir, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire alors que je lui broyais de concert ses doigts (prends toujours ça !). Ta sœur est là ! Mais c'est merveilleux !

La débile est venue aussi. Antigone, ma bien-aimé cousine. Oh, elle est douce, gentille, sa cuisine est formidable, mais…elle est bête, ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi bête.

Je lui fis la bise et la félicitait de son allure toute pétillante. Tout ce rouge Gryffondor, ça me remue l'estomac. Me tourne vers les autres.

- Marie-Cécile.

Sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint, de mascara et de fard à paupière se cache la personne la plus méchante, vicieuse et cruelle que j'ai jamais vu, hormis peut-être Voldemort mais lui il n'est vraiment plus humain. C'est la fille d'Anna. Son père était un riche financier (les Nimbus, c'est lui) que l'on a retrouvé mort dans sa baignoire. Pouvoir se suicider dans trois centimètres d'eau pour le molosse qu'il était m'a toujours intrigué, mais enfin…

Petite fille modèle dont on loue l'intelligence vive, elle passe pour une fille adorable mais déterminée. Déterminée à pourrir la vie de tout ce qui ne lui plaît pas et je ne lui ai jamais plu. Elle m'a traumatisé à plusieurs reprises quand nous étions dans le même pensionnat suisse.

Et enfin, Guillaume. Guillaume et ses jeux virils du lancer-de-Draco ou du qui-va-casser-le-nez-de-Draco, et inventeur du célèbre qui-va-trouver-le-moyen-de-faire-pleurer-Draco. Ce type est bêtement méchant. Il y a des gens qui sont odieux pour le plaisir d'être odieux et il en fait parti. Evidemment il est beau lui, il est charismatique, lui. Il est vice-champion du monde junior d'escrime, lui. On lui pardonne tout à lui…

Pour commencer, il me broie la main. Je ne vais plus pouvoir l'utiliser pendant une semaine après un traitement pareil.

Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là demandais-je, semblant remarquer les autres élèves de Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons qui nous entouraient.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Mon père a reçu de nombreuses menaces de morts de la part des Mangemorts, explique Paul.

- Merlin ! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux !

Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre.

- Il se porte heureusement très bien (pour sûr, je l'ai vu hier). Mais il a pris peur, c'est compréhensible, peu de gens sont à l'abri du Seigneur des Ténèbres (c'est pour qui ce regard), et nous allons terminer l'année en sécurité à Poudlard.

- En sécurité, répétais-je, moqueur. C'est vraiment dommage ce qui se passe de nos jours. Le monde n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était : personne n'est en sécurité nulle part, quelle tristesse ! Mais je suis sûr que vous vous plairez à Poudlard.

Des cons comme vous, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici.

**21h00 : **Lupin a fait son compte-rendu à Dumbledore :

« - Vous dîtes qu'il a demandé après Mac Laggan ?

- Parfaitement, et il avait l'air de s'intéresser à la réaction que je pourrais avoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce qu'il cherche exactement.

- Tout de même, c'est troublant, fait Snape. Il découvre un cadavre chez le médicomage qu'aucun Auror n'avait d'ailleurs pris la peine de faire fouiller, semble avoir trouvé quelque chose dans ses notes et maintenant il s'intéresse à Mac Laggan. Comment a-t-il pu faire le lien ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il est déjà fait le lien (maintenant si) entre Mac Laggan et la bombe de Sainte Mangouste, mais il est certain que nous allons devoir nous en occuper et l'empêcher de chercher plus avant, fait la voix de Dumbledore.

- L'empêcher de sortir de Poudlard ?

- Je doute que cela soit suffisant. Il n'est déjà pas sensé quitter Poudlard : nous pouvons retirer le passage qu'il a utilisé la dernière fois mais rien ne nous garantit qu'il ne trouvera pas une autre sortie.

- Quelles autres informations as-tu pu trouver ?

- Il y a deux camps qui s'affrontent chez les Malfoy et comme vous l'aviez prévu Malfoy a voté Dimitri. J'ai l'impression que certains de ses oncles n'ont pas beaucoup de patience et seraient d'avis de l'éliminer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pourrais appeler le scoop du siècle.

- Si tu me laissais finir.

- Pour ce que tu as à dire.

- Allons, Severus, allons…Remus, nous sommes toute ouïe.

- Et bien…»

Le reste n'est pas de la plus grande importance.

**Le 14.**

_Nombre de petites amies : 0. Nombre de flirt : 0. Vie sexuelle : nulle. Vie sociale : aucune._

**10h00 : Bibliothèque**. Paul et Granger se battaient actuellement pour savoir qui aurait la pile de livres la plus haute.

Je tentais vainement d'atteindre un livre haut perché (qui est l'idiot qui l'a mis là) quand une ombre se plaça derrière moi.

Guillaume, 200 kilos de muscles pour deux mètres de long. Un immense sourire carnassier. Je vais me faire démolir.

- Guten morgen mein cousin, fait-il de sa grosse voix.

- Salut cousin. Et ce séj…tu serais aimable de me redéposer au sol ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as le vertige ?

- Disons…que tu m'étrangles…Merci…

- Papa dit que tu gênes. Tu sais ce que je fais au gêneur ? Ils passent un bon quart d'heure avec mon poing gauche. Et mon droit aussi. Tu saisis l'allusion ?

- …Oh je viens de comprendre. C'est très clair. Tu es le roi des allusions hé hé…j'avais pas saisis (tu parles !) tout de suite ! Tu es très fort.

- N'est-ce pas ? dit-il en jouant de ses muscles avant de s'en aller.

La seule consolation que j'ai est qu'il est encore plus vantard que méchant. Je soupirais, récupérais mon livre et quittais la bibliothèque pour tomber sur Marie-Cécile. Il ne manquais plus qu'elle.

- Dracooooooo, a-t-elle fait de sa voix de crécelle en me tapotant l'épaule pour que je remarque son mètre quatre-vingt. Mon petit Dracoooo ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis les couches, hein ? Toujours aussi petit !

Et toi, toujours aussi cBIPnne ?

- Tu te souviens quand on était petit et comment on s'amusait ? Il faut que je vous dise, commence-t-elle alors à ses amis, Draco était tellement actif qu'il a même failli se noyer dans une rivière ? Tu te souviens ?

Je me souviens avoir été poussé. Par une sBIPlope qui se reconnaîtra. Non, sa présence ne m'irrite pas furieusement le poil. Je me fiche complètement d'elle. Enlève ta main de mon épaule ou je mords.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins, dit-elle à ses amis. Ma tante m'a dit que tu te prenais pour ton père, commence-t-elle quand ils furent assez loin. Tu n'en as pas assez d'être la honte de notre famille ?

- De la part d'une fille qui s'est tapée tout Durmstrang…

- Fais gaffe à tes propos.

- Mesure les tiens et viens en au fait.

- Méfie-toi. Je ne suis pas là en touriste : je vais te faire virer de Poudlard.

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Sur ce, elle tourna ses souliers (modèle unique de Paris) et rejoint ces camarades de Serdaigles.

**11h52 : **Ecoutais Bertie Moonstar, un tableau du neuvième étage de la tour ouest me raconter comment le chevalier de Catogan s'était fait posé un lapin par un autre tableau du premier étage de la tour est, Miss Sue Calligan. Le crétin avait fait le tour des portraits pour tomber sur Ernie Calligan, le mari. Cela a finit en bagarre rangée qui a obligé Dumbledore a intervenir. Comme j'aurais aimé être là pour voir cela.

**15h30 : **Suis tombé sur Antigone. Dans la famille on l'appelle Anticonne. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus objectif mais elle est tellement…Poufsouffle. Elle est venue vers moi et s'est mis à bégayer :

- Je…je voulais te dire…que j'étais désolé…pour tonton Lucius…

- Mais…tu sais, tu n'y es pour rien…

- Oui, mais…mais…ça me rend triste…hoquete-t-elle.

- Calme-toi. Ecoute, tu es vraiment très gentille (comment on parle à une Poufsouffle ?) mais il faut être forte. Les Malfoy ne pleurent pas, je te rappelle.

- C'est…c'est vrai…je vais mieux…

- Tes camarades de Poufsouffle sont sympas, au moins.

- Ca va. Ils ne me parlent pas trop mais Sue, une fille de mon dortoir, est très gentille.

- Tant mieux, mais…tu ne devrais pas avoir cours ?

- …C'est vrai !

Elle court jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de revenir aussi précipitamment vers moi :

- Où se trouve la salle 206 B?

**18h00. Toilettes de Poudlard**. Paul est entré et a refermé la porte tout en tentant de la faire sortir de ses gongs.

- Ne t'approche plus de ma sœur.

- Plait-il ?

- Je ne veux pas te voir à moins de cinq mètres de ma sœur ou je te refais le portrait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé qui vous rend aussi agressif ?

- Et ne lui adresse même pas la parole !

Il s'en est allé avec encore plus de fracas. Je me penchais pour voir qu'il y avait des élèves dans les toilettes. Il faut toujours qu'il me mette dans de ces situations…

**23h30 : **Ai l'impression que les Gryffondors ne dorment jamais.

« - Avez-vous remarquez comme les cousins Malfoy sont à l'égard ? On dirait bien qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. J'ai vu la montagne de muscle le soulever comme un fétu de paille (il ne faut pas exagérer non plus) et le traiter de gêneur.

- C'est une manœuvre de diversion. Ils…

- Non Ron, je ne pense pas. Vous avez lu les journaux récemment ? Le chef de leur famille est mort et chez les Malfoy il est élu par différentes personnes dont Malfoy, enfin la fouine vu qu'ils sont plusieurs.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu as fait des recherches sur les Malfoy ? C'est répugnant.

- J'ai bien fait des recherches sur les verracrasses. C'est une famille qui aime bien les secrets à première vue : il n'y avait pas grandchose hormis de très nombreux champions d'escrime. En tous les cas, vu que le père de Paul Malfoy a été la cible des Mangemorts, je pense que les cousins ne sont vraiment pas en bons termes avec la fouine. Et ils pourraient nous être très utiles.

- 'Mione tu me fais peur avec ces yeux-là.

- Ecoute-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises. Dobby ne peut pas ouvrir les valises de Malfoy parce qu'il y a une protection très spéciale. Je suis sûr que ces cousins ont le même sang. Il nous faut juste leur demander de fouiller les affaires de Malfoy à sa place. »

Elle est rusée. Mais manque de pot, j'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur vous.

**Le 15. **

**4h00. Bibliothèque**. Je forçais la serrure de la réserve et m'avançais vers le fond. D'après les plans de mon ancêtre, il devrait se trouver…je m'arrêtais devant l'étagère du fond. Je pris ma baguette et lui lançais un sort pour voir à travers. Noircie par le temps, se trouvait une porte. Ainsi donc Albert avait raison. Derrière cette porte, protégé par des dizaines de protections plus efficaces les une que les autres, il devrait se trouver le cœur de Poudlard, une pièce conçue par les fondateurs pour contenir toute la magie qui protège cette batisse.

Que Voldemort mette la main dessus, et nous serons tous morts. Mais quel est alors le rôle du Weasley aux dragons ?

Il a essayé de me droguer mais ne m'a jamais réclamé le livre du temps où j'étais encore fréquentable. Wealsey débarque après mon évasion (que je ne m'explique toujours pas). Ensuite Bellatrix en personne et son mari encore plus sinistre se sont déplacer en grande fanfare pour moi à Azkaban.

Si j'étais égocentrique, je dirais que dans un premier temps il voulait que je me serve du livre pour faire le boulot à sa place, à savoir détruire les protections de Poudlard. Puis, sentant que ma loyauté était plus que vacillante il l'a confié à celui qui lui a envoyé le message (encore moi, mais là, il ne le sait pas). Il change à nouveau d'avis, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de donner signe de vie à mon personnage et il me fait enlever par Snape (avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore) pour m'enrôler de force mais manque son coup. Du coup, il joue une nouvelle carte avec Weasley. Qui se méfierait d'un Weasley, une famille amie des moldus et assimilés depuis des générations ? Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est me prendre le livre ou en tout cas ce qui concerne le moyen de faire stopper les sorts de protection.

Le seul problème est que je n'ai pas envie de donner ce livre à Voldemort. Pas du tout.

**Le 23.**

**Réunion de crises chez les Gryffondors.**

« - Vous voulez que nous entrions dans la chambre de Draco pour y trouver un livre ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Paul.

- Parce que nous sommes amis.

J'entends mes cousins sourirent.

- Fraülein Granger, sommes-nous amis parce que vous avez besoin de nous ou parlez-vous de véritable amitié ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions échangé avec vous plus de deux phrases à la suite depuis notre arrivée.

Long silence. Les Gryffondors découvrent qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à savoir penser.

- Si nous le faisons, Draco aura-t-il des problèmes ?

- D'énormes problèmes.

- Quand devrons-nous agir, fait la voix enjouée de Paul.

- Vous vous détestez à ce point ?

- Nous ne détestons pas. Nous n'avons que des points de divergence. »

**Le 25.**

**15h00 : **Après des nuits sans sommeil, ai décortiqué le système de protection de Poudlard. Je n'y vois pas de failles pour l'instant. Toutes les solutions que je trouvais ne fonctionneraient pas ou durant un cours laps de temps.

Je notais l'une d'entre elles et la codait avant de la plier et de la glisser sous mon lit.

Ce soir, Nott est sensé me rendre visite ce soir, puis Pansy entrera et prétendra que Dumbledore demande à me voir. Je suis alors sensé les laisser dans ma chambre et me traîner jusque chez Dumbledore où je me rendrais compte de la supercherie. Profitant de mon absence, Paul et Guillaume aidés par les BBS vont fouiller ma chambre.

Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération et fermais les yeux en m'asseyant dans mon fauteuil.

J'aurais presque de la peine. Je me sens seul. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais avoir un frère ou une sœur. Mais Mère avait eu du mal à perdre du poids après ma naissance et ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience. Quant à Père…Père avait exactement eu ses mots :

- Draco, si j'avais eu le choix, ta mère aurait avortée et je n'aurais pas à te supporter. Va faire tes devoirs.

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus voulu de petit frère ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant de peur qu'il ne soit meilleur que moi.

Quand j'aurais la majorité, je quitte ce pays pour une île déserte dans les tropiques. Avec deux elfes de maison et quelques livres. Et un abonnement au Daily Prophet pour apprendre la mort de Potter que je puisse pisser sur sa tombe.

Potter est fantastique : il me suffit de penser qu'il puisse lui arriver quelques chose de mauvais pour retrouver la bonne humeur !

**19h00 :** Nott m'a suivi dans ma chambre sous le prétexte de m'emprunter quelques cours puis est resté pour discuter Quidditch. J'hésite à lui rappeler qu'à l'ordinaire, nous ne parlons jamais de Quidditch.

**20h00 : **Comme prévu, Pansy est venue me prévenir que Dumbledore me demandait dans son bureau.

- A cette heure-ci ? T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il voulait me voir?

- Non, mais cela semblait assez urgent.

- Je grommelais quelques insanités et sortis un vague : « Dans cinq minutes »

- Je reste à t'attendre, cria Pansy quand je tournais dans le couloir.

**20h15 : **Ai marché dix minutes avant de faire demi-tour. Pansy qui faisait le guêt eut à peine le temps de s'écrier : « Mais Draco tu es déjà de retour ! ».

- Tu es obligée de le crier aussi fort, ironisais-je alors qu'elle se mettait devant moi.

- Mais…mais…tu n'es pas parti voir Dumbledore ! Tu es fou ! tu vas avoir des ennuis.

- Je lui dirais qu'il a oublié de me donner son mot de passe. En plus, je n'ai pas tellement envie de le voir ce soir alors…pourquoi tu m'empêches de rentrer dans ma chambre ?

- Mais…mais pas du tout.

Elle ouvre doucement la porte. Nott lisait un livre, un brin essoufflé. Je scrutais ma chambre et il n'y avait pas de grands changements. Où sont-ils cachés ? Sous le lit ? Dans l'armoire ?

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit.

- C'est le pied d'être préfet ! Sans vouloir te vexer Pansy, soupirais-je en m'étirant. Il faut s'appeler Théo-Théo pour ne pas apprécier d'avoir une chambre à soi.

- C'est plus facile de se faire tuer quand on vit seul. Les statistiques le prouvent, objecte l'interpellé.

- Tu es morbide Théodore Nott. Au fait, comment cela se passe dans votre association ? Les Gryffondors ne vous font pas trop souffrir au moins.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi bêtes que je le pensais, fait le préfet. Il y en a de franchement débiles, mais on trouve des personnes très intelligentes.

Je me redressais, les regardais longuement :

- Est-ce que vous pensez que je suis un Mangemort ?

- …Pou…Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous vous entendez très bien avec des types qui pensent que je suis Mangemort. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas faire de généralités, mais je pense avoir le droit de me poser la question.

- Non, non, personne ne croit que tu es Mangemort ! N'est-ce pas Théodore !

- Tu serais déjà mort si je le pensais.

- Nott, tu vas me faire pleurer d'émotion. Si tu n'avais pas déjà perdu vingt kilos, je te serrais dans mes bras ! leur dis-je.

- Tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est de pouvoir venger nos parents. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit :

J'aimerais vous demander un service.

- Cela dépend du service.

- J'aimerais que vous trouviez un espion.

- …

- Après tout, vous êtes plus proches que moi de Potter, du vieux fou et de ses amis. Vous avez plus de chance.

- De quel espion parles-tu ?

- De celui qui a informé Voldemort que Théo et moi nous rendions à Gringott.

- Ne prononce pas ce mot !

- Au point où nous en sommes, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire.

- Draco, murmure Théo éberlué. Un espion ? J'ai annoncé que je sortais à beaucoup de monde…Merlin, s'exclame-t-il avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler plutôt à Dumbledore ? Demande Pansy en se tordant les mains. Lui, il saura trouver le coupable.

- Je crois qu'il est aussi embêté que nous pour trouver l'informateur sinon ce serait déjà fait. Il a déjà renvoyé tous les Aurors mais ce qui s'est passé avec Nott prouve qu'il y a une taupe parmi les élèves et les profs. J'ai besoin de savoir qui c'est.

- Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

- J'ai un compte à régler avec un type qui a joué un grand rôle dans la mort de mes parents. Un certain Mac Laggan.

- Mac Laggan…Tu veux le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfaitement.

- …

- Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix : si il y a un espion comme tu dis, nous sommes tous en danger.

- Merci. Bon, il faut que je prenne une douche et que je me couche, dis-je en lui montrant la sortie.

Entre dans la douche. A mon retour la pièce était complètement vide mais on avait oublié de refermer le battant d'une armoire.

Quelle journée ! J'ai semé les petits cailloux. A eux de faire le boulot à leur place.


	11. Mars

**Le 1er.**

**12h00 **: Théodore tambourine à ma porte. N'ai pas envie de me lever.

**12h15** : Nott a beaucoup maigri, pris un teint blafard ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il s'est décidé à prendre sa chambre de préfet. J'avais réussi à comprendre, grâce aux Oreilles, qu'il craignait depuis la rentrée pour sa vie.

Il aurait pu me le dire.

Pas que cela m'intéresse en soi, mais pour le plaisir de le savoir.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. Il est chez Dumbledore.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Aucune idée.

**12h30** : Arrive devant la statue qui garde l'entrée du bureau. Elle s'efface avant même que je puisse dire un mot.

- Oncle Dimitri, constatais-je en masquant un rictus de mépris. Vous ici !

Oncle Dimitri, le fils d'Igor. Une horrible montagne de muscles suintante de vices. Derrière lui se trouvait sa dernière acquisition, Tatiana, toute fluette, à peine plus âgé que moi, silencieuse (elle est là comme trophée vivant à trimbaler), et son petit frère Piotr qui n'est que le second choix dans la hiérarchie et donc sans grand intérêt aux yeux du monde. Aussi massif que son frère aîné (mais pourquoi suis-je aussi petit !), il parle peu, mange peu, dors peu, lit peu, et si cela se trouve, baise peu (en tout cas, beaucoup plus que moi).

Il tient discrètement la main de Tatiana qu'il caresse encore plus discrètement. Mais j'ai l'œil pour ce genre de détail : Mère, bien qu'elle s'en défendait, fut la plus grande commère d'Angleterre.

Ce trio se tenait devant moi, Dimitri tout sourire, Piotr imperturbable, et Tatiana en poupée triste.

- Mais c'est mon cher neveu, Draco, s'exclame-t-il en russe de sa grosse voix. Figure-toi que je parlais de toi avec ton directeur !

Le contraire m'eut étonné.

Il m'entraîna dans les couloirs. Son frère et sa femme, nous suivirent de loin.

- En attendant que nous décidions définitivement de qui représentera notre famille, je dois me substituer à mon père. Ce dernier tenait beaucoup à ne pas nous mettre à dos aucune des parties. Or j'ai cru comprendre que tu refuserais d'aider Dumbledore. C'est une faute grave : je te prierais donc de lui remettre le livre qu'il te réclame.

Je joignis mes mains et m'arrêtais près d'une fenêtre. Opération : gagner du temps.

- J'ai bien évidemment l'intention de faire ce que vous me demandez, mais la situation actuelle ne le permet pas.

- Remettrais-tu en cause un de mes ordres ?

- Je n'oserais pas, minaudais-je. Cependant, il est nécessaire de s'assurer que cela ne nuira pas à long terme à notre famille : Dumbledore est entouré d'espions au service de Vous – Savez - Qui. Pourquoi remettre un livre à l'un pour qu'il finisse irrémédiablement dans les mains de l'autre ?

- A partir du moment où ce livre ne sera plus en ta possession, ce problème ne nous concernera plus.

- Sur les bases de faits relatés par ce livre, ont été construits les systèmes de sécurité de nos demeures : mon manoir, votre palais, les différents hôtels particuliers que notre famille possède. Je vous laisse imaginer sans peine le carnage dans nos rangs si Dumbledore n'était pas à même de garder ce livre et de veiller à ce que cela ne nuise dans un futur lointain à notre famille.

Merlin, il réfléchit. L'instant est historique.

- Permettez-moi, mon oncle, de m'assurer au préalable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra jamais trouver ce livre. Ensuite, je suis prêt à obéir à votre requête.

- Mon Père était un grand homme. Sa mort laisse un grand vide, il est irremplaçable.

- Je suis sûr que celui qui le remplacera sera juste et sage, dis-je benoîtement. Le vote qui aura lieu saura, à n'en pas douter, révéler un dirigeant digne de tous ceux qui l'auront précédé.

- Ta langue est onctueuse, Draco, répond-il en me déshabillant du regard (pervers !). Malheureusement, le vote est une chose imprévisible (c'est le principe). Comment être sûr que le plus juste aura les voix nécessaires ?

Les ambitieux, ce n'est pas ce qui a jamais manqué dans notre famille…

- Je vais te laisser le temps de veiller au mieux de nos intérêts : après tout, tu sais mieux que nous comment les Anglais fonctionnent, conclut mon oncle en souriant de toutes ses immenses dents.

D'où vient cette soudaine gentillesse ? Laissez-moi deviner…

- A charge, bien entendu de revanche…

- Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement, fis-je tout miel.

Est-il vraiment en train de croire que je voterais pour lui pour ce simple délai ?

Ils sont partis, Dimitri heureux d'avoir de nouveau ma voix (qu'il n'y compte pas trop), Piotr tenant le bras de Tatiana qui n'en finissait pas de sourire pour faire bonne figure. A voir les regards que Piotr et Tatiana se lançaient furtivement, je dirais qu'ils ne sont pas seulement beau-frère et belle-sœur…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait ricaner ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas Manu, tu ne comprendrais certainement pas.

**Le 2.**

**7h45 **: Grande Salle. Le Daily Prophet affirme que mon oncle Paul a échappé à une tentative d'assassinat. Et de rappeler que Père et lui s'entendaient tant et si bien qu'ils ne se souffraient même pas en peinture. De là à dire que Oncle Paul est un fidèle de Dumbledore…

La vérité est que Père et Oncle Paul ont beaucoup de différents à régler : Grand-père a tué Grand-oncle Sébastien, le frère du père d'Oncle Paul lors d'un duel plus ou moins loyal selon les deux camps. Mon grand-oncle voulut tuer Père mais se trompa et c'est un de ses cousins, feu Andrew, qui fut tué. Pour se venger, Père tua à son tour le petit frère d'Oncle Paul, Oncle François. L'affaire en resta là : Père décidant qu'il avait eu le dernier mot et Oncle Paul qui promit vengeance. Plus loin dans le temps, il y aurait une histoire de fiancée, d'héritier floué

Ou tout simplement d'orgueil mal placé.

Je pris une tasse de thé avant de tourner encore quelques pages. Il n'y avait rien de bien particulier, Voldemort inactif et le ministère annonçant de nouvelles mesures de sécurité.

**22h30** : Où est passé Nott ? Je ne vais pas faire ma ronde tout seul, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyant. Après avoir être passé dans la Grande Salle, le parc, la Salle Commune, je suis monté dans le dortoir où il ne se trouvait toujours pas. Je commençais à m'énerver quand je sentis une odeur écoeurante me prendre à la gorge. Mais d'où cela pouvait-il provenir ?

J'ouvris le tiroir de son chevet.

Une tête à moitié décomposée, toute verte, toute gonflée…je crois que je vais vomir…

Je reculais un peu pour mieux juger. De très, très loin, cela ressemblait à son père. Mais…beurk, qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec la tête de son père dans son chevet ? Il est devenu fou ou quoi !

Le nez pincé, je refermais le tiroir. Si c'était de son fait, Théodore aurait au moins pu jeté un sort de désodorisation, c'est atroce ! Je regardais autour et me penchais sous son lit. On trouve toujours des trucs intéressants sous les lits. En tâtonnant, je mis la main sur un billet :

« Un cadeau très spécial pour un garçon très obéissant ».

Humour douteux, tatouage de Mangemort en guise de signature, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher loin l'origine du cadeau. Bon vu qu'il allait plus ou moins bien au dîner, je suppose qu'il est rentré se coucher et qu'il a trouvé ce message.

Où irais-je si j'avais reçu une tête de Père à moitié décomposée ?

**23h00 **: Bureau de Snape. Je tambourinais à la porte pendant trois bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne daigne ouvrir la porte.

- Quoi ?

Comment ça 'quoi' ?

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Théodore Nott ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a disparu.

Essaie pas de m'impressionner avec tes yeux : tu n'as pas eu à soutenir le regard de Père alors que tu avais explosé un vase chinois (qui était moche de toutes façons) de plus de deux mille ans.

- Non je ne l'ai pas revu après le dîner. Mais quand a-t-il disparu ?

- Après le repas à mon avis. Vous ne savez pas s'il est parti voir Dumbledore ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore a quitté Poudlard tout de suite après le dîner.

**23h45** : Où. Est. Passé. Nott.

Non, je ne suis pas inquiet. Théo n'est pas de ceux qui se suicident. Pas du tout.

Pour ce que j'en sais.

**Le 3.**

_Gryffondor : 4. Poufsouffle : 1 (ne sais pas comment). Serdaigles : 0. Serpentard : 3. _

**00h15 **: Je redescendis dans le dortoir des sixièmes années et prit sa brosse. Il y avait bien quelques cheveux. En espérant qu'il s'agit bien des siens, j'agitais au-dessus d'eux ma baguette :

_Par cette mèche qui est sienne_

_Que sa vue devienne momentanément mienne._

Je clignais des paupières. Un couloir, des marches en pierre. Il monte un escalier pour…il est au sommet d'une tour. Je la reconnais…Qu'est-ce qui coule sur sa joue ? Des larmes. Il regarde le vide…

Je re-clignais des paupières pour retrouver ma vue. Pas une minute à perdre !

**00h30** : Je me retrouvais au pied de la tour. J'eus à peine le temps de lever les yeux que je le vis tomber droit sur moi. Je sortis rapidement ma baguette et stoppais sa chute à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Rapidement je le déposais au sol où il se mit à sangloter nerveusement dans la neige.

Que Nott en vienne à vouloir se suicider, c'est que le monde ne tourne plus rond. Il a failli me tuer en plus !

Enervé je le pris à la gorge :

- Essaie encore une fois de te suicider et je te tue, lui dis-je.

J'étais inquiet, bordel !

- J'en peux plus, Draco…j'en peux plus…soupire-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

Mais pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ?

**01h00** : Infirmerie. Je laissais au Nott au bon soin de Miss Pomfresh et regagnait mon dortoir. En chemin, je croisais Potter et sa bande de joyeux drilles qui revenaient de leur réunion.

Sortie nocturne interdite. Vingt point en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Tu oublies que Ron et moi nous sommes préfets, Malfoy.

- J'allais y venir : deux fois vingt poins en moins pour ne pas montrer l'exemple et cinq pour tenue débraillé. Sur ce, je ne vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Et sous leurs regards estomaqués, je continuais mon chemin et j'entendis dans mon dos :

- Bordel Malfoy ! Quand tu mouras personne ne te regrettera !

- Raison de plus. Vingt points en moins pour tapage nocturne, rétorquais-je avec un immense sourire.

- Salaud !

- Ron, arrête, il n'attend que cela !

**7h30 **: Infirmerie de Poudlard. Théo dort paisiblement, comme un gros bébé dans son lit douillet. Il n'est pas mignon, comme cela !

Je le bordais avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Je me sens agréablement bien. Presque soulagé.

**10h00** : Note mentale : ne plus jamais accepter de faire des exercices pratiques de DCFM. Surtout quand vous n'avez pas révisé vos cours depuis deux semaines.

**12h00** : Ai retiré au moins cent points à Gryffondor en l'espace de quelques minutes. Une tenue débraillé, la voix trop haute, parler la bouche pleine…Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

**Le 4.**

**12h00** : Convoqué chez Dumbledore. Il me tend un dossier en m'expliquant que les Gobelins avaient fait leur enquête sur les différentes associations caritatives pour lesquelles vous souhaitiez faire quelques dons.

- Je me suis permit de retirer les noms de celles dont nous soupçonnons une quelconque implication douteuse.

- Je vous en remercie pour cette délicate attention. Il va donc falloir que je retourne à Gringott pour signer les ordres de virement. Est-ce que Mr Lupin pourrait m'accompagner ?

**15h00** : Banque Gringott. Arrivant toujours par l'entrée réservé. Lupin n'avait pas décroché la machoire.

- Vous êtes toujours fâché ?

- …

- Vous boudez ?

- …

- …

- …

- Si je dis des trucs malsains sur Potter vous vous mettrez à parler ?

- …

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Mr Lupin.

En chemin, nous avons croisé William Weasley et avec Lupin, ils ont entamé une discussion enflammée sur le Quidditch. Je les suivis jusqu'à un bureau vide.

- Je ne comprends pas. Il devrait être là, s'étonne Weasley.

- La porte claque derrière nous. Lupin s'élance pour tourner la poignée mais retire vivement sa main alors qu'un éclair en jaillit.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demandais-je à Lupin.

- Chut !

Sans un mot il me prit la main.

- Inutile, vous ne pouvez pas transplaner d'ici.

- Qui est là ?

- Devine.

Je commence à avoir vraiment peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! S'écrie Weasley en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Moi si.

J'entends un craquement derrière moi. Je me retourne pour enfoncer mon poing sur l'auteur du bruit, mais quelque chose heurte violemment mon visage.

**Plus tard**. Ouvre un œil. Ou plutôt, pense l'ouvrir puisque je ne vois rien. Tente de me redresser, mais j'ai les bras et les jambes en coton.

Suis parfaitement réveillé mais je ne vois toujours rien. Je n'entends rien non plus. Porte mes mains à mon visage. Je ne sens rien.

Ne vois, rien, n'entends rien, ne sens rien. Cela ressemble à un sort de magie noire.

**Encore plus tard**. Ca fait combien de temps que je suis comme cela ?

Si cela continue je ne vais même plus savoir comment je m'appelle.

Sens comme un frisson me parcourir le corps. Puis une immense douleur qui traverse mon corps de part en part. Elle dure quelques secondes avant de disparaître. De réapparaître. De disparaître.

Crois avoir heurter le sol. Attends le prochain Doloris qui ne vient pas.

Mon toucher est de nouveau défaillant. Ils sont sans doute partis.

**Après un certain temps**. Ce traitement se reproduit encore et encore. Par deux fois, ils se contentent de me réactiver le toucher pendant cinq minutes sans rien faire d'autre. Et je reste pétrifié à attendre.

Je ne dois visiblement pas leur donner entière satisfaction car ils commencent à me frapper. C'est vraiment très courageux de frapper plus petit que soit, surtout aveugle et sourd. Mon visage me semble une plaie béante boursouflée, je ne sens plus mon bras gauche. Enfin, je le sens dans une position anormale.

Quelque chose de circulaire et de très pointu s'est enfoncé dans ma cuisse droite, puis dans mon ventre et enfin reste fichée dans ma cuisse gauche.

Je ne sais même pas si je crie puisque je n'entends rien.

Et une fois encore je m'effondre. Je reste un long moment immobile. La douleur ne s'arrête pas alors je pense qu'ils sont encore là. Ma main glisse sur ma cuisse.

Ils m'ont enfoncé une moitié de bouteille ? Mais ils sont malades ! Essaie de la retirer. PBIIIP de sa mère ! Ca fait mal…

Respire Draco. Un, deux…

Bordel, j'ai maaaaaal…lentement, j'essaie de reprendre ma respiration. Aucune réaction de la part de mes agresseurs. Bande de sadique. Ma main est pleine de sang, je le sens. Sans parler de l'odeur qui est omniprésente.

**A mon réveil**. Ma vue est revenue. Je suis assis sur une chaise, les bras tirés en arrière.

- Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

Une claque phénoménale achève de me réveiller complètement. J'ai les mains attachées derrière mon dos, les pieds solidement enchaînés contre les pieds avant de la chaise. Doucement, je levais les yeux sur ma tante. Je suis dans de sales draps.

- Sale petit déchet ! fit-elle ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'une claque magistrale. Comment ma sœur a-t-elle pu enfanter une telle abomination !

- C'est vrai fait une autre voix en me jetant de l'eau glacée par derrière. Lucius aurait du t'égorger à la naissance comme je le lui avais proposé ; je sentais bien que tu ne pouvais être qu'une perte de temps.

- Vas-y chéri.

- Je sens des ondes de douleur se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je hurle, me débats contre les liens avant de m'effondrer en arrière, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son mari me tapote le cou.

- Cardiaque ? Petite nature.

Une nouvelle décharge et il me tapote le cou avant de se mettre face à moi, jouant avec un couteau effilé.

- Tu me gâches tout le plaisir : j'avais déjà nourri de belles anguilles pour toi. Je vais devoir trouver une autre source d'amusement. Et si je te coupais la langue ? Ou t'ôtais les yeux ?

- …

Il se pencha et d'un mouvement sec, la lame fendit ma joue gauche, puis droite, avant de s'enfoncer dans mon ventre.

- Tu as mal ?

A-t-on avis ?

- Tu n'as encore rien vu.

Il fit tourner la lame dans la plaie et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de hurler pendant cinq minutes.

- Tu cries comme un vrai goret, me susurre ma tante. Mais ne t'inquiète : j'ai tout mon temps pour m'occuper de mon 'neveu'. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est remettre le livre au Maître et tu pourras mourir. Je te promets une mort… rapide.

Sur ces mots, elle me lança un Doloris.

Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang. Et j'ai affreusement mal partout. Avant de m'enfoncer dans le néant, je remarque que ma tante est effectivement enceinte.

**Nouveau réveil**. Suis à nouveau réveillé par une violente douleur.

- Tss, dormir en pleine journée, quelle paresse.

Un truc s'enfonce dans mon ventre là où se trouvait le poignard.

- Doloris.

Me suis évanoui.

**Plus tard**. Ai été réveillé une nouvelle fois par un jet d'eau glacial.

- Quel faible. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Lucius s'est encombré d'une loque comme toi. Alors, tu as réfléchi ?

Je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Bellatrix est ma tante, je sais comment elle fonctionne : une mort rapide et puis quoi encore ? Je fais non de la tête et reçois un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Après m'avoir explosé les deux arcades sourcilières, son mari s'intéresse à mes cheveux.

- Comment peux-tu ainsi souiller une si noble lignée ? Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Malfoy.

Il commença à tirer sur mes cheveux. Puis prend sa baguette et je sens mes cheveux s'arracher de ma tête.

- Bébé pleure ? Bébé n'a encore rien vu, fait ma tante en promenant un couteau sur ma poitrine. Chéri, apporte l'acide.

L'acide ?

**Après « traitement »**. J'ai le corps en feu. Cette slope m'a brulé mon pauvre petit torse. « Le visage, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Il faut savoir prendre son temps. Passe une bonne journée. Au fait, Doloris ! ». Ce n'est même pas drôle. En ce moment, Crabbe et Goyle seniors me regardent de leurs petits yeux porcins et j'en suis à souhaiter qu'ils me tuent par inadvertance ; au moins, je n'aurais plus mal.

- Tu vois ça ? Ce sont des pointes en acier incurvées. Tu te demandes sans doute à quoi cela va servir, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle, fait son compère Crabbe en m'envoyant une claque sur mon crâne douloureux. Quelle mauvaise fréquentation pour nos fils !

Goyle se glisse derrière moi et saisis une de mes mains. Mais que…j'ouvre grande la bouche. Il me l'a enfoncé sous l'ongle. Je me débats frénétiquement avant de m'effondrer sous leur rire gras. Je n'ai plus envie de mourir.

Je vais les tuer.

Le sang s'écoule sur mes doigts recroquevillés. Je vais essayer de m'en servir pour faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Alors mon petit Draco, on a mal quelque part ? Fait Goyle senior en se penchant. Oh regarde les yeux qu'il fait ! Tu es fâché ? Il y a des méchants qui t'ont fait bobo ?

Crève.

D'une pensée, je fis exploser les chaînes qui me retenait et envoyait à Goyle les maillons restant sur mon poignet dans les yeux. Il recula en poussant un hurlement. Je pointais ensuite ma main ensanglantée vers Crabbe et d'un mouvement lui brisais la nuque. Je me levais et observais le père de Gregory se tordre de douleur.

Qui couine comme un goret maintenant ?

Je fis léviter sa cravate et l'enserrais autour de son cou pour l'étouffer. Au bout de quelques minutes il cessa de se débattre. Me levais délicatement de mon siège. Mes jambes me font souffrir le martyr, mais je me traîne contre le mur. Je ne sais pas comment transplaner. Ai besoin de trouver Lupin ou Weasley. Doucement, je glissais une tête à travers le mur. J'ai de la chance : les deux reposaient à même le sol dans une pièce vide. Ils avaient été roués de coups : les bras du roux étaient dans des positions peu naturelles et Lupin avait le visage complètement boursouflé : c'est bien simple, je l'ai reconnu à ses vêtements.

- Vous êtes encore en vie, murmurais-je.

- Malfoy ?

- Je me laissais tomber au sol, épuisé.

- Mais comment… ? Merlin, que vous ont-ils fait ?

- Transplanez…tout de suite.

- On n'a pas de baguette ! Fais Weasley.

- Servez-vous de mon corps.

- Que…Je ne peux pas ! C'est de la magie noire !

Je lui lançais un regard. On essaie de sauver notre peau et il me parle d'éthique ? Tous des abrutis ces Gryff…

- C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux. Vous voulez crevez ici ?

Ils se regardent au-dessus de moi. Enfin, Lupin pose une main sur l'épaule de Weasley et une autre sur la mienne. Je fermais les yeux, abaissais ma conscience pour l'autoriser à prendre possession de mon corps et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais en plein trottoir.

Je voulus me redresser mais les forces me manquèrent et je m'évanouis.

**Nouveau réveil**. J'ai mal. Je hurle ma douleur et cligne violemment des paupières. Où suis-je ? Me redresse brusquement. On tente de me plaquer en arrière et de me maintenir les jambes. Je hurle.

- Calmez-vous Malfoy ! Vous avez des éclats de verres dans la cuisse, me dit une voix.

- Mal, articulais-je.

- On est obligé de les retirer avant de cicatriser fait une femme. Vous risquez une infection !

Je regardais autour de moi et vis le visage grave de Lupin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui ai fait confiance.

Une demi-heure de souffrance plus tard. M'effondre dans des couvertures.

- C'est fait. Tu as été très courageux.

- J'ai droit à un bonbon, tentais-je faiblement.

- Non. Mais tu as gagné une potion anti-rêves, fait la femme.

- Beurk.

**Un nouveau sommeil plus tard**. Suis réveillé par une série de crissement et je me redresse avant de pousser un affreux juron. Ai oublié que j'étais blessé au ventre.

Me tâte le torse précautionneusement. Tous mes doigts sont sous une espèce couche de bandes de coton. Mes vêtements me rappellent Sainte Mangouste.

Je regardais autour de moi. Une chambre individuelle avec des murs peints en blanc cassé. Il y avait un chevet en bois ou de nombreuses potions se trouvaient. Le crissement que j'entendais venait de l'autre côté de la porte en chêne.

Lentement, je sortis du lit. Il y avait un miroir sur un mur et je m'en approchais doucement. Catastrophique. Il y avait des cicatrices sur mon visage, là où la lame de Lestrange était passée, j'avais des bandes de coton sur les sourcils et le front, mais le plus catastrophique était plus haut. Je n'avais plus le moindre cheveu sur la tête et de nombreuses cicatrices là encore.

Chauve et défiguré.

Je me détournais du miroir et me dandinais vers une porte. Elle donnait sur un couloir vide. Je le pris et avançait quelques mètres avant de croiser une infirmière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes hors de votre lit ?

- Euh…

- Tututut ! Au lit, s'exclame-t-elle en me poussant vers ma chambre.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! On vient à peine de vous recoudre.

**Retour à la case départ**. L'infirmière me borde vigoureusement. « Ne bougez surtout pas. Un médicomage va venir vous voir », me dit-elle en s'en allant. Trois minutes plus tard, une médicomage est venu. Elle ne paraissait pas spécialement enchantée de me voir. Et me molesta sous prétexte de vérifier l'état de mes blessures.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez de mauvaises fréquentations.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

Sur ces mots Dumbledore est entré dans la pièce. Le visage très grave. Il a demandé au médicomage de bien vouloir attendre dans le couloir, a fait apparaître une chaise et s'est assis.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Chauve et défiguré. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux que ces derniers jours.

- J'en suis certain. On t'a considéré, ainsi que vos deux compagnons d'infortune, morts pendant trois jours. Le commando Sanglant, comme ils aiment à s'appeler, n'a pas pour habitude de faire des prisonniers. Mais heureusement, vous vous en êtes tous sortis vivants et j'en suis heureux, bien que l'usage de la magie noire est toujours prohibée.

- …

- Je fermerais les yeux pour cette fois. Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été kidnappé ?

- Oui. A peu près pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont valu un séjour à Azkaban. Je l'ai encore, si c'est ce qui vous intéresse.

Le directeur hoche la tête. Me demande s'il se rend compte à quel point il est pénible de se retrouver dans ma situation.

- Tu dois sûrement me détester.

- En tout cas, j'aurais du mal à vous aimer.

- Il faut que tu comprennes une chose : si jamais les forces du mal mettaient la main sur ce livre, des milliers de vies seraient menacées, en plus de la tienne. Pour cela, sois sûr que je ferais toujours l'impossible pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Si tu me remets le livre, je peux te garantir que tu n'auras pas à subir de procès comme nous t'en avions menacé.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas me contenter de votre parole, lui dis-je. Je ne peux tout simplement pas vous faire confiance.

- Je vois, fait le directeur en se caressant la barbiche. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, comme disent les moldus. Cette discussion ne nous mènera, à l'évidence, nul part. Laissons le temps au temps. J'ai, hélas, une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Il s'agit de ta tante Claudia.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tante ?

- Elle est morte. Une flèche l'a atteinte en plein cœur alors qu'elle se trouvait au ministère.

- …

- Je suis désolé.

- Quand ?

- Hier. La presse venait d'annoncer que vous étiez mort. Elle était venue pour avoir une confirmation…

- Qui?

- Il s'agit sûrement d'un tueur à gage. La marque des Mangemorts n'est pas apparue.

**Nuit**. Me sens affreusement mal et seul. J'ai beau me répéter que les Malfoy sont forts, cela fait beaucoup trop de choses en même temps. Je ne suis pas Père, moi. Je n'ai que seize ans, moi.

La porte de la chambre derrière mon dos, s'ouvre doucement, laissant entrer la médicomage.

- Vous devriez dormir.

- Et vous n'êtes pas sensé être là, remarquais-je glacial.

- En fait…je tenais à m'excuser.

- De quoi ?

- En fait, vos parents sont morts en même temps qu'un de mes amis.

- Le médicomage ?

- Oui. Il s'appelait Franck (je me fiche de comment il s'appelle).

- Je suis navré. Vous deviez être très proche.

- (soupir) Oui, très. C'était mon meilleur ami, commence-t-elle en s'asseyant. On était à Poufsouffle ensemble, la même promotion, et on est devenu médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. On avait les mêmes passions, les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes goûts à tous les niveaux. Nous nous complétions parfaitement …

- Vous parlez de lui comme de votre petit copain, objectais-je un sourcil levé.

- …

- Madame ?

- …Je vais vous laisser.

- C'était…votre petit copain ?

- …

- Intéressant.

- Ce n'était pas mon copain. Nous avions rompu deux mois avant.

Elle referme la porte derrière elle. Je tire les draps sur moi. Donc le médicomage a été tué deux mois avant.

**Le 10**.

**8h00** : Attends avec impatience l'arrivée du médicomage. Qui revient et me tripote avec plus de soins.

- Vous êtes sortis combien de temps ensemble ?

- Trois ans. Tournez-vous sur le dos.

- Alliez-vous vous marier ?

- Bien sûr que non puisque nous avions rompu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses trop de questions.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Je vous apporterais à lire.

- Mes parents sont morts, ma tante vient de se faire tuer, mon autre tante me torture pendant quatre jours et tout ce que vous trouvez pour me réconforter, c'est lire un livre ? J'ai besoin de chaleur humaine, fis-je d'une voix chevrotante. Faisons un brin de conversation, plaidais-je encore.

- …Il a rompu sans me donner d'explications.

- Il a fait ça ?

- Et pourtant c'était un gentleman, un seigneur…et là, il s'est comporté comme le roi des goujats. Il a dit que je ne correspondais pas à ses critères et il m'a mit à la porte.

- Un enfant de salaud.

- Et pour couronner le tout, il est sorti avec cette pimbêche de Jess Thomson, une grosse salope, SOUS mon nez !

- Cela a du être très dur.

- Un peu oui ! S'il y avait un problème, il aurait pu me le dire clairement. Les hommes, vous êtes impossibles parfois.

- Pourtant, vous le regrettez.

- Je regrette le Frank d'avant.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il changé à ce point ? Vous le savez ?

- Votre main. Non, je savais qu'il avait des soucis (intéressant) avec un de nos confrères mais rien d'exceptionnel.

- Il l'a peut-être tué, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- On ne plaisante pas avec les morts. L'autre main. Connely n'en valait pas la peine.

- Connely. J'allais demander plus de précision quand un médicomage est rentré. Il avait une tête de fouine. Il me tapote la tête comme si j'étais un petit chien. J'ai horreur quand les personnes plus âgées me tapotent ou me pincent les joues. Est-ce que les jeunes, nous leur pinçons les joues ? Où ont-ils vu que c'était agréable ?

- Et comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-il d'une voix suraigüe.

- Mal.

- Notre patient est une commère, fait le médicomage en découpant les bandes de mon front.

- Fort bien, fort bien. Et bien (mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec ma tête), à la prochaine !

- C'est qui, demandais-je quand la porte fut refermée.

- Connely.

- Il a une sale gueule.

- C'est un crétin. Il passe son temps à reluquer les ni…la poitrine des infirmières et des malades, me chuchote-t-elle.

- Il a du être content quand votre ex est mort.

- Bien sûr ! Ils se disputaient la place de chef de service. Devinez qui l'occupe maintenant. Je vais vous passer une pommade sur votre…crâne pour essayer de faire repousser vos cheveux. Redressez-vous…

**16h00 **: Lupin est venu me voir. Son visage avait repris forme humaine. Et il avait une boîte de chocolat rien que pour moi. Je commence vraiment à apprécier ce type. Il m'annonce que le Weasley se porte comme un charme et que Fleur Delacour ne quitterait plus son chevet, avec un clin d'œil parfaitement explicit. On a ricané bêtement pendant cinq minutes. Oui, ce type me plaît de plus en plus. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il bosse pour Dumbledore, méfiance !

**17h00** : Ai décidé de traîner mon pauvre corps estourbi par une tante psychopathe (et on se demande pourquoi je suis légèrement paranoïaque) jusqu'au jardin. Après cent héroïques mètres je fus rattrapé par une infirmière particulièrement revêche qui a menacé de m'abrutir de potions si je mettais un pied hors de ma chambre. Je crois que c'est un Auror en faction. Elle m'a donné à lire un roman sur l'histoire d'un Auror qui pourchasse un tueur en série qui égorgeait ses victimes les nuits de pleine lune.

**20h00 **: Ce roman est sinistre. Je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds dans le parc une nuit de pleine lune…

**23h00**. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du lire ce livre avant de dormir. Il y a plein de bruit bizarre. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

**Le 11.**

_Etat des cheveux : lamentable. Humeur : nulle._

**9h00** : Me suis réveillé avec une impression bizarre. Mon oreiller avait une drôle de texture. Ai passé la main sur ma tête et je les ai sentis. Des cheveux.

Me traîne hors de mon lit (on m'a retiré les points de suture hier et j'en suis tout traumatisé) et me rapproche du miroir.

Me regarde.

**9h05** : Me regarde encore.

**9h10** : Pousse un hurlement de terreur.

**9h30** : Pourquoi personne ne comprend ma détresse ? Mes beaux, mes magnifiques cheveux platine, l'un des rares points commun avec mon père, se sont envolés !

Ils sont gris.

Mes magnifiques cheveux blonds platine sont devenus gris bleuté fiente de pigeon.

- Ce doit être une réaction au stress.

M'en fous du stress. Comment je retrouve mes cheveux ?

- Il est fort possible que cela soit définitif. Nous avons déjà eu des cas de ce genre.

**10h00** : Terré au fond de mon lit. J'en ai marre : j'ai pas de famille (enfin celle que j'ai veut ma peau), j'ai pas d'amis, pas de petite amie (j'en suis à envisager de demander à Pansy de porter un masque pour pouvoir la sauter), et maintenant je n'ai même plus le seul point commun que j'avais avec mon père.

Et Londubat n'est pas là pour que je me défoule sur lui.

**Le 14**.

**10h00** : **Manoir Malfoy**. Suis rentré en calèche, seul. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler avec qui que ce soit et de toute façons, ils sont tous trop occupés. Me traîne dans la chambre de père et me laisse tomber dans le lit pour m'y rouler en boule.

Je n'ai aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

**18h00** : Réveillé par un rugissement. J'ai faim un bond avant de tomber au pied du lit.

- Oncle Frédéric ?

- Yes !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis en mission.

- Mission ?

**18h10** : Qu'est-ce que je fais au milieu de l'océan. Une minute, je me trouvais bien tranquille dans mon lit, et l'autre je me retrouve sur un Eclair de Feu qui…

- Où est-ce qu'on va !

- En France !

- Comment en France ! On est au beau milieu de l'Atlantique !

- Tu ne connais rien à la géographie ! Nous sommes au-dessus de la Manche !

**18h40** : Mon oncle fait du surplace, dubitatif.

- Je ne me souviens pas que l'on pouvait voir des icebergs sur la Manche. Tu crois que c'est normal ?

- Oui. Si on se trouve dans l'Atlantique Nord ! Ce n'est pas la Manche : on va droit vers les Amériques ! Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Nan, je crois que nous sommes en vue de New York ! S'écrie-t-il avant de raser les vagues à une vitesse foudroyante. Tu verras, c'est la plus belle ville du monde !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire à…Droit devant !

- Un énorme bateau en acier (sûrement moldu, je n'en ai jamais vu de cette forme) fonce droit sur nous.

- Attends-tu vas voir, fait mon oncle en reprenant de l'altitude. Je vais te montrer la fente de Wronski.

- Non pitié pas la fente de Wron…

Pousse un hurlement de pure frayeur quand il fonce droit sur la ligne de flottaison du bateau moldu et à quelques mètres de l'impact, remonte en chandelle en poussant des 'yahoo' hystériques.

- C'est génial ! Draco ? Ca va ?

- Non…je crois que je vais vomir…

**20h00 : New York**. Suis installé dans un divan, pâle comme un linge.

- Pour un attrapeur, tu as un sacré mal de l'air.

- Je te déteste.

Il ricane avant de me taper le front.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher pour m'emmener à New York ?

- En fait je pensais t'emmener à Paris, mais je me suis trompé de chemin.

- Cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi.

- Tante Olga m'a envoyé une beuglante pour que j'aille te chercher. Pour te défouler.

- Me défouler ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer, commentais-je en me redressant.

- Je te connais depuis que tu portes des couches Draco. Déjà, tu avais la mauvaise habitude « d'emmerder » le monde. Mais tu as toujours eu une tendance à refouler certaines de tes émotions. Crois-moi, j'en ai vu des types plus forts et plus baraqués que toi pleurer comme des fillettes après ce qui t'est arrivé.

…

- Il n'y a pas de mal à se laisser aller.

…

- Personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es pas le premier Malfoy à qui cela arrive et tu ne seras sans doute pas le dernier.Il y a plein de grands Malfoy qui ont été torturés ; cela ne les rends pas moins extraordinaires. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je suis sûr que Lucius, s'il était de ce monde aurait été fier de toi. C'est bon, pleure un bon coup…voilà…

**Le 15.**

**10h00** : Manoir Malfoy. Ouvre les yeux dans mon lit. Je ne me souviens pas d'être rentré. En cherchant ma baguette à mon chevet je tâte une boîte. Me lève et écarte les rideaux de la main. Il y avait deux lettres et un paquet cadeau.

Lettre n°1.

« _Neveu,_

_Ai fait mon travail d'oncle mais tu sais à quel point les 'au revoir' et tutti quanti ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. Je m'en vais donc lâchement et reviendrais quand l'herbe sera plus vite._

_Ton oncle, Frédéric._

_PS : Porte-toi bien et méfie-toi de tes cousins. Ce sont les portraits crachés de leurs parents, sauf Anticonne mais cela est une autre histoire._ »

Lettre n°2.

« _Mon petit prince,_

_J'aimerais tellement être à tes côtés pour te dire à quel point je t'aime. Mais je sais bien que je serais une gêne plus qu'autre chose. Je t'envoie un item qui, j'en suis certaine, te sera de la plus grande aide. _

_Avec toute mon affection, ta tante qui t'aime._

_Olga. _»

Je prends la boîte et l'ouvre doucement. Une pensine. C'est ce que j'appelle un cadeau qui tombe à pic.

**11h00 **: Bureau de Père. Me sens soulagé d'un énorme poids. Je regardais le courrier : les condoléances de la famille sur ma prétendue mort, puis celle de ma tante pour l'essentiel. Après avoir envoyé un courrier aux pompes funèbres et au notaire pour convenir d'un rendez-vous, ai envoyé une missive à mon prochain tuteur, mon oncle William, le cousin le plus proche de Père. Il réside en Australie et en janvier, il se portait comme un charme. La moindre des choses aurait été de venir s'occuper des obsèques de ma tante lors de mon séjour à Sainte Mangouste. Mais il ne s'est même pas donné la peine : il va m'entendre…

**14h00** : Ministère. D'abord il faut déclarer avoir perdu sa baguette. Je m'avance près de guichet. Le responsable aux cheveux dégarnis ne lève même pas les yeux sur moi.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Bonjour. C'est pour signaler la disparition d'une baguette.

- Prénom ?

- Draco.

- Nom ?

- Malfoy.

La plume s'arrête et une paire de lunettes globuleuses me scrute.

- En quelles circonstances a-t-elle été perdue ?

- Lors d'un kidnapping.

Nouvel arrêt.

- Et…La…nature exacte de votre baguette ?

J'adore les bureaucrates. Ils ne posent jamais de questions inutiles.

**14h30 : Chez Ollivander**. De nombreuses personnes estiment qu'ils doivent avoir deux baguettes sur soi plutôt qu'une et la petite boutique ne désemplit pas.

Quant vient (enfin) mon tour…

- Essayez-là.

- Elle est toute noire ?

- Bien sûr. Allez.

- Je sais que mon nom prête souvent à confusion mais…elle est noire.

- Mr Malfoy…

- Je vais l'essayer.

Me voilà nanti de la baguette la plus moche de la création. Comment un truc pareil peut seoir à ma personne ?

**15h00 : Banque Gringott**. On dit que lorsque l'on tombe de balai, la meilleure chose à faire est d'y remonter. Et bien, je retourne à ma banque. Cela ne paie pas de mine à première vue, mais j'ai une peur bleue. Tout le monde se retourne à mon passage comme si j'avais la peste ou une quelconque tâche sur ma robe.

**15h15** : Le responsable a été plus qu'aimable. Il s'est montré très paternel en me montrant tout ce que je devais faire. Mais il avait à son tour une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer :

- Nous avions pris les devants pour joindre votre oncle William, celui qui en toute logique, devait s'avérer être votre nouveau tuteur. Notre succursale de Camberra s'est donc rendu à son domicile. Malheureusement, votre oncle a été retrouvé mort, ainsi que sa femme et ses enfants. Les Aurors australiens ont confirmé que ces assassinats ont été le fruit des Mangemorts : la Marque des Ténèbres planait au-dessus de sa demeure. Au nom de la banque Gringott, je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

- …

- Souhaitez-vous que nous contactions un autre membre de votre famille qui pourra s'occuper de vos possessions?

- Pour qu'il se fasse tuer ? Aucun d'eux n'acceptera.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester sans tuteur, je me dois de vous le rappeler.

- Je vais faire une demande d'émancipation. Auriez-vous du papier, je vous prie ?

- Mais bien sûr. Sitôt déposer au ministère, et jusqu'à ce qu'une réponse vous parvienne, vous serez considéré comme adulte et jouirez de la totalité de votre héritage. Il va sans dire que si la réponse est positive, vous serez soumis à aux impôts. En êtes-vous conscient ?

- Parfaitement. Faîtes porter, je vous prie. Ensuite, je souhaiterais effectuer immédiatement certaines opérations boursières.

- Un de nos agents va venir s'en occuper.

**15h40** : Il m'a conduit dans une immense salle. Il y avait une immense tenture au fond de la salle où des gobelins, sur des bureaux alignés, griffonnaient sans fin sur leur parchemin en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à la tenture. En me rapprochant, je vis que celle-ci était enchantée et des titres de bourses défilaient sans cesse.

- Voici votre agent, Mr Traphook me présente mon conseiller. Je vous laisse à ses bons soins, ajoute-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Mr Malfoy, s'incline le gobelin.

- Mr Traphook, fis-je d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Que puis-je pour vous, dit-il en retournant à sa fiche et griffonnant.

Je m'assieds près de lui.

- J'aimerais posséder le tiers d'une entreprise.

- Est-elle côtée ?

- Oui. Il s'agit…

- Notez-la sur ce papier. La discrétion, Mr Malfoy, la discrétion.

- La discrétion, répétais-je en notant le nom sur le bout de parchemin et en le lui tendant. Est-ce possible ?

- Ma foi, rien de plus facile. Donnez-moi deux heures, je vous prie.

- Deux heures plus tard. Il avait réussi et je le remerciais chaleureusement.

**Le 21.**

**10h00 : Manoir Malfoy**. Les corps d'oncle William et de sa famille ont été rapatriés en Angleterre, selon ses propres vœux, et une cérémonie commune avec tante Claudia a eu lieu. Tous ceux qui doivent voter sont venus.

**18h00 : Salon Elizabeth**. Après avoir reçu les condoléances des uns et des autres, j'ai eu une première entrevue avec Oncle Paul :

- As-tu des informations sur celui qui a commandité la mort de ma très chère tante Claudia ? lui demandais-je, le surprenant par mon ton.

- A mon humble avis, il ne faut pas chercher bien loin le coupable. Claudia avait récemment rejoint les forces de Dumbledore ; je suppose que des membres de notre famille inféodés à Tu – Sais – Qui ont pris peur en apprenant ta mort et ont décidé de l'éliminer pour m'empêcher de prendre la place d'Igor.

- Qui sont des Mangemorts au sein de notre famille ? Sont-ils nombreux ?

- Beaucoup trop.

- Qui ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire car tu es encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Il est important de ne pas faire de vague avant qu'une décision finale ne soit prise.

- Et si je vote pour toi, qu'en feras-tu ?

- Je les rayerais de notre arbre familial. Ils sont un déshonneur pour nous. Et je te protègerais, fais-moi confiance.

**18h10** : Rencontre avec Dimitri. Je lui posais la même question.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une manœuvre pour me discréditer, me répondit-il. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour agir aussi grossièrement.

- Si je comprends bien, on tenterait de m'influencer.

- Pas seulement toi. Il y a aussi tout ceux qui peuvent un jour prendre ta place : ils auraient tous peur de moi et se rangeraient automatiquement du côté de Paul.

- Tu penses donc que Paul aurait fomenté une machination contre toi. Intéressant. J'ai une autre question : combien y a-t-il de Mangemorts dans notre famille?

- Très peu, selon mes sources.

- Qu'en feras-tu si tu es élu ?

- Ils peuvent nous être utiles dans la fourniture d'informations ; je garderais un œil sur eux.

**19h00 : Bureau**. Ai demandé à voir Oncle Stanislas et son fils aîné Nikita. Pour commencer, je vérifiais qu'ils n'étaient pas marqués, tout en m'excusant de cette situation, peu cavalière.

- Votre entreprise connaît un nouvel actionnaire qui s'est emparé de 30 du capital, commençais-je.

- Nous le savons. Et nous savons aussi que vous êtes ce nouveau partenaire.

- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche.

- Mais ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est pourquoi, dit Nikita.

- Vous détenez 25, j'en ai 30. Ensemble, cela nous fait la majorité absolue. C'est suffisant pour modifier les dispositions qui vous maintiennent sous le joug de Dimitri et qui vous appauvrissent de générations en générations.

- …

- Evidemment, je ne le fais pas par soudaine bonté d'âme. Vous devrez me rendre certains services en retour.

- Et si nous refusons ?

- Nikita !

- Père, enfin, c'est un énorme risque !

- Si vous refusez vos enfants et petits-enfants vont vous maudire d'avoir laissé passer cette chance parce que je ne vous ferais pas deux fois une telle offre.

- …Nous acceptons.

- Père !

- Suffit, fils. Tu sais parfaitement que nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi.

- Ils vont nous tuer !

- Vous ne savez même pas encore ce que je vais vous demander, objectais-je.

Ai voté Paul qui a été élu avec les six voix nécessaires. Stanislas n'a pas bougé comme je le lui ai demandé.

**Le 22.**

**20h00 : Poudlard**. Je suis arrivé avec mes bagages à la suite à l'heure du dîner. Rusard m'a fait d'immenses yeux ronds avant de me laisser entrer. Tout le monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle et les couloirs étaient vides. Je résiste à l'envie de faire une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle dans le genre 'Je suis revenu !' car je ne suis pas certain que Crabbe ou Goyle aient particulièrement apprécié que je tue leurs parents.

**Le 23**.

**7h30** : Salle Commune. Quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, un immense silence se fit et tous les élèves présents m'ont regardé avec peur et/ou stupéfaction.

- Je sais, ma couleur n'est pas terrible, tentais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Dracoooooooo, hurle Pansy en se jetant sur moi. Mon pauvre Dracoooooo…

**10h00 **: Toilettes de Poudlard. J'aime bien être célèbre mais ce n'est pas exactement pour les raisons que j'escomptais. J'ai cru qu'Antigone allait s'étouffer sous ces sanglots, sans parler des regards apitoyés de certains élèves.

Mes Oreilles m'ont appris que les BBS se sont empressés de remettre le texte codé qui se trouvait sous mon lit à Dumbledore. Sans vouloir me vanter, ils vont mettre un certain temps à le déchiffrer et comme la solution est elle-même imparfaite. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Le fait est que les espions de Voldemort ont du le lui reporter.

Le connaissant, il mettra un peu moins de temps, je pense, à trouver le message. C'est tout le mal que je lui souhaite.

En me relevant de ma lunette, je vis un crapeau s'engouffrer par-dessus la porte en coassant. Me plaque contre le mur. Le batracien saute sur la lunette et me regarde sans cesser de coasser. Il n'a pas intérêt à essayer de sauter sur moi. Il fait mine de se tourner vers moi. Sans réflechir je le pousse du pied et tire la chasse d'eau. Bien fait.

En quittant la pièce, je croise Neville qui appelle un certain Trevor.

**Le 27.**

Oncle Paul est mort des suites d'une foudroyante maladie, Tante Anna a faite un malheureux accident de chasse et Oncle Franz est dans le coma.

Oncle Dimitri ne perd jamais son temps…


	12. Avril, ¨Partie I

**Draco** : ZAZAAAAAAAN !

**Zazan** (tête de papier mâché) : gné…

**Draco** : Devine quel mois nous sommes ?

**Zazan** : …Septembre ?

**Draco** : Novembre ! Tu vas finir pas être en retard à ton propre enterrement, si ça continue.

**Zazan** : Je ne suis pas très pressée non plus d'y assister à mon enterrement… Mais je viens de taper mon chapitre, ma coloc s'est barrée Merlin merci ! Soit un amour, Draco et réponds aux reviews. Après tout…c'est toi la star !

**Draco** : Tu fais bien de le remarquer ! (Tousse). Je tiens donc à remercier **Bruno-Pier** qui suis avec attention cette fic et qui pousse Zazan à mettre fin à mon célibat que je ne mérite pas. Cette sadique sans cœur ne voulait pas admettre que je ne pouvais décemment rester le seul de ma promotion sans relation amoureuse. Elle avait déjà rejeté l'idée d'un forestier/Draco arguant que je n'étais pas assez désespéré et elle non plus (Zazan ne supporte pas forestier, allez savoir pourquoi). Luna lui parut un choix convenable, mais dans le chapitre 4, cela aurait été trop rapide. Elle l'a donc gardée sous le coude et fait progresser les autres éléments de la fic. Personnellement, je trouve Luna mignonne mais Père disait que les Serdaigles font les pires épouses. Il y avait aussi Anna, une autre Serdaigle de septième année, mais là je me défendis avec la dernière énergie. Trop grande pour moi : de quoi aurais-je eu l'air ? S'agissant des garçons, Zazan me voit très bien avec Remus Lupin ou Charlie Weasley. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi son choix s'est arrêté sur des hommes beaucoup plus âgés que moi. Il paraît aussi qu'avec Harry, ce serait trop brutal, et qu'elle aurait déjà bien du mal à obtenir un rapprochement cohérent. Enfin, elle tient à ce que Théodore et Manu restent mes amis (il paraît que j'en aurai besoin) et Blaise mon garde-fou.

A propos de ma très chère famille, elle s'amuse comme une petite folle ! Elle passe ses nuits à compter et recompter les voix, imaginer l'enchaînement des événements. Par contre pour le retard, je dois à la vérité de dire que tout était pensé, prêt à être écrit, mais Zazan n'a pas accès à son ordinateur aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaiterait. Au point qu'elle risque de s'en offrir un pour Noël.

**Lily Evans 2004**, bien que vous portiez le nom de la malheureuse qui enfanta cette aberration de la nature qu'est Potter, sachez que je suis toujours ravi de votre intérêt pour les aventures et les misères que Zazan me fait subir avec un plaisir que je trouve très inquiétant. Si je n'étais assuré d'être son favori, je me poserais des questions. Je suis en effet toujours célibataire, hélas. Mais ouvert à toutes les propositions …

Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, **Lysanthius**, si je n'étais un Malfoy, je me serais tranché les veines ! Je suis seul, célibataire, puceau et pourtant je suis beau, intelligent, modeste, spirituel et avenant. Je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions : Père disait que les amis sont ceux qui vous ont rendu service, qui vous rendent service et qui un jour, pourraient vous rendre service. Zazan m'a collé une beigne quand je lui ai répété ce propos. Je dois bien reconnaître que Manu est l'un des meilleurs amis que j'ai eu : il ne me demande rien, ne fouille pas dans mes affaires, se soucie de ma santé, a de la conversation. C'est assez reposant de discuter avec lui. Je crois que je l'aime bien. En plus je ne suis pas tout seul : j'ai Tante Olga et Oncle Frédéric qui me soutiennent dans ma famille.

Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il adviendra de Potter et de moi : ce serait un miracle que nous soyons un jour seulement amis. Quand à Zazan, ce n'est pas tant le HP6 qui l'a blessé : cette fille déjà était passablement sous pression avant de le lire et cette cinglée a une façon bien étrange de lire : elle se met à la place des personnages. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle est l'une des rares à être choquée par l'épisode de la fouine bondissante : elle s'était mise à ma place… Et de me voir dans le dernier HP presque condamné à mort, désespéré, cela lui a rappelé sa propre situation d'où une dépression brutale. Heureusement, elle s'est reprise en main. Par contre tu es nouveau, sache que Zazan n'est jamais à l'heure. Ne crois jamais ses promesses de rapides suites, jamais…

**History**, je peux vous dire que Zazan se porte bien. Mais elle irait mieux si elle pouvait écrire autant qu'elle le souhaite, mais ceci n'est pas encore problématique. Je ne connais pas trop mes préférences sexuelles dans cette fic : ce sont toutes vos reviews qui ont amené l'auteur à se poser la question, sinon cette étourdie n'y aurait même pas songé. De toutes façons, personne n'arrive à ma hauteur. Cependant, je remarque que beaucoup me verraient bien avec Harry Potter, mais Zazan n'est pas chaude : il paraît que cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps à mettre en place. Elle veut bien me faire interroger sur ma sexualité car pour le moment, elle hésite à ce sujet.

Et bien, **Dryadia**, je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfait de moi dans cette fic. Je me serais néanmoins vu un peu plus grand et plus musclé, mais Zazan m'a toujours vu chétif et n'a pas voulu admettre que j'étais un véritable Apollon tss…Merlin merci, j'ai pu faire enlever un passage où Potter avait deux centimètres de plus que moi : une horreur !

Tiens **Smirnoff** ! Figure-toi que Zazan ne boit pas ou très peu. Un jour qu'elle déambulait dans les rayons d'un supermarché (un grande boîte pleine de moldus qui s'y pressent puis font la queue pour en sortir), elle a vu une bouteille de vodka à ton surnom. Elle en a rit pendant une bonne journée. Je lui dis alors qu'elle était vraiment stupide, elle m'a donné des cheveux gris en punition. D'ailleurs pourquoi gris ? Zazan s'est dit que j'avais déjà les cheveux blonds platine et que s'ils devenaient tout blancs, cela ne changerait pas grandchose.

Ma pauvre **ALINDRE**, tu es nouvelle, je le sens…Zazan est le retard personnalisé : en retard en classe, aux rendez-vous, au cinéma…sa vie, elle la passe à courir après le temps, tout le monde te le dira. C'en est au point que l'on s'étonne lorsqu'elle est en avance. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle s'en veut elle-même de sa désorganisation qui la fait mentir.

Je ne connais pas les inclinaisons de Harry Potter, **Minerve**, mais je peux vous assurer que Zazan est catégorique. Si à la fin de la série, il est marié à une autre que moi, elle le fera divorcer dans ses fics pour nous mettre ensemble.

**Clôtho**, sachez que Zazan vous remercie de tant d'attention. Cette fille n'écrit que lorsqu'elle se sent de bonne humeur. Finalement, elle a mis un grand coup de balai dans ses affaires, mais à présent, elle doit se dépêtrer pour avoir accès à l'outil informatique (une invention moldue bien pratique quoique rien ne remplace une bonne plume).

**Naw**, très chère **Naw**, vous qui suiviez mes aventures depuis le début…Vos reviews font toujours parti des plus attendues. Je pense que Zazan n'a plus la moindre intention de s'arrêter, sauf si JKR ne me tue, évidemment. Ce que je ne souhaite pour rien au monde.

J'avoue, **Amandaa**, que ma famille n'est pas des plus fréquentables mais c'est la seule que j'ai ! En fait, à de rares exceptions, nous vivons tous en bonne intelligence les uns avec les autres bien que Père interdisait à Oncle Dimitri de s'approcher de Mère à moins de cinq pas. Mais l'ambition de certain est telle qu'ils en perdent toutes mesures. Cela doit venir de notre histoire tourmentée.

Petit récapitulatif de la famille Malfoy.

Igor Malfoy (Russie): mort de vieillesse. Deux fils : Dimitri (épouse Natacha) et Piotr.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy (Angleterre): décédés lors d'un attentat. Un fils : Draco.

Paul Malfoy (France) : empoisonné. Marié à Eléonore. Deux enfants : Paul et Antigone.

Anna Malfoy (Autriche) : mauvaise chute de cheval lors d'une partie de chasse. Veuve (joyeuse ?) Une fille : Marie-Cécile.

Franz Malfoy (Allemagne) : en sursis. Marié à Meredith. Trois fils : Klaus, Guillaume et Edgar.

Juan Malfoy (Espagne) : Vivant. Sans enfant.

Alessandro Malfoy (Italie) : Vivant. Célibataire.

Vladimir et Natacha Malfoy (Pologne) : vivants. Un fils : Vassili.

Stanislas Malfoy (Bulgarie) : Vivant. Veuf. Deux enfants : Nikita et Katrina.

Frédéric Malfoy : demi-frère d'Anna. Vivant. Récupère droit de vote par primauté masculine.

Olga Malfoy : Vivante. Trois enfants décédés.

**Avril. Première Partie.**

**Le 1.**

_Nombres de farces : 3 (j'ai atteint la maturité). Nombres de petites amies : 0 (mais toujours pas la maturité sexuelle). Nombres de Gryffondors : 3._

**6h30.** Envoie le réveil s'écraser contre le mur.

**7h00.** Me lève tout de même. Si je ne parais pas en cours, je vais devoir rendre des comptes à une bonne dizaine de personnes. A commencer par Pansy.

Je me bats déjà pour éviter Miss Pomfresh et ses horribles potions, Dumbledore et sa manie de vouloir me coller un psychomage, plus Crabbe et Goyle qui essaient de me tuer en me poussant dans les escaliers. Si Pansy se met de la partie, je n'aurais nul refuge dans Poudlard pour échapper à ses questions.

**7h15. Douche**. Mes cheveux sont toujours gris. Il y a au moins une nette amélioration : grâce à une nouvelle gamme de soins capillaires, ils sont encore plus soyeux qu'avant. Les médicomages ont assuré que ce serait temporaire, bien qu'ils ne se soient pas prononcés sur la durée.

**7h50. Couloirs de Poudlard**. Depuis mon séjour chez les Mangemorts, la grande majorité des élèves s'est rappelée de mon existence. Ce serait d'autant plus merveilleux si la plupart des filles me regardaient avec autre chose dans leurs yeux que de la pitié.

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, toutes les Poufsouffles me regardent comme un nounours en manque d'affection et tous mes regards haineux passent pour le hurlement désespéré d'une âme brisée. Je ne suis pas une chose fragile : je suis puceau et j'aimerais que cela change.

Je fis un léger sourire à Antigone avant de rejoindre ma place. Pansy s'installa de facto à mes côtés et remplit mon assiette de croissants et de petits pains à la citrouille. Je ne sais pas qui sera son mari, mais il va être materné.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour prendre ta douche, Dracky-poo ?

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

- Non merci, Pansy, fis-je d'une voix que j'espérais assurée. D'ici à quelques jours, je n'aurais même plus une seule cicatrice.

- Tout de même, quitter sainte Mangouste contre l'avis des médecins, c'est risqué ! Tu suis tes traitements ? Tu as demandé l'avis de ton médicomage de famille ?

- Pansy…Je vais bien. Parfaitement bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien porté.

A cet instant, Crabbe passa devant moi en faisant craquer sinistrement ses articulations.

- Pas sûr que cela dure bien longtemps, commente Nott.

**8h10. Couloirs de Poudlard** : Je suis encore en retard. Mac Go' va me faire un discours-fleuve dont elle a le secret et retirer vingt points à Serpentard. Au détour d'un couloir, je me retrouvais face à Di Pazzi. Je bredouillais quelques mots d'excuses quand :

- Mr Malfoy, je vous cherchais justement !

Moi pas.

- Je vous ai inscrit à mon club d'escrime.

….

- Je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour vous de savoir vous défendre.

- Je sais me défendre, rétorquais-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- De grâce, épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes ! Rétorquais-je mépris.

A voir son regard, j'ai du y aller un peu fort. Mais tout de même : je supporte Potter et sa bande suffisamment longtemps en cours pour avoir des relents en fin de journée, pourquoi m'imposer deux heures de plus en leur compagnie ? N'ai-je pas suffisamment souffert dans ma vie ? Est-ce que je ne mérite pas un peu de compassion ?

- Je vous attendrai ce soir, à huit heures. Et si vous prenez la liberté de ne pas vous présenter, je retirerais cinquante points à votre maison.

La peste soit de cet homme.

**8h13.** La peste et le choléra soient de Mac Go'.

**20h00**. Salle d'escrime. Je vais faire deux mouvements, prétendre m'être ouvert quelques points de suture et me coucher.

Tous les élèves se tiennent autour de De La Lune qui leur explique avec force gesticulations un mouvement. Granger lui fait signe de mon arrivée et il se retourne vers moi et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Je ne trouvais pas la salle, grommelais-je.

- Allez donc vous chercher une épée.

C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse sur ce ton ? Ce grand dadais moche et bigleux ose me snober ? Je lui jetais un regard haineux sous les sourires de mes cousins. Les Gryffondors les trouveraient encourageants, mais je sais, moi, qu'ils sont méprisants. Et je ne suis pas du tout paranoïaque !

**20h20.** De La Lune veut tester mon niveau. Je me retrouve donc face à lui, les élèves étant adossé contre les murs. La pièce était grande et rectangulaire, plutôt froide avec quelques meubles disposés ça et là et des rideaux ne devaient pas avoir connu un sort de nettoyage depuis les deux derniers siècles. Sans parler de cet immonde bureau baroque et de…

- Quand j'aurais votre attention, faîtes-moi signe, Mr Malfoy.

- Toutes mes excuses monsieur.

- Quel est le but de l'escrimeur ?

- Tuer son adversaire, dis-je par habitude.

- Le désarmer.

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

Ignorant ma remarque, il se met en garde. Le regarde sans bouger. Le voila qui se met à sautiller sur place comme s'il avait un verracrasse dans le derrière. Il est bizarre ce type…

Di Pazzi fonce soudain sur moi et je me contente bêtement de faire un pas de côté pour éviter l'attaque. Le voilà qu'il pivote sur lui-même et qu'il fend l'air de sa lame, mais je me suis déjà éloigné.

- Et bien ! Attaquez !

Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Après avoir évité plusieurs estocades, De La Lune me lance perfidement :

- Vous passez votre temps à fuir.

- Je suis contre la violence, minaudais-je d'un grand mouvement de bras.

Je posais soudain ma main sur mon ventre et fit une horrible :

« Oh mon ventre ! Ce doit être mes points de suture !…J'ai maaaaaal…. »

**20h40.** Dans ma chambre. C'était presque trop facile.

Qui sonne encore ? Tiens Manu.

- Ca va ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais alors pourquoi…suis-je bête, rit-il en se tapant la tête. Tu devrais éviter de nous causer des frayeurs. Je m'inquiétais.

C'est fascinant de voir que la plupart des membres de votre famille se moquent bien de savoir si vous êtes en vie ou pas, et un gosse de treize ans traverse Poudlard en pleine nuit, à la merci de Rusard et de son…sa…chose, pour s'enquérir de votre santé.

- Il me reste trois boîtes de chocogrenouilles. Ca t'intéresse ? Lui proposais-je avec un grand sourire.

**Le 2.**

_Gryffondors : 5. Serpentards : 2. Serdaigles : 3. Poufsouffles : 6. de Poudlard . Sors des toilettes quand une grosse main me plaque contre le mur._

- Vincent ?

Me fait rebondir ma pauvre tête plusieurs fois contre le mur. Lui envoyait mon genou dans le nez. 'Tain, il est solide. Je recommençais plusieurs fois l'opération et je crois lui avoir explosé son petit nez porcin sans qu'il ne relâche son emprise d'un iota. Et je commence à sérieusement manquer d'air. Je pris ma baguette et la pointais entre ses yeux. Je vais lui griller la cervelle à ce dadais…Mais il tomba soudain en arrière, relâchant son étreinte.

Derrière lui, Marie-Cécile.

- La magie noire est interdite à Poudlard, me dit-elle avec rictus moqueur en jouant de sa baguette.

- Qui te fait croire que j'allais l'utiliser ?

- Ta nullité quasi légendaire en magie blanche.

Haussant les épaules je m'éloignais de mon camarade stupéfixé mais Marie-Cécile me suivit :

- Finalement, nous avons pu décider d'une date.

- Une date ?

- Pour les obsèques. Je doute que tu sois à ce point égoïste pour oublier les décès qui accablent notre famille. Sais-tu que Mère sera décorée à titre posthume par mon Ministre de la Magie (tu m'étonne : elle l'a fait élire à coups de gallions) ? Peu de Malfoy ont eu cette honneur (Père méprisait les décorations : il leur préférait des récompenses plus utiles). Il y avait plusieurs affaires à régler au préalable. Comme la liste des personnes invitées. Et malheureusement, tu n'en fais pas parti.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes avant de me retourner vers elle :

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je te rappelle que tu viens d'échapper à la mort. Nous ne voudrions pas mettre ta vie en danger.

- Vous êtes trop aimables, ricanais-je.

- La famille, c'est fait pour cela.

- L'avantage est que je ne serais pas là lorsque vous vous entretuerez, fis-je avant de tirer la langue et la laisser en plan.

**Le 4. **

Crétins en moins : 4. Chocs psychologiques : 1. Chocogrenouilles : 6 (pour me remettre émotionnellement du choc). Cicatrices : 0 (me revoilà aussi beau qu'au jour de ma naissance). Etat des cheveux : gris.

**6h00. Hall**. Regarde en loin mes cousins. Me sens soudain terriblement seul. Savoir que l'Angleterre et le monde entier me détestaient n'avait que peu d'importance pour moi vu que leur avis m'importe peu. Mais que votre propre famille vous traite en véritable paria, au bout d'un moment, cela devient vraiment pénible.

Je n'ai même pas eu droit à un 'au revoir' d'Antigone. Son frère l'en a empêché.

**12h00.** Suis malheureux. Très malheureux. Ma famille ne m'aime pas, les filles ne sont pas attirées par moi (sauf Pansy, mais Pansy…c'est Pansy) et mes cheveux sont toujours gris. Je vais finir vieux garçon, seul à parler aux tableaux dans mon manoir pendant que Weasley peuplera la moitié de l'Angleterre de Gryffondor roux et bêtes. Bien que bêtes et Gryffondors dans la même phrase soit redondant.

Où en étais-je donc ? Je me lamentais.

**12h15**. Mm…c'est très mauvais pour le moral de geindre à longueur de journée. Je vais aller au cours du garde forestier. Peut-être qu'un Gryffondor me fera passer agréablement le temps.

**15h00. Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques **: Que c'est moche. Ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi moche sauf peut-être les cheveux de Granger après une averse. J'empêchais cette horrible et répugnante touffe de poils, puante et bavant de se coller contre ma robe du bout de ma baguette. Vis pourtant que toutes les filles semblaient apprécier ces petites choses. Je pris donc la chose dans mes bras de fort mauvaise grâce et la chatouillait. En fait cela ressemble à un chat sans tête, ni queue, sans pattes…et il fait ses besoins sur moi.

Agacé, je l'envoyais valser d'un bon coup de pied et la boule rebondit sur une pierre avant de demeurer immobile. Glapissement horrifié de toutes les filles.

**15h35. Couloirs de Poudlard**. La boule de poils est morte et je dois me changer. Sur mon chemin, je croisais un Weasley. Ai du mal avec ces gens-là : ils ont tous la même tête. Mais ce ne devait pas être William qui se faisait, selon la rumeur, soigner par Fleur Delacour. Combien sont-ils déjà dans cette famille ? Ce doit être…

- Charles Weasley !

- Oui ?

Oups, j'ai pensé trop fort.

- C'est…c'est vous qui vous occupez des dragons, non ?

- …Oui ? En…effet.

Ce n'est la peine de me regarder comme un demeuré. Je le sais depuis quatre mois seulement rien d'autre ne m'est venu à l'esprit.

- J'aime beaucoup les dragons, ajoutais-je avec un immense sourire.

Ai horreur de ces horribles choses : j'ai beau m'appeler Draco, je refuse de m'en approcher. Ils hurlent, ils bavent, ils crachent du feu, et ils ne sont pas fichu de tuer Potter même quand on le leur demande.

- Ce sont de très belles créatures, les plus belles du monde… Tu voudrais les voir de plus près ?

Surtout pas ! Mais enfin, se pourrait être utile à l'avenir.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondis-je.

Au secours.

**16h00.** Mon petit Draco, tu t'es mis toi-même dans cette situation alors tu vas t'approcher des dragons…Je crois que je vais me faire dessus.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, ils sont endormis.

Et si l'un d'eux est somnambule ?

- Tu veux que je te tienne la main ?

Et puis quoi encore. Vas-y Draco…c'est bien, un pas devant l'autre. Imagine que c'est Mère devant toi et que tu viens de renverser de l'encre sur sa nouvelle robe de bal à dix mille gallions…approche-toi…encore…pose la main…voilàaaaaaaa…

Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy ait dompté la bête.

**16h46. Appartement de Charles Weasley**. Je jette des regards curieux sur son cou pendant qu'il sert du jus de citrouille. Est-ce possible de le lui retirer sans dommage et le garder pour une étude approfondie ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire basculer du courageux (et bête) Weasley à la chose (toujours aussi bête) de Voldemort ?

- Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je te croyais plus…désagréable.

Quelle mauvaise foi que cette Belette ! Je suis pourtant un modèle de distinction.

Prend mon verre puis le porte à mes lèvres quand les BBS, Machin Weasley, Londubat et d'autres que je ne connais pas (et dont je me fiche complètement) font irruption dans la pièce. Se fige à ma vue.

- Malfoy ?

Qui d'autre que moi porte des cheveux gris dans ce château ?

A part le vieux fou évidemment.

- Je l'ai emmené voir les dragons, explique Charles Weasley. Il en a même touché un.

J'entends distinctement la Belette murmurer : « la pauvre bête », mais n'en laisse rien paraître. Je suis en infériorité numérique.

Une seule solution : la fuite.

- Et bien, je vais vous laisser, fis-je en me levant. Encore merci de votre hospitalité, Mr Weasley…

- Tu peux rester si tu veux.

De quoi je me mêle, Londubat ?

- Je suis sûr que vous avez sûrement des choses passionnantes à vous raconter, dis-je benoîtement en prenant la porte.

Trois pas plus loin, Potter sortit à son tour.

- Malfoy !

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais te dire…que j'étais navré de ce qui t'étais arrivé.

- …Ah bon ?

Ce ne devait pas la réponse escomptée : il me regarda dubitativement avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête et sourire niaisement.

- D'accord, dis-je en m'en allant précipitamment (non je ne cours pas !).

**22h00.** Est-ce que Potter aurait tenté un rapprochement ?

**22h03.** Noooooon, ce n'est pas son genre…en plus ce dadais est suffisamment célèbre pour ne pas avoir à se montrer soudain avenant à mon égard.

**22h10.** Encore en train de jouer les héros protecteurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Et en l'occurrence, l'orphelin n'en a rien à foutre de son aide !

**23h00.** **Chambre de Nott**. Entrais sans frapper avant de me figer d'horreur. Nott. Dans son lit. Avec une fille.

Nus.

Quelle horreur…

**23h15**. **Tour d'astronomie**. Je crois que je vais me suicider. A quoi bon vivre ? Si Nott arrive à baiser (il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je ressens), alors même Goyle doit se taper la grosse Bullstrode dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune.

**23h17**. En même temps, c'est vraiment très haut. Après une chute pareille, ils vont retrouver mon corps en bouillie.

**23h18**. Et si je survivais à la chute, je serais handicapé à vie, peut-être même un légume vivant et ma très chère famille me tuera ou me laissera dépérir dans un asile. Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque. En plus, il y a plein de points positifs dans ma vie : suis provisoirement débarrassé de mes cousins, mon image publique est au beau fixe (Note à moi-même : faire une grosse donation à Sainte Mangouste) et ma maison est en tête de la Coupe. La vie est trop belle…

- Mr Malfoy ! Il est l'heure de prendre votre potion !

Quoique…

**Le 5.**

_Bonne action : 1. Gryffondor : 5. Serdaigles : 2. Serpentards : 3. Poufsouffles : 4._

**7h30.** Théodore me fait la morale pour être entrer dans sa chambre.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti mal de toute ma vie !

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux, lui fis-je remarquer. Et d'ailleurs, qui est cette fille ? De quelle maison est-elle ? As-tu vérifié sa lignée avant de te commettre ? As-tu…

- Tu n'es pas ma mère.

- Morgane m'en protège ! Avoir un fils comme toi, c'est un coup à se ligaturer les trompes…

- En fait tout ce qui te dérange est que tu n'as personne, minaude Théo. Le pauvre petit Draco n'a pas de petite amie !

- La tienne sera bientôt de retour sur le marché si tu continues, grognais-je sous les rires de Manu.

**7h40**. Ai reçu une bien drôle de lettre ce matin. Oncle Sisyphe me supplie de retirer le nom de son fils de l'arbre généalogique, sans m'en fournir la raison. Je ne pensais pas que l'on me demande jamais une chose pareille.

- Tu as lu le journal ? Le père de Guillaume a succombé à sa maladie. Un ulcère d'estomac foudroyant ! S'exclama Manu

- Tu es bien naïf pour un Serpentard, rétorque Pansy. Un Malfoy ne meurt jamais de mort naturelle, c'est bien connu. Oh, je suis désolée Draco !

Plait-il ? Ah…mes parents. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

**9h00.** Je retirais vingt points à des Gryffondors de troisième année qui séchaient honteusement les cours de Potions.

**11h00**. Ai séché le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. De toutes façons, je m'endors toujours à ce cours.

**18h00**. Après le cours de Potions, Pansy me demanda de la rejoindre dans le parc. Ensemble, nous avons marché jusqu'à ne plus être visible du château. Enfin, elle poussa un long soupir :

- Draco, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'avouer.

Merlin dîtes-moi qu'elle a un petit ami.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as demandé de 'vérifier', poursuit-elle. Et bien, nous avons dû demander de l'aide aux Gryffondors.

C'est bien le moins que j'attendais d'eux !

- Et qu'ont-ils découvert, fis-je avec une voix faussement contrite.

- Et bien, nous avons vérifié qui entrait et sortait le plus souvent de Poudlard. Et puis on a procédé à des recoupements pour éliminer ceux qui ont une excuse valable et nous avons un suspect. Ou plutôt deux.

Weasley, Snape, Di Pazzi…Flitwick ?

- Crabbe et Goyle.

Plus sérieusement Pansy…Non ?

- …C'est une blague ! Cela demande un minimum d'intelligence d'être espions !

- Ils n'empêchent qu'ils ont fréquentes sorties au milieu de la nuit…Ce sont des Serpentards. Peut-être ont-ils feint d'être…attardés ?

Je connais Vincent et Grégory depuis les couches. S'ils avaient jamais eu la moindre once d'intelligence (et Morgane sait que j'ai tout mon possible pour), cela ne m'aurait pas échappé.

- Et qui sont ceux que vous avez éliminés ?

- Le professeur Snape qui travaille pour Dumbledore, c'est Potter qui me l'a dit ; ensuite Di Pazzi qui doit s'absenter pour son travail et Charles Weasley qui est malade.

- Weasley est malade ?

- Oui. Il doit se rendre à Sainte Mangouste toutes les semaines pour suivre un traitement.

- En quelle honneur ?

- Il est malade.

- J'avais compris. Pourquoi Snape ne pourrait pas lui fournir des potions ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que les potions utilisées sont une exclusivité de Sainte Mangouste.

- Et quelle est cette maladie ?

- Une forme rare de méningite.

Tu m'étonnes…

**20h30. Dortoir des garçons de Serpentard, sixième année**. Je fis sortir toutes les personnes présentes sauf Crabbe et Goyle, puis jetais un sort d'intimité.

- Inutile de vous prévenir qu'au moindre geste suspect, je vous fais regretter le jour où vos mères ont commis la bêtise de vous enfanter.

- …

- Vous avez cinq secondes pour m'expliquer les raisons de vos sorties nocturnes, fis-je d'un ton impérieux.

- Traître, siffle Vincent entre ses dents avant d'avancer d'un pas.

- Tu veux que je t'étrangle ? Fis-je sur le même temps en levant la main.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Je vais me gêner ! Je n'aurais qu'à prétendre que vous m'avez agressé. Légitime défense.

- …

- Dans quelle galère vous êtes-vous encore mis ? Et oui, on vous a vu quitter le château je ne sais combien de fois pour partir Merlin sait où, pas la peine de faire ses yeux-là ! Vous étiez sensé faire de faire semblant de faire semblant et Merlin sait quoi encore ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

- …

- J'ai dit : qu'avez-vous encore fait !

- …Cela ne te regarde pas !

- Il va bien falloir. Si je sors de la pièce sans réponse, vous êtes à Azkaban d'ici ce soir. Je connais du monde, menaçais-je.

Les deux abrutis me jettent un regard apeuré.

- Mais on ne peut pas te le dire, murmure Goyle en jetant des regards de bêtes traquées.

Ils sont pénibles quand ils s'y mettent, ceux-là. Bon, ils ont peut-être peur d'être entendu.

Je leur tendis une plume et du papier. Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et je dus articuler 'écrivez-le'.

**21h00**. Les cons, les cons. Ils ont vu une de mes Oreilles et ils ont cru que c'était Voldemort ou Dumbledore qui les surveillaient. Du coup, ils se planquaient dans la forêt Interdite pour mettre au point un 'plan'. S'ils n'avaient pas deux têtes de plus que moi, je leur filerais des roustes.

**Le 6.**

Manu m'a posé ce matin une drôle de question :

- Sais-tu quand reviendront tes cousins ?

Le plus tard possible, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

**Le 7.**

Ils ne sont pas là.

**Le 8.**

Toujours pas là.

**Le 9.**

_Bonnes actions : 1. Nombres de morts dans ma famille : 0 (t. bien).Nombres de fois où je me suis inquiété pour mes cousins : 25 (mauvais)._

**5h00 :** Me trompe en sursaut. Me rappelle qu'il faut que je disculpe les deux crétins. Quoique s'ils finissent à Azkaban, cela me ferait une écharde en moins.

**10h00**. Ai expliqué à Pansy que Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient certainement pas nos coupables. Que non, ils m'en voulaient toujours et que je ne leur tournerais certainement jamais le dos mais qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment proches de Potter et sa bande pour être d'une quelconque utilité. Et qu'en plus, ils étaient vraiment trop bêtes.

- Mais alors qui ?

Weasley n'agit que sous commande. Il y a forcément quelqu'un d'autre.

**11h00. Cours de Métamorphose**. Je somnolais, tenu en éveil par la voix haut perchée de Mac Go' qui hurlait après Morgane sait qui. Mon regard se posa sur ma table où était gribouillé les mots des anciens élèves qui, comme moi, s'ennuyaient déjà à mourir. « Carla John est une BIIP », « Fudge est con (en voilà une chose qui n'a pas changé) »… « N aime L »…

« N aime L » ?

Nancy aime Lawrence ? Nicky aime Ludwig ? Narcissa aime Lucius ?

Si cela se trouve, ma mère avait griffonné ce petit mot tellement mignon…C'est trop mignon…

**12h30. Bibliothèque**. Normalement, il garde des photos des anciens élèves. Serpentard, années 19...

**12h42**. Mère était vraiment toute mimi avec ses boucles anglaises. On aurait dit une poupée…Père souriait déjà énigmatiquement à la photo comme s'il fomentait déjà quelques complots. Une photo à un bal…il n'y a pas à dire, un Malfoy et une Black, ça se reconnaît au premier coup d'œil. Inutile de se demander d'où me vient cette classe innée… Il y avait aussi une photo de classe en septième année.

Petit jeu : Mangemort, Mangemort, entrepreneur, Mangemort…qui sont ces deux-là ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la légende avant de rester pétrifié : Alexandre et Andrew Mac Lagan.

Me penche sur la photo : j'aurais juré avoir déjà avoir vu cette tête émaciée quelque part…On aurait dit Di Pazzi…

Par Morgane !

**13h00**. Ma chambre. Par les couilles de Salazar Serpentard, je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Il me faut quelque chose pour passer la pilule.

Trois chocogrenouilles plus tard, je tentais de faire le point. Alexandre Mac Lagan s'est fait tué par des Mangemorts qui le confondaient avec son frère, frère qui s'est lui-même fait tué par Mère. Officiellement donc, ils sont tous les deux morts.

C'est peut-être un cousin ? Tout de même, quelle ressemblance…

**18h00. Parc de Poudlard**. Où sont donc passés mes cousins ? Cet enterrement ne peut tout de même pas durer aussi longtemps, si ?

- Maaaaalfoy !

Il n'y a donc personne pour avoir plus d'égard pour mon nom dans cette école ? Sache Potter, que ma famille comptait déjà trois ministres quand la tienne ne s'était pas encore distinguée des moldus…

- Le professeur Dumbledore te demande à l'infirmerie !

Si c'est pour les potions interverties, je dénie formellement toute implication.

- Il faut que tu viennes voir ta cousine !

Antigone !

**18h15. Infirmerie**. Mais ce n'est pas ma cousine !

- Mlle Tonks n'est pas ma cousine, m'écriais-je arrivé au chevet où elle semblait agoniser, le visage tuméfié. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire que je pourrais avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec elle !

- Mr Malfoy, veuillez baisser d'un ton, me dit Dumbledore, le visage grave. Mlle Tonks a été sauvagement agressée alors qu'elle veillait sur vos cousins. Nous avons découvert son corps dans une rue de Londres, dans cet état lamentable.

- La pauvre, gémit Granger en hoquetant.

En quoi suis-je concerné ? Mes cousins se portent bien sinon la presse en ferait les choux gras.

- Cela ne doit pas être bien grave, conclus-je en tournant les talons.

- Pas bien grave ? Ta cousine est à l'article de la mort ! S'emporte Potter.

- Je connais mon arbre généalogique sur le bout des ongles et il n'y a aucune Tonks. Sauf si elle est une bâtarde en ce cas…

- Nymphodora Tonks est la fille toute légitime de Andromède Black et Ted Tonks.

Je restais pétrifié d'effroi.

- Andromède Black ? Celle qui est mort en 1557 de la typhoïde ? Demandais-je éberlué. Comment… C'est un vampire !

- Andromède Black, la sœur de votre mère…votre tante, m'annonce Dumbledore.

- Elle a été reniée, son nom rayé de l'arbre généalogique, comme mon parrain. Parce qu'elle a épousé un sorcier d'origine moldue ! S'époumone Potter.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne n'en parle jamais de cette bonne femme. Toute cette affaire me rappelle qu'il faudrait que j'écrive une lettre à mon oncle Sisyphe.

- Si tel est le cas, Mlle Tonks ne fait pas partie de ma famille, énonçais-je simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

**Nuit.** Tourne et retourne dans mon lit. Je commence à _m'inquiéter pour mes cousins._

**_Le 10._**

_Crétins supplémentaires : 4. Gryffondors : 5. Serdaigles : 2. Serpentards : 3. Poufsouffles : 4._

**7h00. Hall**. Ils sont là. Mes cousins sont là ! Il ne leur est rien arrivé, Merlin merci !

- Toute la famille était présente, commente Marie-Cécile à une autre Serdaigle. Enfin, tous ceux qui comptent.

Pourquoi étais-je inquiet au fait ?

Je mis de côté mon aversion naturelle et me rapprochais de Paul pour plus d'informations. Mince, Potter…Mais on s'en fiche de Tonks !

- Mon oncle Frédéric m'avait affirmé que sa hiérarchie lui avait ordonné de regagner l'Angleterre. A moins que…, insinue Paul d'un ton dramatique.

- A moins qu'il n'ait été lui aussi induit en erreur, complétais-je. En parlant d'oncle Frédéric, comment se porte-t-il ?

- Qui est cet oncle Frédéric, demande Granger inquisitrice.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Fis-je en grinçant des dents.

- Draco (me materne pas)…Oncle Frédéric est un de nos oncles communs, explique mon cousin en lançant à Granger son regard charmeur n°2 (clignement discret de l'œil gauche avec légère inflexion du visage). C'est le demi-frère de la mère de Marie-Cécile. Mais Draco le connaît mieux que moi vu que son père et mon oncle étaient très proches.

Je croyais que les Malfoy ne se poignardaient pas dans le dos en public. Autant pour moi…

- En effet. Père fut l'un des rares à le reconnaître comme membre à part entière de notre famille quand CERTAINS le traitaient de bâtard. Et pour conclure, c'est un Auror de première classe décoré trois fois pour avoir démantelé des réseaux de dangereux trafiquants.

Il a balancé ses concurrents à la justice, mais il est inutile d'entrer dans les détails. Je les quittais, énervé avant de voir mon cher oncle qui discutait avec Maugrey.

- Oncle Frédéric !

- Et bien Draco, comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ! S'écrie mon oncle en posant sa lourde main sur ma frêle épaule. Ces enterrements ont été les plus ennuyeux auxquels j'ai pu assister depuis celui du grand-oncle Stanislas, là où ces quinze ex-épouses et sa veuve n'ont pas cessé de gémir durant quatre heures…les quatre heures les plus longues de toute ma vie… Ces derniers jours, je les ai passés à torcher la morve dégoulinante du nez de tes cousins et à supporter des homélies longues et totalement mensongères…Tiens Paul, tu es là ?

- Mon oncle s'est assuré de notre sécurité lors de notre retour, énonce Paul. Oncle Frédéric, je vous présente mes amis : Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

Oncle Frédéric haussa les sourcils, étonné, avant de leur sourire avec commisération.

- Je vous imaginais plus…enfin, moins…Heureusement que l'apparence, ce n'est pas ce qui compte dans la vie, leur dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Potter.

- Nous voudrions savoir pourquoi vous avez dit à Paul que Nymphodora devait se rendre en Angleterre.

Potter a-t-il été élevé par des porcs ? Quel manque de tact, c'est d'une grossièreté…Il me ferait presque honte.

- Qui est Nymphodora ?

- Nymphodora Tonks.

Mon oncle se tourna vers moi.

- Suis-je sensé la connaître ?

- C'est une Auror qui était chargé de veiller sur tes chers neveux, lui expliquais-je.

- Celle qui n'était pas capable de servir du vin sans en asperger toute la table ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Oh…que je me rappelle…oui, elle m'avait dit qu'elle devait rentrer en Angleterre pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Elle a été battue, répond Granger.

- Battue ?

- Dumbledore l'a retrouvé à moitié morte et mes 'camarades' croient que tu y es pour quelque chose, déclarais-je.

- Nous n'avons jamais dit une chose pareille ! Juste…

- Granger, tu le penses si fort que tes cheveux se hérissent sur ta tête ! Sifflais-je.

**9h00. Ma chambre**. Oncle Frédéric se mit aussitôt à l'aise (comme à son habitude) en s'allongeant sur mon lit, avec ses bottes.

- Quand je pense que j'ai dû me rendre à Durmstrang, le monde est vraiment trop injuste !

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Tu sais que je déteste voir les gens pleurer et Antigone n'a pas arrêté de pleurer ; même dans son sommeil ! J'étais dégoûté. Et tes cousins qui jouaient aux petits chefs avec tout le monde ; il ne faut pas dire du mal des morts, mais leurs parents les ont très mal éduqués ! Il y a des claques qui se perdent…Si j'avais un môme, je te me le dresserais moi ! Comme une horloge !…

- Pour cela, il vous faudrait une femme, lui souris-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

- Tu es très mal placé pour faire des commentaires, jeune effronté !

Je m'allongeais près de lui, en riant.

- C'est incroyable comme tu ressembles à ton père au même âge, me souffle-t-il. Quoiqu'il manquait sérieusement d'humour.

Il n'en a jamais eu. Enfin, disons qu'il avait l'humour corrosif.

- Et à part cela, comment te portes-tu ?

- Fort bien. La pensine de ma tante fut d'un grand secours, beaucoup mieux que ces potions anti-rêves qui vous épuisent plus qu'autres chose.

- Tant mieux. Je n'en dirais pas autant de tes cousins : ils sont littéralement épuisés !

- Eclaire ma lanterne.

- Tractations, tractations…je t'invite à compter avec moi : Paul et Guillaume ne sont que deux, Marie-Cécile ne peut pas voter puisque c'est une fille et que je suis toujours en vie. Il leur reste Alessandro et Juan. Quatre voix. Dimitri, Stanislas et Vladimir, trois voix. Reste nos deux voix. Durant toute la semaine, j'ai reçu plus de compliments que durant toute ma vie. C'est dire !

- Comme je regrette de n'être venu, mais Paul ne voulait pas.

- En attendant la situation est à ton avantage. Paul ne pourra pas faire autrement que de te manger dans la main.

- J'ai hâte de l'entendre me supplier de voter pour lui, souris-je.

- Là, tu ressembles à ta mère ! Au fait, tu comptes te servir de ma venue pour ne pas assister à tes cours ?

**10h00. Hall de Poudlard**. Près de la porte, je me tournais vers mon oncle :

- Pourriez-vous vous renseignez sur les Mac Lagan ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi : ils sont tous morts.

- Je crains malheureusement que non.

- J'en ai tué un, tu peux en être certain. J'ai pris le temps pour le faire dans les règles de l'art.

Epargne-moi les détails.

- Malheureusement, il est possible que l'un d'entre eux soit de ce monde. Je ne saurais dire lequel pour l'instant et c'est ce qui importe.

Si c'est Andrew, pas de problème : il travaille pour le vieux fou. Dans le cas contraire, j'ai mon espion.

- Le survivant a du se cacher, sans doute avec quelques aides. Mais tout ce qui touche à la clandestinité est de votre ressort. Après tout…vous êtes …Auror.

- Si Lucius était de ce monde, il te prendrait dans ses bras, ricane Oncle Frédéric.

Je me souviens que Père m'avait pris dans les bras une seule fois. Nous nous étions rendu au mausolée familial, pour allumer quelques cierges et dépoussiérer quelques tombes, et il y avait beaucoup de neige. Je peinais à marcher dedans ; j'étais littéralement enseveli. Père s'est mis à rire de me voir couvert de neige. Un instant plus tard, j'étais sous son manteau, la tête sur son épaule. Le lendemain, nous avions tous les deux un rhume de cheval.

- Draco, tu rêves ? Claque des doigts mon oncle.

Instinctivement, je serrais dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- J'ai envie d'être un Poufsouffle pendant quelques minutes.

**Le 11.**

Problème simple à régler, qui tiendrait en quelques mots : selon Dumbledore, Voldemort a déchiffré mon message.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide. Tante Olga n'a pas encore conçu d'antidote pour libérer Weasley. Di Pazzi est peut-être son espion et je n'ai aucune preuve.

Il ne reste qu'une solution rapide et efficace à court terme : se débarrasser de Charles Weasley.

**_Fin du chapitre._**

Ne me tapez pas. Je ne vais quand même pas le faire souffrir tout le temps. Il faut bien qu'il se repose de temps en temps.


End file.
